Nichts waehrt ewig
by Toydaria
Summary: Eine Muggel rettet Severus Snapes Leben und gerät unversehens zwischen die Fronten ...
1. Vorwort

Vorwort  
  
Als ich Harry Potter das erste Mal gelesen hatte, war ich fasziniert von dem Tempo, dem Witz und auch den realitätsnahen kleinen Nickligkeiten, die J. K. Rowlings in ihrer Geschichte beschrieb. Meine Faszination für die Gestalt des Severus Snape kam aber erst ab dem dritten Band, in dem er seinen alten Widersachern gegenüberstand, man seinen Konflikt zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte und er eigentlich immer genau etwas anderes tat, als das, was man gerade erwartete. Vielleicht lese ich als Erwachsener diese Bücher anders als Kinder. Ich merke es immer, wenn ich mit meinen Kindern darüber spreche und sie finden Professor Snape einfach nur widerlich und Dumbledore ganz toll. Harry, Ron und Hermine stehen viel mehr in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, weil sie sich mit ihnen identifizieren können. Jedenfalls hat die sensible Beschreibung von Rowlings in mir ein anderes Bild von Severus Snape erzeugt, als wahrscheinlich bei einem Kind.  
  
Dann hatte ich in den Weihnachtsferien den Anfall, einmal im Internet nachzuschauen, ob es noch mehr Abartige wie mich gab, die auf "widerliche" Männer stehen. Und es gab sie - hau-fen-wei-se!!! Unter anderem habe ich mit einem Geschöpft, das fast den Gipfel der Abartigkeit in diese Richtung darstellt - nämlich Angel - Kontakt aufgenommen (ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir Angel, aber es entspricht so ein bisschen der Wahrheit (, allerdings sehr positiv gemeint; ich liebe begeisterungsfähige Menschen!). Ich habe ihr mehr aus einer Laune heraus zwei geschriebene Seiten einer Idee geschickt, die mir schon lange durch den Kopf ging. Nämlich, was passieren würde, wenn eine Muggel nach Hogwarts käme. Angel fand das Ganze toll und ich hatte wegen ihr einen Haufen Arbeit am Bein. Danke Angel!  
  
Mein weiterer Dank geht an meine "alte" Freundin Heike. Eigentlich hatten wir überhaupt keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander. Aber auf der Geburtstagsfeier ihres Ex-Mannes haben wir uns dann vor Weihnachten wiedergesehen und haben uns erzählt, wie toll wir beide die Harry-Potter- Bücher finden. Nun, liebe Heike, du hast gemerkt, dass solche Äußerungen verhängnisvoll sein können! Denn schon wenige Tage nach der Party, als ich mir noch sehr unsicher war, ob ich überhaupt schreiben sollte, habe ich bei ihr angefragt, ob sie bereit wäre, meine Geschichte gegenzulesen. Es fiel mir nicht leicht, meine "Ergüsse" aus der Hand zu geben. War da doch immer die Unsicherheit, was die anderen jetzt über einen denken, nämlich dass man vielleicht endgültig völlig am Rad drehte ... Sie war jedoch spontan bereit und - was mich sehr gefreut hat - total begeistert und hat mich immer wieder animiert weiterzumachen. Danke, Heike!  
  
Ebenso danke ich meinem Freund Gert, der mit seiner unnachahmlichen, pragmatischen Art meine Geschichte immer wieder auseinander nimmt und mir logische Fehler nachweist, wenn mir beim Schreiben gerade mal wieder die romantische Ader ganz besonders durchgeht. Danke, Gert!  
  
Mein Hauptdank gebührt jedoch einem ganz besonderen Menschen, der mich in der ganzen Zeit mit Sicherheit am liebsten einhundert Mal erschlagen, zweihundert Mal verlassen und unzählige Male aus dem Haus geworfen hätte. Er gilt meinem Mann. Danke, Enno, für Deine Engelsgeduld! Ich muss sie jedoch noch ein wenig strapazieren.  
  
Aber - wie bereits oben erwähnt - ich bin noch nicht fertig und bin sehr glücklich, dass all' diese Menschen auch weiterhin bereit sind, mir zu helfen!  
  
So. Das waren die realen Hauptpersonen, ohne die es dieses Vorwort nicht geben würde ...  
  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über Feedback unter toydaria@aol.com  
  
Toydaria, Königstein 2002  
  
Ach ja. Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JKR, Cassy und alles andere gehört mir ...  
  
Nachtrag zum Vorwort: In der Zwischenzeit sind viele Monate vergangen. Ich habe viele positive Feedbacks bekommen und auch viele schöne Bekanntschaften geknüpft. Ich möchte hier einmal sagen, wie sehr mich das gefreut hat und wie wichtig ihr mir alle seid.  
  
Jeder Einzelne!!!  
  
Toy 


	2. Das Versprechen

Das Versprechen  
  
Die Ideen von Albus Dumbledore im Hinblick auf die Besetzung der offenen Stellen in Hogwarts waren aus Sicht der anderen Lehrer manchmal schwer verständlich. Jetzt fragte sich der eine oder andere, ob Dumbledore nicht einfach den Verstand verloren hatte.  
  
Es gab zwei freie Stellen im neuen Schuljahr zu besetzen. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sollte in diesem Jahr wieder von Remus Lupin übernommen werden. Das artete zwar zu einer regelrechten Eulenschlacht mit dem Zaubereiministerium aus, aber letzten Endes hatte Dumbledore sich durchgesetzt. An dieser Entscheidung hatte auch vom Lehrerkollegium niemand etwas auszusetzen. Lupin war beliebt und zweifelsfrei für dieses Fach bestens qualifiziert.  
  
Für Muggelkunde jedoch hatte Dumbledore dieses Jahr einen Muggel verpflichtet. Der Glaubhaftigkeit wegen. Sagte Dumbledore. Keiner kann Muggelkunde besser unterrichten als ein Muggel selbst. Auch das sagte Dumbledore.  
  
Aber wie sollte ein Muggel in der magischen Welt zurechtkommen? Wie sollte er nach Hogwarts kommen, das von Muggeln nicht erreicht werden kann? Wofür eigentlich der ganze Aufwand, wo es doch genügend Magier und Hexen gab, die unauffällig in der Muggelwelt lebten und diese Stelle genauso gut besetzen konnten?  
  
Darüber sagte Albus Dumbledore nichts. Auf diese Fragen lächelte er nur hintergründig oder er überhörte sie einfach. Er hatte jedoch einen wichtigen Grund für seine Entscheidung, denn er musste ein Versprechen einlösen.  
  
***  
  
Der Abend mit Robert und Ellen war schon lange geplant. Sie hatten ein kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand in einem viktorianischen Viertel gekauft. Alles Geld in den letzten Jahren hatten sie in die Renovierung des alten Hauses investiert. Jede freie Minute hatten sie gebaut, gehämmert, gebohrt, gesägt, gestrichen und was sonst noch nötig war. Es hatte sich gelohnt. Das Haus war mit Abstand das Schönste in der Straße mit seinem vielen kleinen Fenstern, dem verspielten Vorgarten und seiner Bepflanzung mit den verschiedensten Kletterpflanzen, die das ganze Jahr über abwechselnd blühten.  
  
Und jetzt wollten sie mit Cassy zusammen den vorerst letzten Hammerschlag feiern. Robert hatte Rotwein satt gekauft, Grillwürstchen und Weißbrot. Cassy wollte Salat mitbringen. Außerdem einen Schlafsack, denn die Grillabende bei ihren beiden besten Freunden arteten meist in einem Gelage aus, nach dem man sich nicht einmal mehr traute, einem Taxifahrer die eigene Person zur Heimfahrt zuzumuten. Daher übernachtete Cassy immer bei ihnen und am nächsten Morgen spendeten sie sich gegenseitig Trost mit Aspirintabletten und dem geflüsterten, sinnlosen Versprechen, dass das diesmal wirklich das allerletzte Mal gewesen war.  
  
Cassy freute sich auf die Feier. Mit Ellen hatte sie Abende vor dem Fernseher verbracht, wo sie sich gemeinsam einen Schmachtfetzen nach dem anderen reingezogen hatten. Robert überlegte dabei regelmäßig, ob er Rettungsinseln oder Schwimmwesten im Wohnzimmer anbringen sollte oder den Estrich noch einmal mit wasserdichter Farbe nachstreichen, weil sich die beiden Frauen im Wohnzimmer jedes Mal in den Armen lagen und um die Wette heulten. Mit Robert hatte sie immer Bücher ausgetauscht. Er stand genauso auf Fantasy, Science Ficition und gute Spionageromane wie sie. So kam es, dass es wohl zum Beispiel keinen einzigen Perry Rhodan-Band auf der Welt gab, den beide nicht kannten.  
  
Sie saßen in der Abendsonne im Garten zusammen und scherzten und lachten. Es waren noch ein paar Nachbarn gekommen und hatten Steaks und weitere Salate mitgebracht. Alle beglückwünschten Robert zu seiner gelungenen Renovierung. Er musste mehrere Male mit den Gästen durch das gesamte Haus gehen, was er gerne und stolz tat. Einige ließen auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie es nicht vermissen würden, wenn Samstags mal keine Bohrmaschine lief oder es nicht hämmerte oder wenn der Hausherr nicht mit Trommelfell zerfetzendem Geschrei wegen einem blutigen Fuß, einer blutigen Hand oder einem Loch im Kopf über das Grundstück hüpfte und die halbe Gegend dabei aufmischte. Dennoch sagte man das Robert mit ironisch-freundlichen Lächeln, denn im Grunde genommen hatten sich die Nachbarn in all den Jahren längst an den Krach gewöhnt und hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis untereinander. Und seine fast regelmäßigen Verletzungen brachten auch ein bisschen Leben in ihr ruhiges Viertel. Sie waren das einzig' Aufregende, was es außer den Fernsehmeldungen und Fußball im kleinen Pub an der Ecke zu diskutieren gab.  
  
"Baker hat sich mal wieder einen Daumen abgeschnitten." "War der andere denn schon wieder angewachsen?" So oder ähnlich waren in all den Jahren die Gespräche im Pub gelaufen. Jetzt war erst einmal Schluss damit.  
  
Als die Nachbarn nach und nach gegangen waren, und die Luft abkühlte, gingen Ellen, Robert und Cassy ins Haus und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Draußen aufräumen würden sie morgen. Robert ging in den Keller und rief nach oben: "Ellen! Cassy! Ich habe noch drei Flaschen Edelrood. Die habe ich extra aufgehoben für einen Anlass wie heute. Wollen wir die jetzt vernichten?" Allerdings stand er bereits mit einer Flasche im Arm schon wieder im Wohnzimmer und grinste breit und glücklich.  
  
Sie wärmten alte Zeiten auf und schwelgten in Erinnerungen über ihren gemeinsamen Südafrika-Urlaub, was zwangsläufig bei einem gewissen Quantum Alkohol immer kam. Robert sagte Cassy, dass sie einen Winterurlaub geplant hatten. Der erste Urlaub seit mehr als sechs Jahren und Cassy wollte genau wissen, wo es hin ging. Als die Flasche leer war, bot sie an, in den Keller zu gehen und Nachschub zu holen.  
  
Im Keller hing nur eine dämmrige Funzel. Vielleicht musste Robert sich doch noch einmal handwerklich betätigen und hier eine hellere Birne einschrauben. Eine Kerze war ein richtiges Flutlicht gegen diese dämmrige, im Sterben liegende Lampe, dachte Cassy, als sie versuchte, sich in dem ganzen Gerümpel, das auf dem Boden verstreut lag, nicht den Hals zu brechen.  
  
Dann hörte sie das Splittern von Holz aus dem Erdgeschoss. Sie wollte gerade die Treppe hoch rennen, als mehrere Stimmen durcheinander redeten. Etwas in diesen Geräuschen hielt Cassy davon ab, jetzt unüberlegt zu handeln. Sie spürte Aggression und Gefahr.  
  
Eine Eigenart des alten Hauses war, dass man vom Wohnzimmer aus direkt in den Keller gehen konnte. Der Treppenabgang war mit einer bis zur Zimmerdecke gehenden Holzkonstruktion, die wie ein Spalier aussah abgesichert. Hier hatte Ellen schon im ersten Jahr Kletterpflanzen in verschnörkelte, tönerne Blumenkübel gesetzt, die das Spalier mittlerweile komplett zugewachsen hatten und den Kellerabgang weitgehendst kaschierten.  
  
Man konnte durch die Pflanzenäste hindurchschauen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Cassy hatte sich vorsichtig die Treppe hinaufgeschoben, suchte jetzt eine solche Lücke in den Pflanzen und fand sie auch. Es bot sich ihr eine gespenstige Szene.  
  
Mindestens zwölf Personen mit schwarzen langen Umhängen und Kapuzen hatten sich im Halbkreis um ihre beiden Freunde aufgestellt. Die beiden klammerten sich ängstlich auf der Couch aneinander und schauten sie stumm an. Die Fremden waren nicht zu erkennen. Sie hatten die Kapuzen tief in ihre Gesichter gezogen.  
  
"Was ... was wollen Sie?" hörte sie Roberts panische Stimme.  
  
"Nun, Mr. Fletcher, der Meister mag es gar nicht, wenn man ihn hintergeht", antwortete eine zynische Stimme.  
  
"Mein Name ist Baker. Die Fletchers wohnen nebenan." Unruhe kam in die Reihe der Maskierten.  
  
"Na, Letrange. Deine Recherchen sind ja unglaublich präzise", sagte der größte der Kapuzenmänner sarkastisch. "Dann lasst uns den Amnesiezauber aussprechen und verschwinden."  
  
"Oh, nein, Nummer 2. Der Lord würde nicht damit zufrieden sein, wenn wir sie leben lassen. Auf zwei mehr oder weniger kommt es doch sowieso nicht an."  
  
"Bitte, verschonen Sie uns", hörte Cassy Robert betteln. "Wir werden niemandem erzählen, dass Sie hier waren."  
  
Dann hörte Cassy einen der Kapuzenmänner etwas murmeln und es blitzte. Robert sackte mit offenen Augen und einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zusammen. Ellen warf sich über ihn und fing an zu schreien. Sie wusste, dass er tot war.  
  
"Natürlich wirst du niemandem erzählen, dass wir hier waren", sagte die Stimme, die den Blitz abgefeuert hatte. Die anderen Kapuzenmänner lachten gehässig.  
  
"Lucius", zischte die Nummer 2, der wohl der Anführer war. "Was sollte das. Du wirst dem Lord erklären müssen, warum du meinen Befehlen nicht gehorchst."  
  
"Und du wirst ihm erklären müssen, warum du einen dreckigen Muggel verschonen willst", zischte der mit Lucius Angesprochene zurück.  
  
"Und jetzt zu dir", herrschte Lucius Ellen an. Ellen drückte sich von der Couch in Richtung Wand zur Kellertreppe. Unwillkürlich änderte Cassy ihren Standort und kam die Treppe ein wenig höher. Vielleicht konnte sie Ellen doch noch helfen.  
  
Die Kapuzenmänner folgten ihr. Ellen konnte Cassy sehen, schaute aber sofort wieder geradeaus, um die Kapuzenmänner nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Ellen wusste, dass sie nicht überleben würde. Es gab keinen gemeinsamen Winterurlaub mehr mit Robert und die Renovierung des Hauses würde sie auch nicht mehr genießen können. Sie würde sterben. Aber Cassy konnte leben.  
  
Der Kapuzenmann mit Namen Nummer 2 kam jetzt fast neben Cassy auf der anderen Seite des Spaliers zum Stehen und blickte auf Ellen, die sich an die Wand gedrängt hatte und deren Blick gehetzt vom einen zum anderen ging. Cassy konnte sein Gesicht sehen durch das Pflanzenspalier.  
  
"Wollen wir noch ein wenig Spaß haben?" fragte Lucius Ellen in diesem Moment mit einem gemeinen Grinsen und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Diese schüttelte wild den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
  
"Wie? Nein? Du weißt ja gar nicht, was für eine Ehre dir zu Teil wird!" schrie Lucius sie fast hysterisch an. Er wollte gerade den Holzstab heben und Ellen ein wenig mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch quälen, als Nummer 2 sich einmischte.  
  
"Es reicht jetzt, Lucius", herrschte Nummer 2 ihn an. Der zuckte zurück.  
  
"Ich werde sie mit dem Amnesiezauber belegen und wir gehen", sagte Nummer 2 zu Lucius.  
  
"Bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Hast du heute dein Gehirn zu Hause gelassen?" Lucius spuckte beim Sprechen, so regte er sich auf. "Ihr Mann ist tot. Und sie muss auch sterben. Was ist heute mit dir los? Es macht dir doch sonst nichts aus, jeden verdammten Muggel umzubringen, der dir unter die Finger kommt. Ich werde dem Lord berichten, was hier vorgefallen ist. Es sei denn, du tötest sie jetzt. Dann werde ich sagen, dass wir den Auftrag wie gehabt ausgeführt haben." Damit trat er einen Schritt näher an Nummer 2 heran und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
Als der sich wieder umdrehte zu Ellen, konnte Cassy sein Gesicht sehen. Es hatte einen tief gequälten Ausdruck, als er einen Holzstab aus seiner Tasche zog und ihn auf Ellen richtete. Die Anderen konnten sein Mienenspiel nicht sehen, weil er die große Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Eine Fülle von Gefühlen zog über sein Gesicht. Verzweiflung, Qual, Hilflosigkeit. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Cassy konnte nicht fassen, was sie sah. Dieser Mann war kein Mörder. Er versuchte Ellen zu retten, aber er hatte keine Chance.  
  
Er hob den Holzstab und flüsterte: "Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Stab und traf Ellen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Cassy und einem Lächeln starb sie.  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick gab es Tumult an der Türe. Mehrere Personen mit seltsamen Uniformen kamen die Tür herein, schrieen, die Anwesenden sollten sich ergeben und fingen an, alle möglichen farbigen Blitze abzuschießen. Das Licht ging aus. Es gab Durcheinander und Geschrei. Man konnte den einen vom anderen nicht mehr unterscheiden und immer mehr Personen fielen auf den Boden und stöhnten verletzt oder waren tot. Und zweimal zog Cassy den Kopf im letzten Augenblick ein, als ein solcher Blitz durch einen Gegenstand abgelenkt wurde und in ihre Richtung schoss.  
  
Die Nummer 2 lehnte jetzt an der Wand der Kellertreppe, wo auch Ellen lag. Cassy hatte hielt den Atem an, dass er sie bemerken würde. Sie hatte außer der Dunkelheit des Kellertreppenflures keinerlei Schutz. Ganz langsam drücke sie sich an die dunkle Treppe. Er beobachtete den Kampf aufmerksam, aber er beteiligte sich nicht daran.  
  
***  
  
Der Blitz traf ihn unvorbereitet und genau von vorne. Sein Holzstab flog im hohen Bogen die Kellertreppe herunter und verschwand unten in dem am Boden liegenden Gerümpel, während er mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht fasste er sich an die Brust. Während er langsam die Wand hinunter zu Boden sackte, hinterließ seine Hand eine breite blutige Spur.  
  
Cassy hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um ihren Schrei zu unterdrücken. Instinktiv reagierte sie. Sie musste ihm helfen. Es gab schon zu viele Tote.  
  
Vorsichtig schlich sie an der Wand entlang die Kellertreppe hinauf. Der Mann war offensichtlich bewusstlos. Sie packte ihn am Kragen seiner schwarzen Kutte und zerrte den leblosen Körper die Treppe hinunter in den dunklen Keller. In dem Durcheinander der Kämpfenden, Blitze und Schreie nahm niemand Notiz von ihr. Sie hatte noch nicht verstanden, wer hier gegen wen kämpfte, aber zweifellos würde man den Bewusstlosen umbringen, je nach dem, wer ihn fand. So wie man es mit Robert und Ellen getan hatte.  
  
Unten angekommen, suchte sie fieberhaft nach einem Versteck. Dann sah sie die Schaufensterpuppe, die Ellen einmal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Jedes mal, wenn sie zu Besuch kam, hatte sie sich vor diesem Ding erschreckt, wie es hinter der Eingangstür stand und durch die Klamotten und die Perücke beinahe lebensecht wirkte.  
  
Sie öffnete mit fliegenden Fingern den Kapuzenumhang des Mannes und zog ihn von seinem Körper. Dabei ging sie nicht gerade sanft mit dem Verletzten um. Er stöhnte. Keine Zeit für Rücksicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr bleiben würde, bis die Verrückten dort oben bemerken würden, dass es auch einen Keller gab. So zog sie den Umhang hastig über die Schaufensterpuppe und drapierte sie so zwischen das überall herumliegende Kellergerümpel, dass es aussah, als wäre der Körper die Treppe hinabgestürzt. Dann drehte sie der Puppe den Kopf in einen für einen Menschen sehr ungesunden Winkel und deckte ihn mit der Kapuze zu. Immer wieder sah sie ängstlich und gehetzt die Treppe hinauf. Sie bemühte sich, schnell alle Flächen, die offensichtlich zeigten, dass es sich nicht um einen Menschen handelte, zuzudecken. Es sah jetzt aus, als wäre der Mann die Treppe heruntergefallen, auf dem Bauch zum Liegen gekommen und hätte sich den Hals gebrochen. Sie konnte sich nicht vergewissern, ob alles echt aussah, denn sie musste sich und den schwarzhaarigen Mann verstecken.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den Schrank unter der Treppe. Nein. Zu einfach. Aber es blieb einfach keine Zeit mehr. Die Kampfgeräusche hatten sich verändert. Sie waren ruhiger geworden. So zerrte sie den Bewusstlosen durch die Tür in das Schränkchen. In dem Schrank lag eine zusammengeknüllte Plastikplane. Ellen und Robert benutzten sie immer zum Abdecken der Möbel, wenn sie renovierten. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, den Bewusstlosen so in den Schrank unter die Plane zu bekommen, dass sie seinen Oberkörper zu sich ziehen und ihn im Arm halten und stützen konnte. Sie bemühte sich hektisch, seine langen Beine unter der Plane in eine angewinkelte Stellung zu bekommen und zerrte mit letzter Kraft die Schranktüre zu.  
  
"Hier geht es in den Keller!" schrie eine Stimme in diesem Moment von oben. Cassy hörte mehrere Personen die Treppe heruntertrampeln. Sie hielt die Luft an und betete, dass der Bewusstlose jetzt nicht stöhnte und sie verriet. "Schaut nach, ob sich noch jemand versteckt hat. Ich möchte jeden einzelnen dieser Schweine in Askaban sehen!"  
  
"Oh, Mann. Der hier braucht nicht mehr nach Askaban. Der hat Glück," hörte sie jemand anderen sagen. "Genickbruch," stellte ein Dritter fest. "Kein Wunder, wenn er die steile Treppe runtergefallen ist." "Dreh' ihn mal um, ich will sehen, wer es ist."  
  
"Fassen Sie ihn nicht an," befahl eine ruhige Stimme. Es kam noch eine einzelne Person die Treppe herunter. "Keiner bewegt ihn. Die Säuberungsabteilung wird gleich hier sein und sich um alles Weitere kümmern. Gehen wir."  
  
Cassy hielt den ohnmächtigen Mann noch immer fest an sich gedrückt. Als die Schritte sich langsam entfernten, entspannte sie sich ein wenig und lockerte den Griff um seinen Körper. Dabei sackte der Bewusstlose ein wenig zusammen und sein Kopf fiel auf ihre Brust.  
  
"Was mache ich denn jetzt mit dir?" fragte Cassy leise und verzweifelt und streichelte ihm mit einer hilflosen Geste über die schwarzen langen Haare. Durch sein dünnes Hemd fühlte sie, dass er unnatürlich kalt war und zitterte. Sie zog ihn wieder fester an sich und begann seinen Rücken feste zu reiben, um seine Blutzirkulation in Gang zu bringen und ihn zu wärmen. Dabei redete sie leise und beruhigend auf ihn ein. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und unregelmäßig. Hin und wieder stöhnte er, aber er erwachte nicht. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Dieser Krach konnte der Nachbarschaft doch nicht entgangen sein. Sicher würde die Polizei gleich hier sein. Sie beschloss, noch ein wenig zu warten, bevor sie aufstand.  
  
Und dann wurde ihr die groteske Situation mit einem Schlag bewusst. Ellen und Robert waren tot. Sie hielt den Mann in den Armen, der Ellen getötet hatte.  
  
Der Schock kam unbarmherzig. Cassy fing an zu weinen. Sie wollte nicht, aber sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten sie immer heftiger und in ihrem Innern fühlte sie eisige Kälte, die ein unkontrolliertes, heftiges Zittern in ihrem ganzen Körper auslöste. Sie war unfähig, den Mann loszulassen, unfähig mit ihren Bemühungen aufzuhören, ihn zu wärmen.  
  
Was sollte sie auch sonst machen? Sie musste ihn wärmen. Ellen und Robert waren tot. Er hatte Ellen getötet Aber er wollte es nicht. Sie hatte sein gequältes Gesicht gesehen.  
  
In ihrem Kopf jagten die Gedanken im Kreis. Wie eine Endlosschleife.  
  
Ellen und Robert waren tot. Er hatte Ellen getötet. Aber er wollte es nicht. Sie musste ihn wärmen. Er war doch so kalt.  
  
Sie wiegte ihren Oberkörper mit geschlossenen Augen sachte vor und zurück, um das innere Zittern zu beruhigen. Es war eine völlig bizarre Situation. Cassy klammerte sich an den Bewusstlosen, als wäre er das lebensrettende Stück Treibholz im Ozean ihrer Verzweiflung. Seine Nähe war im Moment alles, was sie tröstete. Er war das lebende Zeugnis dafür, dass sie keinen Alptraum hatte. Die Barrieren, die das Erlebte in ihrem Kopf auf Distanz gehalten hatten, brachen nach und nach. Verzweifelt versuchte ihr Bewusstsein, die aufkommenden Bilder zurückzudrängen. Aber es gelang nicht. In der langsamen Erkenntnis des Ausmaßes des Erlebten, schrumpfte die ganze Welt für Cassy auf einmal auf die Fläche zusammen, die sie und der Bewusstlose hier beanspruchten. Niemand war da. Niemand hörte sie. Niemand half ihr. Sie war alleine.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen und geweint hatte. Stunden? Minuten? Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Ellen und Robert waren tot. Sie hielt den Mann in den Armen, der Ellen getötet hatte. Sie wollte ihn hassen.  
  
"Hallo! Wo sind Sie?" Wie von ferne hörte sie eine ruhige Stimme. Cassy sah auf, gab aber keine Antwort. Kalte Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Sie änderte vorsichtig die Sitzposition, um sich besser auf die Geräusche und die Stimme konzentrieren zu können. Dabei stöhnte der Mann wieder.  
  
"Hallo! Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Bitte sagen Sie mir, wo Sie sind." Cassy dachte gar nicht daran zu antworten. Wenn sie jetzt doch noch sterben müsste, dann wollte sie es ihrem Mörder nicht zu einfach machen. Atemlos hörte sie, wie langsame Schritte die Treppe herunter kamen. Cassy war sich sicher, dass dieser Mensch alleine war.  
  
Sie hörte ihn im Keller herumgehen und ab und zu raschelte es. Dann blieb er vor dem kleinen Schrank stehen.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Sie in diesem Schrank unter der Treppe sitzen. Bitte haben Sie keine Angst. Ich werde jetzt die Tür öffnen."  
  
Die Tür knarzte ein wenig und jemand zog die Plane von ihr und dem Bewusstlosen weg. Ein fingerdicker Lichtstrahl fiel auf ihr Gesicht und blendete sie. Sie konnte den anderen nicht sehen.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott," hörte sie die ruhige Stimme bestürzt sagen. "Sind Sie verletzt?" "Kommen Sie, ich nehme Ihnen Snape ab." Sie bemerkte, wie zwei kräftige Hände den Bewusstlosen sachte von ihr wegziehen wollten. Nein. Nicht wegnehmen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn. Er war ihr Halt. Wenn er weg war, war sie völlig schutzlos.  
  
"Sie haben einen Schock. Bitte lassen Sie den Mann los, damit ich ihn untersuchen kann. Und damit ich mich auch um Sie kümmern kann." Die Stimme redete beruhigend auf Cassy ein. Doch Cassy hielt den Bewusstlosen panisch fest. Sie hörte die Worte des Mannes, verstand aber ihren Sinn nicht.  
  
"Lassen Sie ihn bitte los. Es ist alles vorbei. Er braucht dringend einen Arzt, sonst haben wir vielleicht noch einen Toten mehr."  
  
Jetzt kam Bewegung in Cassy's Gehirn. Sie lockerte den Griff und ihr Denken kehrte ganz langsam und widerstrebend in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie ließ die Arme kraftlos sinken und gab ihn frei. Behutsam zog der Mann den Bewusstlosen aus dem Schrank, beugte sich sofort über ihn und untersuchte ihn mit geschickten Fingern.  
  
Cassy konnte nicht aufstehen. Ihre Beine waren durch die unnatürliche Haltung und durch das Gewicht des Bewusstlosen eingeschlafen. Der Mann kam kurz darauf erneut in den Schrank, half ihr aufzustehen und führte sie langsam heraus. Sie fühlte augenblicklich, wie das Blut wieder zu zirkulieren begann, und das typische unangenehme Stechen und Prickeln setzte ein. Sie ging langsam hin und her, damit dieses Gefühl nachließ.  
  
Ihr "Retter" trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang, hatte lange weiße Haare und einen noch längeren Bart. Hinter seiner Halbmond-Brille funkelten blaue, wachsame Augen, die allerdings im Moment sehr sorgenvoll auf den am Boden liegenden Bewusstlosen schauten.  
  
Jetzt konnte sie auch zum ersten Mal den Bewusstlosen richtig ansehen. Er war groß und schlank. Seine Haut war ungesund blass und er hatte rabenschwarze, schulterlange Haare, die sehr ungepflegt aussahen.  
  
"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte der alte Mann sie noch einmal mit einem Blick auf ihren Pullover. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, kniete er sich wieder neben den am Boden liegenden Mann. Erst jetzt sah Cassy, dass sie über und über mit Blut beschmiert war. Erschreckt tastete sie sich ab. Aber ihr schien nichts zu fehlen. Es musste das Blut des Ohnmächtigen sein.  
  
Der alte Mann sah kurz auf und sagte: "Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore." Dabei knöpfte er dem Bewusstlosen das zerrissene und völlig durchblutete Hemd auf und untersuchte vorsichtig Brust und Rippen. Eine tiefe Fleischwunde zog sich von der Schulter über die Brust. Überall waren Blutergüsse und Schürfwunden.  
  
"Cassy Parker," sagte Cassy heiser. Sie besah sich die Wunde und ihr Schock wich dem Instinkt zu helfen. "Ich hole einen Verbandskasten. Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zur Treppe. Doch dann fiel ihr der Verbandskasten in der Heizung ein, den Robert dort angebracht hatte, weil er sich mit seinen beiden linken Händen regelmäßig beim Heizung säubern in die Finger schnitt oder sich sonst irgend eine Verletzung beibrachte. Sie verscheuchte die Erinnerung, die sich schmerzhaft aufdrängen wollte, wie ein lästige Fliege und holte schnell den Kasten. Gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore machte sie sich daran, den Verletzten zu säubern und zu verbinden. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war die funzelige Lampe im Keller wesentlich heller, als Cassy das in Erinnerung hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.  
  
"Wie ist sein Name?" fragte Cassy, während sie beide arbeiteten.  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
***  
  
Noch während sie Snape versorgten, kamen andere Männer und werkelten im Erdgeschoss herum. Dumbledore bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein und ging nach oben. Sie hörte, wie er den Männern sagte, dass sie nicht in den Keller kommen sollten. Er wäre dort noch mit verschiedenen Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt, die sie nichts angingen.  
  
Cassy saß vor einer alten Couch, auf der der notdürftig verarztete Snape noch immer bewusstlos lag. Dumbledore hatte ihm irgendwelche roten Tropfen eingeflößt und nach und nach hatte Snape sich entspannt und begonnen ruhiger zu atmen. Er schien zu schlafen. Sie hatten ihn in eine dicke, frische Decke aus der Waschküche eingewickelt, damit er nicht fror. Sie hörte die Männer oben gedämpft reden und auf einmal wurde Cassy schmerzlich bewusst, dass dort auch noch immer Ellen und Robert liegen mussten. "Kann ich mich wenigstens von meinen Freunden verabschieden?" fragte sie Dumbledore flüsternd mit brechender Stimme. Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab leise zurück: "Glauben Sie mir. Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, wenn niemand weiß, dass Sie und er", damit zeigte er auf Snape, "überlebt haben."  
  
Dann gingen die Leute und es wurde wieder ruhig. Augenblicklich löste sich Dumbledore vom Treppengeländer und kam auf sie zu.  
  
Auf einmal fiel es Cassy wie Schuppen von den Augen. Als Albus Dumbledore am Geländer stand und sicherstellte, dass niemand von oben kam, hatte er auch so einen Holzstab in der Hand, wie die Männer, die Ellen und Robert getötet hatten. Sie bekam wieder Angst. Würde er sie doch noch töten? Nein. Das hätte er längst tun können. Argwöhnisch schaute sie ihn an.  
  
"Sie trauen mir noch immer nicht?" deutete Dumbledore lächelnd ihren Blick.  
  
"Wer sind Sie wirklich?" fragte Cassy ihn und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Sie stand auf und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen den alten Mann und sich. "Und was ist heute hier passiert? Sie wissen es. Warum mussten meine beiden besten Freunde heute sterben?" Dabei musste sie sich sehr zusammennehmen, denn eine eiskalte Wut erfasste sie im Moment, wo sie glaubte, dass auch Dumbledore dafür verantwortlich war.  
  
Der hatte sich gerade einen alten wackeligen Stuhl aus dem Gerümpel herbeigezogen und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer vertrauensvoll auf ihn fallen. Er hielt.  
  
"Erzählen Sie mir, was heute hier vorgefallen ist," bat er sie, ohne auf ihre Fragen einzugehen.  
  
"Nein," sagte Cassy mit fester Stimme. "Erst beantworten Sie meine Fragen."  
  
Sie blickte ihn abwartend an. Dumbledore rührte sich jedoch nicht. Er überlegte kurz, ob er das verantworten könne. Als er nichts sagte, wurde sie misstrauisch. Der Holzstab des bewusstlosen Snape war doch die Treppe runtergeflogen, als ihn der Blitz traf, der ihn so schwer verletzt hatte. Sie wollte Dumbledore nicht schutzlos gegenübersitzen und fing an in dem Gerümpel nach dem Stab zu suchen.  
  
"Was tun Sie da?" fragte er erstaunt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick sah sie den Stab. Sie hob ihn auf und richtete ihn auf Dumbledore. Der hatte sie die ganze Zeit über interessiert beobachtet. Jetzt konnte sie ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht feststellen.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Sie das mit den Blitzen machen, aber ich denke, es wird nicht so schwierig sein," fauchte Cassy und fuchtelte mit dem Stab vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
  
"Sie sollten ihn wenigstens richtig herum halten, wenn Sie mich schon damit bedrohen wollen. Im Moment würden Sie vor allen Dingen sich selbst verletzen," lächelte der alte Mann. Er streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. "Geben Sie den Stab her, bevor Sie sich oder mir noch ein Auge ausstechen. Ich werde versuchen, Ihre Fragen so schnell wie möglich zu beantworten", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Snape.  
  
Cassy überlegte einen Moment und übergab ihm resignierend seufzend das Stück Holz. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz vor der Couch. Dumbledore begann zu erzählen. Da er sich große Sorgen um den verletzten Snape machte, versuchte er seine Geschichte so kurz wie möglich zu fassen. Er berichtete mit knappen Worten. Von Hogwarts. Von der Magierwelt. Von Voldemort. Von der aktuellen Bedrohung. Er erklärte ihr, wer die Todesser waren und auch, welche Aufgabe Snape hatte. Dass Robert und Ellen sterben mussten, war ein Versehen. Die Todesser sollten eigentlich die Nachbarn in der kleineren Hausnummer umbringen.  
  
Cassy hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Sie hing an Dumbledores Lippen und konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Als er einmal seinen Zauberstab hob, um seine Geschichte mit einer Demonstration zu untermauern, sprang Cassy schreiend auf und bewarf ihn mit dem nächstbesten Gegenstand, den sie greifen konnte - einer Schuhbürste. Dumbledore reagierte blitzschnell. Er zielte auf die Schuhbürste und murmelte etwas. Aus dem Holzstab kam diesmal kein Blitz, sondern es regneten hellblaue Funken auf die Bürste und sie blieb im Flug in der Luft stehen, als würde sie auf einem unsichtbaren Regal liegen. Er stand auf und nahm die Bürste einfach aus der Luft.  
  
"Jetzt wissen Sie das Nötigste. Und jetzt möchte ich genau wissen, was heute hier vorgefallen ist," schloss Dumbledore seine Geschichte und übergab ihr die Schuhbürste. Snape stöhnte kurz auf und bewegte sich etwas, dann schlief er weiter.  
  
Cassy sah Dumbledore an und fragte sich, warum er ihr alles erzählt hatte. Selbst mit diesen rudimentären Informationen war sie doch eigentlich ein Sicherheitsrisiko.  
  
Dann begriff sie. Sie würde es morgen einfach nicht mehr wissen. Ein Blitz aus diesem Zauberstab und sie würde nicht einmal mehr wissen, wie ihre Freunde hießen. Was hatte dieser Snape gesagt? 'Lasst uns den Amnesiezauber aussprechen und verschwinden'. Eine Amnesie. Totales Vergessen. Wie neugeboren in einer fremden Welt aufwachen. Völlig orientierungslos. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Aber es eröffnete sich eine neue Perspektive für sie, wenn das, was Dumbledore ihr erzählt hatte, wirklich stimmte. Sie wollte diese Welt kennen lernen. Dieser Gedanke hatte sich schon während der Erzählung des älteren Mannes in ihrem Gehirn eingenistet und er wuchs. Nein. Er wucherte. Alles war anders und verworren an diesem Abend. Oder war es doch schon Morgen? Aber so klar, wie der Wunsch, ihr Leben nach dem heutigen Tag zu ändern, war ihr selten etwas in der Vergangenheit gewesen. In ihrem Job lief jeden Tag monoton das Gleiche ab. Sie hatte es schon lange so richtig satt. Hier bot sich ihr eine einmalige Chance, etwa Neues, Aufregendes zu erleben, ihr Denken und Wissen zu erweitern. Cassy wollte diese Chance ergreifen.  
  
"Ist es denn für Sie so wichtig, was hier passiert ist?" fragte sie lauernd. "Meine Freunde sind tot und Ihren Spion habe ich gerettet. Das ist die Zusammenfassung."  
  
Dumbledore schaute sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Das Mädchen war nicht dumm. Sie führte etwas im Schilde.  
  
"Also? Was wollen Sie?" fragte er sie direkt. In seiner Stimme hörte man Ärger und Ungeduld. Er wollte Snape schnellstens in ärztliche Obhut geben.  
  
"Ich möchte Ihr Versprechen, dass Sie mir nicht meine Erinnerungen nehmen. Dass sie nicht den Amnesiezauber über mich aussprechen", fügte sie fachmännisch hinzu. "Ellen und Robert waren die liebsten Menschen, die ich auf der Welt hatte. Ich möchte sie nicht vergessen. Und ich möchte mir Hogwarts anschauen. Ihre Welt kennen lernen. Da Ihnen - wie Sie selbst erzählt haben - gerade der Lehrer für Muggelkunde abhanden gekommen ist, wäre ich der ideale Ersatz. Ich habe Erfahrung im Unterrichten und keiner kennt sich in Muggelkunde so gut aus, wie ein Muggel." Sie schwieg einen Moment und wiederholte dann: "Und denken Sie daran, dass Ihr 007 hier ohne mich nicht mehr leben würde."  
  
Dumbledore dachte nach.  
  
"Wir können voneinander lernen, Mr. Dumbledore. Vielleicht finden Sie in unserer Zusammenarbeit etwas, das Ihnen einen Vorteil gegenüber diesem Moldevort oder wie er heißt, bringt," setzte Cassy nach. Sie rieb nachdenklich mit den Borsten der Schuhbürste über eine juckende Stelle an ihrem nackten, blutverschmierten Arm und hinterließ einen hässlichen schwarzen Streifen Schuhcreme auf der Haut.  
  
Was hatte sie sich eigentlich gerade dabei gedacht, fragte sie sich. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie in einem makabren und irrealen Chaos ihre Freunde verloren und war wahrscheinlich selbst nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Jetzt dachte sie darüber nach, die Welt zu retten? Sie schien ein erhebliches Stück ihres Verstandes an diesem Tag eingebüßt zu haben. Wo blieb ihr Sinn für Realität? Konnte man den eigentlich noch haben, nach einem solchen Erlebnis?  
  
Snape stöhnte wieder und bewegte sich. Sie blickte auf sein Gesicht. Sie mochte dieses Gesicht. Seit sie aus dem Schrank heraus war, wurde ihr Blick immer und immer wieder - wie magisch - von ihm angezogen. Und jedes Mal hatte sie das gute Gefühl, etwas richtig gemacht zu haben, dass sie sein Leben rettete - aber noch war er nicht außer Lebensgefahr. Das wusste sie, als sie die Wunde gesehen hatte. Ihre Gedanken entglitten ihr wieder zu ihren Freunden.  
  
Ellen und Robert waren tot. Er hatte Ellen getötet. Aber er wollte es nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht hassen.  
  
Langsam hob sie die Hand und strich mit einer sanften Geste eine widerspenstige Strähne seines rabenschwarzen Haares aus seiner Stirn, während ihr wieder die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.  
  
Als Dumbledore diese gedankenverlorene Geste sah, rührte ihn etwas an. Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, was es war, aber es beschleunigte seine Entscheidung. Er würde dieses Experiment durchführen.  
  
"Ich freue mich, Sie als neue Lehrkraft in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen," sagte er freundlich und setzte gleich hinzu: "Ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort, dass Sie Ihre Erinnerungen behalten werden."  
  
Cassy sah ihn lächelnd an.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und begann stockend die Vorkommnisse dieses unwirklichen Nachmittags zu schildern. Die Bilder hatten an Grauen nichts verloren, aber sie bemerkte, wie sich der Druck auf ihrer Seele zusehends verminderte, je mehr sie erzählte. Es half ihr, ihre noch immer auf Hochtouren rotierenden Gedanken zu beruhigen und die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu. Snape stöhnte jetzt öfter und wurde zusehends unruhiger. Er musste höllische Schmerzen haben. Dumbledore warf ihm sorgenvolle Blicke zu. Aber er musste erst den Bericht dieses Vorfalles abwarten. Snape konnte es ihm diesmal nicht erzählen.  
  
Als sie erschöpft geendet hatte, schaute sie Dumbledore an. "Ich bin auf einmal so müde", sagte sie erstaunt und gähnte.  
  
Dumbledore holte einen alten Socken aus seiner Tasche, richtete Snape vorsichtig auf und hielt ihn fest. Dann erklärte er Cassy die Verwendung eines Portschlüssels. Eigentlich war es ihr egal, wie es funktionierte. Sie begriff es sowieso nicht mehr. Sie war todmüde und wollte nur nach Hause und schlafen. Er gab ihr die Flasche mit dem roten Mittel mit und schärfte ihr ein, nicht mehr als drei Tropfen davon zu nehmen, sobald sie merkte, dass das Erlebte ihr die Ruhe oder den Schlaf nehmen würde.  
  
"Erzählen Sie niemandem, was Sie heute hier gesehen haben. Es wird Ihnen sowieso niemand glauben, weil Ellen und Robert Baker niemals existiert haben." Dumbledore sah sie ernst an. "Ich werde mich in Kürze bei Ihnen melden und wir werden Ihren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts besprechen."  
  
"Und Sie erzählen Mr. Snape nichts von mir. Wenn ich nach Hogwarts komme, will ich ihn unvoreingenommen kennen lernen."  
  
"Sie können sich auf mich verlassen. Er ist jemand, der einem Anderen nicht gerne etwas schuldet. Ihre Bitte kommt mir daher sehr entgegen." Dumbledore grinste bei dem Gedanken, was Snape sagen bzw. tun würde, wenn er wüsste, dass eine Muggel ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, aber noch war der Zaubertränkemeister nicht über den Berg.  
  
Sie reichten sich die Hände und im Verschwinden hörte Cassy Dumbledores Stimme:  
  
"Wer ist eigentlich 007?"  
  
***  
  
Der Portschlüssel brachte Cassy nach Hause und Dumbledore apparierte mit dem schwer verletzten Snape im Arm direkt vor das Tor von Hogwarts. Remus Lupin hatte bereits einige Stunden im Halbschatten unter einem großen Baum gewartet und sich von Stunde zu Stunde größere Sorgen gemacht. Im Schloss schliefen alle. Keiner hatte von dem nächtlichen Ausflug etwas bemerkt.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit einem sorgenvollen Blick auf Severus, der wie eine Mumie in die Decke eingehüllt war und dessen blasse Haut jetzt so hell war, als wäre sie aus Porzellan.  
  
"Ich musste seine Anwesenheit glaubhaft machen", gab Dumbledore dumpf zurück. Lupin schaute ihn verständnislos an, fragte aber nicht weiter.  
  
Sie beschworen eine magische Trage herauf und betteten Snape vorsichtig darauf. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Dumbledore sich mehr gewünscht, dass man in Hogwarts apparieren konnte. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie Richtung Schloss rannten, hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Leben Severus Snape einen Schritt mehr verließ. Wie viele Schritte blieben ihm noch? Er hatte die Wunde im Keller nicht magisch schließen können. Dazu war der Zauber, der sie verursacht hatte, zu stark.  
  
Bei Madam Pomfrey angekommen, legten sie Snape vorsichtig auf ein Bett. Sie wickelten ihn gemeinsam aus den Decken. Er stöhnte und warf den Kopf hin und her. Als die Heilerin die Wunde sah, zog sie scharf die Luft ein und fragte Dumbledore: "Wie ist das passiert? Ist das ein Fluch? Wissen Sie welcher?"  
  
Dumbledore informierte sie in knappen Sätzen und sagte ihr auch, dass jemand sich notdürftig um Snape gekümmert hatte, bis er bei ihm war. Mit einem kurzen Blick gab sie Dumbledore und Lupin zu verstehen, dass sie alleine sein wollte. Dann begann Madam Pomfrey mit ihrer Arbeit.  
  
Albus ließ sich müde und schwer auf einen Stuhl in Madam Pomfreys Büro fallen und erzählte Remus unaufgefordert alles haarklein. Remus hörte konzentriert zu und unterbrach den Schulleiter nicht.  
  
Zum Schluss stand er auf, legte Dumbledore die Hand auf die hängenden Schultern und sagte: "Du konntest nichts anderes tun. Du hast wahrscheinlich seine Tarnung gerettet. Und denk nach: Severus lebt. Und das ist das Wichtigste im Moment überhaupt."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. Er schloss für einen Moment erschöpft die Augen und ging dann zu Poppy, um sie zu fragen wie es um Snape stünde.  
  
Gerade war sie mit der letzten Beschwörung fertig und hatte die Wunde verschlossen. Als sie Dumbledore kommen sah, sagte sie: "Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Aber wer auch immer die Wunde zusammengehalten und dafür gesorgt hat, dass er nicht auskühlt, hat ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Allerdings müssen wir die nächsten 48 Stunden abwarten."  
  
"Albus" hörte Dumbledore eine schwache, flüsternde Stimme. Snape war aufgewacht.  
  
"Warum haben Sie das getan?" fragte er heiser und schaute Dumbledore unverwandt an. Sein hilfloser Blick, der leise Vorwurf und das fast kindliche Vertrauen, das er darin lesen konnte, machten Dumbledores Schuldgefühle nur noch schlimmer.  
  
"Bitte, Severus", sagte er leise und erschüttert. "Bitte, schlafen Sie und ich beantworte alle Ihre Fragen, wenn Sie aufgewacht sind."  
  
Severus schloss gehorsam die Augen und schluckte trocken. Dann gab Poppy ihm den Schlaftrank. Damit würde er jetzt mehrere Tage schlafen. Sich erholen. Oder sein Körper würde sich weigern, weiterzuarbeiten. Dann würde Severus nicht merken, wenn er für immer einschlief.  
  
Dumbledore presste seine brennenden Augen zusammen, nahm kurz die Brille von der Nase und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen die Nasenwurzel. Dann setzte er die Brille wieder auf und verließ mit Lupin zusammen die Krankenstation. An Schlaf war, trotz seiner Erschöpfung nicht zu denken. Severus' Blick brannte in seinem Gedächtnis.  
  
"Remus? Hast Du noch Lust auf einen Cognac? Den brauche ich heute dringend."  
  
Lupin wollte Albus jetzt nicht gerne alleine lassen, obwohl er fast im Stehen einschlief. Er nickte. "Warum nicht." Er sah Dumbledores dankbares Gesicht und beide Männer gingen mit müden Schritten in das Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
***  
  
Der Wecker klingelte schrill und heftig. Cassy versuchte verschlafen das Krawall machende Haushaltsgerät zu beruhigen, aber sie fand den Knopf im Dunkeln nicht. Dann war sie schlagartig wach, fingerte nach dem Licht und knipste es an. Sie versetzte dem Wecker mit der flachen Hand einen ungeduldigen Schlag, dass er endlich verstummte. Ein entsetzlicher Traum. Sie wollte sich mit ihren Händen durch das Gesicht fahren, stutzte aber, als sie auf ihrem Arm Schmutz und einen schwachen schwarzen Streifen feststellte. Wie Schuhcreme. Nein. Sie würde jetzt Ellen anrufen und ihr sagen, dass sie definitiv keinen Alkohol mehr trinken würde, da das Delirium anscheinend immer realistischer wurde. Wie war sie eigentlich heimgekommen?  
  
Aber sie hatte keine Kopfschmerzen. Die üblichen Symptome nach einem Abend bei den Bakers, die meist bis zu zwei Tage anhielten, gab es heute nicht. Cassy gähnte und stand auf. Am besten erst einmal duschen und frühstücken. Dann wollte sie ihre Mutter anrufen. Oder Ellen. Oder beide.  
  
Als sie ins Bad kam, sah sie ihren Pullover vom Vortag auf der Erde liegen und hob ihn auf. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Faustschlag. Sie hatte nicht geträumt. Der Pullover war voller Blut. Völlig verwirrt und mit schlotternden Beinen setzte sie sich auf den Toilettendeckel, den Pullover noch immer in der Hand. Jetzt erst einmal die Gedanken beruhigen.  
  
War sie wirklich betrunken gestern? Nein. Dazu waren die Bilder ihr viel zu klar und logisch in Erinnerung. Und doch. Es gab Erinnerungen, die sie nicht einordnen konnte. Hogwarts. Zauberer. Lächerlich. Mit Sicherheit spielte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr einen Streich.  
  
Sie würde ihre Mutter anrufen. Sie würde sie am besten jetzt gleich anrufen.  
  
Damit stand sie auf, legte den blutigen Pullover auf den Rand der Badewanne und suchte ihr Telefon. Diese verdammten Schnurlosen lagen grundsätzlich nicht dort, wo man sie brauchte. Cassy musste dreimal die "Finde-mich- kriegst-mich-ja-doch-nicht"-Taste drücken, bis sie das Telefon in der Küche zwischen Obstschale und Brotkasten lokalisieren konnte. Wenigstens war der Akku noch geladen.  
  
Sie wählte die Nummer und nach dem dritten Klingeln war ihre Mutter bereits dran. Jetzt kamen garantiert erst einmal die üblichen Vorwürfe, wie: 'Na, wieder zuviel getrunken' oder 'hast ja ausnahmsweise mal zu Hause geschlafen'. Aber: Ihre Mutter schien heute glänzender Laune zu sein.  
  
"Hallo Schatz! Wie war deine Party gestern?"  
  
Uff, Gott sei Dank. Ihre Mutter wusste, dass sie eingeladen war.  
  
"Mume, du wirst nicht glauben, was gestern passiert ist!" sagte Cassy. "Ellen und Robert sind überfallen worden."  
  
"Wer ist überfallen worden?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen.  
  
"Ellen und Robert Baker", antwortete Cassy leicht ungeduldig.  
  
"Sind das neue Leute, die du gestern kennen gelernt hast, Schatz?"  
  
Cassy hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen.  
  
"Mume! Ellen und Robert! Ich war mit ihnen in Südafrika! Du kannst dich doch erinnern!"  
  
"Jetzt hör' mal, Schatz. Ich kenne Ellen und Robert Baker nicht. Hast du sie in Südafrika kennen gelernt und mir nichts davon gesagt?"  
  
Cassy verlor nach und nach die Fassung. Ellen und Robert gingen bei ihrer Mutter ein und aus. Wenn Not am Mann war und ihre Mutter zum Einkaufen musste und Cassy sie nicht fahren konnte, dann hatte einer der beiden Bakers sie gefahren. Ihre Mutter hatte Ellen bei der Renovierung im Haus geholfen und den beiden öfter Kuchen gebacken oder auch ein Mittagessen zum Einfrieren vorbereitet. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht erinnern? Das konnte nicht sein!  
  
"Du hast für Ellen gekocht, Mume!" flüsterte sie erstickt.  
  
"Kind! Ich würde sagen, dass du dich noch einmal ins Bett legst und deinen Rausch ausschläfst, bevor du deine Mutter mit solchem Unsinn aufregst. Hast du noch genügend Aspirin? Ich komme gerne vorbei und bringe dir etwas."  
  
Cassy legte einfach auf. Sie wollte noch immer nicht akzeptieren, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Dann hatte sie einen Geistesblitz. Dachte sie. Sie stürzte an ihren Schrank und holte die Fotos heraus. Die Fotos ihres gemeinsamen Urlaubes in Südafrika. Es gab ein Bild, auf dem alle drei auf jeden Fall zu sehen sein mussten. Geknipst am Cap Agulhas. Im Hintergrund konnte man in roter Schrift auf einer kleinen gelben Hütte lesen "The Most Southern Shop in Africa". Aber vor dieser Hütte stand nur sie und lächelte.  
  
Dann fiel ihr die Phiole ein, die ihr dieser - wie hieß er doch gleich - Albus Dumbledore zugesteckt hatte. Wenn dieses Fläschchen da war, dann war sie bereit, zu akzeptieren, was sie momentan noch immer für einen grotesken Streich ihrer Fantasie hielt.  
  
Fieberhaft suchte sie ihre Kleidung nach der Phiole mit dem roten Inhalt ab - und fand sie. Sie hatte nicht geträumt. Es war alles passiert.  
  
Der Schock traf sie erneut. Mit der Phiole in der Hand stand sie im Badezimmer und versuchte die Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten, dass alles geschehen war. Wirklich alles. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich wie in einem Vakuum bewegte. Und ihr wurde mit einem Mal schmerzhaft klar, dass ihre Welt nie mehr so sein würde, wie früher. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging sie in ihre kleine Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Die Phiole hielt sie noch immer fest umklammert.  
  
Entgegen gestern blieben ihre Gedanken bei ihren Freunden. Dieser Dumbledore war im Moment nur ein unwichtiger Name für sie. Ellen und Robert existierten nur noch in ihrer Erinnerung. Für den Rest der Welt gab es sie einfach nicht mehr. Sie waren aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschen ausradiert worden. Fast bedauerte sie, dass ihr diese Erinnerung nicht doch genommen worden war. Sie saß noch eine Weile still in ihrer kleinen Küche und starrte auf die vertrocknete Basilikumpflanze am Fenster. Als ihr endlich das Ausmaß des Erlebten erneut bewusst wurde, entschloss sie sich, in die Kirche zu gehen. Das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren. Sie musste mit irgend jemandem reden. Mit wem hätte sie sonst reden können über ihr Erlebtes?  
  
Ellen und Robert waren einfach nicht mehr existent. Sie würden nie ein Begräbnis bekommen, nie würde ein Trauergottesdienst für sie gehalten, nie würden die Leute um sie weinen, die sie so sehr geschätzt hatten und nie würden sie einen Platz auf einem Friedhof bekommen, wo man sie besuchen und mit Ihnen Zwiesprache halten konnte.  
  
Niemand wusste mehr etwas von den beiden besten Freunden, die sie auf der Welt gehabt hatte. Sie zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich in die Bankreihen direkt vor das Kreuz Christi und begann still ihr Herz auszuschütten und für die beiden von der Welt vergessenen Freunde zu beten. Sie weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. Dann saß sie nur noch stumm da und sah den gekreuzigten Jesus an. Sie stellte ihm zum wiederholten Male die Warum-Frage.  
  
Nach mehreren Stunden, als der Pfarrer ab und an von weitem nach ihr sah, stand sie auf, winkte dem Pfarrer und deutete ihm ihren tiefen Dank an, dass er sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Sie wollte das Agulhas-Foto mitnehmen zu Dumbledore. Vielleicht konnte er die beiden wieder sichtbar machen. Nur dieses eine Foto.  
  
Als Cassy das leere Foto betrachtete, hatte sich in ihr wieder ohnmächtige Wut breit gemacht. Ein brutaler und gewissenloser Mörder verbreitete Angst und Schrecken. Eigentlich war das nichts Neues, wenn man regelmäßig die Nachrichten sah. In ihrer Welt nannte man so jemanden einen Terroristen. Man hörte täglich von ihnen, aber man nahm sie einfach nicht mehr richtig wahr. Aber egal, wie man ihn nannte, ob Terrorist oder dunkler Lord. Er hatte ihre beiden Freunde umgebracht. Aus Versehen. Ganz lapidar hatte man sich halt im Haus geirrt. Jetzt erst, nachdem sie selbst betroffen war, bekam das Ganze eine völlig neue Bedeutung und sie schämte sich fast, dass sie vorher nie so tief darüber nachgedacht hatte. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie wollte Dumbledore und diesem Snape helfen, diesem Unmenschen das Handwerk zu legen. Wie, das wusste sie nicht. Das würde sich ergeben. Sie wollte ihre beiden Freunde gerächt sehen. Und ihr Aufenthalt in Hogwarts würde sie dem so nahe bringen, wie kein anderer Ort auf dieser Welt.  
  
***  
  
Als Snape nach drei Tagen erwachte, war er im ersten Moment völlig orientierungslos. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seine Umgebung wahrnahm und erleichtert bemerkte, dass er in Hogwarts war. Madam Pomfrey werkelte in einer Ecke des Krankenflügels herum. Sie hob gerade den Kopf, als er sich aufrichten wollte.  
  
"Oh, nein!", rief sie energisch. "Sie bleiben liegen. Und diesmal habe ich alle Befugnis von Albus, die ich brauche, um Sie hier zu behalten."  
  
Snape legte sich zurück. Madam Pomfreys Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie von ihren Befugnissen auch regen Gebrauch machen würde, wenn es nötig wäre.  
  
"Schon gut, Poppy", flüsterte er. "Ich möchte etwas trinken." Und nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: "Und ich möchte Albus sprechen."  
  
Sie stützte ihn und gab ihm Tee in kleinen Schlucken Dann schickte sie einen Hauselfen nach Dumbledore.  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister lag erschöpft in seinen Kissen und starrte stumpf und ausdruckslos an die Decke. Er beanspruchte sein Gedächtnis, was passiert war. Aber die Bruchstücke passten noch nicht zusammen. Da war dieses Muggelpärchen ... Ach, verdammt. Er erinnerte sich einfach nicht.  
  
"Severus! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Dumbledore kam in den Krankenflügel und man sah die aufrichtige Freude in seinem Gesicht, dass es Snape besser ging. Er zog sich einen Stuhl neben Snapes Bett und drückte dem Zaubertränkemeister die Hand.  
  
"Warum haben Sie das getan?", flüsterte Snape übergangslos. Dumbledore sah, dass das Sprechen ihn große Anstrengungen kostete, aber Severus brauchte Gewissheit. Er brauchte sie, um die schrecklichen Ereignisse besser verarbeiten zu können.  
  
Dumbledore begann zu erzählen: "Als wir ankamen, waren die Fletchers nicht zu Hause. Es war uns schnell klar, dass hier ein folgenschwerer Fehler passiert war. Einer der Auroren sah die Blitze im Nachbarhaus bei den Bakers. Als wir dort ankamen, war gerade die junge Frau gestorben." Hier hielt er einen Moment inne, weil Snape mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen schloss, als er sich bruchstückhaft zu erinnern begann. Er hatte in ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht gesehen und er konnte nichts für sie tun. Er musste sie umbringen, damit er vielleicht Tausenden von anderen das Leben retten konnte. Sie würde nie erfahren, welches Opfer sie gebracht hatte. Dass sie eigentlich eine Heldin war.  
  
Severus wollte nicht über seine Opfer nachdenken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass am jüngsten Gericht das Spalier der Menschen, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte und die ihn auf seinem letzten Weg begleiten würden, endlos sein würde. Sie würden alle am Wegrand stehen und ihn stumm und anklagend ansehen. Er hatte oft diesen Traum. "Ich konnte einfach nichts für sie tun", flüsterte er verzweifelt.  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Ich weiß. Wir haben Lucius draußen gehört, waren aber zu spät." Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis er den Eindruck hatte, dass Snape sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Als wir durch die Tür kamen, sind Malfoy, Letrange, Crabbe und Goyle sofort desappariert. Die Feiglinge haben ihre Kollegen im Stich gelassen. Ich sah, dass Sie sich nicht am Kampf beteiligten, Severus. Aber leider hat das außer mir auch noch einer der anderen Todesser gesehen. Also musste ich handeln. Er und viele andere haben gesehen, dass Sie von dem Fluch getroffen und verletzt wurden." Dumbledore begann zu stocken. "Es ist noch ein Todesser desappariert, der genau dies Voldemort berichten wird. Er wird allerdings nicht wissen, wer sie verletzt hat und mit welchem Fluch. In diesem Durcheinander ist es nicht möglich gewesen, irgend etwas genau auszumachen. Und keiner wusste, dass ich in der Uniform des Auroren gesteckt habe. Das habe ich einem guten Freund im Ministerium zu verdanken. Sie, Severus, haben jetzt alle Trümpfe in der Hand, um Ihre Stellung bei Voldemort zu festigen. Sie können die Feigheit Ihrer Kollegen für sich ausnutzen. Niemand wird wissen, wie Sie überlebt haben."  
  
Er hielt inne und schaute Severus an. Der reagierte jedoch nicht. Also fuhr Dumbledore fort:  
  
"Severus, es tut mir so Leid! Sie glauben nicht, welche Überwindung es mich kostete, den Fluch auf Sie auszusprechen."  
  
"Doch, Albus. Ich weiß, welche Überwindung so etwas kostet, glauben Sie mir", flüsterte Snape und schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
"Bitte verzeihen Sie mir." Dumbledore senkte den Kopf. Es war eine unbedachte Äußerung.  
  
Severus war völlig erschöpft und sagte müde: "Es war richtig, was Sie getan haben. Einen kurzen Moment dachte ich ..." Dann schlief er augenblicklich ein.  
  
Dumbledore stand auf und holte tief Luft. Noch immer hielt er Severus' Hand in der seinen. "Severus, das Letzte, was ich will, ist Ihnen Schaden zuzufügen, glauben Sie mir." Dann legte er Snape's Hand zurück auf die Decke und ging. Er war froh, dass er dieses Gespräch hinter sich hatte. 


	3. Vorbereitungen

Vorbereitungen  
  
Dumbledore hatte sein Versprechen eingelöst und kam nur wenige Tage nach dem Vorfall zu Cassy. Das heißt, er erschien einfach mit einem leisen Plopp und Cassy wurde vor Schreck fast ohnmächtig, als er plötzlich im Wohnzimmer vor ihrem Fernsehapparat auftauchte. Als Zugabe zu "Eine schrecklich nette Familie" sozusagen.  
  
Cassy hatte einen solchen Schrecken bekommen, dass sie ihn anbrüllte: "Können Sie nicht einfach wie ein normaler Mensch an der Tür klingeln? Ich habe fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"  
  
Dumbledore lachte schallend. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie", sagte er, nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich die Augen. Als sie sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, sah sie Dumbledore verlegen an. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie ihn so angebrüllt hatte.  
  
"Möchten Sie nicht Ihren Mantel ausziehen?" Er zog die Robe aus und gab sie ihr. Darunter hatte er einen tadellosen dunkelblauen Maßanzug an, ein weißes Hemd mit Krawatte und eine passende Weste. Wenn nicht die langen Haare und der noch längere Bart gewesen wären, hätte man ihn für einen vornehmen alten Lord halten können. Jetzt konnte man ihn für einen vornehmen alten Lord mit einem Spleen halten. Wegen der Haare. Und dem Bart.  
  
Cassy sah überrascht aus. "Ich hatte hier in London bei einem sogenannten Mittelsmann zu tun. Er ist das Tor zwischen den Muggeln und den Magiern. Es gibt nicht viele dieser Verbindungsleute, wie Sie sich vorstellen können. Aber wir brauchen uns gegenseitig, um in Fällen Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, bei denen auch wir mit Magie nicht mehr weiter kommen. Daher der Aufzug", schloss er erklärend.  
  
Cassy wollte gar nicht wissen, was er mit Schadensbegrenzung meinte, aber er sprach weiter.  
  
"Heute hatten wir ein Treffen, was mit dem Haus Ihrer Freunde passiert. Wir können zwar den Menschen die Erinnerung nehmen, aber dokumentierende Papiere können wir nicht ändern. Dazu brauchen wir diese Mittelsmänner."  
  
"Ich will nicht wissen, was mit dem Haus passiert und ich will auch nichts über ihre Mittelsmänner wissen", sagte Cassy leise und wich seinem Blick aus.  
  
Dann fing sie sich und wechselte das Thema. "Wie wäre es mit einem Tee?" Der alte Schulleiter nickte und Cassy lud ihn in die Küche ein. Dort konnte man gut sitzen und beim Tee alles Weitere besprechen.  
  
"Wie geht es Mr. Snape?" fragte sie in der Küche, als der alte Mann Platz genommen und sie das Teewasser aufgesetzt hatte. 'Er wird langsam wieder biestig', wollte Dumbledore gerade sagen, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass es ihm besser ging, aber im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Cassy ihn nur schlafend kannte.  
  
"Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Unsere Heilerin hat mir bestätigt, dass Sie durch Ihren Einsatz wirklich sein Leben gerettet haben. Eigentlich durch einen ungewöhnlichen Umstand."  
  
Cassy schaute ihn fragend an. "Dadurch, dass Sie ihn in ihrer Angst so fest an sich gedrückt haben, wie Sie mir erzählten, haben Sie die Blutung wie mit einem - wie nennen Sie das doch gleich -", er dachte nach, "Druckverband! verlangsamt und ihn gleichzeitig warm gehalten."  
  
Cassy erinnerte sich ungern an die Situation. "Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich das überhaupt getan habe. Im Nachhinein habe ich mir oft überlegt, dass er genauso gut hätte tot sein können. Ich wusste gar nicht, ob er noch lebte, als ich ihn die Treppe heruntergezogen habe. Es war einfach ein Reflex. Dass er am Leben war, wusste ich erst sicher, als er stöhnte, weil ich ziemlich grob mit ihm umgegangen bin. Ich hätte genauso gut mit einem Toten dort unter der Treppe sitzen können und hätte es erst gemerkt, als Sie kamen." Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Dann fuhr sie leise fort: "Er hatte nicht vor, meine Freunde zu töten. Mehrmals wollte er sie alles vergessen lassen und wieder gehen. Es war der andere - Lucius hieß er, glaube ich - der ihn dazu gezwungen hat. Ich habe Snape's Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als er Ellen umbringen musste. Ich wusste, dass er kein Mörder ist. Vielleicht war das alles zusammen der Auslöser."  
  
Dumbledore sah sie aufmerksam an. Er hatte schon im Keller ihr feines Einfühlungsvermögen und die ausgeprägte Aufmerksamkeit gespürt. Aber es war mehr als das. Es war wie eine Aura um sie herum, die Kraft ausstrahlte. Nur bei näherem Hinsehen merkte man ihre wirkliche Verletzlichkeit.  
  
"Sie spüren, was Menschen in Ihrer Umgebung denken oder fühlen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Cassy nickte. "Ihre Gedanken spüre ich nicht." Sie lächelte. "Ich bin kein Telepath und ich habe keinerlei besondere Fähigkeiten. Aber ihre Gefühle spüre ich. Es ist, als würde sich das, was sie gerade fühlen, auf mich übertragen. Es ist so ... so ... belastend. Es ist mir schon oft passiert, dass ich in einen Raum zu Menschen gekommen bin und in dem Moment, wo ich die Tür aufmachte, wusste ich, dass es Ärger gab oder etwas Unangenehmes passiert war, noch bevor irgend einer der Anwesenden mich überhaupt angesprochen oder angesehen hatte. Es ist, als ... als ... würde das Gefühl greifbar in der Luft hängen und sich auf mich stürzen, sobald ich mich nähere. Klingt sehr metaphorisch, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie verstummte einen Augenblick und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Es war eine Sache, über die sie selten sprach und die sie gerne als Unsinn oder Hirngespinste abtat, aber sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit, dass es eine Eigenschaft war, die sie nun mal hatte - ob sie sie wollte oder nicht. So machte sie eine abwertende Handbewegung, mit der sie das Gesagte entkräften und unwichtig machen wollte. "Ach. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Diese Stimmungen sind einfach da und ich spüre sie. Ich sehe sie an den Gesten der Menschen. An den kleinen, unbedeutenden. Das könnte jeder, wenn er nur ein bisschen genauer hinschauen würde."  
  
In diesem Moment pfiff der Teekessel. "Was möchten Sie? Darjeeling, Broken Pekoe, Earl Grey oder Rooibusch?" Dumbledore entschied sich für den Rooibusch. Den kannte er noch nicht. Cassy erklärte ihm, dass dies eine besondere Sorte war, die sie aus Südafrika aus dem Urlaub mitgebracht hatte und der jetzt auch in England immer mehr Freunde gewann. Es war ein Tee ohne Koffein, den man in unzähligen aromatisierten Sorten kaufen konnte. Cassy entschied sich aus ihren zig Sorten für einen, der ein wenig nach Zitrone roch und einen erfrischenden Geschmack hatte.  
  
"Das ist eine wundervolle Gabe, wissen Sie das?", nahm Dumbledore das Gespräch erneut auf.  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht", gab Cassy etwas schroffer zurück, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. "Es ist belastend, bedrückend und niederschmetternd. Denn ich spüre nur die negativen Gefühle. Wenn sich jemand wohl fühlt in meiner Umgebung, sehe ich das zwar auch, aber es überträgt sich nicht so intensiv auf mich, wie wenn er verzweifelt wäre. Die Leute, mit denen ich fast täglich zusammen bin, schauen mich öfter an, als wüsste ich etwas, was sie nicht wissen. Dabei beobachte ich nur einfach genauer. Ich habe mir sehr oft gewünscht, dass ich mit Nerven in der Dicke von Drahtseilen gesegnet bin und einfach nichts mitbekomme. Ich beneide Menschen, die diese Eigenschaft haben."  
  
Dumbledore merkte, dass dieses Thema Cassy zu schaffen machte. Sie wollte ihre Fähigkeit nicht akzeptieren. Sie hielt sie für eine Behinderung ihres Alltags. "Bewahren Sie sich Ihre Sensibilität", meinte er abschließend. "Und dass Sie sich mit dieser besonderen Begabung ab und zu wie ein Paradiesvogel fühlen, kann ich Ihnen aus eigener Erfahrung durchaus nachfühlen, glauben Sie mir", schloss er das Gespräch mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln.  
  
Cassy lächelte zurück. Ja. Das konnte Sie sich lebhaft vorstellen. Langer weißer Bart, lange weiße Haare, ein würdevolles Gesicht und das alles z. B. in der Eingangshalle vom traditionsreichen und stilbesessenen Savoy Hotel hier in London. Durch seinen Anzug würde er dorthin passen, aber er würde nicht dorthin gehören.  
  
"Besprechen wir jetzt Ihren Aufenthalt bei uns?"  
  
Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss Sie noch etwas fragen, was mir seit diesem Tag Kopfzerbrechen bereitet." Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Wieso sind Sie zurückgekommen?"  
  
Er schaute sie an. "Das liegt doch wohl auf der Hand, oder? Ich wollte Snape holen."  
  
"Nein." Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind in das Haus gekommen und haben gerufen: 'Hallo, wo sind Sie.' Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie längst wussten, dass ich da war. Sonst hätten Sie nach Snape gerufen. Außerdem hätte er mit seinen schweren Verletzungen niemals die Treppe runterkommen können. Nicht einmal fallend. Auch das wussten Sie. Sie haben Ihre - wie hießen die noch - Auroren zurückgepfiffen, als einer die Puppe umdrehen wollte. Sie wussten, dass ich da war. Woher?  
  
Dumbledore schaute sie lange über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille an. Sie dachte logisch und war intelligent. Auch das hatte er schon in dem Keller festgestellt.  
  
"Es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Ich musste aufpassen, dass keiner der anderen Auroren ihn endgültig umbrachte, als er verletzt dort lag. Sie waren alle sehr aufgebracht. Daher stellte ich mich dicht zu ihm, um im Zweifelsfall sofort eingreifen zu können."  
  
Dann grinste er. "Ich habe Ihre Arme gesehen, als sie Snape am Kragen genommen hatten. An der Kleidung konnte ich sehen, dass Sie weder zu uns, noch zu den Todessern gehörten. Ich habe also mit meiner Robe den Kellerabgang weitgehend verdeckt, dass niemand Sie sehen konnte. Dann musste ich mich auf mein Gefühl verlassen, dass Sie ihm nicht schaden würden. Als ich die Treppe heruntergekommen bin, wusste ich nicht sofort, dass diese Gestalt zwischen dem Kellergerümpel eine Puppe war. Ich habe einen ziemlichen Schreck bekommen, als ich seinen Umhang dort liegen sah. Das war brillant."  
  
Cassy schaute ihn an. "Ich hätte schwören können, dass niemand mich in dem Durcheinander bemerkt hatte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schenkte sie dem Schulleiter Tee nach.  
  
"So. Jetzt reden wir über Hogwarts", begann Dumbledore erneut. "Was machen Sie eigentlich im Moment?" Cassy brauchte einen Moment, um auch gedanklich das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Ich bilde Erwachsene aus. Allerdings in kleinen Gruppen mit maximal fünf Personen." Sie sah Dumbledores fragendes Gesicht. "Ich bilde sie am Computer aus. Internet. Arbeitsablaufpläne für Büros und so weiter. Lauter langweiliges Zeug - mittlerweile. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da fand ich diese Tätigkeit sehr spannend. Schulung und Ausbildung finde ich immer noch sehr aufregend. Aber die Inhalte sind eben langweilig."  
  
Dumbledore hatte kein Wort verstanden. Was ein Computer war, wusste er wohl. Aber Arbeitsablaufpläne?  
  
Daher begann er vorsichtig. "Es ist schon ein Unterschied, ob man fünf Erwachsene oder fünfundzwanzig Kinder ausbildet. Dessen sind Sie sich doch bewusst?"  
  
Cassy nickte. Wollte er jetzt etwa einen Rückzieher machen?  
  
"Ich habe bereits darüber nachgedacht. Mein Unterricht soll authentisch sein. Daher werden die Schüler bei mir genau wie in einer richtigen Muggelschule unterrichtet. Mit allem notwendigen Arbeitsmaterial und von mir erstellten Unterlagen."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. So hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Für eine Stunde am Tag sind alle Muggel.  
  
"Welche Themen muss ich ausarbeiten?", fragte Cassy ihn.  
  
"Zu Ihrem Lehrplan gehört für dieses Jahr: Telefonieren, Geldautomaten, Besuch von öffentlichen Veranstaltungen, Benutzung von Küchengeräten, Versendung von Post, Elektrizität, Fußball, Nähen. Das sind alles Dinge, die wir mit Magie handhaben oder einfach nicht wissen, wie man es anders machen kann. Hier habe ich eine Liste, was Sie für Hogwarts alles brauchen. Vor allen Dingen sind es Roben - das ist unsere Schulkleidung -, Pergament, Federkiele, Tintenfässer und eine Eule."  
  
"Eine was?" Cassy schaute ihn verblüfft an.  
  
"Unsere Post funktioniert etwas anders als Ihre", grinste Dumbledore  
  
Sie besprachen noch einige Stunden den Unterricht und Dumbledore freute sich, dass Cassy so bei der Sache war. Sie nahm ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst. Zwischendurch gingen sie in eine kleine gemütliche Kneipe um die Ecke und aßen zu Abend. Die anwesenden Gäste beachteten Dumbledore jedoch gar nicht weiter. Cassy war erstaunt. "Wieso sehen die Sie nicht an? Wieso sehen die Ihren ungewöhnlichen Aufzug nicht?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Sie sind alle so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie in mir keinen außergewöhnlichen Menschen sehen." Dann zeigte er Cassy verstohlen den Zauberstab unter der Robe. Cassy lachte. So funktionierte das also.  
  
"Wie sehen die Leute sie?", fragte sie neugierig.  
  
"Wie soll ich das erklären? Sie sehen mich, aber wenn sie sich umdrehen haben sie mich schon wieder vergessen, verstehen Sie?" Nein. Cassy verstand nichts, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie nicht alle Geheimnisse der Magierwelt heute Abend vor dem Essen begreifen müsse.  
  
"Was ist mit ihrer jetzigen Arbeit? Sie haben doch Kündigungsfristen", nahm Dumbledore während des Essens das Gespräch wieder auf.  
  
"Wissen Sie", begann Cassy, "meine jetzige Tätigkeit hängt mir so zum Hals heraus, dass eine Veränderung für mich sowieso anstand. Dass ich die ausgerechnet durch Sie erfahren würde, hätte ich im Traum nicht erwartet. Ich kann innerhalb von vierzehn Tagen gehen und Resturlaub habe ich auch noch."  
  
"Haben Sie Familie?"  
  
"Ja", nickte Cassy. "Meine Mutter lebt nicht weit von hier."  
  
"Was haben Sie vor, Ihrer Familie zu sagen?"  
  
Cassy überlegte einen Augenblick. Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. "Ich denke, ich werde ihr die Wahrheit sagen." In Dumbledores Gesicht zuckte es und Cassy fuhr fort: "Aber nicht die Ganze", schloss sie grinsend.  
  
Dann machte sie mit Dumbledore aus, dass er sie vier Tage vor Schulbeginn abholen solle. Sie würden wieder mit einem Portschlüssel reisen. Für den Hogwarts Express fehlte Dumbledore die Zeit vier Tage vor Schulanfang und so war das die beste Lösung.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich und beide freuten sich auf das Wiedersehen in Hogwarts. Dumbledore hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass das ein richtig gutes Jahr werden würde.  
  
***  
  
"Wann wird der neue Lehrer denn eintreffen, Albus?" fragte Professor McGonagall beim Frühstück.  
  
"Ich werde ihn abholen müssen, da er in Hogwarts nicht ohne magische Hilfe anreisen kann, Minerva. Wir haben vereinbart, dass er vier Tage vor den Schülern hier eintrifft, damit er sich noch eingewöhnen kann. Das heißt, er kommt in knapp zwei Wochen." Er seufzte. "Bis dahin müssen wir noch eine Unterkunft mit Büro für ihn herrichten und überlegen, wie wir ihm den Aufenthalt hier vereinfachen können, da er ohne die ganzen Muggelsachen wie Elektrizität, Telefon und ähnliches zurechtkommen muss."  
  
Er schaute in die Runde seiner Kollegen. In den Sommerferien waren so gut wie keine Schüler in Hogwarts. So wurden die Tische für die Mahlzeiten so zusammengestellt, dass sich die Lehrkräfte beim Essen sehen konnten. In dieser Anordnung entfachten sich dann auch regelmäßig lustige bis hitzige Debatten über alle möglichen Themen. "Ich bin für jede Idee dankbar und erwarte Ihre Vorschläge in den nächsten fünf Tagen."  
  
Severus Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. Seine äußerlichen Verletzungen waren zwar verheilt, aber er hatte sich noch nicht völlig von dem hohen Blutverlust erholt. Er wurde noch immer schnell müde und schlief meist nach dem Mittagessen bis zum nächsten Tag durch.  
  
Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und meinte: "Albus, was zum Teufel, soll ein Muggel hier? Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, einen Magier zu holen, der in der Muggelwelt lebt? Dann hätten wir den ganzen zusätzlichen Aufwand nicht." Dumbledore beugte sich ein wenig vor und verlor sein Lächeln nicht, als er antwortete. "Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Muggelkunde wird in diesem Jahr von einem Muggel unterrichtet. Und ehe ich es vergesse, liebe Kollegen, es handelt sich um eine Dame."  
  
Er wandte sich direkt an Snape: "Sie, lieber Severus, haben hierbei übrigens eine besondere Aufgabe. Sie werden sich um die Dame zu kümmern. Sie werden ihr das Gelände zeigen, etwas über die magischen Geschöpfe erzählen, ihr die Dinge zeigen, die es nur in unserer Welt gibt. Wenn sie Fragen hat, werden Sie ihr zur Verfügung stehen und sie ihr bestmöglich beantworten."  
  
Während dieser Ausführungen hatte man den Eindruck, dass Professor Snape buchstäblich das Frühstück im Hals stecken blieb. Er wurde erst blass (soweit das bei ihm noch möglich war) und dann langsam immer röter. Er sprang schließlich von seinem Stuhl auf, der einen halben Meter nach hinten sauste, gefährlich kippte, aber dann auf seine vier Füße zurückfiel und sagte leise und ärgerlich: "Ich werde mit Sicherheit kein Muggel- Kindermädchen sein." Wobei er das Wort 'Muggel-Kindermädchen' regelrecht ausspie. Dann knallte er seine Gabel auf sein halb gegessenes Frühstück, dass das Ei einen halben Meter über den Tisch flog und verließ zornbebend und mit wehendem Umhang den Frühstückssaal. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Er ging auf geradem Weg in sein Büro in die Kerker.  
  
Nicht, dass jemand eine andere Reaktion von ihm erwartet hätte, aber es war eine gewisse Ironie dabei. Snape mochte Muggel eigentlich gar nicht - höflich ausgedrückt. Er war der Meinung dass jedes Lebewesen auf der Welt ein Recht zu leben hätte - bis auf Voldemort - aber Muggel waren bei ihm in der Kategorie Geschöpfe, nicht Menschen. Sie hatten irgendeinen, ihm nicht bekannten Zweck zu erfüllen. Das hatte Zuchtvieh auch. Die Kollegen schauten ihm leicht belustigt hinterher. In manchen Gesichtern sah man Genugtuung oder Schadenfreude über Dumbledores Entscheidung. Und auch Erleichterung, dass diese Zusatzaufgabe an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Das Schuljahr würde arbeitsreich genug werden.  
  
***  
  
Cassy war sehr aufgeregt. Noch eine Woche, bis Albus Dumbledore sie abholen wollte. Sie hatte Einiges von dem gekauft, was der Schulleiter ihr für den Aufenthalt in Hogwarts empfohlen hatte. Es fehlten ihr aber noch eine Eule, Pergament und einige andere Sachen. Sie fragte sich allerdings, ob sie wirklich eine Eule bräuchte. Dumbledore hatte ihr zwar die Verwendung der Eule erklärt, als sie beim Aufzählen der benötigten Dinge fragend daran hängen geblieben war. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter sich wundern würde, wenn statt des Briefträgers an der Haustür auf einmal ein mindestens fünfzig Zentimeter großer Vogel auf der Fensterbank saß mit einem Brief im Schnabel oder wie auch immer das funktionieren sollte.  
  
'Gott, nimm dich zusammen', sagte sie zu sich, als sie wieder kurz vor einem Panikattacke stand. Diese kamen seit dem Besuch von Professor Dumbledore regelmäßig in immer kürzeren Abständen auf, je näher der Abreisetermin rückte, und zwar immer dann, wenn sie sich genau versuchte vorzustellen, wie ihr Tagesablauf in der neuen Schule aussehen sollte. Sie kam jedoch nie zu einem Ergebnis. Zum hundertsten Mal kontrollierte sie ihren ausgearbeiteten Unterrichtsstoff. Sie fügte noch etwas hinzu, nahm wieder etwas weg und drückte sich in der Stadtbibliothek herum, um noch mehr Material zu bekommen und die Unterlagen zu perfektionieren.  
  
"Du wirst ja wohl mit deinen vierunddreißig Jahren in der Lage sein, ein paar Kindern das beizubringen, was du jeden Tag benutzt!" sagte sie zu sich selbst. Aber es war nicht alltäglich, als nichtmagische Lehrkraft an einer Zauberschule zu unterrichten. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Kinder waren. Sie machte sich Sorgen, wie ihre neuen Kollegen sie aufnehmen würden.  
  
Aber andererseits war da dieser große, schlanke Mann mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren und dem schmalen, asketischen Gesicht. Selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit hatte er Unnahbarkeit und Respekt ausgestrahlt. Cassy ging abends mit seinem Gesicht im Gedächtnis ins Bett und es war auch das Erste, was sie morgens sah wenn sie aufwachte. Es begleitete sie den ganzen Tag. Sie konnte es nicht abschütteln oder verdrängen. Es war immer präsent.  
  
***  
  
Snape rauschte in seinen Keller. Er stieß die Tür zu seinem Büro mit solcher Wucht auf, dass sie an das dahinter stehende Regal knallte und einige leere Flaschen auf die Erde fielen und zum Teil zerbrachen, bevor die Tür mit einem solchen Schwung zurückkam, dass er sie festhalten musste.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er sollte eine Muggel betreuen. Diesmal war Dumbledore entschieden zu weit gegangen. Snapes Loyalität ihm gegenüber war nicht unendlich. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich mit den ganzen Schlammblütern im Unterricht abgeben musste. Aber eine Muggel betreuen? Andererseits wusste Snape, dass die Entscheidungen von Dumbledore immer einen Grund hatten. Nur wollte er ihn diesmal überhaupt nicht wissen. Er lief mehrere Male in seinem Appartement im Kreis herum und überlegte, was er tun sollte.  
  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters. Diese Aufgabe musste jemand anderes übernehmen. Sein Ruf stand auf dem Spiel. Wenn sich herumsprach, dass er Muggelfremdenführer war, konnte er sich auf Einiges gefasst machen. Wie dachte Dumbledore sich das eigentlich in Vereinbarung mit seinem Auftrag in Bezug auf Voldemort. Es konnte ihn in Teufels Küche bringen, wenn der herausbekam, dass Snape eine Muggel betreuen musste. Als er zum Wasserspeier kam, zischte er das Passwort "Kirschdrops". Der Wasserspeier schwang augenblicklich zur Seite und er rannte die Treppe - zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend - hinauf. Oben musste er allerdings kurz stehen bleiben, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Gerade wollte er die Hand zum Klopfen erheben, als er Stimmen aus dem Büro hörte. Unwillkürlich hielt er in der Bewegung inne.  
  
"Albus, was soll eine Muggel hier? Ich frage dich das schon seit mehreren Wochen. Es will mir nicht in den Kopf, was du dir dabei gedacht hast. Außerdem wäre ich dir dankbar gewesen, wenn du deine Entscheidung mit mir abgesprochen hättest. Ich bin immer noch deine Stellvertreterin. Wir haben doch bisher alle Entscheidungen gemeinsam getroffen." Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang ärgerlich.  
  
"Es ist ein - nun ja - Experiment. Wir sollten die Muggel besser kennen lernen. Glaub' mir, Minerva, in den jetzigen schlimmen Zeiten ist es einfach wichtig, auch ungewöhnliche Wege zu gehen, um einen Vorteil dem Feind gegenüber zu bekommen."  
  
"Wer ist wir? Und was glaubst du, können Muggel uns helfen? Sie sind eine Belastung. Wir schützen sie. Ohne uns sind sie verloren." McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, was Snape natürlich nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, wir können irgendwann mal auf ihre Hilfe zählen? Dann bist du einfältiger als ich dachte. Sie verleugnen unser Dasein. Sie begreifen es mit dem beschränkten Fassungsvermögen ihrer kleinen Muggelhirne nicht, dass es uns gibt. Und wenn du vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen findest, der bereit ist an uns zu glauben, ist er so damit beschäftigt diese Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten, dass er für uns nicht zu gebrauchen ist. Sie werden mit Sicherheit nicht ihr Leben für uns riskieren, so wie wir es für sie tun. - Wach' auf, Albus. Wir müssen da alleine durch."  
  
Snape nickte unmerklich. Er musste Professor McGonagall recht geben.  
  
"Das mag sein, Minerva," erwiderte Dumbledore geduldig. "Aber hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was Muggel haben, was wir nicht haben und wie wir diese Dinge einsetzen könnten. Nicht alles von den Muggeln lässt sich mit irgendwelchen Zaubern unbrauchbar machen. Du weißt, was ich meine. Hier sind wir auch auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen und vielleicht ergibt sich ein weiterer Vorteil für unseren Kampf gegen Voldemort, den wir bisher außer Acht gelassen hatten."  
  
"Na, was gibt es so Interessantes? Mach' mal ein bisschen Platz. Ich kann nicht alles hören, was da drinnen gesprochen wird," sagte eine Stimme hinter Snape. Der sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zur Seite und blickte in Remus Lupins lachendes Gesicht.  
  
"Freut mich, dich als ersten hier zu begrüßen, Sev'. Das erspart mir den langen Weg in die Kerker," Lupin hielt ihm freundschaftlich die Hand hin. Snape hatte sich schnell von seinem Schrecken erholt und sah Remus finster an. Die Hand übersah er einfach.  
  
"Schleich' dich nie wieder an mich heran," knurrte er drohend.  
  
Remus lachte noch immer und sagte mit einer Handbewegung auf die Tür: "Wollen wir reingehen oder noch ein bisschen zuhören?" Ohne eine Antwort von Snape abzuwarten klopfte er und trat ein.  
  
"Remus!" rief Dumbledore erfreut und lief ihm mit ausgestreckten Armen entgegen. Auch Professor McGonagall begrüßte den alten Freund herzlich. Nach dem Vorfall mit Snape war Remus für ein paar Tage nach London gereist. Er hatte dort einiges zu erledigen.  
  
"Ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht," grinste Lupin und trat zur Seite, damit Snape hereinkommen konnte.  
  
Dumbledore sah Snape kurz an und wusste genau, warum er gekommen war. Im Grunde genommen hatte er ihn schon erwartet. Er wusste, dass Snape diese Aufgabe nicht einfach hinnehmen würde.  
  
Severus holte gerade tief Luft, als Dumbledore sagte: "Sparen Sie sich den Atem. Sie werden die Dame betreuen. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Fangen Sie am besten gleich damit an, einen Plan zu machen, was Sie mit ihr alles unternehmen wollen. Ich will diesen Plan dann sehen. Und ich bitte um Vorschläge, die sie auch überleben kann."  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister atmete die angehaltene Luft geräuschvoll aus, blitzte Dumbledore wütend an und verließ wütend das Büro. Dabei warf er die Tür so fest ins Schloss, dass ein Bild von der Wand fiel und furchtbar schimpfte.  
  
Remus hob das Bild auf und versuchte den aufgebrachten Ritter darin zu beruhigen. Der hatte sich aber gerade in Fahrt geredet und sah überhaupt nicht ein, warum er den Mund halten sollte. Remus stellte ihn daraufhin kopfschüttelnd auf die Anrichte hinter der Tür mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, damit er endlich Ruhe gab.  
  
Er schaute Dumbledore und McGonagall lachend an: "Möchte mir jemand erklären, was das gerade war?", fragte er mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Tür, aus der Severus gerade verschwunden war.  
  
Minerva und Albus blickten sich an. "Du solltest mit der Frage nach dem Werwolfbanntrank noch ein paar Stunden warten, wenn du bei Severus nicht selbst im Kessel enden willst", grinste Dumbledore. "Ich habe ihm eine Sonderaufgabe gegeben. Er darf sich um unseren neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde kümmern."  
  
Remus grinste ebenfalls. Er kannte die Geschichte bereits, aber ganz offensichtlich wusste McGonagall immer noch nicht, warum eine Muggel nach Hogwarts kam. So stellte er sich dumm, um Dumbledore zu unterstützen und meinte: "Wieso eine Muggel?" Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich in diesem Moment. Sie hatte keine Lust, die Diskussion noch einmal mit Albus anzufangen.  
  
Als sie weg war, lümmelte sich Remus in den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und sagte: "Er hat es wohl nicht so gut aufgenommen mit der Betreuung, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Remus, stell' dich bitte nicht blöde. Du hast seine Reaktion gerade gesehen. Hattest Du etwas anderes erwartet?" Remus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Nö. Hatte er eigentlich nicht. Dann fuhr Dumbledore fort: "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ein Auge auf Cassiopeia Parker haben könntest. Ihr Aufenthalt hier soll kein Alptraum für sie werden. Sie passt zu uns, obwohl sie eine Muggel ist. Du wirst selbst schnell herausfinden, was ich meine."  
  
Lupin nickte. "Jetzt werde ich mal schauen, was von Severus' Büro noch übrig ist. Allerdings habe ich ihm eine Flasche alten schottischen Whiskey mitgebracht. Er wird sich zweimal überlegen, ob er mich wegjagt."  
  
Dumbledore lachte und winkte Remus, der sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.  
  
***  
  
"Wie stellt Albus sich das vor?" Severus lief mit schnellen Schritten in seinem Appartement hin und her und warf die Arme in die Luft. Remus ließ ihn toben und schenkte sich in aller Gemütsruhe noch einmal einen Whiskey ein. "Eine Muggel! Und auch noch eine Frau! Ich bin immer heilfroh, wenn ich einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen Muggel und mich bringen kann!" In diesem Moment sah er kurz so aus, als ob er ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen würde, sein Bündel zu schnüren und zu gehen.  
  
Dann schaute er Remus an, der an seinem Whiskey nippte, als hätte Severus ihm gerade etwas über das Wetter erzählt.  
  
"Wie geht es dir eigentlich?", wollte Lupin wissen. Diese Frage entbehrte im Moment eigentlich jeder Grundlage, da es Snape offensichtlich hervorragend ging, wenn man bedachte, mit welcher Urgewalt er in seinem Appartement umherwütete. So schaute er Remus auch irritiert an.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich mitbekommen, was ich gesagt habe?", schnauzte er ihn an.  
  
"Severus, du bist nicht zu überhören, glaub' mir. Aber was soll ich dazu sagen? Albus wird seine Gründe haben. Außerdem solltest du erst einmal abwarten. Vielleicht ist sie ja ganz in Ordnung. Oder hübsch. Oder beides", meinte Remus gedehnt mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der Severus gnadenlos mitteilte, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte. Snape schaute Remus in diesem Moment an, als hätte er nicht übel Lust, ihn einfach ein bisschen mit seinem Zauberstab an die Wand zu klatschen und wieder runterzulassen. Dranklatschen, Runterlassen.  
  
"Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich dich um den Werwolfbanntrank bitten wollte", fuhr Remus fort. Damit schaute er ihm direkt in die Augen. "Würdest du ihn mir wieder brauen?"  
  
Severus beruhigte sich langsam. Das völlig teilnahmslose Gebaren von Lupin machte ihm klar, dass er sich im Moment wie ein Berserker aufführte und nicht wie der nach außen beherrschte, überlegene Professor Snape. Außerdem hatte sich Remus gerade den dritten Whiskey eingeschenkt. Und zwar von dem Whiskey, den er eigentlich ihm mitgebracht hatte. Er unterdrückte jedoch den Impuls, die Flasche vom Tisch zu nehmen. Dann setzte er sich neben Remus an den Tisch und goss sich selbst ein Glas ein.  
  
"Du hast recht. Ich warte einfach ab. Wann brauchst du den Trank?"  
  
"Vollmond ist in vierzehn Tagen." Dann stand Lupin auf und stürzte den letzten Whiskey runter. "Halt die Ohren steif, Sev'. Du machst das schon." Severus wusste nicht so genau, ob er den Trank oder die Muggel meinte.  
  
Als Remus ging, hörte er im Büro von Snape noch etwas gegen die Wand krachen und zersplittern. Er grinste, schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Appartement. Noch vierzehn Tage Ferien und die wollte er nutzen zum Ausruhen, Lesen und Faulenzen.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore kam dann doch noch einmal vor dem verabredeten Termin. Er hatte eine Eule vorausgeschickt, die Cassy sein Kommen ankündigte. Der mittelgroße Vogel saß gestern Mittag auf ihrer Fensterbank und hackte mit dem Schnabel an die Scheibe. Cassy schaute misstrauisch heraus und öffnete vorsichtig das Fenster. Die Eule streckte ihr ein Bein hin und Cassy begriff, dass sie das Pergament losbinden sollte. Dann schloss sie das Fenster. Wieder hackte das Tier an die Scheibe. Cassy öffnete erneut das Fenster. Die Eule schuhuhte ärgerlich, hüpfte in die Küche und sah sie auffordernd an. Jetzt begriff Cassy. "Natürlich bekommst du etwas zu fressen. Weißt du, du bist mein erster Eulenbesuch. Ich muss noch üben. Allerdings kann ich nicht mit toten Mäusen oder etwas Ähnlichem dienen." Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken und schnitt der Eule ein paar Apfelstücke klein. Sicherheitshalber stellte sie ihr auch auf einem Unterteller etwas Wasser hin. Soweit sie wusste, brauchten Eulen kein Wasser. Aber sie wusste es eben nicht genau und sicher war sicher. Die Eule machte es sich, nachdem sie tatsächlich ein wenig von den Äpfeln gefressen hatte, in der Küche auf der Anrichte gemütlich. Sie schloss ihre großen runden Augen und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Cassy öffnete den Brief mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts und las Dumbledores geschwungene Handschrift. Er kündigte sein Kommen für morgen Mittag gegen zwei Uhr an.  
  
Spät Abends schuhuhte die Eule in der Küche und flog anschließend durch Cassy's Wohnung ins Wohnzimmer. Diesmal war Cassy nicht so begriffsstutzig und öffnete dem Vogel sofort das Fenster.  
  
***  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür. Cassy schaute auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb zwei. Sie öffnete die Tür und sprang vor Schreck ein Stück zurück. "Was machen Sie hier vor der Tür?"  
  
"Kann man es Ihnen eigentlich mal recht machen?", fragte der Schulleiter belustigt.  
  
Cassy lachte und bat ihn herein.  
  
"Mir ist vor ein paar Tagen eingefallen, dass Sie gar nicht alles von den Sachen besorgen können, die ich Ihnen aufgezählt hatte."  
  
Cassy schaute ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Das habe ich bereits bemerkt. Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass der Besitzer der Tierhandlung die Polizei holen wollte, als ich hereinkam und nach einer Eule oder einem Waldkauz fragte?"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. "Diese Tiere stehen unter Naturschutz und dürfen nicht in Gefangenschaft gehalten werden. Ich musste mit aller Überzeugungskraft auf den Mann einreden, dass ich nicht vorhabe, ihn anzustiften, das Artenschutzabkommen zu verletzen."  
  
"Haben Sie heute Zeit?" fragte Dumbledore und ging außer mit einem breiten Grinsen nicht weiter auf Cassy's Ausführungen ein. Sie nickte. Sie hatte längst gekündigt und ihre Unterlagen für die Schule hatte sie auch weitgehendst fertig.  
  
"Dann werden wir die Winkelgasse besuchen. Da bekommen wir alles, was wir für Sie noch benötigen."  
  
"Winkelgasse?", fragte sie erstaunt. Sie wohnte schon lange hier, aber eine Winkelgasse war ihr nicht bekannt. Andererseits musste sie auch nicht jeden Pfad in London kennen, der gerade groß genug war, dass man ihm noch ein Namensschild zugestand.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. Er holte wieder den alten Socken aus der Tasche, den Cassy schon einmal gesehen hatte. "Das ist ein Portschlüssel. Damit reisen wir von einem Ort zum anderen, wenn es schnell gehen soll. Sobald Sie fertig sind, fassen Sie ihn an einer Stelle an und die Reise kann beginnen."  
  
Cassy hatte schon wieder diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der sagte: 'Na klaaar, wir fassen einen alten Socken an und schon sind wir verreist. Aber sicher.'  
  
Dumbledore grinste immer noch. Er hatte keine andere Reaktion erwartet. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Cassy es sich wohl überlegt und sagte: "Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um. Dann können wir ihren alten Socken testen. Bitte nehmen Sie so lange noch Platz." Dumbledore schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sie war wirklich experimentierfreudig.  
  
Gut gelaunt kam Cassy nach ein paar Minuten aus dem Schlafzimmer und sah Dumbledore mit erwartungsvollem Blick an. "Meinetwegen können wir."  
  
Dumbledore hielt ihr den Socken hin und erklärte ihr, dass sie ihn jetzt berühren müsste, damit es funktioniert. Cassy sah sich den alten, abgetragenen Socken an und machte ein leicht angewidertes Gesicht. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie kurz daran geschnüffelt hätte. "Meinen Sie, den bekomme ich von den Fingern noch mal ab, wenn ich den angefasst habe?" fragte sie Albus mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Der nickte auffordernd und sie berührte den Socken.  
  
Es war, als würde etwas sie mit titanischer Wucht nach vorne ziehen. Die Welt flog an ihr vorbei, wie in einem Zeitraffer. Bevor sie sich wundern konnte stand sie in einer Seitenstraße in einem Viertel von London, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Albus hielt sie fest, denn sie schwankte ein wenig von der ungewohnten Art zu reisen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Leicht blass sah sie ihn an und fragte: "Das war alles?" Dumbledore nickte. Gott sei Dank, dachte Cassy. Ihr wurde immer schlecht, wenn sie auf einem Karussell saß oder etwas ähnliches machte. Der Schulleiter kramte in seinem Umhang und gab Cassy ein Stück zusammengefalteten Stoff. "Bitte ziehen Sie das an. Damit fallen Sie weniger auf." Cassy faltete den Stoff auf und sah, dass es eine dunkelblaue Robe war, wie Dumbledore sie auch trug. Er lächelte, als Cassy unbeholfen versuchte, sich die Robe überzuziehen. "Warten Sie. Ich helfe Ihnen", sagte er und hielt ihr das Kleidungsstück wie einen Mantel hin. Sie schlüpfte hinein. Dann hatte sie die Robe zugeknöpft und sah an sich herunter. "Gibt's die eigentlich nur in einer Konfektionsgröße?", fragte sie den Schulleiter, weil die Robe ihr weit über die Füße hing und die Ärmel viel zu lang waren. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie versucht, sich ein Zwei-Mann-Zelt um die Schultern zu hängen. Der Schulleiter grinste und sagte: "Ich habe sie von einer Kollegin geliehen, die etwas mehr auf den Rippen hat, als Sie. Ich bitte um Nachsicht." Dann drehte er sich um und ging voraus in eine Kaschemme - anders konnte man diese Kneipe wirklich nicht bezeichnen - die den Namen "Tropfender Kessel" hatte. Cassy versuchte im Kampf mit den Stoffmassen hinter ihm Schritt zu halten. Bei Dumbledore sah das so einfach aus, wie er sich damit bewegte. Seine Robe wehte luftig leicht um ihn herum beim Gehen und bauschte sich auf, als würde sie den Weg für ihren Träger freimachen. Cassy's Robe wehte nicht. Sie hing wie ein Kettenhemd an ihr herunter und war ständig im Weg. Cassy trat mehrere Male auf den Saum und wäre fast gestürzt, wenn Dumbledore sie nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen hätte. "Sie müssen sie ein wenig anheben beim Gehen." Cassy versuchte das und stellte zum Schluss fest, dass sie die Robe immer irgendwie an den falschen Stellen hochhielt. Sie war einfach viel zu groß. Aber sie würde sich mit dem hinderlichen Kleidungsstück schon arrangieren, dachte sie leicht wütend und hob den Stoff erneut an einer anderen Stelle an, damit sie gehen konnte und jetzt hatte sie den richtigen Punkt gefunden.  
  
***  
  
Es war Cassy's erster direkter Kontakt mit der Magierwelt. Dementsprechend staunend, aufmerksam und schreckhaft folgte sie Dumbledore. In der Kneipe saßen Leute in den unmöglichsten Aufzügen. Aber Cassy fiel auf, dass sie alle Roben oder lange Gewänder trugen. Eine alte Hexe mit verfilzten Haaren, einem unglaublich faltigen Gesicht und langen Fingernägeln stand auf und trat auf Dumbledore zu. "Albus! Wie schön, dich zu sehen." Cassy sah, wie Dumbledore einen Schritt zurückging und eine Hand in seiner Robe verschwand. "Rumee! Dass es dich noch gibt?", gab Dumbledore freundlich zurück und holte die Hand aus dem Umhang. Er gab der Frau ein paar Münzen und sie setzte sich mit einem dankbaren Nicken wieder. "Du warst lange nicht mehr hier!", rief der Wirt. Es war ein dicker, grobschlächtiger Mann mit einer großen, fleischigen, roten Nase. Er hatte keine Haare und keinen Hals. Dumbledore grüßte auch ihn freundlich. Der Wirt winkte einladend, aber Dumbledore gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er heute keine Zeit hätte und vielleicht auf dem Rückweg noch etwas trinken würde. Cassy fiel auf, dass fast alle anwesenden Gäste Dumbledore mit großem Respekt grüßten. Von ihr nahm niemand weiter Notiz und sie war sehr froh darüber. Dann waren sie auf der Rückseite des "Tropfenden Kessels" in einem dunklen, kleinen Hof angekommen und standen vor einer roten, verwitterten und vermoosten Backsteinmauer. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und Cassy trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Der Schulleiter zählte die Backsteine ab und berührte einen bestimmten mit seinem Zauberstab. Die Steine begannen sich zu bewegen. Sie schoben sich mit einem scharrenden, schleifenden Geräusch ineinander, drehten sich, setzten sich um und gaben nach und nach einen Durchgang frei. Cassy schaute mit offenem Mund dem Schauspiel zu. Dann war der Durchgang frei und Cassy eröffnete sich eine Welt, die sie bisher allenfalls aus dem Fernsehen kannte.  
  
Es herrschte ein reges, buntes Treiben auf der mit Blaubasalt gepflasterten Straße. Menschen gingen lachend und scherzend über die Straßen und schauten sich die Auslagen der Geschäfte an. Manche eilten mit ernsten Mienen vorbei, andere bummelten und hatten es nicht eilig. Manche trugen große Pakete in ihren Händen, andere feilschten mit Straßenhändlern um angebotene Waren. Es war eine lebendige, aufregende Welt, die sie mit Dumbledore durch die Mauer betrat. Langsam trat Cassy in die Winkelgasse ein. Die Mauer schloss sich wieder hinter ihr. Aber das bekam sie schon gar nicht mehr mit. Hätte Dumbledore nicht noch schnell zugegriffen, hätte Cassy's erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse damit geendet, dass ihre Robe in der Mauer steckengeblieben wäre. Mit großen Augen schaute sie dem Treiben zu. Dumbledore musste wieder innerlich lächeln, weil sie aussah wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal einen Jahrmarkt sieht. Aber er ließ ihr die Zeit, um sich umzuschauen. Die Häuser waren allesamt irgendwie windschief. Sie hatten keine richtige geometrische Form. Egal, wie man den Kopf legte oder den Blickwinkel änderte, es kam einfach keine Symmetrie, kein Gleichgewicht in der Perspektive zustande. Kein normaler Statiker hätte ein solches Haus sicher machen können, geschweige denn, die Statik für ein solches Haus überhaupt übernommen. Kein normaler Architekt wäre auf die Idee gekommen, diese kleinen Erker an den Hausecken, die schiefen Fenster und das großzügige Fachwerk so anzulegen. Der Großteil der Häuser war in weiß mit dunkelbraun gestrichenem Fachwerk. Aber es gab auch Häuser, die blau angestrichen waren, und das Fachwerk war Orange. Die Farbe der Wand wechselte sich mit dem Fachwerk ständig ineinander übergehend ab. Es war anstrengend, diesem Farbenspiel länger zuzuschauen. Und doch machte alles zusammen einen malerischen, freundlichen Eindruck.  
  
"Können wir weitergehen?", fragte Dumbledore leise. Cassy sah ihn an und nickte. Er hatte seinen Arm unter ihren geschoben und drückte sie sanft weiter.  
  
"Wir werden jetzt zuerst zu Gringott's gehen. Das ist unsere Bank. Sie können hier nicht mit Muggelgeld bezahlen. Wir haben unsere eigene Währung." Damit schob er die staunende und stille Cassy durch die Winkelgasse. Hin und wieder grüßte er jemanden mit einer höflichen Verbeugung. Cassy kam erst wieder so richtig zu sich, als sie vor der Bank standen. "Das Beste ist, wenn Sie mich das machen lassen. Dies ist die bestbewachte Bank der Welt. Sie wird von Kobolden geführt. Schauen Sie mir zu und lernen Sie, wie man mit Kobolden umgeht. Das wird dann gleich ihre erste Lektion sein." Cassy wühlte in den Stoffmassen des Umhanges und suchte ihre Geldbörse. Dann gab sie sie Dumbledore. Der lächelte und sagte: "Lassen Sie ihr Geld stecken. Sie bekommen von mir einen Vorschuss auf ihr erstes Gehalt." In Wirklichkeit hatte er vor, die benötigten Sachen für Cassy aus dem Schulbudget zu zahlen, da sie bereits selbst einige Ausgaben getätigt hatte mit der Erstellung des Unterrichtsmaterials. Sie hatte nie gefragt, wer dafür aufkommen würde und hatte es aus eigener Tasche gezahlt. Das war ihr der Aufenthalt in Hogwarts allemal wert. Dumbledore wusste, dass ihr eher bescheidenes Gehalt für die geforderte Kleidung nicht reichen würde. Sie gingen die ausladende Treppe hinauf und betraten die marmorne Halle der Bank. 'Irgendwie sind Banken alle gleich', dachte Cassy, als sie sich den Prunk der Eingangshalle ansah. Dann kam ein Kobold auf sie zu und bat sie mitzukommen. Gott, was waren das für hässliche, kleine Kreaturen, dachte Cassy und schüttelte sich leicht. Sie hatten spitze Ohren, unbotmäßig lange Finger und kleine gedrungene Körper. Ihre Gesichter sahen steinalt aus. Aber alle waren tadellos gekleidet und strahlten Würde aus.  
  
Dumbledore ging überaus höflich mit den Kobolden um und hatte keine Probleme, seine Wünsche erfüllt zu bekommen. Er zeigte Cassy die Münzen und erklärte ihr die Wertigkeit. Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts. In dieser Reihenfolge waren sie zu bemessen.  
  
Mit dem neuen Geld gingen sie los, um die restlichen Sachen zu kaufen.  
  
***  
  
Als sie die Bank gerade verlassen hatten und noch auf der Treppe standen, riefen drei Jungendliche Albus Dumbledore und winkten. Der winkte freundlich zurück und zog Cassy mit sich zu den dreien. "Unser magisches Trio", witzelte er, während sie sich näherten. "Aber das hören die drei nicht gerne".  
  
"Hallo Professor Dumbledore!", grüßte das junge Mädchen freundlich. Sie hatte dichte braune gelockte Haare und ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase.  
  
"Hallo Hermine", gab der Schulleiter zurück und drückte dem Mädchen die Hand. Dann kamen noch zwei Jungs nachgetrottet und grüßten ebenfalls. Dumbledore drehte sich um und winkte Cassy heran, die in einem respektvollen Abstand stehen geblieben war.  
  
"Das ist schön, dass ich euch hier treffe. Hattet ihr schöne Ferien?" Die drei nickten. Einer der Jungs nickte nicht ganz so überzeugt, wie der andere. "Jetzt kann ich euch gleich eure neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde vorstellen. Miss Cassiopeia Parker." Er trat ein Stück zur Seite. "Miss Parker, das sind Miss Hermine Granger, Mr. Harry Potter und Mr. Ron Weasly. Sie werden sie im Unterricht haben." Cassy gab allen dreien die Hand und versicherte, dass sie sich freute, sie kennen zulernen. Die drei sahen Cassy seltsam an, als würden sie etwas erwarten. Cassy wurde unsicher und fragte deshalb direkt: "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Die drei schüttelten den Kopf und Hermine meinte freundlich. "Wir sind es nur nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand nicht gleich in Aah- und Ooh-Rufe ausbricht, wenn Harry's Name genannt wird." Jetzt kam Cassy richtig in die Bredouille. Müsste sie Mr. Potter kennen?  
  
An dieser Stelle griff Dumbledore ein und sagte ganz ehrlich: "Miss Parker kennt die Gegebenheiten unserer Welt nicht. Sie ist keine Hexe. Daher kennt sie auch Harry's Geschichte nicht." Die drei sahen Cassy an. Dann echote Hermine enttäuscht: "Keine Hexe?" Cassy musste lachen. "Nein, Mrs. Granger. Sie werden sich mit einer Muggel in Hogwarts auseinandersetzen müssen." Hermine sah sie an und lächelte zurück. "Das kann aber auch ganz lustig werden." Damit verabschiedeten sich die drei und gingen weiter. Im Weggehen hörten Cassy und Dumbledore Ron: "Oh, Mann, das sind ja wieder richtig coole Neuigkeiten. Mal sehen, was die Anderen dazu sagen."  
  
"Wenn Sie ein Gerücht verbreiten wollen, dann erzählen Sie es hier, in der Winkelgasse", kommentierte er das Gehörte lächelnd. "Wo starten wir jetzt unsere Einkäufe?", fragte er Cassy dann. Sie überlegte kurz und meinte: "Lassen Sie uns die Sache mit den Roben hinter uns bringen." Dumbledore nickte und amüsierte sich. Diese Kleidungsstücke würden nicht zu Cassy's Lieblingssachen in der magischen Welt gehören. Dann ging er zielstrebig auf ein Geschäft zu, dass der Bank gegenüber lag. 'Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten' stand auf einem Schild über dem Eingang.  
  
***  
  
Als sie eintraten, kam ihnen eine ältere Frau mit freundlichem Lächeln entgegen. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
"Ich bitte Sie, die junge Dame hier mit einer Sommer- und einer Wintergarderobe auszustatten. Ich werde mich dort drüben in das Gartencafé setzen und auf sie warten." Die Hexe sah Cassy's Robe an und meinte leise für sich: "Das wird aber auch Zeit." Dumbledore grinste und bevor Cassy noch etwas sagen konnte, war er aus dem Geschäft. In der Tür drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um und sagte: "Wir brauchen auch einen Festumhang." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und Cassy war der Verkaufswut der Hexe ausgeliefert. Es gab Roben in allen Farben. Es gab sie mit Streifen, Punkten, Blumen oder Schottenkaro, kurz oder lang, einfach oder verspielt. Als die Hexe Cassy den Umhang mit einem eindeutigen Gesichtsausdruck und zwei spitzen Fingern abgenommen hatte, strahlte sie. "Endlich mal jemand, der auch meine schmalen Roben anziehen kann", sagte sie begeistert.  
  
Dann begann die Tortur für Cassy. Robe an, Robe aus. Lieber Lila? Nein. Passte nicht so gut zu ihren Augen. Ooh. Diese dunkelblaue. Was meinen Sie? Ja. Das passt besonders gut. Vielleicht auch die gelbe? Oh, wie dumm von mir. Natürlich steht Ihnen gelb nicht so gut.  
  
Cassy schwirrte der Kopf von dem ununterbrochenen Geschnatter. Was hatte die Frau gesagt. Sie könne die schmalen Roben anziehen? Cassy konnte keinen Unterschied darin erkennen, ob die Ärmel einer Robe ihr zehn oder zwanzig Zentimeter über die Finger hingen und ob der Saum zwanzig oder fünfzig Zentimeter hinter ihr herschleifte. Die Ärmel waren zu lang und der Saum war im Weg. Nach endlosen zweieinhalb Stunden hatte sie endlich, was sie brauchte. Sommer-, Winter- und Festumhang. Die Winterumhänge für draußen waren dick gefüttert und hatten Kapuzen. Die Sommerumhänge waren leicht und luftig und wehten sogar, wenn Cassy lief. Der Festumhang war ein verschwenderisch mit Falten ausgestattetes Kleidungsstück, das allerdings aus einem sehr fließenden Material gefertigt war, das sich ganz schmal an den Körper anlegte. Dieser Umhang gefiel Cassy am besten. Ihr fehlten nur noch Krone, Zepter und Reichsapfel, dachte sie grimmig. Die Hexe gab ihr die viel zu große Robe zurück. Aber Cassy lehnte dankend ab und zog direkt eine von den neuen Sommerroben an. Sie packte ihre Einkäufe und ging. Dumbledore saß auf der anderen Straßenseite in der Sonne vor einem Tee. Dem Vierten mittlerweile.  
  
Sie ließ sich erschöpft neben ihn fallen und sagte: "Das war die schlimmste Kleiderfolter in meinem Leben. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich einfach jeweils fünf in der gleichen Farbe genommen und wäre in einer halben Stunde fertig gewesen. Das fand die Verkäuferin aber nicht so klasse." Cassy lächelte bei ihrer Übertreibung und dann bestellte sie sich auch einen Tee und ruhte sich erst einmal aus. Cassy ging nicht gerne Kleider einkaufen. Wenn ihr nicht sofort die ersten beiden Sachen passten, ging sie meist wieder nach Hause und versuchte es ein anderes Mal. Die endlose Geduld, wie sie viele ihrer Geschlechtsgenossinnen hatten und sich bis zu fünfunddreißig Mal umzogen, fehlte ihr gänzlich. Dumbledore grinste und meinte: "Der Rest wird jetzt einfacher."  
  
***  
  
Sie besorgten noch die Federkiele, Pergament und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten. Zwischendurch liefen sie Hermine, Harry und Ron noch einmal über den Weg, die vollgepackt mit Einkäufen aus einer Buchhandlung kamen.  
  
Dann fehlte nur noch die Eule. Der Schulleiter dirigierte sie zu einem besonderen Geschäft. 'Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus'. Der Name sagte schon, womit dieser Laden hauptsächlich sein Geld verdiente. Allerdings gab es hier auch allerlei andere Haustiere zu kaufen. Katzen und Ratten genauso wie Molche, Kröten und Salamander. Sie betraten das Geschäft und Cassy schaute sich wieder mit großen Augen um. Kurz flammte noch einmal die Erinnerung an den Streit im Zoogeschäft auf und sie musste lachen. Wenn der Besitzer das hier gesehen hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
Als Cassy's Blick noch einmal langsam durch den Laden schweifte, blieb ihr Blick an dieser großen, dunklen Eule hängen. Das blauschwarze Gefieder war von dunkelbraunen bis rehbraunen Flecken durchbrochen, als würden winzig kleine Flammen an dem Eulenkörper entlang züngeln. Sie hatte große gelbe Augen, die von einem rehbraunen, für Eulen so typischen, Federkranz eingefasst waren. Cassy stutzte. Sie sah sich die Eule genauer an. Die Eule musterte sie. Ganz eindeutig! Sie ging näher heran. Aus einem Impuls heraus streckte sie vorsichtig die Hand aus, völlig gefangen von diesem bewussten, aufmerksamen Blick. Die Eule blieb stolz und aufrecht auf ihrer Stange sitzen, während sich Cassy's Hand ihr unendlich langsam näherte, immer darauf bedacht, einer möglichen Schnabelattacke schnell zu entgehen. Aber die Eule dachte überhaupt nicht daran, Cassy zu verletzen. Im Gegenteil. Als Cassy sie vorsichtig und respektvoll streichelte, schuhuhte sie leise und kam ihr auf der Stange ein kleines Stück entgegen.  
  
"Diese Eule ist für Sie perfekt," ölte der Verkäufer. "Sie müssen sie nehmen. Das Tier geht mir ohne Sie hier ein." Verkäufer sind anscheinend überall gleich, dachte Cassy leicht angewidert.  
  
"Wie heißt sie?" fragte Cassy den Verkäufer, ohne den Blick von der Eule zu nehmen.  
  
"Aratos."  
  
"Was meinen Sie?" fragte sie zu Dumbledore gewandt. Eine Eule kaufte man ja nun nicht alle Tage. Jedenfalls bei den Muggeln nicht. Und doch wartete sie Dumbledores Antwort gar nicht erst ab. "Ich möchte Aratos haben," sagte sie. Dabei streichelte sie die Eule ständig weiter.  
  
Dumbledore nickte und lächelte. "Ich glaube, die Eule hat gerade Sie ausgesucht."  
  
"Eine gute Wahl," wieselte der Verkäufer. "Brauchen Sie noch einen Käfig?"  
  
Sie kauften Käfig, Eulenkekse, eine Armmanschette und was man sonst noch so zur Pflege brauchte.  
  
Dann brachte Dumbledore sie zurück nach Hause.  
  
***  
  
Ein wenig mulmig war ihr schon, als sie bei ihrer Mutter vor der Tür stand. Dumbledore hatte es ihr überlassen, was sie ihrer Mutter erzählen würde. Er hätte vollstes Vertrauen zu ihr sagte er, bevor er wieder mit einem Plopp aus ihrer Wohnung verschwunden war.  
  
Dann hatte sie ihre Mutter angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass sie einen neuen Job hätte. Und dass sie weg müsse. Aber alles andere wollte sie ihr lieber persönlich sagen.  
  
Jetzt stand sie vor der Tür ihres Elternhauses und hatte Herzklopfen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Ihre Mutter öffnete. "Hallo Schatz, komm' rein. Ich muss gleich wieder in die Küche." Sie küsste Cassy kurz auf die Wange und verschwand um die Ecke. Es roch gut. "Was kochst du, Mume?"  
  
"Spitzkohl-Käse-Suppe!", trällerte ihre Mutter aus der Küche. Cassy hängte ihre Jacke an die Garderobe und ging zu ihrer Mutter in die Küche.  
  
Seit sie zu Hause ausgezogen war, hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter ständig gebessert. Ihr Vater war vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Er war Professor für griechische Geschichte und Mythologien. Ihm hatte Cassy auch ihren Namen zu verdanken.  
  
Cassy hatte nie begriffen, warum ihr Vater ausgerechnet diesen Namen gewählt hatte. Ihre Mutter meinte einmal, dass er ihm einfach nur gut gefallen hätte. Es gäbe gar keinen tieferen Sinn. Cassy hatte sich zum Glück entgegen ihrer großen Namensverwandten entwickelt. Sie war nicht eingebildet oder überheblich, eher pragmatisch, zupackend, mitfühlend und treu. Und was die Schönheit anging? Nun. Das musste jeder für sich entscheiden, was er für Schönheit hielt. Den diversen Einladungen vom männlichen Geschlecht nach zu urteilen, konnte sie allerdings nicht ganz hässlich sein. Aber schön? Das war - wie eigentlich alles im Leben - Ansichtssache.  
  
Durch ihren Vater war sie also mit Göttern, Geschichten und Sternbildern aufgewachsen. Das alles hatte sie nie bereut. Ihr Name rief zwar hin und wieder ein Stirnrunzeln hervor, vor allen Dingen, wenn er geschrieben werden sollte, aber da sie sich meist sowieso mit der Kurzform vorstellte, gab es nur in den seltensten Fällen Rückfragen und Erklärungsbedarf.  
  
Nachdem er gestorben war, wurde die Wohnung zu eng für Cassy und ihre Mutter. Nicht im räumlichen Sinne. Sie gingen sich auf die Nerven und irgendwann hatten sie sich Dinge gesagt, die man nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte und Cassy zog aus. Der Vater fehlte als der ruhende Pol der Familie. Auch in dieser Zeit hatten Ellen und Robert geholfen. Es gelang ihnen in sorgfältiger Kleinarbeit, das Verhältnis wieder zu kitten. Cassy's Familie war für die beiden zu einer Ersatzfamilie geworden, nachdem die eigenen Eltern viel zu weit entfernt wohnten, um sie regelmäßig besuchen zu können. Cassy und ihre Mutter konnten das Gesagte aus der Welt schaffen. Letzten Endes war es für beide gut, dass dieser große Krach passiert war. Ihre Zuneigung zueinander hatte sich vertieft und sie gingen wesentlich aufmerksamer miteinander um. Es war wie die berühmte Suppenschüssel, die zerbricht. Wenn sie gekittet werden kann, trägt man sie hinterher um so vorsichtiger.  
  
Neben Ellen und Robert hatte sie keine anderen Menschen, die sie wirklich als Freunde bezeichnet hätte. Als einzige echte Vertraute hatte sie nur noch ihre Mutter.  
  
Spitzkohl-Käse-Suppe. Cassy liebte diese Suppe. "Ich habe dir schon Tee gekocht. Dort steht er", sagte die Mutter, während sie am Herd herumhantierte.  
  
Cassy setzte sich an den Tisch und sah der kleinen, untersetzten, grauhaarigen Frau mit dem glänzenden, rotwangigen Gesicht eine Weile zu. Sie hatte die gleichen blaugrauen Augen wie ihre Tochter.  
  
"Deck' doch bitte drinnen schon mal den Tisch. Ich bin gleich fertig."  
  
Cassy holte Teller, Löffel, Servietten und eine Kerze. Es sollte ein gemütliches Essen werden.  
  
Dann kam ihre Mutter mit dem Topf und sie begannen mit dem Abendessen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über allerlei Belangloses. Die Nachbarin nebenan hatte schon wieder ein neues Auto samt neuem Freund. Die Freunde wurden immer jünger und die Autos immer größer. Die Nachbarn gegenüber hatten einen Hund und ließen ihn immer bei Cassy's Mutter vor dem Grundstückstor ihr Geschäft verrichten. Darauf hin hatte ihre Mutter den Haufen in ein Papier gewickelt und ihn gegenüber in den Briefkasten geworfen. Allerdings erst, nachdem sie wiederholt darum gebeten hatte, dass die Exkremente entfernt werden und man ihr sagte, dass sie eine alte Querulantin sei und sich nicht so anstellen solle. Jetzt blieb der Eingang frei aber die Nachbarn grüßten nicht mehr.  
  
Dann war das Essen beendet und ihre Mutter schaute Cassy erwartungsvoll an. "Schieß' los."  
  
Cassy hatte lange überlegt, wie sie es ihrer Mutter sagen sollte. Vor allen Dingen was sie ihrer Mutter sagen sollte. Also begann sie:  
  
"Es ist eine Schule an mich herangetreten. Dort soll ich Kinder unterrichten im Umgang mit alltäglichen Dingen, wie Telefon, Post usw."  
  
"Haben die keine Eltern, die ihnen das beibringen können?", warf ihre Mutter dazwischen.  
  
"Doch schon", Cassy wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie das Gespräch sehr ungeschickt begonnen hatte. Ihre Mutter würde löchern und fragen. Und irgendwann wäre sie in der Situation, dass sie sich verheddern würde. Belügen wollte sie ihre Mutter allerdings auch nicht. Sie wollte nur ein bisschen was auslassen.  
  
Das Einfachste war, ihrer Mutter gleich den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.  
  
"Mume", begann Cassy. "Es ist keine normale Schule, wie du sie dir vorstellst. Es ist auch für mich schwierig, dir zu erklären, wo ich hingehe. Es handelt sich um ein besonderes Projekt, das von Seiten der Regierung durchgeführt wird." Saublöde Erklärung dachte Cassy.  
  
"Cass", ihre Mutter schaute sie mit leicht nach vorn geneigtem Kopf von unten an, so, wie man es mit kleinen Kindern macht, wenn man genau weiß, dass sie lügen. "Tu' mir einfach den Gefallen und sag' mir was los ist und erzähl' mir nicht so einen Unfug."  
  
Lügen war noch nie Cassy's Stärke gewesen. Sie wurde immer erwischt. "Es fällt mir so schwer, Mume. Ich kann dir nicht alles über die Schule erzählen. Glaube mir. Es ist nichts Illegales, aber ich habe versprochen, dass ich dir nur das Nötigste sage. Bitte vertrau' mir."  
  
Die Mutter nickte. "Ich weiß, dass du nichts Illegales tun würdest."  
  
Cassy seufzte erleichtert. "Ich werde für ein Jahr weg sein. Mindestens. Ich weiß nicht, wo die Schule liegt, aber sie ist hier in England. Du kannst mich auch nicht erreichen." Jetzt kam der zweite Teil. Sie musste ihrer Mutter von Aratos erzählen. Hoffentlich hatte wenigstens ihre Idee funktioniert.  
  
"Wie bekomme ich dann Kontakt zu dir?", fragte die Mutter natürlich prompt.  
  
Cassy stand auf und sagte: "Auf diesem Weg." Sie machte die Balkontür auf. Aratos saß, Gott sei Dank, bereits draußen auf dem Geländer mit dem kleinen Brief an sein Bein gebunden.  
  
"Was ist das?" kreischte Cassy's Mutter und wurde ganz blass. Sie war aufgesprungen.  
  
"Das", sagte Cassy und streichelte den großen Vogel, bevor sie ihm ihren Arm hinhielt, "ist meine Eule." Die Eule setzte sich behutsam auf Cassy's Arm, wobei sie mit ihren riesigen Flügeln versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht auszubalancieren. Sie schuhuhte ein wenig und rieb ihren Kopf an Cassy's Schulter. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Aratos. Du kriegst gleich etwas. Einen Moment noch", flüsterte Cassy der Eule zu und streichelte das weiche Gefieder.  
  
Ihre Mutter stürzte zum Schrank, holte ein mittleres Glas hervor, goss sich erst einmal einen dreifachen Waldhimbeergeist ein und stürzte ihn in einem Zug herunter. Dann drehte sie sich um, besah sich Aratos und schüttete anschließend noch einmal einen Dreifachen hinterher.  
  
"So", meinte sie. "Jetzt geht es mir etwas besser." Cassy hatte allerdings einen anderen Eindruck. Ihre Mutter atmete immer noch sehr schnell und hatte immer noch eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe.  
  
"Mume, setz dich bitte." Die Mutter setzte sich und Cassy fuhr fort: "Das ist Aratos. Er ist ganz zahm und versteht, was du sagst." Vorsichtig ging sie mit der großen Eule um den Tisch herum. Aratos schien zu merken, dass er Cassy's Mutter einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Er saß ganz still und schuhuhte nicht einmal mehr. Als sie bei ihrer Mutter ankam und in respektvollem Abstand stehen blieb, streckte Aratos sein Bein aus und hielt ihrer Mutter den Brief hin.  
  
"Du musst den Brief abmachen", forderte Cassy ihre Mutter auf. Die Himbeergeist begannen wohl zu wirken, denn ihre Mutter begann mutig, den Brief von Aratos Bein zu lösen. Dabei sah sie die Eule die ganze Zeit misstrauisch an. Zu Hause hatte Cassy lange überlegt, wie sie ihrer Mutter alles beibringen sollte. Dann war für sie die einfachste Lösung gewesen, einen Brief zu schreiben, ihn Aratos ans Bein zu binden - so wie Dumbledore ihr es erklärt hatte - und die Eule loszuschicken. So hatte die Mutter gleich praktischen Anschauungsunterricht.  
  
"Woher hast du die Eule?" Cassy holte gerade Luft, als ihre Mutter die Hände abwehrend hob und sagte: "Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Dann faltete sie das Papier auseinander und las die Zeilen, die Cassy geschrieben hatte, bevor sie hier her kam.  
  
Cassy kam sich langsam immer blöder vor. Ihre Mutter musste spätestens jetzt denken, dass ihr irgendetwas Schweres auf den Kopf gefallen war und ihr das normale Denken herausgehämmert hatte. Eine Schule, von der sie nicht wusste, wo sie lag. Kinder, die nicht wissen, wie man ein Telefon bedient und wenn sie ihrer Tochter Post schicken wollte, dann musste sie diese an einer Eule festbinden.  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte den Brief fertig gelesen und schaute sie etwas ratlos an. "Ich weiß nicht, wie man sich um Eulen kümmert."  
  
"Streck' Deinen Arm aus", forderte sie ihre Mutter leicht lächelnd auf. Sie hatte einen langärmeligen Pullover an. Daher konnte Cassy auf die Eulenmanschette verzichten. Aratos hatte äußerst scharfe Krallen, aber der Pullover war dick genug.  
  
Die Mutter streckte ihren Arm wie geheißen aus, allerdings war ihr Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als entspannt und Aratos begann vorsichtig umzusteigen. Als er auf dem Arm ihrer völlig steif dasitzenden Mutter saß, ging Cassy zur Garderobe und holte einen Eulenkeks aus ihrer Jackentasche, um ihn endlich zu belohnen. Sie fand die kleinen Kekse nicht gleich und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Jacke durchforstet hatte, das kleine Loch im Jackenfutter entdeckte und die Kekse irgendwo aus dem Inneren herausgepult hatte.  
  
Zurück im Wohnzimmer bot sich ihr ein unglaubliches Bild: Aratos hatte sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter gearbeitet. Dort hatte er sich zusammengekuschelt und schuhuhte leise vor sich hin, während ihre Mutter mit einem leicht glasigen Blick den Vogel zurückhaltend streichelte.  
  
"Oh, Cassy! Er ist so schön!", rief sie ihr schon in der Tür zu. Cassy lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihrer Mutter den Keks für Aratos, den er vornehm und langsam aus ihrer Hand fraß.  
  
"Ich werde Ende der Woche geholt, Mume. Wir werden uns einen Tag vorher noch sehen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dabei bist, wenn ich geholt werde." Cassy dachte daran, in welchem Zustand ihre Mutter wäre, wenn sie mit diesem Portschlüssel verschwand.  
  
Ihre Mutter nickte. Aratos hatte seine Augen geschlossen und döste zufrieden. Dann unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile. Über die Schule fragte Cassy's Mutter allerdings nichts mehr. Sie musste die Eule und alles andere erst einmal verkraften. Zumindest hatte sich Aratos anscheinend unsterblich in ihre Mutter verliebt, denn so anschmiegsam war er nicht einmal bei Cassy gewesen.  
  
***  
  
Cassy hatte die restliche Zeit noch damit verbracht, zu packen und bei ihrer Mutter ein Gestänge einzurichten, wenn sie Aratos mit Post schicken würde, damit er bleiben und versorgt werden konnte.  
  
Der Abschied verlief ganz unspektakulär, als würde Cassy mal eben für vierzehn Tage in den Urlaub fahren.  
  
Dann kam Dumbledore und holte sie ab. Sie hielt ihm das Agulhas-Foto unter die Nase und bat ihn, ihre Freunde wieder sichtbar zu machen. Dumbledore lehnte das mit der Begründung ab, dass die Gefahr zu groß sei, dass Professor Snape Ellen und Robert wiedererkannte. Dann würde er auch wissen, wie Cassy nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Traurig ließ sie das Foto zu Hause in der Schublade verschwinden.  
  
Wieder kam der alte Socken zum Einsatz. 


	4. Hogwarts

Hogwarts  
  
"Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, als sie mit ihrem ganzen Gepäck vor dem Eingang erschienen. Cassy war auch jetzt wieder ein bisschen schummrig in der Magengegend, aber die Reisen mit diesem Portsocken waren wirklich erfreulich kurz. "Kommen Sie. Lassen Sie das Gepäck stehen. Es wird sich jemand darum kümmern." "Was ist mit Aratos?" fragte sie ihn. Sie wollte die schöne Eule nur ungern hier alleine stehen lassen.  
  
"Der geht in die Eulerei." Damit öffnete er den Käfig und bedeutete Aratos zur Eulerei zu fliegen. Der wusste ganz offensichtlich, wo er hin musste. Er breitete seine riesigen Schwingen aus und erhob sich elegant. Nach einer Kurve landete er noch einmal kurz auf Cassy's Schulter, pickte ihr zärtlich auf dem Kopf herum und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Cassy lachte. "Schlingel", sagte sie und sah ihrer Eule hinterher.  
  
"Was ist die Eulerei?" fragte sie.  
  
"Da werden die Eulen gepflegt, gefüttert und können mit den anderen Eulen und Kauzen zusammensitzen. So ähnlich, wie bei Ihnen eine Tierauffangstation", klärte Dumbledore sie freundlich auf.  
  
Dann tat sich das Schloss vor Cassy auf. Welch' ein Bauwerk! Unzählige Türme reckten sich in den Himmel. Kleine verspielte Erker waren an den außergewöhnlichsten Stellen angebaut und hohe Zinnen schlossen die mächtigen Mauern nach oben ab. Während sie auf das riesige Schloss zuliefen, verschwanden Türme als Folge des sich ständig ändernden Blickwinkels, dafür erwuchsen an anderer Stelle neue. Es musste ein Irrgarten von Gängen in diesem Schloss sein.  
  
Dumbledore ließ sie einen Moment den Eindruck verarbeiten. Er war stolz auf sein Hogwarts. Und er freute sich, dass Cassy so beeindruckt war.  
  
Dann fuhr er fort: "Bevor Sie das Schloss betreten, muss ich Ihnen kurz noch ein paar Dinge erklären, damit Sie nicht erschrecken. Unsere Bilder an den Wänden bewegen sich und sprechen. Nicht alle Pflanzen auf dem Schulhof sind ungefährlich. Manche beißen, spucken, schlagen oder würgen. Unsere Rüstungen bewegen sich ebenfalls mit zum Teil sehr unangenehmen Geräuschen. Wir haben einen Poltergeist, er heißt Peeves, und taucht immer dann auf, wenn man ihn gar nicht gebrauchen kann. Auf unseren Treppen gibt es Trickstufen, in die man einsinkt. Ohne fremde Hilfe kommen Sie nicht mehr aus ihnen heraus. Sie können diese Stufen allerdings erkennen. Sie sind eine Nuance heller, als die anderen."  
  
Dann waren sie am Eingang angekommen. "Haben Sie sich das behalten?"  
  
Aber Cassy war so beeindruckt von dem imposanten Bauwerk, dass sie nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte. Bewegliche Bilder und Rüstungen, ein paar angriffslustige Pflanzen und ein Poltergeist. Hört sich ziemlich normal an für eine magische Umgebung, dachte sie etwas abwesend. Allerdings die Sache mit den Trickstufen hatte sie nicht mitbekommen.  
  
Während sie durch die endlos anmutenden Gänge liefen, fuhr Dumbledore mit seinen Ausführungen fort. "Wir haben für Sie ein Appartement mit Büro und Klassenzimmer direkt im Erdgeschoss hergerichtet. So müssen Sie sich nicht mit den Treppen herumschlagen. Die ändern auch ganz gerne die Richtung und Sie kommen ganz woanders heraus, als sie eigentlich vorhatten. Allerdings sind Räume, wie die Bibliothek, Astronomie, Krankenstation, verschiedene Klassenräume und auch mein Büro in den oberen Geschossen."  
  
Cassy blieb vor dem ersten sich bewegenden Bild stehen und schaute es sprachlos an. Es war ein Pärchen darauf abgebildet, das sich angeregt unterhielt. Sie sprachen wirklich. Sie konnte sie hören. Er wollte sie gerade zu einem Nachtspaziergang überreden, aber sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust dazu. Dann hörten die beiden auf, als sie Cassy bemerkten und der junge Mann kam an den Rahmen des Bildes. "Sie wissen, dass es sich nicht gehört, wenn man fremde Gespräche belauscht?", wies er sie zurecht. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie", stotterte Cassy das Bild verlegen mit hochrotem Kopf an. "Ich ... das war nicht meine Absicht."  
  
"Aah, Sie sind der nichtmagische Mensch, nicht wahr?" Cassy nickte. Sie war erstaunt, dass das Bild von ihr wusste und dass sie ausnahmsweise mal keine 'Muggel' war.  
  
"Dann sei Ihnen verziehen", schloss der junge Mann herablassend, drehte sich mit einem Kopfschütteln um und ging zu seiner Partnerin zurück. Beide tuschelten und sahen zu Cassy hin.  
  
"Kommen Sie?", rief Dumbledore. Er war schon ein Stück weitergelaufen. Cassy eilte sich, um ihn wieder zu erreichen. Die Gänge waren mit großen Fenstern versehen und wurden von hellem Tageslicht üppig durchflutet. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie die Figuren in den Bildern ihre Rahmen verließen, um in einem anderen Bild wieder aufzutauchen. Das brachte groteske Stilbrüche zustande. Eine Rokoko gekleidete Dame stürzte gerade in ein Bild mit einem Jäger, der zum Schuss auf einen Hirsch angelegt hatte. Der Jäger war ziemlich ungehalten, denn der Hirsch verschwand im Dickicht. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und zeigte auf Cassy.  
  
"Das ist sehr unheimlich", sagte Cassy leise zu Dumbledore.  
  
"Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass Sie das erschrecken würde, daher haben Sie in Ihrem Appartement auch nur Tier- und Pflanzenbilder. Und wir haben darauf geachtet, dass keine Elefanten, Trolle, Nachtalben, Brüllaffen oder sonstiges darauf abgebildet sind. Wegen der Lautstärke. Sie haben Stillleben, englische Landschaften ohne Flüsse und Bäche und ich glaube, das gefährlichste Tier, was abgebildet ist, ist ein Hase." Er lächelte amüsiert, als er daran dachte, wie die Kollegen geflucht hatten, bis sie ruhige Bilder gefunden hatten. Das halbe Schloss hatte man umgegraben. Dafür hatte man aber auch eine Menge längst verschollen geglaubter, nützlicher Dinge wiedergefunden. "Für alle weiteren interessanten Dinge, die es auf Hogwarts zu sehen gibt, habe ich Ihnen einen kompetenten Betreuer zugewiesen. Sie werden sich bestimmt freuen. Es ist Professor Severus Snape."  
  
Bei Snapes Namen hellte sich Cassy's Gesicht sofort auf. Dumbledore sah es und dachte still grinsend für sich: 'Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh, junge Dame. Sie werden ein hartes Stück Arbeit bekommen.' "Sie werden ihn nachher sehen, wenn wir in die große Halle gehen. Dort nehmen wir gemeinsam die Mahlzeiten ein. Die anderen Kollegen, soweit sie nicht im Urlaub sind, werden Sie dort auch kennen lernen."  
  
Damit waren sie an der Tür zu Cassy's Appartement angekommen.  
  
"Hier ist der Schlüssel." Es war ein alter, großer Bronzeschlüssel mit einem beachtlichen Gewicht. Er hing an einem Ring mit einem kleinen Schildchen, auf dem "C. Parker" stand. Die Schrift schimmerte in allen Farben und veränderte sich ständig. Cassy schaute der Schrift einen Moment zu. "Schließen Sie auf", forderte Dumbledore sie freundlich mit einer Handbewegung auf.  
  
Cassy steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss und mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich die Tür. Kein rostiges Quietschen, kein Knarren an der Tür. Dann betrat sie ihr Appartement. Sie war beeindruckt. Es war großzügig und hell. Es gab ein separates Büro, ein Wohn-Esszimmer, ein kleines Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Einbauschrank und ein Badezimmer, das man eher als Heimschwimmbad bezeichnen konnte. Alles war geschmackvoll mit schweren Möbeln eingerichtet. Cassy fühlte sich fast wie eine Prinzessin. Vor allen Dingen, wenn sie an das nüchterne Büro dachte mit den Funktionsmöbeln - alles in grau und weiß -, das sie ohne Wehmut zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Sie fühlte sich sofort wohl in diesen Räumen. Der Wohn-Essraum hatte einen riesigen offenen Kamin. Er war mit schwarzem Marmor eingefasst und hatte einen kleinen Vorbau, auf dem verschiedene Figuren zur Dekoration standen. Zwei weiße Marmorsäulen links und rechts trugen den Vorbau. Auf dem Boden lag ein dicker weicher Teppich. Vor dem Kamin waren zwei riesige Sessel angeordnet. Sie hatten eine hohe Rückenlehne und nach außen geschwungene Armlehnen. Die Füße endeten in Klauen, die wie breite Bärentatzen aussahen. "Die Stühle bewegen sich aber nicht", fragte Cassy zweifelnd und zeigte auf die Füße der Sessel. Es hätte sie nicht überrascht, wenn der Schulleiter genickt hätte und sie jeden Morgen auf der Suche nach ihren Möbeln gewesen wäre oder ihr Bett nachts in den Schlossgängen umhergetrabt wäre. Dumbledore lachte. "Nein. Aber wenn Sie wollen ..." Damit zog er den Zauberstab und Cassy machte einen Satz nach hinten. "Bloß nicht", keuchte sie mit entsetztem Gesicht. Sie hatte den Einsatz dieser Zauberstäbe noch immer in schlechter Erinnerung.  
  
"Also, Sie sollten dringend daran arbeiten, denn in nicht ganz zwei Wochen werden hier Hunderte von Schülern mit Zauberstäben herumlaufen." Damit schwenkte er den Stab einmal durch die Luft, während er etwas murmelte, und, Plopp, erschien an der Spitze ein wunderschöner Sommerblumenstrauß, den er abnahm und Cassy übergab.  
  
"Geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Cassy mit einer dankenden Kopfbewegung. Er nickte, aber das amüsierte Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Und jetzt möchte ich Ihnen noch jemand Besonderen vorstellen. Er wird sie hier im Appartementbereich betreuen und mit allem versorgen, was Sie benötigen. Dobby! Komm bitte her."  
  
Hinter dem Sessel kam ein kleines grünliches Wesen zum Vorschein mit riesengroßen hellgrünen Augen. Es hatte ein weißes tadelloses Hemd an und eine bunte Pachtwork-Weste darüber gezogen. Was Cassy aber am meisten festhielt an dieser kleinen Gestalt waren die beiden unegalen, wirklich hässlichen Socken, die so gar nicht zum Rest des Aufzuges passten.  
  
"Das ist Dobby unser Chef-Hauself."  
  
Der kleine Elf trat hervor und hielt Cassy die Hand hin. "Dobby ist sehr erfreut, Miss Parker kennen zu lernen. Wenn Miss Parker einen Wunsch hat, sagen Sie es immer Dobby."  
  
Cassy streckte dem kleinen Elfen mit den spitzen Ohren vorsichtig ihre Hand hin. Der Elf ergriff sie und schüttelte sie heftig. "Danke, Mr. Dobby." Sie hoffte, dass die Anrede richtig war, aber prompt sagte der Elf: "Einfach nur Dobby, Miss Parker." Die beiden schauten sich einen Moment abschätzend an. Dann fuhr der Elf fort: "Wenn Miss Parker Obst essen möchte, Dobby kümmert sich darum. Oder schmutzige Kleidung zum Waschen. Oder wenn Miss Parker Getränke braucht. Hier ist eine kleine Klingel. Dobby hört sie immer. Dobby kommt dann durch diese kleine Tür dort neben dem Kamin. Bitte nicht erschrecken."  
  
Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und sie verabredeten sich für eine Stunde später vor Cassy's Appartementtür. Er wollte sie abholen.  
  
Cassy sah sich im Raum um, ihre Koffer hatte man bereits in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht, das hatte sie schon gesehen. "Kann ich noch etwas für Miss Parker tun?", fragte der kleine Elf und schaute sie mit runden Augen erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Cassy, "bitte stellen Sie die Blumen für mich ins Wasser. Dann habe ich alles." Die Klingel hatte Dobby auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen die beiden mächtigen Sessel gestellt direkt vor die Blumenvase. Dann war er lautlos verschwunden.  
  
Sie musste sich jetzt wohl umziehen. Eine dieser unförmigen Roben anziehen. Sie entschied sich für eine dünne dunkelblaue Sommerrobe und zog T-Shirt und kurze Hose darunter. Es sah ja sowieso niemand unter dieser Zeltplane.  
  
Dann stieg sie die drei kleinen Stufen hoch zum Badezimmer und wollte sich die Hände waschen. Einen Augenblick blieb sie in der Tür stehen und sah sich den geschmackvoll gestalteten Raum an. An den Wänden waren große weiße Marmorfliesen angebracht, die ganz fein mit rostroten Adern durchzogen waren. Der Boden war mit den dunkelroten Terrakotta-Fliesen ausgelegt, die für alte Schlösser typisch waren. Hier und da fand sich sogar noch der Fußabdruck eines Tieres eingebrannt in den Fliesen. Rund um das Badebecken standen schulterhohe, schmiedeeiserne Kerzenleuchter und tauchten alles in ein warmes angenehmes Licht. Aber die Badewanne war wirklich das Größte - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es war ein in den Boden eingelassenes, gefliestes Badebecken mit den Ausmaßen von ungefähr drei auf drei Meter. An einer Seite war das Becken fast einen Meter tief, auf der anderen Seite hatte man einen Sockel eingearbeitet, auf dem der Badende in aller Ruhe liegen oder sitzen konnte und das Wasser genießen. Von der Seite gab es eine kleine Treppe, mit der man bequem in die Wanne steigen konnte, aber irgend ein verspielter Mensch bzw. Magier hatte eine winzige Rutsche an der tiefen Seite anbringen lassen, mit der man auf kürzestem Wege in das Wasser kam. Rund um die Stirnseite des Beckens waren etliche verschiedene Wasserhähne angebracht. Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig umgeschaut hatte, wollte sie endlich die Hände waschen. Schon begann das Dilemma. Es gab zwar drei Wasserhähne auf dem Waschbecken, aber keine Knöpfe zum Aufdrehen. Sie versuchte es mit wedelnden Händen unter den Hähnen (funktionierte bei den Autobahnklos ja auch immer). Nichts passierte. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf den Wasserhahn und drückte vorsichtig. Auch nichts. Zum Schluss wedelte sie noch einmal über den Hähnen herum, aber das Ergebnis war das Gleiche. Also ging sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer und klingelte nach Dobby. "Bitte, ich möchte mir die Hände waschen. Wie funktioniert das?" Der kleine Elf wieselte beflissentlich vor ihr her ins Bad, legte die Hand auf den Wasserhahn und sagte "Los". Als eine angemessene Menge in das Waschbecken eingelaufen war (immerhin gab es wenigstens einen stinknormalen Gummistöpsel für in das Becken), legte er die Hand wieder auf den Hahn und sagte "Stop."  
  
Dann sah er sie aufgeregt an. Er freute sich, dass er ihr gleich helfen konnte. "Und wenn Miss Parker es warm oder kalt haben will - es ist immer erst einmal kalt - dann sagt Miss Parker noch warm oder kalt dazu. Aus dem ersten Hahn kommt klares Wasser. Aus dem zweiten kommt Wasser mit einem Duftöl und aus dem Dritten kommt Wasser mit Schaumbad. Miss Parker muss es ausprobieren."  
  
Cassy trat an einen der Wasserhähne, legte die Hand darauf und sagte "Los warm". Sofort kam angenehm warmes Wasser aus dem Hahn. Sie bedankte sich bei Dobby und machte sich endgültig fertig für ihren "großen Auftritt" in der großen Halle.  
  
***  
  
Pünktlich eine Stunde später stand Cassy vor ihrem Appartement und wartete auf Dumbledore. Sie beobachtete durch das großzügige Fenster, das direkt ihrem Appartement gegenüber war, den Gärtner im Vorhof, der mit vier Gehilfen versuchte einen Busch zu beschneiden. Der Busch hatte aber keine Lust und zog jedes Mal seine Äste zurück oder beugte sich blitzschnell in eine andere Richtung. Die vier Gehilfen versuchten einen Ast einzufangen, damit der Gärtner ihn abschneiden oder untersuchen konnte. Wenn der Busch so schnell die Richtung wechselte, kam es vor, dass einer von ihnen an einem besonders dicken Ast hing und den Busch anbrüllte, ihn herunterzulassen. Es war eine anstrengende Arbeit und sie hörte die gerufenen Kommandos, mit denen man versuchte, den Busch auszutricksen, bis in den Gang.  
  
Dumbledore kam gerade um die Ecke und blieb erstaunt stehen. "Diese Robe passt richtig gut zu Ihnen", meinte er lächelnd. Cassy lächelte etwas verkrampft zurück. Sie hatte eiskalte Hände vor Aufregung und ihre Beine fühlten sich bei jedem Schritt an, als wäre der Knochen darin zu Gummi geworden.  
  
"Aufgeregt?" fragte er, obwohl die Frage überflüssig war, wenn er in Cassy's angespanntes, blasses Gesicht sah. Sie nickte.  
  
Dann gingen sie den Gang hinunter und betraten die große Halle. An den verschiedenen Tischen saßen ein paar Schüler, die nicht in den Ferien nach Hause konnten. Der Raum war riesig. An den Flanken waren mächtige Säulen, die nach oben ausliefen in ein Gewölbe ...? Es gab keine Decke in diesem Raum. Es gab einen strahlend blauen Sommerhimmel. Cassy blieb in der Tür stehen und schaute mit offenem Mund an die Decke. Oder besser an den Himmel. Dumbledore lachte. "Jetzt sehen Sie aus, wie unsere Erstklässler, wenn sie hier eintreffen." Cassy schaute noch immer fasziniert nach oben.  
  
"Wie funktioniert das?", fragte sie.  
  
Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und sagte ihr leise und verschmitzt: "Mit Magie." Cassy sah ihn an und grinste ein wenig verlegen. 'Wie auch sonst', dachte sie. "Der Himmel wird von uns je nach Anlass verändert. Manchmal ändert er aber auch selbst seine Farbe. Kommt wohl auf seine Stimmung an."  
  
Dann schob er eine Hand unter ihren Arm und forderte sie mit sanftem Druck auf, weiterzugehen. Die nächsten Schritte ging Cassy noch mit staunendem Blick an den Himmel. Dann sah sie vor sich, wo sie hinlief. Das würde jetzt noch fehlen, dass sie im Eingang der großen Halle der Länge nach hinschlug, weil sie in die Luft guckte beim Laufen.  
  
Es war augenblicklich still geworden, als beide die Halle betraten. Jetzt standen die Lehrkräfte auf und kamen um den Tisch herum, um Cassy zu begrüßen.  
  
"Das", begann Dumbledore, "ist Miss Cassiopeia Parker. Sie alle wissen, wofür sie hier ist. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie sie wohlwollend in Ihrer Mitte aufnehmen würden." Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah sich suchend um. Es fehlte eine, nein, es fehlten zwei Lehrkräfte.  
  
Die Professoren stellten sich nacheinander selbst vor und Cassy schüttelte die angebotenen Hände.  
  
"Professor McGonagall. Ich unterrichte Verwandlung." Sie war schon eine ältere Hexe mit einem strengen Gesicht. Cassy schätzte, dass sie so alt wie Dumbledore sein könnte. Er hatte ihr an dem Abend, als sie Cassy's Stundenplan besprochen hatten, einiges über die Kollegen und die Fächer erzählt. So auch, dass es nur wenig gab, was Professor McGonagall nicht in etwas anderes verwandeln konnte. Für die Erstklässler zum Beispiel verwandelte sie gerne ihr Lehrerpult in ein Schwein. Danach war ihr die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse immer sicher. Cassy war gespannt, wann sie einmal die Möglichkeit hätte eine solche Verwandlung zu sehen.  
  
"Professor Vektor. Mein Fach ist Arithmantik." Das war ähnlich wie Mathematik hatte Dumbledore sie aufgeklärt. Es wurde aber auch eine Menge dabei geschätzt und es war nicht so präzise, wie die Mathematik bei den Muggeln.  
  
"Professor Flitwick. Zauberkunst." Bei ihm musste sich Cassy etwas bücken, um ihm die Hand zu geben. Einen so kleinen Mann hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Aber er schien ein Mensch zu sein. Hier wollte sie Professor Snape fragen, was sie sich unter Zauberkunst genau vorstellen musste.  
  
"Professor Trelawney", stellte sich die Wahrsagerin mit dunkler, rauer Stimme vor. Sie hielt einen Augenblick länger als Notwendig die Hand von Cassy. "Ich spüre dunkle Geheimnisse bei Ihnen. Wenn Sie etwas über Ihre Zukunft wissen wollen - Sie finden mich im Nordturm!" Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Cassy sehen, wie McGonagall die Augen verdrehte.  
  
"Professor Hooch. Sport." Sport? Sie würde sie nachher genau fragen, was bei Zauberern Sport ist. Vielleicht Zauberstabweitwurf? Oder ... Sie hatte keine Idee.  
  
"Professor Sprout. Pflanzen- und Kräuterkunde." Dann war das vorhin gar nicht der Gärtner, sondern Professor Sprout, die den Busch vor dem Gebäude beschnitten hatte. Sie erkannte sie wieder an dem Hut, den sie noch immer trug und sie hatte frische Kratzspuren auf ihren nackten Armen.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." Er bückte sich ein wenig hielt Cassy eine Kanaldeckel große Hand hin. Cassy hatte auch noch niemals einen so großen Menschen gesehen. Dumbledore ging ihm gerade Mal bis zur Brust und der war nicht klein. Wahrscheinlich musste dieser Hagrid immer aufpassen, dass er Flitwick oder einen der kleineren Schüler mit seinen ruderbootgroßen Schuhen nicht aus Versehen tot trat. In seinem Gesicht wucherte ein dichtes Gestrüpp von Bart und sein Haarwuchs sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Wenn man ihm einmal die Haare schneiden würde, konnte man wahrscheinlich eine Rosshaarmatraze für einen ausgewachsenen Menschen damit füllen. Sozusagen eine Hagrid-Haar-Matraze. Aber seine käferschwarzen Augen blitzten fröhlich und er machte einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck.  
  
"Ich freue mich sehr, Sie alle kennen zu lernen und ich bedanke mich, dass ich diese Chance hier bekommen habe", sagte Cassy aufrichtig. Sie sah in die einzelnen Gesichter und sah Nicken, Abschätzen, freundliches Lächeln, aber keine Abneigung. Sie war sehr erleichtert.  
  
"Kommen Sie ruhig rein, Severus!", rief Dumbledore laut hinter ihr durch die große Halle. Alle drehten sich herum.  
  
Professor Snape stand in der Eingangstür und wollte gerade wieder kehrt machen, aber der Schulleiter hatte ihn doch gesehen. Er wollte zum Essen gehen, hatte aber vor lauter Rezepte wälzen wegen des Werwolfbanntrankes vergessen, dass diese Muggel heute kommen würde. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sie zu sehen, geschweige denn, willkommen zu heißen. Er wollte sie nicht hier haben. So hatte er gerade die Kollegen mit dem Rücken zu sich stehen sehen und gehofft, er könnte sich unbemerkt wieder verdrücken. Aber Dumbledore war aufmerksam.  
  
Trotzdem machte er kehrt, als hätte er Albus nicht gehört und ging wieder in den Flur zurück. Aus der Halle kam ein unüberhörbares, scharfes "Professor Snape!" Also blieb er seufzend stehen und wartete auf den Schulleiter.  
  
"Kommen Sie, Cassy." Dumbledore freute sich darauf, die beiden miteinander bekannt zu machen. Diese junge Frau hatte etwas Anziehendes an sich. Etwas Herzliches, Warmes. Vielleicht ... - aber er traute sich gar nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.  
  
Cassy stand wie vom Donner gerührt. In ihrem Bauch breiteten sich die berühmten Schmetterlinge aus. Trotzdem deutete das Gefühl, das sie gerade hatte, eher auf Königsfledermäuse von der Größe von mittleren Schäferhunden hin. 'Beruhige dich, beruhige dich'. Immer wieder wiederholte sie diesen Gedanken, als Dumbledore sie vor sich her aus der Halle schob.  
  
***  
  
"Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape", sagte Cassy mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und hielt ihm ihre leicht zitternde Hand hin. Dumbledore zog sich etwas zurück.  
  
Da stand sie ihm nun gegenüber. Endlich. So lange hatte sie davon geträumt, wie das erste Zusammentreffen sein würde. Sie fühlte ihn noch immer in ihren Armen. Und sie fühlte noch immer diese absurde Dankbarkeit, dass sie wegen ihm nicht alleine in diesem Keller war. Sie freute sich so sehr darauf, dieses Gesicht wiederzusehen, das sie damals so beeindruckt hatte. Dieses Gesicht, das sie seitdem in ihren Träumen nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Da Cassy hoffnungslos romantisch war, hatte sie sich die Begrüßung in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Situationen ausgemalt. Ihre Fantasie hatte ihr Bilder gemalt, die zum Teil unrealistischer gar nicht sein konnten. Vom höflichen und freundlichen Händedruck bis hin zum sofortigen schmachtenden Blickkontakt. Ein kleiner, aber dafür doch um so wesentlicher Punkt ist ihr bei ihren Träumereien entfallen. Dieser Mann kannte sie gar nicht. Er war damals bewusstlos. Er wusste bis vor kurzem nicht einmal, dass es sie überhaupt gab. Sie war eine vollkommen Fremde für ihn. Punkt. Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit.  
  
Ihr Rücksturz in die Realität endete mit einem harten Aufprall. Metaphorisch gesprochen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, man würde sie in ein Fass mit eiskaltem Wasser eintauchen. Ganz langsam stieg die Kälte der Erkenntnis in ihrem Körper nach oben. Snape musterte sie mit unbeweglichem Blick und vor dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen wich sie innerlich ein kleines Stück zurück. Noch nie hatte sie bei einem Menschen solche Abwehr und Feindseligkeit gesehen. Aber sie wollte sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand warf er einen abfälligen Blick. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein Wort um und ging.  
  
Das war also die Muggel. Snape hatte nicht vor, an sie mit ihrem Namen zu denken. Sie war eine Muggel. Muggel sind namenlos, weil sie unwichtig sind. Diese Muggel hatte halblange stufig geschnittene, brünette Haare, die zwar glatt, aber offensichtlich recht widerspenstig waren, denn sie standen ihr an einigen Stellen etwas unkontrolliert vom Kopf ab. Ihr ovales Gesicht mit den hochstehenden Wangenknochen hatte eine sehr freundliche, helle Ausstrahlung. Aber beeindruckend empfand er die blaugrauen Augen, die scheinbar ständig die Farbe wechselten und den sinnlichen, feingeschwungenen Mund. Sie ging ihm gerade bis unter das Kinn und war schlank und gut proportioniert. Als Hexe wäre sie das, was er sich unter einer interessanten Frau vorstellen würde. Aber da sie keine Hexe war, verschwendete Professor Snape keinen einzigen Gedanken daran. Es war sein Unterbewusstsein, das diese Details aufnahm und sorgsam verschloss.  
  
Cassy stand mit offenem Mund in der Halle und blickte dem "davonwehenden" Snape hinterher.  
  
Albus Dumbledore trat amüsiert neben sie. "Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich Ihnen so einfach das Versprechen geben konnte, dass ich ihm nichts von Ihnen erzählen würde?" Nein. Cassy konnte es noch nicht verstehen. Dreißig Sekunden Blickkontakt mit jemandem konnten ihr noch keinen Einblick in sein eigentliches, komplexes Verhalten geben und erklären, warum er offensichtlich keine Kinderstube hatte und ihm die Grundregeln der Höflichkeit fehlten. Aber nur dreißig Sekunden waren für oberflächlich denkende Menschen ausreichend, um ein Vorurteil zu bilden und sich mit denen zu solidarisieren, die unbedingt einen "Buhmann" brauchten. Denn sein Verhalten schrie geradezu danach, ihn aus der Gemeinschaft auszusondern. Das war allerdings nicht Cassy's Art. Die Vergangenheit hatte immer wieder gezeigt, dass Vorurteile und falsche Solidarität schreckliche Katastrophen hervorrufen konnten. Und sie hatte sich von je her aus den Einheits- Meinungsgrüppchen, die nur ihr Fähnchen in den Wind hingen, herausgehalten. Das war nicht immer einfach und brachte sie oftmals in die Situation, ein Einzelgänger zu sein. Aber sie war kein Herdentier, sondern ein eigenständiger, sensibler, klar denkender Mensch (das letztere jedenfalls meistens), der seine Meinung und die Überzeugung vertrat, dass man das auch jedem anderen Menschen zugestehen musste. Selbst denen, die es einem schwer machten, an seine Prinzipien zu glauben. Und allem Anschein nach war dieser Professor Snape ein Mensch, der keinen Wert darauf legte, was andere über ihn dachten.  
  
Nachdem ihre gesammelten Fantasien gerade so schnell, wie ein abgeschossenes Trommelfeuer geplatzt waren, fühlte sie sich etwas seltsam, leer. Und doch. Er war beeindruckend.  
  
Sie schaute Dumbledore an und fragte, um das Thema zu wechseln: "Wann gibt es denn etwas zu essen?"  
  
Der lächelte, bot ihr den Arm und ging mit ihr zurück in die große Halle, wo die anderen Lehrkräfte bereits beim Essen waren und heftigst über einen Artikel des Zaubereiministeriums im Tagespropheten diskutierten.  
  
Professor Flitwick hatte gerade seine Gabel erhoben und schüttelte sie drohend Richtung Professor McGonagall. Dabei war ihm allerdings ein Stück Hackbraten entgangen, das noch auf der Spitze steckte und das flog im hohen Bogen über den Tisch und landete auf McGonagalls Robe. Sie schaute angewidert auf den Essensrest und entfernte ihn. Dann beschimpfte sie Flitwick, dass er nicht nur keine Ahnung von Politik hätte, sondern auch keine Tischmanieren.  
  
Dumbledore sah dem Treiben einen Moment zu und setzte sich dann hin, wobei er Cassy den freien Platz neben sich zuwies. Er machte keine Anstalten, die hitzige Diskussion zu beenden, bei der der kleine Professor Flitwick mittlerweile auf seinem Stuhl stand und die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt hatte, um in Augenhöhe mit McGonagall zu zetern. Niemand achtete auf Cassy, die mit leicht fassungslosem Gesicht diesen Mittagstisch betrachtete. Fast niemand.  
  
"Hier geht es in den Ferien immer so zu", flüsterte eine Stimme neben ihr. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von ... "Remus Lupin", sagte der Mann neben ihr und hielt ihr freundlich die Hand hin. "War bei Ihrer Begrüßung vorhin noch beschäftigt. Ich lehre dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."  
  
Cassy nahm die angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie herzlich. "Freut mich sehr", sagte sie aufrichtig. Lupin war höchstens neununddreißig Jahre alt und hatte braune Haare, die allerdings schon von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Er hatte ein sympathisches, hübsches Gesicht und beim Lachen umspielten unzählige kleine Fältchen seine blauen Augen.  
  
"Sie glauben gar nicht, wie inspirierend diese Diskussionen sind", bemerkte er mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln.  
  
Inspirierend oder nicht. Um Professor McGonagalls Gemütszustand zu beschreiben, brauchte man keine große Menschenkenntnis. Sie war ärgerlich, eigentlich stinksauer. Sie stand auf, beugte sich drohend über den Tisch Richtung Flitwick und holte gerade Luft, als Flitwick sich wohl den Größenunterschied bewusst machte und sich wieder auf seinen etwas erhöhten Stuhl fallen ließ. "Minerva, beruhige dich wieder. Du hast ja zum größten Teil recht. Aber denk' wenigstens kurz einmal über meine Theorie nach." Dann ließ er Professor McGonagall links liegen und begann zu essen, als wäre nichts gewesen. McGonagall kochte, aber sie setzte sich wieder und aß weiter, wobei sie in regelmäßigen Abständen Flitwick einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.  
  
Lupin machte eine einladende Handbewegung über den ganzen Tisch und sagte: "Greifen Sie zu, Miss Parker, und lassen Sie es sich schmecken."  
  
Das ließ Cassy sich nicht zweimal sagen. Es schmeckte fantastisch. Und auch der Kürbissaft, den sie nicht kannte, war sehr lecker und erfrischend. Einmal entfuhr ihr ein spitzer kurzer Schrei, als mit einem leisen Plopp die Platte vor ihr wieder aufgefüllt wurde, von der Lupin das letzte Stück Braten genommen hatte. Wie von Zauberhand. Wie auch sonst? Das Gespräch verstummte kurz und alle sahen Cassy an. Sie wurde rot bis an die Haarwurzeln und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Es gab Geschmunzel und Gelächter am Tisch und auch das eine oder andere verständnislose Kopfschütteln. Aber das konnte Cassy nicht sehen, da sie angestrengt tief in ihren Teller blickte.  
  
Er hatte rabenschwarze Augen. Wie seine Haare. Diese Augen waren kalt und doch so anziehend. Wie das Zentrum eines Schwarzen Lochs im Universum. Alles verschlingend, was in seine Nähe kam. Bodenlos tief. Absturz gefährdend tief. Der Gedanke an Snapes Augen löste ein angenehmes Prickeln in Cassy's Nacken aus.  
  
"Was werden Sie alles in Ihrem Unterricht behandeln?" fragte Remus Lupin neben ihr. Dann sah er, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken weit weg war.  
  
"Zehn Penny für Ihre Gedanken", hörte sie die Stimme von Lupin, der sich ein wenig zu ihr herübergebeugt hatte. Sie drehte sich um und kam langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Was haben Sie gesagt?"  
  
"Ich sagte, zehn Penny für Ihre Gedanken. Das sagt ihr Mug ..., äh, das sagt man doch so, oder?" Remus lachte.  
  
Cassy lachte zurück und dachte, diesen Gedanken würde sie für kein Geld der Welt verkaufen.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore hatte sie nach dem Essen in sein Büro gebeten. Er wartete auf sie und ging mit ihr langsam die Treppen hinauf, damit sie sich den Weg gut einprägen konnte. Dann standen sie vor dem Wasserspeier. Cassy schaute sich die Skulptur interessiert an, als Dumbledore "Kirschdrops" sagte und der Speier zur Seite schwang. Diesmal war Cassy jedoch darauf gefasst und so fiel der Schreck nur sehr klein aus. Ein kurzes Aufflammen in ihrer Magengegend und das war es. Sie ging hinter Dumbledore zur Wendeltreppe, die sich von alleine aufwärts bewegte. Wie feudal, dachte Cassy, eine Rolltreppe.  
  
Im Büro angekommen, bot Dumbledore ihr den Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Aber Cassy war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Sie hatte den Vogel gesehen. Und der Vogel hatte Cassy gesehen. Beide schauten sich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Dann ging Cassy auf ihn zu. Sein Gefieder, das in allen Schattierung von Rot, Gelb und ein wenig Braun meliert war, schillerte in der hereinfallenden Sonne, wie ein lebendiges Feuer. Auf seinem Kopf hatte er eine kleine Krone aus einzelnen Federn hochstehen, die sich an ihren Enden zu kleinen Federbüschen verbreiterten, die wie weiche Kugeln aussahen.  
  
"Ein Phoenix", flüsterte Cassy. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. "Ein echter Phoenix", sagte sie wieder und blieb dicht vor dem Phoenix stehen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr von diesen Wesen erzählt, die für ihn natürlich nur in der Sage existiert hatten. Aber dieser hier lebte. Es gab ihn wirklich. Der Phoenix beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und schaute Cassy genau an. Er stieß einen kurzen klangvollen Ton aus und neigte den Kopf auf die andere Seite.  
  
"Sein Name ist Fawkes", sagte Dumbledore, der die Szene aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. "Sie können ihn ruhig berühren. Er ist zahm. Allerdings seien Sie vorsichtig. Fawkes hat seinen eigenen Kopf. Wen er nicht mag, dem kneift er auch mal in die Hand." Dabei fiel ihm ein, wie er Snape mal am Ohr gezogen hatte, weil er ihm gegenüber laut geworden war. Unwillkürlich musste er wieder grinsen, wenn er an Snapes überraschtes Gesicht dachte. Denn an sich war der Phoenix auch bei ihm sehr anschmiegsam.  
  
Cassy ging noch ein Stück dichter heran und drehte sich gerade zu Dumbledore um, weil sie ihn fragen wollte, ob sie ihn wirklich streicheln dürfe, als der Phoenix begann, seinen Kopf an Cassy's Kopf zu reiben. Dabei stieß er dunkle, ruhige Töne aus. Dumbledore grinste. Cassy hatte ihren ersten Freund auf Hogwarts gefunden. Es war wieder ein Vogel. Sie hatte mit diesen Tieren anscheinend ein Händchen. Sie hob die Hand und begann Fawkes Gefieder zu streicheln. Der Phoenix hielt still und ließ sich die Schmuseeinheiten gerne gefallen.  
  
Dann ging Cassy zu dem angebotenen Stuhl und sah Dumbledore an. Fawkes war scheinbar nicht damit einverstanden, dass seine Streichelei schon vorbei war. Er spannte seine mächtigen Flügel und ließ sich mit einem kurzen Abstoßen von seiner Stange direkt in Cassy's Schoß gleiten. Dort zog er Flügel, Füße und alles was so im Weg war ein und kuschelte sich an sie. Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an und begann, ihn wieder zu streicheln. Dabei hatte sie die Arme um den Vogel gelegt, der genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hielt.  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wissen, dass Phoenixe äußerst scheu sind? Allerdings haben diese Geschöpfe die besondere Gabe, gute und schlechte Schwingungen in Menschen zu erkennen. So lange ich Fawkes habe, und das ist fast eine Ewigkeit, hat er sich nur einer Handvoll Menschen so genähert, wie Ihnen jetzt. Wenn er sie so mag, dann weiß ich, dass mein Gefühl mich nicht getrogen hat", schloss er lächelnd.  
  
Dann fuhr er fort: "Ich habe Sie hier her gebeten, weil es noch ein paar Dinge gibt, die Sie wissen müssen. Hier an der Schule gibt es ein Punktesystem. Schüler, die besonders herausragende Leistungen erbringen, deren Häuser werden mit Punkten belohnt. Wenn Schüler gegen die Regeln verstoßen oder schlechte Leistungen erbringen, werden die Häuser mit Punktabzug bestraft. Das Punktebarometer können allerdings nur Magier bedienen. Daher haben die Kollegen und ich ausgemacht, dass Sie zu vergebende oder abzuziehende Punkte entweder an die Hauslehrer weiterleiten oder an mich. Das sind für Gryffindor Professor McGonagall, für Slytherin Professor Snape, für Hufflepuff Professor Flitwick und für Ravenclaw Professor Sprout. Hier in diesen Pergamenten finden Sie die wichtigsten Regeln für die Schule. Und machen Sie sich vor allem mit dem Gelände vertraut.  
  
Damit reichte er ihr einige Rollen Pergament, die eng beschrieben waren.  
  
"Haben Sie noch Fragen?"  
  
Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm die Pergamente, verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und ging zurück. Sie schaffte es ohne Zwischenfall bis zu ihrem Appartement und legte die Rollen in ihr Schlafzimmer. Heute Abend wollte sie sich damit eingehend beschäftigen.  
  
Dann streifte sie über das Schulgelände. Es waren malerische Ländereien, die zu Hogwarts gehörten. Angefangen vom See, bis hin zu den einfassenden Hügeln und Wiesen rund um dieses imposante Schloss.  
  
***  
  
Als sie nach dem Abendessen an ihrem Appartement ankam, stand sie vor dem nächsten für sie unlösbaren Problem. Es gab keinen Lichtschalter. Wie sollte sie ihr Appartement betreten. Es war stockdunkel. Die Dobby-Klingel lag im Dunkeln auf dem Tisch. Sie konnte sie nicht erreichen. Aber da sie jetzt fachmännisch Wasser in ein Waschbecken einlaufen lassen konnte, würde sie wohl auch Licht machen können. Nur, wo sollte sie die Hände drauf legen, um das Licht einzuschalten? Auf der Anrichte neben der Tür stand ein Kerzenleuchter. Sie legte also die Hand darauf und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Licht an." Aber es tat sich nichts. Sie ging einen Schritt in das Appartement, ließ aber den Leuchter nicht los und sagte "Licht", "Hell", "Anmachen", "Beleuchten", "Strahlen", "Entzünden". Dann klatschte sie. Sie schnippte. Aber das Ergebnis war ein ums andere Mal das Gleiche. Es blieb stockdunkel. Hoffentlich sah und hörte sie niemand.  
  
"Was tun Sie da?" Cassy fuhr so zusammen, dass sie einen Schritt zur Seite machte. Remus Lupin stand mit der Schulter an die Wand gelehnt, mit einem ungeheuer breiten Grinsen. Sie hatte sich also gerade zum Vollidioten gemacht.  
  
"Wie lange stehen Sie schon da?", fragte Cassy. "Ich glaube, seit 'Anmachen'", gab er zur Antwort. "Ich bin begeistert, welchen Einfallsreichtum Sie haben."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie das Licht angeht", sagte Cassy mit gesenktem Kopf. Das hatte Remus allerdings schon bemerkt. Er grinste immer noch und trat zum Appartement. "Darf ich?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte und machte ihm den Weg frei. Er griff um die Ecke und nahm etwas von der Anrichte im Appartement. Die war vom Flurlicht noch hell genug erleuchtet, dass man sehen konnte, was darauf lag. Er hatte geholfen, das Appartement für Cassy fertig zu machen, daher wusste er auch, was wo zu finden war.  
  
"Wissen Sie, hierfür haben wir einen ganz besonders schwierigen Zauber. Sie nehmen diese Schachtel hier und machen sie auf. Dann entnehmen Sie der Schachtel eines dieser langen Hölzchen und reiben es mit dem roten Kopf ruckartig über diese raue, braune Fläche hier an der Außenseite der Schachtel. Dann können Sie Licht machen." Damit zündete er das Streichholz an und entflammte die Kerze. Cassy wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Die Schachtel mit den Streichhölzern hatte sie zwar gesehen, aber das war zu profan. Als diese Kerze brannte, entflammten sich im ganzen Appartement an allen möglichen Ecken weitere Kerzen, bis der Raum hell erleuchtet war.  
  
"Sie können die Kerzen einzeln ausmachen. Wenn Sie aber alle auf einmal aus haben wollen, müssen Sie diese hier wieder löschen. Merken sie sich die Kerze gut. Sie brennt niemals herunter."  
  
"Also, den Trick mit den magischen Hölzchen werde ich mir merken", sagte sie zu Remus mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.  
  
Der trat wieder zurück in den Flur, deutete ihr immer noch lachend eine Verbeugung an und meinte: "Wir sehen uns morgen, beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht."  
  
Sie schloss die Tür und ging zum Kamin. Auf dem Tisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln lag ein versiegeltes Pergament. Wer schickte ihr Hauspost? Sie betrachtete das Siegel genauer. Es waren zwei ineinander verschlungene Schlangen, die bei genauem Hinsehen zwei große S darstellten. Das Siegel von Severus Snape.  
  
Vorsichtig zerbrach sie das Siegel und öffnete das Pergament.  
  
Kommen Sie morgen nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro. S. Snape  
  
Er hatte eine deutliche, akkurate Handschrift.  
  
Also dann, sagte sich Cassy, auf ein Neues. Hoffentlich war er morgen besser gelaunt.  
  
Dann ging sie ins Bad und beäugte misstrauisch die Wasserhähne, aber alles funktionierte einwandfrei, wie man es ihr gezeigt hatte. Dobby hatte ihr bereits den Schlafanzug zurecht gelegt und das Bett aufgedeckt. Auf ihrem Nachttisch fand sie einen Krug mit Wasser und ein Glas.  
  
Völlig überwältigt von den heutigen Eindrücken schlief sie sofort ein. 


	5. Der erste Kontakt

Der erste Kontakt ...  
  
Severus ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, als er auf Cassy wartete. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Er würde sich die nächsten Monate mit dieser Muggel auseinandersetzen müssen. Warum wehrte er sich eigentlich so verbissen dagegen? Er rettete permanent Muggel vor Voldemort. Was war sein Problem? Die er rettete, sah er nicht mehr wieder. Die hingen ihm nicht auf der Pelle. Und er hatte das gute Gefühl, etwas Sinnvolles getan zu haben.  
  
Dann klopfte es. "Herein", brummte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
"Guten Morgen Professor Snape?" begrüßte Cassy ihn fröhlich. Sie hatte ihn beim Frühstück nicht gesehen.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich", sagte er ohne den Gruß zu erwidern.  
  
Cassy nahm auf dem angebotenen Stuhl Platz und sah sich im Büro um. Es sah aus wie jedes normale andere Büro auch. Bis auf die großen Plakate mit verschiedenen Kräutern. Unter den Pflanzen stand jedes Mal der Umgangsname und die lateinische Bezeichnung. Ein solches Plakat gab es auch jeweils mit Tieren, Drachen, die sich bewegten und mit Steinen, die natürlich nicht ganz so agil waren.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore hat Ihnen sicher gesagt, dass ich Ihr Ansprechpartner hier bin, wenn Sie Fragen haben", begann er mit ruhiger, dunkler Stimme und Cassy spürte, wie wenig ihm das gefiel.  
  
Als sie zum ersten Mal seine Stimme hörte, war ein weiterer Mosaik-Stein in ihren Gefühlen gelegt worden. Er hatte nicht nur anziehende Augen. Seine Stimme war aufregend. Dunkel, angenehm, melodisch. Ihr fiel ein Zitat ein, dass sie mal irgendwo über einen charismatischen Schauspieler gelesen hatte und sie formulierte es für sich um. "Wenn Samt eine Stimme hätte, dann wäre es die von Severus Snape." Das traf es ganz genau.  
  
"Haben Sie mir eigentlich zugehört?" fragte diese samtene Stimme gerade leicht gereizt und ungeduldig.  
  
Cassy war es peinlich, aber sie hatte ihm tatsächlich nicht mehr zugehört, sondern nur dem Klang seiner Stimme.  
  
Er wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab. An ihrem abwesenden Gesicht hatte er gesehen, dass sie nicht mehr den Worten, sondern nur der Stimme gelauscht hatte. Aber dieses Phänomen kannte er, wenn er mit jemand Neuem sprach. Die Menschen reagierten auf seine dunkle Stimme. Vor allem die weiblichen.  
  
"Ich sagte gerade, dass ich ein paar Dinge ausgearbeitet habe, die Sie kennenlernen sollten, wenn Sie hier sind. Allerdings werde ich mir vorbehalten, Ihnen jeweils Bescheid zu sagen, wann wir uns diese Dinge anschauen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Nebenbei muss mein Unterricht noch laufen. Und der ist aufwendiger vorzubereiten als Muggelkunde." Wobei er das Wort Muggelkunde in einem Ton aussprach, als wäre es das überflüssigste Fach auf der Welt. Nun, in seinen Augen war es das auch.  
  
"Ich freue mich über jede Minute Zeit, die Sie mir opfern. Natürlich bleibt die Zeiteinteilung ganz Ihnen überlassen. Es muss sich alles in Ihren und auch meinen Lehrplan einfügen lassen, ohne uns zu behindern.", gab Cassy freundlich zurück.  
  
"Da machen Sie sich mal keine Illusionen. Sie behindern mich auf jeden Fall." Snape bekam wieder dieses boshafte Funkeln in seine Augen. Er betrachtete sie, aber zu seiner Überraschung blieb sie ganz ruhig und kommentierte seine Unhöflichkeit nicht.  
  
"Gibt es denn die Möglichkeit, dass ich auch einmal in Ihrem Unterricht zusehen kann?", fragte Cassy ihn interessiert.  
  
Snape überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann hatte er eine Idee. "Selbstverständlich können Sie zu meinem Unterricht kommen." Er schaute sie einen Moment mit einem dünnen, hinterhältigen Lächeln an. "Sie können sogar den Trank probieren, den wir brauen. Dann haben Sie gleich ein Gefühl dafür, dass unsere Magie auch funktioniert." Während er darüber nachdachte, gefiel ihm die Idee immer besser. Er musste sich nur noch etwas ausdenken, das diese Muggel nicht verletzen, aber blamieren würde.  
  
'Autsch', dachte Cassy, als sie es in seinem Gesicht arbeiten sah. 'War mein Mund mal wieder schneller als mein Gehirn.' Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Das war ihr klar, als sie die spontane Reaktion über sein Gesicht hatte flackern sehen.  
  
Snape stand relativ gut gelaunt auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. Die Aussicht, sie in Zaubertränke ein wenig bloßzustellen, gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut. Vielleicht war er diesen Betreuungsauftrag schneller wieder los, als er dachte.  
  
"Treffen Sie sich mit mir in einer Stunde vor der großen Halle. Ich werde Ihnen das Schloss zeigen." Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Cassy hielt ihm zur Verabschiedung die Hand hin, die er aber wieder übersah. Dann ging sie die Treppen hoch in ihr Appartement.  
  
Das heißt, sie wollte hoch gehen. Aber als sie ihren Fuß auf die dritte Treppenstufe gesetzt hatte, sank er sofort ein. Immer tiefer. Sie konnte ziehen und zerren, wie sie wollte. Der Fuß steckte fest. Jetzt stand sie schon bis zur Wade in der Treppe. Panik überkam sie. Sie musste wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und Snape um Hilfe bitten. Er war der Einzige, der hier unten greifbar war.  
  
"Professor Snape, können Sie mir bitte helfen!?", rief sie mit leicht verzweifeltem Unterton.  
  
Snape kam nach dem zweiten Rufen aus seinem Büro. Als er sie in der Treppe feststecken sah, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie zynisch lächelnd an. "Hat man Ihnen nichts von den Trickstufen hier gesagt?" Doch. Hatte man. Aber Frau, nämlich Cassy, hatte nicht zugehört. Sie hätte sich im Moment ohrfeigen können. Aber sie hätte auch Snape ohrfeigen können, der schadenfroh vor der Treppe stand und ihr genüsslich grinsend dabei zusah, wie sie immer tiefer einsank.  
  
"Helfen Sie mir jetzt oder nicht?", fragte sie ihn mit hoher, ängstlicher Stimme. Sie stand jetzt schon bis über das Knie in der Treppe.  
  
Er überlegte einen Moment und meinte dann: "Nein, eigentlich nicht." Damit drehte er sich um und wollte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro machen. Cassy starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher und brüllte dann mit entrüsteter Stimme: "Professor Snape!" Er seufzte tief und vernehmbar auf, drehte sich wieder um, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Ein dünner, roter Strahl traf auf die Treppenstufe und sie ließ Cassy's Bein sofort frei. Beinahe wäre Cassy noch gefallen, weil das alles so schnell ging.  
  
Snape grinste immer noch und meinte: "Denken Sie dran. In einer Stunde. Ach, äh, und die helleren sind die Trickstufen." Damit ging er pfeifend in sein Büro zurück. Der Tag hatte richtig gut begonnen.  
  
***  
  
Cassy war sauer, als sie in ihr Appartement zurückging. Vor allen Dingen auf sich selbst. Erster Besuch bei Snape und gleich blamiert bis auf die Knochen. Trickstufen. Das würde ein tolles Jahr werden. In ihrer Wut trat sie auf ihren langen Umhang und wäre um ein Haar noch gestürzt. So stolperte sie unbeholfen ein paar Schritte den Flur entlang, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder hatte. Und diese verdammten Umhänge waren hinderlich und viel zu lang. An irgend etwas wollte sie jetzt ihren Zorn auslassen und da kamen die Roben ihr gerade recht. Was hatte gestern in dem Pergament gestanden? Roben sind nur während der Schulzeit zwingend vorgeschrieben. Warum quälte sie sich also mit diesen unförmigen, langen Kleidungsstücken herum? Weil sie Eindruck machen wollte. Sie wollte sich anpassen. Für die Lehrkräfte hier war die Robe so selbstverständlich wie für ihre Mutter die Küchenschürze.  
  
Wenn sie also nachher mit Snape den Schlossrundgang machte, würde sie das ohne Robe tun. Basta. Es würde noch fehlen, dass sie hinter ihm herlief und herumstolperte.  
  
Sie zog die Robe aus und suchte sich ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Baumwollkleid aus. Es hatte lange Ärmel, war aber dünn. Die Sonnenwärme schaffte es nicht, die mächtigen Steinmauern des Schlosses zu durchdringen und so war es immer kühl. Sie ging ins Bad, schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel und setzte sich dann in einen der riesigen Sessel. Es war noch etwas Zeit, bis zu ihrem Rundgang. Sie nahm die Pergamentrollen und las die Regeln weiter. Langsam beruhigte sie sich.  
  
***  
  
Professor Snape war in sein Büro zurückgegangen und sortierte - noch immer grinsend - auf seinem Schreibtisch die Rezepte, die er für das kommende Schuljahr herausgesucht hatte. Da war doch bestimmt irgend etwas dabei, wozu er diese Muggel einladen konnte. Irgend etwas Kleines, Gemeines.  
  
Unsichtbarkeit. Nein. Zu gefährlich. Konnte schief gehen. Mut. Nein. Konnte sich am Ende noch gegen ihn selbst richten. Schrumpfen. Nein. Hatte unkontrollierbare Nebenwirkungen. Ganzkörper-Haarwuchs. Nein. Gab garantiert Ärger mit Dumbledore.  
  
Dann fand er ihn. Das war er. Er nahm seine Feder und malte ein großes M für Muggel in die rechte obere Ecke des Pergamentes und sortierte die Blätter wieder zusammen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit zum Schlossrundgang. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln machte er sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Sie hatte es ja so gewollt.  
  
***  
  
Cassy legte ihr Pergament weg und ging ebenfalls los. Sie erkannte Professor Snape erst, als sie fast vor ihm stand. Er trug auch keine Robe. Lässig lehnte er mit der Schulter an einer Säule und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als sie kam, stieß er sich von der Säule ab und ging ihr entgegen. Er trug eine schwarze enge Hose und ein flaschengrünes, hochgeschlossenes Hemd mit Stehkragen. Seine große, schlanke Gestalt kam in diesem Aufzug richtig zur Geltung. Cassy hatte sich allerdings auf dem Weg hierher fest vorgenommen, sich nicht ständig von der Ausstrahlung dieses Mannes ablenken zu lassen und versuchte diese Eindrücke zu ignorieren. Genauso gut hätte sie versuchen können, Wasser in der hohlen Hand ohne Verlust von einer Stelle zur nächsten zu tragen.  
  
Er hatte sie schon von weitem kommen sehen. Er amüsierte sich innerlich noch immer wegen der Trickstufe. Sie hatte keine Robe mehr an und das dunkelblaue Kleid, das sie jetzt trug stand ihr gut. Es war sehr schlicht und betonte ihre Figur. Aber eigentlich war das uninteressant.  
  
"Hier geht's lang", sagte er relativ freundlich mit einer Handbewegung. Sie betrachtete seinen Rücken, während er ihr vorausging. Er hatte schmale Hüften und breite Schultern. Aber nicht zu breit, sondern es passte einfach insgesamt von den Proportionen zu seiner schlanken, großen Gestalt. "Verdammt", sagte Cassy leise zu sich, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn schon wieder musterte. Er drehte sich herum.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung oder stecken Sie schon wieder irgendwo fest?" Er wartete gar keine Antwort ab. Als er sah, dass sie noch heil war, drehte er sich um und ging weiter.  
  
Im Schnellverfahren, so, wie man es von Pauschalreisen kennt, zeigte er ihr die Bibliothek, die Gemeinschaftsräume und die Krankenstation. Das ist Miss," er hatte eine unbändige Freude daran, so zu tun, als könnte er sich ihren Namen einfach nicht behalten. "äh, Parker", stellte er sie Madam Pomfrey in der Krankenstation vor.  
  
Die ältere Dame schüttelte ihr freundlich die Hand. "Dobby kennt den Weg zu mir. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, schicken Sie ihn." Die Krankenstation war groß und hell. In den hohen Räumen des Schlosses wirkten selbst die tadellos weißen Betten nicht so steril, wie in den Krankenhäusern, die sie kannte. Überall waren Bilder aufgehängt. An den Fenstern standen Blumen und Pflanzen. Das Sonnenlicht fiel in hellen Strahlen in das große Zimmer und sie konnte die feinen Staubfäden sehen, die in diesen Strahlen tanzten. Es war ein sehr freundlicher Raum.  
  
Cassy bedankte sich bei Madam Pomfrey und sie gingen wieder.  
  
"Aah, Professor Binns", sagte Snape gerade vor ihr. Sie hatte niemanden im Gang gesehen. Mit wem sprach Snape? Neugierig stellte sie sich neben ihn und erschrak. Vor ihr schwebte ein Geist. Ein leibhaftiger lebendiger toter Geist. Sie schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Parker", sagte Binns mit langweiliger Stimme. Cassy nickte und Snape grinste innerlich. Heute morgen lief wirklich alles gut, dachte Snape. Vielleicht war diese Aufgabe doch nicht so schlecht. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Professor Binns höflich begrüßen sollte und schaute Snape kurz an. Aber da war sie in Punkto Höflichkeit wohl nicht an der richtigen Stelle. "Freut mich", brachte sie mühsam hervor.  
  
"Ich unterrichte Zaubergeschichte. Die Trollaufstände sind mein Fachgebiet." Trollaufstände? Ein Geist, der unterrichtete. Der Morgen heute lief wirklich nicht gut, dachte Cassy. Sie nickte Binns wieder zu und war froh, dass Snape sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. "Er unterrichtet wirklich Zaubergeschichte?", fragte sie ihn, während sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
"Warum denn nicht?" fragte er gereizt zurück. "Aber er ist ein Geist!", rief Cassy.  
  
"Das hat entscheidende Vorteile", antwortete Snape ihr zynisch. "Die Stelle wird nicht mehr durch Tod frei, weil er schon tot ist und außerdem ist seine Ausfallrate durch Krankheit gleich null. Einen besseren Lehrer kann man sich doch gar nicht vorstellen, oder?"  
  
"Kann ... kann er eigentlich in jedes Zimmer?", bohrte sie schüchtern weiter. Snape blieb stehen. "Ja. Er kann. Er kann durch Mauern gehen und vieles, was Sie so in Ihren Muggelbüchern über Geister gelesen haben, obwohl im Allgemeinen wirklich eine Menge Unsinn darin steht." Dann ging er weiter. "Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Professor Binns weiß, was sich gehört und er kommt nicht uneingeladen zu irgend jemandem ins Appartement." Na, Gott sei Dank, dachte Cassy. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie nachts aufwachen und so ein sprechender Nebel über ihrem Bett hängen würde, verursachte ihr ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend.  
  
"Dort hinten geht es zum Astronomieturm." Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung an das Endes des Flures, hatte jedoch nicht vor, ihr den Turm zu zeigen. Jedenfalls heute nicht und wenn es sich einrichten ließe, würde er ihn ihr nie zeigen. Dann ging er die Treppe wieder hinunter. Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen.  
  
"Das wars. Ich schicke Ihnen ein Pergament, wenn wir uns wieder treffen." Er drehte sich einfach um und ging weiter in die große Halle zum Essen. Cassy lief hinter ihm her und musste sich zusammennehmen, dass sie ihm keine Grimasse zog.  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen, sah sie Remus Lupin. Er winkte ihr zu und sie setzte sich neben ihn. Snape saß gegenüber.  
  
"Wie war Ihr Rundgang?" Cassy schaute kurz über den Tisch, aber Snape rührte sich nicht, sondern aß konzentriert sein Mittagessen. Sie wusste, dass er zuhörte. Cassy schilderte Remus mit kurzen Sätzen, wo sie waren und ließ auch Professor Binns nicht aus. Lupin lächelte, als Cassy ihm ihren ersten Schrecken schilderte.  
  
"Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie nach dem Mittagessen ein wenig mit mir spazieren gehen?" Cassy freute sich. Warum nicht? Sie mochte Lupin. "Severus, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir die Tour über das Hogwartsgelände abnehme", fragte Remus über den Tisch mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, den Cassy nicht gleich deuten konnte. Severus hob langsam den Kopf und sah Remus mit einem giftigen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Nein", sagte er mühsam beherrscht, "ich finde schon noch andere Ausflugsziele für Miss Parker." Dann aß er weiter. Remus neben ihr lachte vor sich hin. Cassy war klar, dass das gerade ein Running Gag war zwischen Snape und Lupin und dass Snape dabei nicht auf seine Kosten gekommen war.  
  
***  
  
Der Nachmittag mit Lupin war schön gewesen. Er hatte ihr so viel gezeigt, dass Cassy sich fragte, was sie sich den Rest vom Jahr anschauen sollte.  
  
Zurück in ihrem Appartement, fand sie eine Notiz von Snape.  
  
Hole Sie morgen, eine Stunde nach dem Abendessen an Ihrem Appartement ab. S. Snape.  
  
Cassy faltete die Nachricht sorgfältig zusammen und steckte sie zu der anderen, die sie aufbewahrt hatte. Dann ging sie ins Bett und durch die ungewohnt viele Lauferei schlief sie wieder sofort ein.  
  
***  
  
Snape war am Vormittag in Hogsmeade gewesen und hatte gerade damit begonnen, seine neuen Vorräte in die Schränke zu sortieren, als dieser bekannte heftige Schmerz in seinem rechten Unterarm brannte. Er schob den Ärmel zurück und sah mit einem Hass erfüllten Blick das dunkle Mal an, das intensiv leuchtete. Voldemort rief ihn. Er wollte wohl wissen, ob er noch lebte. Der Zaubertränkemeister holte seine Robe und beeilte sich, vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu kommen. Voldemort duldete kein Verspäten. Man konnte ein solches Versäumnis bei ihm mit dem Leben bezahlen. Er hasst diese Kreatur aus tiefstem Herzen. Es blieb ihm allerdings diesmal keine Zeit mehr, Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen.  
  
Er apparierte auf einer Lichtung. Es musste wohl im Verbotenen Wald sein. Das Dunkle Mal holte die Todesser immer zu Voldemort. Sie wussten nie, wo sie ankamen.  
  
Es waren noch fünf andere Todesser da. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Letrange und einer, dessen Name sich Snape einfach nicht merken konnte. Er hieß William mit Vornamen. Und natürlich der Meister persönlich.  
  
"Hallo Severus", begann Voldemort ohne Umschweife und mit einem Vorsicht gebietenden Unterton in der Stimme. "Hast du dich wieder erholt?"  
  
Severus trat vor ihn und nickte. "Ja, mein Lord."  
  
"Ich wüsste gerne, wie du überlebt hast? Laut William warst du auf das Schwerste verletzt. Aber du bist nicht in Askaban und lebst."  
  
Severus begann zu schwitzen. Er hatte sich ein ums andere Mal eine neue Geschichte zurecht gelegt, aber sie war immer unlogisch gewesen. Voldemort wusste durch Malfoy, dass Severus niemals in der geschlossenen Krankenabteilung des Übergangsgefängnisses im Ministerium angekommen war. Wo wurde er also gesund gepflegt.  
  
"Ich warte nicht gerne, Severus." Voldemort lief ein wenig hin und her und beschloss dann, Snape mit einem Fluch auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Als der Blitz ihn traf, flog er rückwärts gegen einen Baum und hörte, wie zwei Rippen brachen. Dann fiel er auf die Knie. Er musste Zeit gewinnen. Die Schmerzen waren noch erträglich. Dann fiel ihm die Lösung ein. Sie war so einfach und doch so logisch.  
  
Severus keuchte. "Die Auroren dachten, ich wäre tot. Also ließen sie mich für die Säuberungsabteilung einfach liegen. Als ich erwachte und mich einigermaßen erholt hatte, desapparierte ich vor die Tore Hogwarts und wurde von Professor McGonagall gefunden. Ich erzählte ihr, man hätte mich überfallen. Sie hinterfragte meine Geschichte nicht und sorgte dafür, dass ich sofort auf die Krankenstation kam."  
  
"Ich frage mich, ob ich diesen Fluch nicht einfach noch einmal an dir ausprobieren soll, um zu sehen, ob man sich wirklich davon so erholen kann, dass man in der Lage ist zu desapparieren." Dabei wedelte er gefährlich mit dem Zauberstab. 'Bitte nur das nicht', dachte Snape entsetzt, aber er hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck im Griff und sah Voldemort fest in die roten, widerlichen Augen. "Leider konnte mir niemand sagen, welcher Fluch dich getroffen hat." Voldemort begann zu lachen, das heißt, er zischelte vor sich hin und sein lippenloser Mund teilte das hässliche Gesicht noch ein bisschen mehr. Dann senkte er den Stab.  
  
Severus traute dieser Ruhe nicht. Es musste noch etwas kommen. Diese Kreatur hatte Freude an Qual, Verzweiflung, Blut und Mord. Er würde nicht einfach Ruhe geben. Er wusste, dass Voldemort sich noch ein wenig amüsieren wollte. Hoffentlich diesmal nicht auf seine Kosten.  
  
"Malfoy hat mir berichtet, wie grausam du die Muggel erledigt hast. Es hat mir gefallen." Snape schaute Malfoy mit einem Blick an, der diesen einen winzigen Schritt zurücktreten ließ. In diesem Moment hätte er Voldemort gerne gesagt, dass dieses feige Stück Dreck abgehauen ist als die Auroren die Tür herein kamen. Dass er alle im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass Malfoy dann verraten würde, dass er das Muggelpärchen schützen wollte. So gab er Voldemort keine Antwort.  
  
"Dennoch ist die Aktion ein Fehlschlag gewesen. Ihr habt das falsche Ehepaar umgebracht. Es war deine Aufgabe, Letrange, die richtigen Informationen zu recherchieren. Du hast versagt. Und du weißt, was ich von Versagern halte." In Voldemorts Gesicht spiegelte sich sadistische Freude, als er den Cruciatus-Fluch auf Letrange abschoss.  
  
"Aber du, Nummer 2, hättest die Aufgabe gehabt, sicherzustellen, dass es keinen Fehlschlag gibt." Unvermittelt hatte er angefangen leiser zu sprechen. Wenn andere Menschen in ihrer Wut begannen zu schreien, war dies bei Voldemort umgedreht. Je wütender er wurde, desto leiser sprach er. Und desto gefährlicher wurde er. Severus wusste, was jetzt kam.  
  
"Man muss sich auf seine Brüder verlassen können", versuchte er lahm dem Unvermeidlichen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber er wollte auch nicht als Feigling dastehen, sonst hätte er noch mehr gesagt.  
  
"Genau", flüsterte Voldemort und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. Als der Cruciatus-Fluch ihn traf, hörte er Malfoy und die anderen gehässig auflachen. In seinem Körper tobten Schmerzen, die schlimmer nicht sein konnten. Es war, als hätte man ihn in heiße Lava gestoßen und er löste sich jetzt langsam auf. Jeder Zentimeter an seinem Körper schmerzte höllisch. Er sank in die Knie und lag schließlich auf dem Waldboden. Ein metallischer Geschmack in seinem Mund zeigte ihm, dass er innerlich blutete. Röchelnd öffnete er den Mund, weil das Blut ihm Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen machte. Voldemort sah das Blut aus Severus Mund kommen und nahm den Fluch zurück. Er brauchte diesen intelligenten Mann noch. Keiner brachte mehr Scharfsinn und logischen Verstand mit als Snape. Er war wichtig für Voldemort. Der Rest war ersetzbar. Letrange schrie immer noch.  
  
"Ich will keine Fehlschläge mehr, hast du verstanden?" Severus lag auf dem Boden, hustete Mengen von Blut und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er nickte nur einmal ganz kurz. Vielleicht würde er Voldemort bald gar nicht mehr dienen können. Aber Severus hatte diese grausame, gefühllose Kreatur unterschätzt. Voldemort wusste immer genau, wie viel er einem menschlichen Körper zumuten konnte.  
  
Dann hörte Snape ein paar leise Plopp und wusste, dass die anderen einschließlich Letrange weg waren. Den mussten sie mitgenommen haben, denn aus eigener Kraft hätte er nicht mehr desapparieren können. Mit diesem Gedanken wurde er ohnmächtig.  
  
Niemand hatte die schwarze Eule bemerkt, die in großer Höhe endlos ihre Kreise zog und mit scharfen Augen die Szenerie beobachtete, die sich ihr bot. Als alle weg waren und nur noch der eine Mann zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag, hatte sie sich auf den Weg gemacht, um Hagrid zu holen.  
  
***  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte.  
  
"Oh, Mann, Professor. Was is'n passiert?" Dann hoben ihn zwei mächtige Hände behutsam auf und trugen ihn ins Schloss. Hagrid kannte das Schloss wie seine Westentasche. Er kannte die geheimen Gänge, die schnell zu Madam Pomfrey führten. So konnte er Snape ohne großen Zeitverlust in den Krankenflügel transportieren und ging sofort zu Dumbledore, um ihn zu unterrichten und ihm von dem seltsamen Verhalten einer schwarzen Eule zu erzählen.  
  
***  
  
Er kam wieder zu sich, als Madam Pomfrey in sein blasses, blutverschmiertes Gesicht sah und leise meinte: "Bekommen Sie nie genug?" Severus schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und Poppy lächelte mitfühlend. "Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich muss Sie ausziehen. Es wird sehr weh tun." Er nickte. Dann begann Poppy vorsichtig das Hemd aufzuschneiden und sah sofort die gebrochenen Rippen. Die wären kein Problem, aber sie wusste noch nicht, warum Severus aus dem Mund blutete. Sie holte aus ihrem Büro ein leuchtend goldenes Tuch, so groß wie ein Kopftuch. Es sah aus als wäre es aus Organza, sehr dünn, durchsichtig und filigran.  
  
Sie faltete es andächtig und behutsam auseinander und legte es auf auf Severus' nackten, geschundenen Oberkörper. Als sie den Stoff ausgebreitet hatte, begann dieser sofort ein Eigenleben anzunehmen. Er schmiegte sich eng Snape's Körper, glitt unter seine Arme und legte sich um ihn herum, wie eine zweite Haut. Es war, als wüsste das Tuch ganz genau, wo es hin musste. Langsam ging das leuchtende Gold in ein tiefes Dunkelblau über. Eine wundervolle Wärme begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten, bis in die Zehenspitzen. Von einem Moment zum nächsten fühlte er sich völlig entspannt und geborgen. Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Dann erschienen auf dem dunkelblauen Stoff hellblaue Flecken, und zwar in der Anordnung, wie seine Organe lagen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schaute sehr konzentriert auf die Flecken und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab behutsam einen nach dem anderen an. Wenn der Zauberstab den Fleck berührte, bekam dieser für wenige Sekunden eine andere Farbe. Meist ein angenehmes Grün. Mit jedem Fleck, der grün aufleuchtete, hellte sich Madam Pomfreys Miene etwas mehr auf. Dann kam sie an den Fleck, wo die Milz sitzen musste. Dieser wurde schlagartig dunkelrot. Poppy runzelte die Stirn. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Die Intensität der Farbe zeigte ihr die Schwere der Verletzung. Und die Milz hatte offensichtlich richtig etwas abbekommen. Nachdem der Rest der Organe sich als in Ordnung herausgestellt hatte, beendete sie die Untersuchung.  
  
"Heute Nacht müssen nicht nur Knochen zusammenwachsen, Severus. Ihre Milz hat einen tiefen Riss. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?"  
  
Er nickte. Das bedeutete eine Nacht voller unerträglicher Schmerzen. Wenn Organe zusammenwachsen mussten, konnte nicht mit Beruhigungs- oder Schmerz stillenden Tränken gearbeitet werden, da diese die Heilung verzögern oder sogar hemmen konnten. Sie hielt eine Hand über das Tuch und murmelte etwas. Daraufhin löste sich das Tuch wieder von Snapes Oberkörper und nahm seine ursprüngliche leuchtend goldene Farbe an. Augenblicklich stürzten auch die Schmerzen wieder auf ihn ein und der Zaubertränkemeister verzog gequält das Gesicht. Poppy nahm das Tuch, legte es sorgfältig zusammen und brachte es wieder in ihr Büro  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
"Das ist eines der Heilertücher von Eternia. Meine Urururgroßmutter hatte es schon. Es verliert niemals seine Kraft, so lange man es zum Wohle der Menschen einsetzt. Es gibt sie nur noch sehr selten. In unserer Familie wird das Tuch von einem Heiler zum nächsten weitergegeben."  
  
Poppy hatte nie erzählt, dass sie in Eternia ausgebildet worden ist. An diesen Ort kamen nur Magier mit besonders ausgeprägten, heilenden Fähigkeiten. Der eternianische Orden war so alt wie die Menschheit. Und einen Heiler mit einer Ausbildung von dort zu bekommen, war nahezu unmöglich, da jedes Jahr nur fünfzehn aufgenommen wurden, wenn man überhaupt so viele Fähige fand. Die sechsjährige Ausbildung war hart und voller Entbehrungen. Am Ende waren meist maximal fünf Heiler übrig, die die Prüfungen bestanden. Nach der Prüfung wurden sie für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen, um Erfahrung zu sammeln. Wer dann, nach diesen zwanzig Jahren eine erneute, sehr schwere Abschlussprüfung ablegte, konnte als Ausbilder wieder in den Orden eintreten. Für viele Heiler war es die einzige Lebensaufgabe, wieder in den Orden zurückzukehren. Bis heute wusste niemand genau, wo Eternia lag. Es war eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft unter den Heilern - auch unter denen, die es nicht geschafft hatten - dieses Geheimnis zu wahren. Eternia suchte sich seinen Nachwuchs selbst aus. Und wenn Poppy schon in fünfter Generation dort ausgebildet worden war, musste die gesamte Familie mächtige Fähigkeiten haben.  
  
"Wie sind Sie nach Hogwarts gekommen?" fragte er, um von seinen Schmerzen abgelenkt zu werden.  
  
"Dumbledore kennt Eternia. Er war schon viele Male dort, weil er mit den Hohepriestern gut befreundet ist. Schon als junge Novizin habe ich ihn kennen gelernt. Da war er noch für das Ministerium im Kampf gegen Voldemort tätig." Während ihrer Ausführungen begann sie Severus gebrochene Rippen zu behandeln. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Die Schmerzen seiner gesamten Verletzungen waren unerträglich. Aber außer einem heftigen Stöhnen ab und zu kam kein Laut über seine Lippen.  
  
"Wir haben uns oft unterhalten. Er war immer sehr mitgenommen, wenn wieder viele Menschen durch Voldemort ums Leben gekommen waren. Irgendwann hatte man ihm den Posten in Hogwarts angeboten und er nahm an, weil er das unorganisierte Ministerium einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er hatte damals schon geahnt, dass es dunkle Zeiten geben würde. Dass sie nach dem Tod von Lilly und James Potter allerdings nur aufgeschoben waren, damit hatte wohl niemand gerechnet. Auch er nicht." Sie versuchte Snape vorsichtig auf die Seite zu drehen, um ein Tuch, das mit einer dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit getränkt war, unter seinen Rücken zu legen. Sie bereitete die Heilung der Milz vor. Er atmete scharf durch die Nase ein. Vorsichtig legte sie ihn wieder auf den Rücken.  
  
"Er kam in meinem letzten Jahr in Eternia zu mir und bot mir die Stelle hier an. Ich hielt eine Schule eigentlich erst für ziemlich langweilig. Aufgeschürfte Knie, Knochenbrüche, vielleicht mal ein Blinddarm. Ich sagte ihm jedoch zu, weil er mich so inständig bat. Die Möglichkeit, woanders hinzugehen, hatte ich ja jederzeit. Aber die Vergangenheit hat mich gelehrt, dass meine Befürchtungen unbegründet waren. Langweilig war es hier noch nie", schloss sie lächelnd, während sie auf Snapes Oberkörper im Bereich der Milz zwei Ketten zu einem Pentakel anordnete. Gleich war sie mit den Vorbereitungen fertig. Jetzt kam das Schlimmste für Snape. Hochkonzentriert beschwor sie die beiden Ketten. Die Ketten begannen, sich an Snape zu heften, als würden sie versuchen, sich mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Sie wurden steif und bildeten das Pentakel zu einer echten geometrischen Figur aus. An den Pentakelecken begannen die Ketten zu glühen. Ein hellblauer Energiestrahl bildete sich an jeder Ecke und die einzelnen Strahlen vereinten sich ungefähr fünf Zentimeter über dem Pentakel genau in der Mitte zu einem einzigen, gleißenden weißen Strahl, der direkt zurück auf die Stelle geworfen wurde, wo die Milz saß. Als dieser Mittelstrahl auf Snapes Haut traf, krallte er vor Schmerz die Hände in die Laken und bog den Kopf zurück und schrie. Er hatte das Gefühl, man würde ihn immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle mit einem langen, stumpfen, glühenden Degen durchbohren. Madam Pomfrey konnte sich nur andeutungsweise vorstellen, welche Schmerzwellen jetzt durch seinen Körper rasten. Sie hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest, als er sich aufbäumte. Sie trocknete seine Stirn vom Schweiß und kühlte sie zwischendurch. Ab und zu liefen dünne Blutfäden aus seinem Mund. Er musste sich auf die Zunge gebissen haben vor Schmerzen. Das war später jedoch schnell zu beheben. Poppy dachte einen kurzen Augenblick sehnsüchtig, dass der Schmerz doch endlich nachließe. Dann würde der Heilungsprozess einsetzen und er würde endlich aufhören, so gequält zu schreien. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Patienten solche Qualen auszustehen hatten und sie absolut nichts dagegen tun konnte. Nach einer Stunde begann er ruhiger zu werden. Das Schlimmste hatte er jetzt hinter sich. Der Energiestrahl in dem Pentakel wurde immer schwächer und verlosch schließlich ganz. Die Ketten erschlafften auf seinem Körper und die Heilerin nahm sie wieder an sich. Sie wusste, dass die gesamte heilende Energie jetzt in seinen Körper geleitet war und dort weiterarbeiten würde.  
  
Poppy war völlig erschöpft und nassgeschwitzt. Das war schwere körperliche Arbeit. Auch Snape war vollkommen ausgepumpt. Er schlief trotz der Schmerzen ein. Ab und zu warf er den Kopf noch hin und her, aber ansonsten hörte man nur an seinem unregelmäßigen, heftigen Atem und Stöhnen, dass er noch Schmerzen hatte.  
  
***  
  
Cassy wartete wie verabredet vor ihrem Appartement auf Professor Snape. Als dieser nicht kam, wurde sie unruhig und ging in sein Büro, wobei sie die Trickstufe genau im Auge behielt. Aber auch da war er nicht. Dann ging sie zu Dumbledore.  
  
Der war gerade im Aufbruch. "Ich, äh, muss auf die Krankenstation. Ihr Treffen mit Professor Snape fällt heute aus."  
  
"Er wurde wieder verletzt, nicht wahr?", fragte Cassy.  
  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht", wich Dumbledore ihr aus. Er wollte nicht, dass Cassy schon wieder eingeweiht wurde. Nicht einmal seine nahestehendsten Lehrkräfte kannten alle Geheimnisse. Es beschränkte sich auf wenige Vertraute.  
  
"Sagen Sie mir nachher Bescheid?", bat Cassy ihn. Sie wusste genau, was los war, er hatte zu lange mit seiner Antwort gezögert und sein Gesicht war von Sorgenfalten durchzogen. Seine Bewegungen waren leicht fahrig. Sie wollte den alten Magier aber nicht mit Fragen quälen. Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Dumbledore wusste, dass er Cassy nichts vormachen konnte. Das hatte er an ihrem Gesicht gesehen.  
  
Später bekam Cassy von Dobby eine kurze Notiz. "Prof. Snape darf ab morgen besucht werden. A. Dumbledore"  
  
Morgen würde sie nach ihm sehen.  
  
***  
  
Cassy stand vor seinem Bett und wollte schon wieder leise gehen, als er die Augen öffnete und sie ansah. Sie lächelte und wollte etwas sagen, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Seine schwarzen Augen zogen ihren Blick magnetisch an. Ihr Gesichtsfeld engte sich ein wie beim Tunnelblick. Sie stürzte einfach ab in diese bodenlose Tiefe. Sie sah nur noch seine schwarzen Augen, bei denen eine Abgrenzung zwischen Pupille und Iris nicht auszumachen war.  
  
"Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, dass Sie mich so anstarren? Wenn nein, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar wenn Sie wieder gehen würden", flüsterte er erschöpft.  
  
Cassy wurde rot. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
"Es ginge mir besser, wenn ich mich nicht wie im Zoo fühlen würde."  
  
"Also anscheinend geht es Ihnen besser", gab Cassy freundlich zurück.  
  
Dann schloss er die Augen. Er ignorierte sie einfach wieder. Cassy trat noch einen Schritt näher an das Bett heran. Seine Hände lagen neben ihm auf der Bettdecke. Er hatte schlanke, sensible Hände mit langen Fingern. Schöne Hände, empfand Cassy in einer aufblitzenden Wahrnehmung. Gerade hatte sie die Hand gehoben, um kurz über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln und sich zu verabschieden, da öffnete er die Augen wieder. Er deutete ihre Geste richtig. Aber alleine der Gedanke, dass diese Frau ihn berühren würde, brachte ihn auf.  
  
"Tun Sie es nicht", zischte er sie an.  
  
Cassy wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und senkte die Hand wieder. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie überhaupt gekommen war. Er zeigte ihr seine Abneigung so offensichtlich, dass sie sich wie ein naiver Bauerntrampel vorkam, weil sie dachte, er würde sich über Gesellschaft ein wenig freuen. Über Gesellschaft wohl ja, aber augenscheinlich nicht über ihre.  
  
Zu seiner Befriedigung konnte er in ihrem Gesicht Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit lesen. Hoffentlich hatte sie es bald kapiert, dass er sie nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht belästigen", sagte Cassy leise. "Ich hoffe, Sie kommen bald wieder auf die Beine." Dann ging sie. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft konnte sie nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten. Was hatte sie sich im Keller bei ihren Freunden gedacht, als sie unbedingt hier her wollte. Sicher. Sie hatte einen unbändigen Hass auf die Drahtzieher dieses feigen Mordes, aber ehrlich gesagt, waren die beiden nicht der einzige Anlass. Der zweite Anlass lag in dem Krankenbett ein Stockwerk über ihr und behandelte sie, als hätte sie die Pest.  
  
Severus schloss die Augen wieder und während er darüber nachdachte, warum diese Frau sich dafür interessierte, wie es ihm ging, schlief er wieder ein. Aber wieder war es sein Unterbewusstsein, das sehr wohl registrierte, dass er Cassy so wichtig war, dass sie ihn besucht hatte. Es registrierte auch, dass sie ihn berühren wollte. Eine freundschaftliche oder zärtliche körperliche Berührung hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr erfahren. Eine solche Berührung wühlte Gefühle in ihm auf, die er nicht wieder spüren wollte. Sie waren zu schmerzhaft. Deshalb wurde Cassy's Initiative vorerst sorgsam von seinem Unterbewusstsein weggeschlossen.  
  
Cassy ging dann doch nicht in ihr Appartement, sondern schlenderte zum See.  
  
Dort saß bereits eine schlanke Gestalt in T-Shirt und Jeans am Ufer. Es war Remus Lupin. Er warf Steine in den See und ab und an kam ein Stein zurückgeflogen. "Hallo Professor Lupin", rief sie und winkte. Er winkte freundlich zurück und gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich neben ihn setzen solle. Gerade als sie sich nieder ließ und er einen Moment nicht aufpasste, warf ihm der Krake aus dem See einen kleinen Stein an den Kopf. "Autsch. Blödes Vieh", sagte er leise und rieb sich die Stelle, wo der Stein ihn getroffen hatte.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
"Unser Riesenkrake. Er lebt schon seit Äonen in diesem See. Neben noch einigen anderen fabelhaften Wesen." Als sie über das Schlossgelände gelaufen war, hatte sie den Kraken nicht gesehen. "Er ist freundlich und wenn ich am Ufer sitze, spiele ich oft mit ihm. Ich werfe einen Stein in seine Nähe und wenn er ihn fängt, wirft er ihn zurück." Er rieb noch einmal die Stelle an seinem Kopf. "Man muss halt aufpassen, denn er spielt mit allen Tricks." Mit diesen Worten schüttelte er lachend die geballte Faust in Richtung des Wassers, wo er den Kraken vermutete. Daraufhin kamen zwei riesige Fangarme aus der Tiefe und bildeten ein Herz. Remus lachte. "Er hat auch einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Cassy hatte gerade beschlossen, dass sie im See nicht baden würde ...  
  
"Wie geht es Severus? Sie waren doch heute bei ihm, nicht wahr?" Nachrichten schienen sich in Hogwarts genau so schnell zu verbreiten, wie der Tratsch in ihrer früheren Firma, dachte Cassy für sich.  
  
"Besser", gab sie einsilbig zur Antwort. Dabei starrte sie mit verkniffenem Gesicht auf den See. Remus Lupin kannte Severus Snape schon so lange, dass er keine große Vorstellungskraft brauchte, um sich auszumalen, was im Krankenzimmer passiert war.  
  
"Wollen Sie es mir erzählen?" Cassy berichtete es ihm. Sie ließ auch die Stelle nicht aus, an der sie über seine Hand streicheln wollte.  
  
"Wissen Sie, Mr. Lupin ..."  
  
"Remus." Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Bitte, nennen Sie mich Remus." Sie lächelte wieder. "Cassy."  
  
"Bitte, erzählen Sie weiter, Cassy", forderte Remus sie auf.  
  
"Wenn jemand krank ist ... Nein. Ich muss anders beginnen. Als er dort so lag ... Nein. Das ist auch nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Also, ich habe eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, als ich das tun wollte. Es war eine unbedachte Reaktion. Ich hatte wohl einfach gehofft, dass ihn die Berührung tröstet und ihm zeigt, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich Sorgen um ihn macht." Sie seufzte.  
  
"Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Aber für ihn ist das alles schwierig zu verarbeiten." "Was ist daran schwierig, Trost von Anderen zu empfangen?"  
  
Jetzt seufzte Remus. "Lernen Sie ihn einfach besser kennen. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären. Es ist besser, wenn Sie sich Ihr eigenes Bild von ihm machen."  
  
Sie schaute in Remus' freundliches Gesicht und nickte. Dann sah sie wieder auf den See, wo der riesige Krake gerade in der Sonne trieb, eigentlich buchstäblich auf dem Wasser herumfläzte.  
  
Remus sah sie von der Seite an und fühlte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Sie war wirklich eine interessante Frau. Die graublauen Augen und dieser sinnliche Mund waren umwerfend. Wenn sie lachte, lachte das ganze Gesicht mit. Ihn beeindruckte ihre Art, wie sie mit Menschen umging. Severus war dumm, dass er nicht merkte, welche Sensibilität von ihr ausging. Er legte ihr behutsam - tröstend - die Hand auf die Schulter. "Kommen Sie. Es gibt gleich Abendessen." Dann stand er auf und half Cassy auf die Füße. Sie gingen scherzend zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Irgendwo oben im ersten Stock stand eine blasse, schwarzhaarige Gestalt am Fenster und sah den beiden zu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wünschte sich die Gestalt, sie wäre jetzt dort unten am See. Dann zog sie sich in ihr Bett zurück und schlief. Wenn sie schlief, musste sie nicht nachdenken.  
  
***  
  
Als Cassy diesen Abend vor dem Kamin saß, dachte sie noch einmal an Severus. An seine schwarzen Augen. Ein angenehmes Ziehen schlich durch ihren Bauch. Sie war abgestürzt in unglaublich schöne geheimnisvolle schwarze Augen. Der Fall war so tief, dass noch immer kein Aufprall zu spüren war. Beeindruckende schwarze Augen. Aber egal wie boshaft oder zynisch sie glitzerten. Es war etwas in ihnen, was Cassy nicht einordnen konnte, was nicht zu seinem ganzen Gebaren passte.  
  
Dann wurde es ihr bewusst. Seine Augen spiegelten immerwährend wider, was sie auf seinem ganzen Gesicht gesehen hatte, als er Ellen töten musste. Es waren Schmerz, Sensibilität, Verbitterung, Leidenschaft. Es war eine wunde, eine verletzte Seele, die durch die beiden schwarzen Fenster wie durch die Gitter eines Gefängnisses nach außen blickten. Diese sensible Seele war eingesperrt, eingeengt, behindert in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit. Sie wollte frei sein. Da war auch Kraft zu spüren. Diese Kraft versuchte, die Seele zu beschützen. Aber diese Kraft war nicht unerschöpflich.  
  
Cassy starrte in den Kamin. Welche Gedanken überkamen sie da? Snape war unerträglich arrogant, boshaft, zynisch. Er war psychisch sadistisch gegen andere.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie diese anstrengenden Gedanken wie Wassertropfen aus ihrem Kopf schütteln. Dann ging sie ins Bett.  
  
***  
  
Sie schlief sehr unruhig. Es war ein seltsamer Traum, der sie beschäftigte. Sie stand auf einer Ebene, die endlos anmutete. Sie drehte sich im Kreis, aber wo sie hinblickte, war Horizont. Es gab keine Konturen. Keine Landschaft. Nur ebene Fläche. Überall wallte Dunst. Sie stand in dieser Ebene und wusste nicht, was sie hier sollte. Da tauchte in der Ferne eine Gestalt im Nebel auf und kam auf sie zu. Zuerst war sie nicht zu erkennen, sehr undeutlich. Beim Näherkommen wusste sie, wer es war. Es war Severus Snape. Sie lief auf ihn zu, wollte ihn begrüßen. Aber als er sie sah, blieb er stehen. Er begann sich zu entfernen. Es war keine Bewegung zu sehen. Er glitt einfach weg, während er sie anschaute mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Und je schneller sie auf ihn zulief, desto schneller und weiter entfernte er sich von ihr. Irgendwann war sie so außer Atem, dass sie anhielt. Noch immer konnte sie ihn sehen. Aber er war so weit entfernt, dass sie nur noch seine Konturen in dem Nebel ausmachen konnte. Sie versuchte Atem zu schöpfen und während sie stand, merkte sie, dass Severus wieder näher kam. Ganz langsam. Sie wartete. Es dauerte eine endlose Zeit, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Jede Einzelheit an dieser Gestalt war für sie so greifbar, als würde er leibhaftig vor ihr stehen. Er sah sie noch immer mit diesem ausdruckslosen Gesicht an. Es gab keine Geräusche. Die Stille war unheimlich. Sie schaute ihn an und wollte ihn ansprechen, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Als sie die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollte, verschwand er.  
  
Cassy wachte auf. Es war sowieso fast Zeit zum Aufstehen. Also setzte sie sich mit der warmen Decke in einen der riesigen Ohrensessel und dachte über ihren Traum nach.  
  
Sie durfte ihn nicht bedrängen. Sie musste ihn kommen lassen. Das war die Botschaft ihres Traumes. Hatte sie ihn bedrängt. Ja. Sie hatte. Warum war sie zu ihm in den Krankenflügel gegangen, wo sie doch genau wusste, dass sie ihn anders kannte, als er sie. Sie musste endlich beginnen, ihn wie einen Fremden zu behandeln. Es war ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen, dass er nichts von ihr wissen sollte. Aber sie hatte mit seiner offensichtlichen Abneigung und Aggressivität nicht gerechnet. In Zukunft würde sie versuchen, sensibler mit ihm umzugehen.  
  
Mit diesem Vorsatz stand sie auf und machte sich in Ruhe für den neuen Tag fertig. 


	6. Das Schuljahr beginnt

Das Schuljahr beginnt  
  
Die große Halle wurde umdekoriert. Das Ende der Ferien war da. Für Cassy begann der Countdown zu ihrer ersten Schulstunde zwischen jungen Zauberern und Hexen. Um sie herum war reges Treiben und da sie sich nicht so unnütz fühlen wollte, ging sie in die Große Halle, um ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Professor McGonagall sah sie etwas mitleidig an. "Sie brauchen uns nicht zu helfen", sagte sie. Sie war gerade dabei, mit ihrem Zauberstab eine neue Sitzordnung herzustellen. Sie dirigierte die Möbel so lange durch die Halle, bis sie mit einem zufriedenen "So" alles noch einmal kritisch überprüfte. Jetzt standen die Lehrertische in einer Reihe auf dem Podest nebeneinander und je ein Tisch war am Ende um die Ecke gestellt.  
  
"Die Sitzplätze werden von Professor Dumbledore festgelegt", erklärte sie Cassy. "Den zugewiesenen Platz behält man das ganze Jahr." Die Halle sah jetzt irgendwie steif und sehr feierlich aus. Fühlten sich Schüler hier wirklich wohl? Dann winkte McGonagall noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab und über den vier Tischreihen für die einzelnen Häuser erschienen mit einem flappenden Geräusch die vier Wappen der Häuser auf kunstvoll bestickten Fahnen.  
  
Snape kam gerade in die Halle und sagte freundlich: "Hallo Minerva! Sie sind schon fertig? Das ging dieses Jahr aber schnell."  
  
McGonagall sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an und meinte: "Dieses Jahr war auch niemand da, der mir permanent dazwischengefahren ist und die Tische schwindlig gedreht hat." Snapes Gesicht nahm ein leichtes Lächeln an. Er hatte sich letztes Jahr einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die Tische immer wieder zu drehen und zu verstellen. Zum Schluss war er gerade so einer Zauberstabattacke entkommen. Minerva war so außer sich vor Zorn, dass sie ihn in einen Fußabtreter verwandeln wollte. Als sie ihn nicht treffen konnte, hatte sie ihn angebrüllt, und gefragt, ob sein wirklich kindisches Verhalten daher rührte, dass er sich einmal quer durch seine Zaubertrankflaschen gesoffen hätte - sie hatte wirklich 'gesoffen' gesagt! - oder ob er einfach nur sturzbetrunken wäre. Daraufhin war Snape beleidigt in seinen Keller abgezogen.  
  
"Ja. Ich bin leider zu spät", antwortete er ironisch bedauernd. McGonagall schenkte ihm noch einen Blick und man konnte sehen, dass sie dachte: aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben und dass der Fußabtreter für sie durchaus noch ein schnell zu realisierendes Thema wäre. Sie war gerade im Begriff die Halle zu verlassen, als sie sich in der Hälfte noch einmal umdrehte und mit eisiger Stimme sagte: "Wagen Sie es ja nicht, wenn ich die Halle verlassen habe ...", und machte eine umfassende Handbewegung über den Raum. Snape grinste immer noch schadenfroh. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Cassy und das Grinsen erstarb in seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore meinte, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich Sie zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade begleite und wir gemeinsam mit den Erstklässlern über den See fahren würden, damit Sie einen Eindruck bekommen, wie für die Schüler der Beginn an unserer Schule aussieht." Für wie gut er diese Idee hielt, konnte sie an seinem Ton hören. Er sprach es aus, als hätte Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen, die Eulerei zu säubern.  
  
Sie trafen sich am nächsten Tag zur vereinbarten Zeit und gingen mit Hagrid zusammen zum Bahnhof. Er war dafür zuständig, jedes Jahr die Schüler abzuholen und fuhr mit den Erstklässlern über den See. Für die älteren Schüler standen pferdelose Kutschen bereit, die sie zum Schloss brachten. Snape fragte sich, warum er eigentlich mitkommen musste. Hagrid hätte gereicht. Aber Dumbledore hatte da so seinen eigenen Kopf.  
  
Sie hörte das Zischen und Fauchen der alten Lokomotive schon von weitem. Die schwarze Qualmfahne aus dem Ofen der Lok stand zäh in der Luft und verflüchtigte sich nur langsam. Dann lief der Zug in den Bahnhof ein und tutete einige Male. Die Türen öffneten sich und die Schüler quollen aus den Waggons. Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten sie wiedererkannt und freundlich gegrüßt.  
  
Dann war sie mit Snape, Hagrid und den Erstklässlern zum See gegangen. Hagrid verteilte die Schüler auf die kleinen Boote, die am Ufer dümpelten. Hagrid kam zu ihr und bat sie, in ein Boot mit noch zwei weiteren Erstklässlern einzusteigen. Snape stand die ganze Zeit mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihr und hatte kein Wort gesprochen. Hagrid sah ihn kurz an und als er keine Anstalten machte, Cassy in das schaukelnde Boot zu helfen, bot er ihr seine überdimensionale Hand an, die Cassy gerne annahm. Hoffentlich setzte sich Hagrid nicht auch noch mit in das kleine Schiffchen, dachte Cassy ängstlich. Aber der große Mann hatte ein Boot für sich.  
  
"Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte sie Snape. Der schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Ich warte auf der anderen Seite auf Sie." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand zu einer der pferdelosen Kutschen.  
  
Die Fahrt über den See war gespenstig. In der Abenddämmerung hatte er nicht mehr die freundliche blaue Farbe, die ihm tagsüber zu eigen war. Er schimmerte tiefschwarz und unheimlich. Sie war froh, dass sie über den Kraken Bescheid wusste. Sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich vor Schreck über Bord gegangen, als das riesige Tier kurz in eines der Boote hineinlangte und suchend auf dem Boden herumtastete. Sie hörte die quietschenden Schreie der Kinder und dann ihr befreites Auflachen, als die Arme wieder verschwanden. Dann waren sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen. Snape war schon da, machte aber wieder keine Anstalten, ihr aus dem Boot zu helfen. Wenn sie hier unterrichten wollte, dann musste sie auch alleine Boot fahren können, dachte er gehässig. Hagrid half ihr wieder heraus. "Gott sei Dank, bin ich nicht in den See gefallen", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als sie mit unsicheren Schritten im Kampf mit ihrer Robe aus der kleinen Nussschale ausstieg. Snape hatte es gehört und sie konnte auf seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er genau das zutiefst bedauerte.  
  
Cassy hatte den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade genossen. Entgegen den Hoffnungen von Professor Snape, war sie sehr glücklich, dass sie mit den Schülern diese Tour machen und mit ihnen nach Hogwarts laufen konnte. Die Neugier und die Erwartungen in den Gesprächsfetzen, die sie aufschnappte, übertrugen sich auf sie und sie war fast genauso aufgeregt, als sie in die Große Halle kam, wie die Schüler. Sie freute sich auf das kommende Schuljahr.  
  
***  
  
In Dumbledores Sitzordnung saß sie zwischen Snape und Remus. Ersterer hatte einen solch säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck bekommen, als Dumbledore die Sitzordnung bekannt gab, dass Remus sich wegdrehen musste, damit Snape sein Lachen nicht sehen konnte. Snape's Mienenspiel nach war es eine für ihn unverdiente Ganzjahresfolter, dass Cassy neben ihm saß - nein - dass er neben Cassy sitzen musste. Remus hingegen war glücklich über die Sitzordnung.  
  
Dann hatte der Schulleiter die Ankündigungen für das Schuljahr verlesen. Remus und Cassy wurden vorgestellt. Während bei Remus fast alle stürmisch klatschten und er sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht und einer grüßenden Geste bedankte, war die Reaktion auf Cassy eine andere. Als Dumbledore den Schülern mitteilte, dass Cassy keine Hexe sei, ging ein Raunen und Flüstern ging durch die Reihen. Viele der Schüler waren erstaunt, aber vor allem am Slytherin-Tisch sah sie in vielen Gesichtern Abneigung und sogar Hass. Sie wusste, dass bei diesem Haus die Meinung besonders ausgeprägt war, dass Muggel nichts in der Magierwelt verloren hatten. So bekam sie fast keinen Beifall. Cassy würde ihnen schon zeigen, dass auch eine Muggel guten Unterricht abhalten konnte. Die Schüler hatten Muggelkunde auch als Prüfungsfach und sie war kompetent für diese Aufgabe. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihre Schüler erfolgreich zu den Prüfungen zu führen.  
  
Dann kam die Auswahl mit dem sprechenden Hut. Remus hatte Cassy das Vorgehen erklärt und als sie den alten Hut sah, hatte sie ungefähr den gleichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht wie damals, als Dumbledore mit dem alten Socken vor ihr stand. Als der erste Schüler den Hut aufsetzte und dieser nach einer Weile laut "Hufflepuff" rief, fuhr sie ziemlich zusammen. Remus und Snape grinsten. Der eine amüsiert, der andere schadenfroh. Cassy sah die Erwartung in den Augen der einzelnen Schüler und fieberte mit, wer wohin kam, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, nach welchen Kriterien der Hut die Schüler verteilte. Mal brauchte er eine längere Zeit, ein anderes Mal entschied er sich sehr spontan, wer wohin kam. Dieses Jahr hatte Slytherin ganz eindeutig die Nase vorne und von der Seite konnte sie Snapes zufriedenes Gesicht sehen. Allerdings hielt auch dieser Abend für sie einen kleinen Schreck bereit. Sie lernte die Hausgeister der vier Häuser kennen. Als der Hausgeist von Gryffindor zu ihr kam und ihr zeigte, warum er der "fast kopflose Nick" hieß, hätte sie sich fast übergeben. Er klappte seinen Kopf zur Seite und Cassy konnte in dem Nebel noch immer ausmachen, was sich so im Inneren eines Halbgeköpften befand. Remus schimpfte mit Sir Nick und der entschuldigte sich mehrfach bei ihr. Severus hatte wieder mal seinen Spaß.  
  
Nach dem Essen, als die Schüler in ihre Türme geführt wurden, ging Cassy in ihr Appartement. Remus hatte sie noch ein Stück begleitet und wünschte ihr viel Glück für den nächsten Tag.  
  
Das konnte sie brauchen. Sie war sehr aufgeregt. Sie war zwar erst seit wenigen Tagen in Hogwarts, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie schon monatelang hier war. So viel war in dieser kurzen Zeit passiert.  
  
Sie beschloss ihrer Mutter einen langen Brief zu schreiben und ihr zu erzählen, wie die ersten Tage gelaufen waren. Es war sehr schwierig, da sie die Erlebnisse mit den magischen Dingen nicht schreiben konnte. Auch den schwarzhaarigen, schlanken Mann mit den unergründlichen Augen ließ sie in diesem ersten Brief aus. Zum Schluss bestand der Brief fast nur aus einer Landschaftsbeschreibung und einer vagen Charakterisierung ihrer neuen Kollegen.  
  
***  
  
Als Cassy zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum kam, waren die Fünftklässler schon vollzählig da. Sie sah die Neugier auf ihren Gesichtern.  
  
"Hallo zusammen! Es wurde zwar in der Großen Halle schon gesagt, aber ich möchte mich trotzdem noch einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Cassy Parker. Ich freue mich, euch ein Jahr lang mit Allem bekannt zu machen, was uns Muggeln das tägliche Leben mehr oder weniger erleichtert", begrüßte Cassy die Klasse freundlich.  
  
"Als erstes möchte ich die Anwesenheitsliste durchgehen, damit ich den Namen auch Ihre Gesichter zuordnen kann." Dann zog sie das Namens- Pergament, das Dumbledore ihr gegeben hatte, hervor und las die Namen nacheinander vor. Jeder Schüler meldete sich mit einem "Hier" und Cassy schaute ihn kurz aufmerksam an, um sich sein Gesicht einzuprägen.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Der hatte jedoch keine Lust zu antworten und hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl kippelnd zurückgelegt. Er sah sie an. Da aber die ganze Klasse sie ansah, wusste sie nicht, welcher Malfoy war. Sie wiederholte noch einmal "Draco Malfoy?", und blickte sich irritiert in der Klasse um. Dann sah sie die kurze Bewegung als Goyle Malfoy eins in die Rippen gab, damit er sich meldete. Der warf ihm einen zerstörerischen Blick zu, worauf Goyle ein wenig zusammensank.  
  
"Sie sind also Draco Malfoy?", fragte Cassy noch immer freundlich mit Blick auf den hellblonden Jungen mit den wasserblauen Augen und der spitzen Nase. Aber er gab ihr auch jetzt keine Antwort. Das fing ja gut an. Sie ignorierte ihn und machte einen Kringel hinter seinen Namen auf das Pergament. Sie hatte achtzehn Namen und achtzehn Schüler waren anwesend. Der, der übrig blieb, war logischerweise Malfoy. Und genau so war es dann auch.  
  
"Was kann uns eine Muggel schon beibringen?" zischte Malfoy höhnisch seinem Nachbarn Crabbe unüberhörbar zu. Der verstand die Frage offensichtlich nicht und grinste lieber leicht blöde, bevor er sich einen Rüffel von Malfoy einhandelte. Cassy überhörte den Einwurf und begann ihren Unterricht.  
  
"Ihr werdet nicht auf Pergament schreiben, sondern ich habe euch Schulhefte mitgebracht, wie wir sie benutzen. Auch eure Federn braucht ihr nicht. Ihr werdet mit Bleistiften schreiben. Außerdem habe ich für jeden von euch zwei Bücher hier, mit denen wir arbeiten werden. Ich möchte euch so realistisch wie möglich unterrichten. Wer von euch kennt sich bereits mit Muggelsachen aus?"  
  
Bei den Schülern, die jetzt die Hand hoben, war auch Hermine Granger.  
  
"Ok. Damit ihr euch nicht langweilt, werde ich euch andere Aufgaben geben," erklärte Cassy den "Fortgeschrittenen". "Jetzt verteilen wir erst einmal die Hefte, Bücher und Bleistifte. Schreibt bitte euren Namen und euer Haus auf die Sachen."  
  
Die Schüler kicherten, weil sich die Fotos in den Muggel-Büchern nicht bewegten und hatten die ein oder andere Bemerkung zu machen, aber der Rest des Unterrichtes verlief problemlos. Das heutige Thema war: Wie versende ich einen Brief? Wie bekomme ich heraus, wie viel so ein Brief kostet? Wie kommen die Briefe zu mir nach Hause? Und eben noch einige andere Themen rund um die Post. Es gab immer wieder etwas zu lachen und alles in allem war Cassy am Ende des Unterrichts erleichtert und auch zufrieden, dass das von ihr ausgearbeitete Material bequem in die Stunde gepasst hatte.  
  
"Als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr mir noch einmal auf, was beim Briefe versenden beachtet werden muss. Die Fortgeschrittenen unter euch - und dabei sah sie Hermine, Harry und die anderen an - reichen mir einen Aufsatz herein mit dem Thema 'Muggelpost und Magierpost - Vor- und Nachteile'." "Und Sie Mr. Malfoy," wandte sie sich an Draco, "werden mir einen zusätzlichen Aufsatz schreiben mit dem Thema: 'Berufsbeschreibung eines Briefträgers'."  
  
Draco Malfoy, der den gesamten Unterricht provozierend mit seinen Füßen auf dem Tisch in seinem Stuhl gelümmelt hatte, zeigte sich keineswegs beeindruckt und meinte: "Von Ihnen lasse ich mir keine Zusatzaufgaben geben. Sie sind eine ..."  
  
"Malfoy! Passen Sie genau auf, was Sie jetzt sagen, denn zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin haben Sie für Ihr Haus schon verdient mit Ihrem wirklich kooperativen Verhalten!", warnte Cassy ihn, wobei sie 'verdient' und 'kooperatives Verhalten' sehr zynisch betonte.  
  
Malfoy stockte einen Moment, dann grinste er gehässig und sagte: "Sie können uns keine Punkte abziehen. Das können nur Magier. Also, was soll die leere Drohung?"  
  
Die anderen Schüler sahen dieser Auseinandersetzung atemlos zu. Keiner wollte jetzt aufstehen und gehen. Cassy ging durch die Stuhlreihen langsam auf Draco zu. Sie hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, der dem Snapes nicht unähnlich war, wenn ein mittleres Gewitter bevorstand. Von diesem Rotzlöffel würde sie sich nicht direkt am ersten Tag die Laune verderben lassen. Ihre Autorität stand hier und jetzt auf dem Spiel. Wenn sie verlor, würde sie den Rest des Jahres nichts mehr zu lachen haben. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sah ihm mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen direkt in seine wasserblauben Augen und sagte: "Wollen Sie es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen, ob ich das kann, Mr. Malfoy? Sie spielen mit den Punkten Ihrer Klassenkameraden. Finden Sie das nicht unfair denen gegenüber, die die Punkte verdienen?"  
  
Draco fühlte sich in dieser Situation gar nicht wohl. Er würde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zumindest von den älteren Kameraden schön etwas zu hören bekommen. Außerdem verunsicherte ihn Cassy's selbstbewusstes Auftreten. Andererseits würde er das Gesicht verlieren, wenn er jetzt nachgab. Dann setzte sich seine Erziehung durch: "Sie können mir gar nichts. Ich werde meinem Vater eine Eule schicken und Sie sind schneller hier weg, als Sie sich umdrehen können. Von einem minderwertigen Geschöpf lasse ich mir schon gar nichts sagen."  
  
"Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin," sagte Cassy ungerührt.  
  
"Und Ihre Zusatzaufgaben werde ich auch nicht machen."  
  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin," ergänzte Cassy.  
  
"Jetzt gib' endlich Ruhe, Draco," blaffte ihn Pansy Parkinson an. "Wir sind noch nie mit einem Minus ins neue Schuljahr gestartet. Wie sollen wir das so schnell wieder aufholen." Mit einem finsteren Blick sah sie Cassy an und stand auf. "Ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall zum Mittagessen."  
  
Damit war die Vorstellung beendet. Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen in kleinen Grüppchen über den Vorfall diskutierend zum Essen.  
  
Draco verließ als letzter den Klassenraum. In der Tür drehte er sich herum und sah Cassy noch einmal zornig an. Er hob einen Zeigefinger an sein linkes Auge und verdeutlichte ihr mit diesem Handzeichen "Pass auf". Dann verließ er den Klassenraum.  
  
Cassy setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Hatte sie nun einen Sieg errungen oder gab es hier eine Pattsituation? Verloren hatte sie nicht. Dafür hatte schon Pansy gesorgt, die das Duell vorzeitig beendet hatte. Cassy wollte Malfoy im Auge behalten. Ob die Drohung mit seinem Vater ernst zu nehmen war, wollte sie Dumbledore nach dem Abendessen fragen.  
  
Sie seufzte, freute sich über den dennoch gelungenen Unterricht und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
"Na? Erste Stunde gut überstanden?" Remus stand lächelnd in der Tür. Cassy nickte und sagte: "Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich zufrieden. Was machen Sie hier?"  
  
"Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen und wollte Sie mitnehmen. Haben Sie Hunger?"  
  
"Wie ein Wolf," gab Cassy zur Antwort und registrierte mehr nebenbei das kurze Aufflackern auf Lupins Gesicht.  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen, half Remus Cassy mit dem Stuhl. Das Mittagessen hatte bereits begonnen.  
  
"Ich wünsche guten Appetit," sagte Cassy freundlich, als sie an Snape vorbei auf ihren Platz ging. Er sah sie kurz mit einem Blick an, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass genau dieser ihm gerade gründlich vergangen war und aß dann schweigend weiter.  
  
"Kann ich Sie nach dem Essen kurz sprechen?" fragte Cassy. "Nein, können Sie nicht. Wenn Sie etwas von mir wollen, dann kommen Sie zu einer vereinbarten Zeit in mein Büro," knurrte Snape über seinem Essen.  
  
Cassy ignorierte die Aggression und fragte hartnäckig: "Wann darf ich Sie aufsuchen?" Als er merkte, dass sie doch nicht locker lassen würde, vereinbarte er mit ihr ein Gespräch nach dem Abendessen.  
  
***  
  
Als Cassy nach dem Abendessen in Snapes Büro ging, war ihr nicht so wohl. Sie hatte allerdings auch nie gedacht, dass alles hier in Hogwarts einfach werden würde.  
  
Sie klopfte und trat auf ein von drinnen geknurrtes 'Herein' in das Büro. Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute sie unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen heraus düster an. "Was gibt es?", fragte er unwirsch.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass Sie Slytherin zwanzig Punkte abziehen." Snape's düstere Miene begann in ein Grinsen überzugehen und er meinte. "Ich werde es mir notieren. War es das?"  
  
"Nein, nicht ganz", fuhr Cassy mutig fort. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde arrogant.  
  
"Nun?", fragte er in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er gerne gehabt hätte, dass Cassy auf der Stelle sein Büro verlassen würde.  
  
"Heute hat Malfoy auf dem Flur Hermine Granger geärgert und sie einen Schlammblüter genannt. Was ist das?"  
  
Professor Snape lehnte sich zurück und sah sie an. Da konnte er ja gleich richtig vom Leder ziehen. "Ein Schlammblüter ist ein Schimpfwort bei uns für einen Nachkommen aus der Beziehung zwischen einem Magier und einem Muggel. Schlammblüter sind minderwertige Magier. Wenn es nach mir ginge, müssten sie an einer anderen Schule als Hogwarts unterrichtet werden, wo sie unter ihresgleichen sind." Er machte einen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck. Nach dieser provokanten Aussage, die noch nicht einmal der vollen Wahrheit entsprach, was die minderwertigen Magier anging, sah er in Cassy's Gesicht und erwartete eine Reaktion.  
  
"Ich denke, man sollte niemanden für sein Herkunft verurteilen", gab die ihm natürlich prompt zur Antwort. Das passte und stachelte Snape erst so richtig an.  
  
"Die Reinheit des Blutes der Nachkommenschaft sollte unser oberstes Ziel sein. Ich selbst entstamme aus einer solchen Familie. Und ich werde versuchen, diese Tradition fortzusetzen. Oder ich bleibe alleine. Leider vergessen meine Zauberer- und Hexenkollegen das ab und zu."  
  
"Vielleicht denken Ihre Kollegen einfach etwas weitsichtiger und haben sich den Zeichen der Zeit angepasst. Man sollte auch niemanden dafür verurteilen, wen er liebt." Sie wartete einen Moment und sah, wie sein Gesicht sich verfinsterte. "Sie wissen, dass eine solche Einstellung schon Weltkriege hervorgerufen hat?", konnte Cassy sich nicht verkneifen noch hinzuzufügen und dachte schaudernd an ihren Geschichtsunterricht in der Schule und die Bilder, die sie in den Büchern gesehen hatte.  
  
"Wollen Sie etwa meine Einstellung kritisieren?", fragte er sie scharf.  
  
Cassy merkte, dass er sie zielstrebig auf dünnes Eis führte, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm Widerworte zu geben. Seine engstirnige Denke passte nicht zu dem Bild, das sie sich bis jetzt von ihm gemacht hatte. Wieso wollte er damals Ellen und Robert beschützen? Nein. Alles, was er ihr sagte, passte nicht zusammen. Aber Cassy wusste nicht, dass Severus stolz auf seine traditionsreiche Familie war und es für ihn nicht vorstellbar war, sich in eine Muggel zu verlieben, geschweige denn ein Kind mit einer Muggel zu haben. Stolz war allerdings auch das Einzige, was er aus seiner Familie mitbekommen hatte. Wenn er jetzt auch noch seine anerzogenen Werte in Frage stellte, dann würde er sich endgültig haltlos durch sein einsames Leben bewegen.  
  
"Vielleicht ein bisschen", gab sie ihm ehrlich zur Antwort. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem durchgehenden Strich über der Nasenwurzel zusammen und er schaute sie ärgerlich an.  
  
"Ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun. Ihre Auskunft haben Sie bekommen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden." Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu und ließ Cassy einfach links liegen. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte zu ihm:  
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass Sie wirklich so engstirnig denken. Guten Abend."  
  
Damit ließ sie einen verdutzten Snape zurück, der feststellen musste, dass seine Taktik mal wieder nicht aufgegangen war.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Appartement dachte Cassy noch einmal über das Gespräch nach. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass es ihm durchaus ernst war, was die Schlammblüter anging. Seine anderen Aussagen waren eher Säbelgerassel, um sie einzuschüchtern. Sie seufzte tief und dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie Dumbledore noch nach Malfoy fragen wollte.  
  
***  
  
Der alte Magier hatte es sich bereits mit einem Buch und einer Decke auf seiner Sitzecke bequem gemacht und die Füße hochgelegt, als es klopfte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Tür. Manchmal hatte er einfach keine Lust, quer durch sein Appartement "herein" zu rufen. In der Tür stand Cassy Parker. Er winkte sie zu sich und fragte, was er für sie tun könne. Bevor sie jedoch die Privaträume betreten konnte, hatte sich Fawkes auf sie gestürzt und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Der riesige Vogel war nicht gerade leicht und Cassy musste mit ihrem Gleichgewicht kämpfen, dabei verschwand sie mit rudernden Armen aus Dumbledores Blickfeld und kam kurz darauf wieder zum Türrahmen zurückgewankt. Sie sah ihn fragend an, aber der schüttelte über das Verhalten des Phoenix nur den Kopf und lächelte. "Bringen Sie ihn mit. Sie werden ihn sowieso nicht los. Er liebt Sie heiß und innig."  
  
Sie setzten sich an den Esstisch und Fawkes kuschelte sich sofort in Cassy's Schoß und ließ sich streicheln. Cassy erzählte Dumbledore von Malfoy und seiner Bemerkung, dass dessen Vater sie aus Hogwarts ausschließen könne, wenn er wolle.  
  
Dumbledore sah sie ernst an. "Dracos Vater ist Lucius Malfoy. Sie kennen Lucius." Er sah die Wut auf Cassy's Gesicht, als sie den Namen hörte und Fawkes ließ einen langen, beruhigenden Ton hören. Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Malfoy gehört zu einer der einflussreichsten Familien in unserer Gesellschaft. Aber sein Einfluss geht nicht so weit, dass er mir vorschreiben kann, wen ich hier zum Unterrichten her hole und wen nicht. Hüten Sie sich trotzdem vor ihm. Er meldet alles an seinen Vater weiter, was hier an der Schule passiert."  
  
Cassy dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Dann spioniert er doch bestimmt auch Professor Snape hinterher. Ich habe gemerkt, dass Snape und Malfoy sen. sich nicht mögen." Dumbledore nickte. Wieder war er kurz erstaunt darüber, dass sie den Zusammenhang so schnell erfasst hatte.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. Gibt es denn gar nichts, was ich tun könnte, um Ihnen zu helfen, damit die Mörder von Ellen und Robert endlich das bekommen, was sie verdienen?" Cassy sah ihn an. Dass dieser kleine Malfoy der Sohn von Lucius war, hatte wieder all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen in ihr aufkommen lassen. Sie würde sich zusammennehmen müssen, um mit Draco im Unterricht normal umzugehen.  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir wissen nicht, wo Voldemort steckt. Wir wissen allerdings, dass er noch nicht wieder richtig bei Kräften ist. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er wieder mit aller Macht zuschlagen kann. Sie können uns nichts helfen. Sie kennen sich in unserer Welt noch nicht aus. Kümmern Sie sich weiter um Severus. Er braucht jemanden, der ihm Kraft gibt. Geben Sie ihn nicht auf, egal, wie er sich im Moment benimmt. Er ist sehr einsam. Das ist die größte Hilfe, die Sie mir in diesem Kampf leisten können, glauben Sie mir." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und Cassy begriff, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war. Sie brachte Fawkes zu seiner Stange zurück und verabschiedete sich.  
  
Sie dachte in ihrem Appartement noch lange über seine Worte nach und wieder fragte sie sich, ob es denn wirklich Sinn machte, dass sie hierher gekommen war. Wieso ging Dumbledore eigentlich davon aus, dass Snape überhaupt wollte, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte und ihm Freundschaft - oder auch mehr - anbot. Andererseits kannte Dumbledore ihn schon so lange, dass er sehr gut wusste, was in Snape vor sich ging. Also. Wenn es der Wunsch des Schulleiters war, würde sie weiterhin versuchen sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und wenn sie gegen sich selbst einmal ehrlich war, hätte sie das auch getan, ohne dass Dumbledore sie dazu aufgefordert hätte.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen gesellte sich Remus Lupin zu ihr - wie er es in den letzten Tagen sehr oft tat - und fragte sie, ob sie vor dem Nachmittagsunterricht noch ein wenig mit ihm an die frische Luft gehen wolle. Beide stellten fest, dass sie an diesem Tag keinen Nachmittagsunterricht mehr hatten.  
  
Cassy begleitete den Magier gerne. Er war sympathisch, konnte zuhören und die Gespräche mit ihm waren immer anregend und interessant. Keine ihrer Fragen, die sie hatte, wurde von ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue oder mit einem mitleidigen Unterton beantwortet. Als sie vor dem Schloss waren, lenkte Lupin seine Schritte in Richtung See. Dort angekommen, setzten sich beide auf eine der Bänke, die rund um den Stamm einer riesigen, alten, knorrigen Eiche angebracht waren. Die dichte Krone des Baumes spendete angenehmen Schatten. Man hatte von hier aus einen umwerfenden Blick über den See. Das Wasser glitzerte in der Sonne tiefblau, als wolle es dem wolkenlosen Himmel Konkurrenz machen. In einem satten Kontrast dazu standen die tiefgrünen Wiesen rund um den See, deren wilde Sommerblumen in einem verschwenderischen Farbenspiel bunte Akzente setzten. Der Duft, der über die Wiesen herübergeweht wurde, war süß und frisch und Cassy hatte das Bedürfnis, einfach bis zum Abendessen hier zu sitzen und zu faulenzen. Es war ein idyllisches Plätzchen.  
  
"Sie dürfen ihm sein Benehmen nicht übel nehmen," riss Lupin sie aus ihren Betrachtungen. "Er hat es nicht leicht." Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Snape mal wieder biestig zu ihr gewesen war.  
  
Cassy lächelte und sagte: "Er macht es auch den Anderen nicht leicht." Und nach einer Weile fügte sie hinzu: "Aber ich weiß, dass er ein schwieriges Leben führt." Dabei schaute sie Lupin aufmerksam an. Sie wollte wissen, ob er auch von Snapes zweiter 'Beschäftigung' wusste.  
  
"Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, was Sie für ihn getan haben. Sie waren sehr mutig."  
  
Also wusste auch Lupin es. Ihre Erinnerungen an diesen verhängnisvollen Abend waren noch zu frisch. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, sonst hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Also wechselte sie das Thema.  
  
"Ich bin morgen zu Professor Snape in Zaubertränke eingeladen, wenn er die fünfte Klasse unterrichtet. Ich soll das Versuchskaninchen spielen," erzählte sie Lupin. Der schaute sie erschrocken an.  
  
"Das machen Sie doch nicht!"  
  
Cassy grinste. "Irgendwie muss ich doch sein Vertrauen gewinnen können. Also vertraue ich ihm, dass mir nichts passiert."  
  
"Wissen Sie schon, welchen Trank er testen will?"  
  
"Nein. Ich lasse mich überraschen. Er sagte es wäre etwas Unterhaltsames. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass alle außer mir ihren Spaß haben werden," grinste Cassy.  
  
Dann entstand wieder eine Pause.  
  
"Erzählen Sie mir etwas von ihm. Bitte. Ich möchte ihn wirklich besser verstehen", bat Cassy Remus.  
  
Der schaute lange unter sich auf den Boden und als Cassy ihm schon zehn Penny anbieten wollte, begann er auf einmal zu sprechen.  
  
"Wir waren damals vier Freunde, die auch hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind. Severus gehörte nicht dazu. Er war damals schon schwierig, hauptsächlich, weil er einsam war. Er hatte kein vernünftiges Elternhaus. Sein Vater war sehr streng und hat ihn wohl oft misshandelt. Die Mutter starb früh und konnte Severus nicht mehr vor seinem Vater schützen. Hogwarts war für ihn wie ein Zuhause. Wenn er aus den Ferien kam, war er jedes Mal völlig verstockt. Dann kamen wir in das Alter, wo Mädchen ein Thema wurden." Er schaute Cassy kurz an. Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von der Bank herunter auf ihren Umhang auf der Wiese gesetzt und Remus setzte sich jetzt zu ihr. "Es gab ein rothaariges hübsches Mädchen, in das Severus sich verguckt hatte. Er war viel zu schüchtern, sie anzusprechen. Aber das Mädchen hatte gemerkt, dass Severus sie mochte und begann, sich ihm zuzuwenden. Die beiden waren ein romantisches Paar. Und Severus hatte sich völlig verändert. Er war aufmerksam, liebevoll und freundlich. Sie waren monatelang zusammen und jeder hatte gedacht, dass sie auch nach der Schulzeit zusammenbleiben würden. Dann kam der Tag, an dem Lucius Malfoy ihn überredet hatte, zu einem Todesser-Treffen mitzugehen. Sie müssen wissen, dass Severus schon damals als ein Zauberer mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten galt. Und er hatte einen Hang zu den dunklen Künsten. Er war der perfekte Mitstreiter für den dunklen Lord. Aber Severus hatte kein Interesse an dem Sadismus und der Brutalität, die Voldemort verbreitete. Der Lord wollte Severus haben und hatte das richtige Druckmittel. Entweder würde Severus für ihn arbeiten, oder die junge Frau würde sterben." Hier hielt er einen Moment inne und schaute Cassy an. Die wartete jedoch gespannt auf die Fortführung der Geschichte. "Also gab er der jungen Frau den Laufpass, um sie zu schützen. Sie wollte das nicht hinnehmen und machte ihn in der ganzen Schule, wann immer es ging, unmöglich. Er hat sehr gelitten in dieser Zeit, denn ihr Verhalten wurde immer verletzender. Irgendwann hatte sie die Grenze des guten Geschmacks mit ihren Aktionen übertreten. Sie flirtete absichtlich vor seinen Augen mit einem meiner besten Freunde herum, den sie später auch geheiratet hat. Sie hat nie erfahren, dass Severus versucht hatte, sie zu beschützen. Und er war nie wieder der alte. Sie hatte ihn so sehr getroffen, dass er seit dieser Zeit immer zynischer und bissiger wurde. In seinem Schmerz schloss er sich Voldemort dann doch an, aber nicht für lange. Sein Gewissen plagte ihn und er begann in fließendem Übergang als Spion für Dumbledore zu arbeiten und blieb in dieser Eigenschaft bei Voldemort bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag an dem der dunkle Lord die junge Frau und ihre Familie umbrachte."  
  
Cassy unterbrach ihn. "Wer war die junge Frau?"  
  
"Es war Lilly Evans, später Harry Potters Mutter", antwortete er leise. "Nach ihrem Tod war auch Voldemort gefallen und Severus zog sich in sich selbst zurück und niemand konnte Zugang zu ihm finden und mit ihm reden. Was heute in ihm vorgeht, kann man nur ahnen."  
  
Er sah Cassy an. Sie blickte mit einem traurigen und ergriffenen Gesicht über den See und setzte nach einer Weile und einem tiefen Seufzer leise zum Sprechen an.  
  
"Diese Wunde ist niemals geheilt. Er ist verletzt, fühlt sich schuldig. Sein Verhalten ist nur sein Panzer, den er braucht, um Ihnen allen entgegenzutreten."  
  
Remus schaute sie erstaunt an. Sie sagte das, obwohl er sie so behandelte?  
  
Sie sah das Erstaunen in Remus' Gesicht. "Ich ... ich", begann sie stockend, "habe sein Gesicht gesehen, als er meine Freundin töten musste. Ich kann Ihnen nicht beschreiben, was ich gesehen habe. So viel Gefühl war in seinen Augen, in seinem Gesicht. Er hat bis zum Schluss versucht, sie zu retten." Ihre Stimme hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen. Viele Erinnerungen verblassen mit der Zeit. Sie verändern sich. Meist behält ihr Besitzer nur die Guten und Angenehmen, von denen er in schwachen Stunden zehren kann. Aber Snape's Gesichtsausdruck in diesem kurzen, vorübergehenden Moment war so kraftvoll und intensiv, dass dieser Augenblick unauslöschlich in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt war. Und er hatte bis heute nicht an Kraft und Deutlichkeit verloren.  
  
Sie hörten das Schlagen von mächtigen Flügeln und sahen beide an den Himmel. Aratos kam mit einem Brief ihrer Mutter im Schnabel. Remus sah ihn an und sagte zu Cassy: "Wo haben Sie diese wunderschöne Eule her?" Cassy streichelte Aratos zärtlich und antwortete: "Fragen Sie ihn. Er hat mich damals in der Winkelgasse ausgesucht. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich habe ihn gesehen und hatte das Gefühl, ich würde ihn schon immer kennen. Er hatte so etwas Bewusstes, Aufmerksames in seinem Blick. Ich hätte das Geschäft ohne ihn nicht verlassen." Sie musste lachen, wenn sie an diesen Besuch dachte.  
  
Remus streckte seine Hand vorsichtig aus, aber Aratos ließ sich auch von ihm streicheln. "Sie wissen, wie selten diese schwarze Eulen sind?" Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber hatte sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Sie hatten sich beide gefunden und das war die Hauptsache für Cassy. Wieder hatte sie den Eindruck, dass die Eule jedes Wort verstand.  
  
Die Bäume warfen mittlerweile schon lange Schatten und es war Zeit ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Er stand auf und zog Cassy auf die Füße. Sein Schwung war etwas heftig und so stand sie für einen kurzen Augenblick sehr dicht vor ihm und schaute ihn lächelnd an. Wieder hatte er dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, das ihm sagte, dass er Cassy mehr als nur mochte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr den Arm um die Schultern legen sollte, aber das verwarf er gleich. Er bot ihr den Arm an und sie hängte sich lächelnd bei ihm ein. Dann gingen beide zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Dieses Gespräch hatte Remus und Cassy näher zueinander gebracht. Sie waren schon jetzt mehr als nur Kollegen. Sie waren Freunde.  
  
***  
  
Die Tage vergingen und das Wetter blieb traumhaft schön, wie schon den ganzen Sommer. Cassy merkte, dass die Nachmittagsklasse überhaupt keine Lust hatte, sich etwas über die Benutzung von Geldautomaten anzuhören. Sie lagen alle gelangweilt auf ihren Pulten herum und waren völlig teilnahmslos.  
  
Gerade hatte sie Harry gefragt, über welchen Weg man das Geld aus einem Automaten bekäme. Aber er starrte aus dem Fenster mit einem völlig abwesenden Blick. Auch auf die zweite Frage reagierte er nicht. Als Hermine ihn anstoßen wollte, hob Cassy die Hand und bedeutete ihr, ihn nicht zu berühren. Sie schlich sich durch die Reihen an Harry heran und ging neben seinem Pult in die Knie.  
  
"Möchten Sie mir zeigen, was Sie da draußen sehen, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry fuhr so zusammen, dass Cassy fast ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass sie sich an ihn herangepirscht hatte. Er wurde tiefrot und die ganze Klasse fing an zu lachen. Sogar Ron und Hermine. Er warf den beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
Cassy legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und drehte sich zur Klasse um.  
  
"Da ich bei diesem Wetter mindestens genauso gerne drinnen bin wie Sie, schlage ich vor, Sie nehmen Stift und Heft mit und wir gehen raus auf die Wiese zum unterrichten. Ihre anderen Sachen können Sie hier lassen."  
  
Die Klasse fragte nicht lange und machte sich mit Cassy auf den Weg zum See. Vor der Schule trafen sie auf Professor Snape, der gerade aus Richtung der Gewächshäuser kam.  
  
"Wohin geht die Reise?", fragte er mit einem öligen Lächeln. "Wir werden den Unterricht am See fortsetzen", gab Cassy ihm freundlich zur Antwort.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte die Slytherins und die Gryffindors kurz an. Dann wandte er sich Cassy wieder zu. "Sie wissen, dass die Schüler die Klassenräume nicht verlassen dürfen, während des Unterrichts?"  
  
"Ja. Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst. Aber die Anweisung heißt, 'nicht alleine verlassen' und 'in Begleitung einer Lehrkraft verlassen'. Und jetzt, sehr geehrter Kollege, bin ich als Lehrkraft dabei und wir werden unseren Unterricht am See fortsetzen." Damit war sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zugetreten und sagte: "Warum begleiten Sie uns nicht und schauen zu?"  
  
Snape blickte in die gespannten Gesichter der Schüler und entschied, dass er der Diskussion ein Ende machen würde. Er kam einfach nicht an sie heran. Er konnte sie nicht einschüchtern. Sie ärgerte sich nicht. Dafür ärgerte er sich um so mehr. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das Sie mir noch beibringen können, Miss Parker." Doch, dachte Cassy, Manieren. Dann ging Snape zurück zum Schloss und Cassy hielt mit ihren Schülern den Unterricht am See ab.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle fanden die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Draco legte sich ins Gras, ließ Cassy erzählen und schlief ein. Was interessierte ihn auch die Verwendung von Muggelgeld. Sein Vater sagte immer, dass man auf Muggel verzichten könne. Und Draco hinterfragte die Meinung seines Vaters nicht.  
  
Cassy ließ Malfoy schlafen und unterhielt sich mit den Schülern über ihre Erfahrungen mit Muggelsachen. Die Gruppe saß oder lag im Gras und hatte viel Spaß.  
  
Als Malfoy dann geweckt wurde von Cassy, signalisierte sie ihm wieder zwanzig Punkte Abzug, was ihm aber nur ein müdes Grinsen entlockte. Dann ging er.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen hatte sich Cassy auf die Stufen der Steintreppe vor dem Schloss in die Sonne gesetzt. Aratos war überraschend mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen und ohne Post zu ihr gekommen. Er hatte sich in ihren Schoß gesetzt und ließ sich streicheln. Sie hatte ihre Eule ein paar Tage nicht gesehen, und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie sich zu wenig um ihn kümmern würde. Aber Aratos schien sich in der Eulerei sehr wohl zu fühlen. Professor Snape kam auf der Suche nach ihr die Treppe herauf und sah sie dort sitzen. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und beobachtete sie. Das Abendrot ließ ihr Haar in warmen Farben schimmern. Sie hatte ein schönes Profil. Die große Eule auf ihrem Schoß und ihr weltentrückter Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie das Gefieder dieses schwarzen Vogels streichelte, prägten sich in seinen Gedanken ein und hinterließen ein seltsames Gefühl bei ihm. Er verharrte und sah sich das malerische Bild an. Es war ein sehr ruhiger und harmonischer Augenblick, den er erlebte. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er träumte und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung holte er sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ging zu ihr.  
  
"Miss Parker?", sagte er im wahrsten Sinne von oben herab. Sie schaute hoch und hielt sich die Hand über die Stirn, da das tiefstehende Sonnenlicht sie blendete. "Professor Snape!", antwortete Cassy. "Setzen Sie sich doch einen Moment her", lud sie ihn ein. Aratos musterte ihn aufmerksam. Für einen Augenblick dachte Snape tatsächlich darüber nach, ob er sich nicht neben sie setzen sollte und das Abendrot genießen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Also sah er sie lieber an, als hätte sie ihm einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht und ging nicht weiter auf das Angebot ein.  
  
"Ich wollte Sie nur noch einmal an die Zaubertrankstunde morgen erinnern." Damit drehte er sich um und ging.  
  
Wie könnte ich die vergessen, dachte Cassy leicht ironisch und grinste vor sich hin. Aratos sah Snape noch eine Weile hinterher.  
  
***  
  
Die Zaubertränke-Klasse war schon vollzählig versammelt, als Cassy die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum öffnete. Professor Snape kam mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu.  
  
"Aah, Miss, äh, Parker. Endlich. Dann können wir ja gleich beginnen."  
  
Er wies ihr mit einer Handbewegung einen Platz in der Klasse zu, neben Neville Longbottom und meinte: "Sie können Mr. Longbottom über die Schulter schauen, wie ein solcher Trank hergestellt wird."  
  
Die Slytherins kicherten alle und Cassy schaute Snape mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Es hatte wohl einen Grund, warum sie ausgerechnet zu Neville sollte.  
  
"Wir werden heute einen sogenannten Gleichgültigkeitstrank herstellen. Wie der Name schon sagt, versetzt er denjenigen, der ihn genommen hat, in stoischen Gleichmut. Wofür kann man einen solchen Trank gebrauchen?"  
  
Keiner meldete sich. Nicht einmal Hermine.  
  
Snape schaute Cassy mit einem gehässigen Grinsen an und meinte sehr direkt: "Zum Beispiel um Muggel zu ertragen."  
  
Die Slytherins brachen in tosendes Gelächter aus, aber auch der eine oder andere Gryffindor grinste vor sich hin.  
  
Cassy schaute Snape fest ins Gesicht und sagte mit freundlichem Lächeln: "Vielleicht aber auch um sadistisch veranlagte Personen in der Umgebung besser zu ertragen?"  
  
Verdammt. Warum hatte sie seine Aussage nicht einfach mit einem Lachen quittiert. Getroffener Hund bellt. Ihr Verhalten war unprofessionell.  
  
Snapes Gesicht bekam einen zornigen Ausdruck. Er hatte die überhaupt nicht getarnte Spitze sehr wohl verstanden und war jetzt nicht schlagfertig genug, um sie zu parieren.  
  
Sein Gesicht überflog vor Ärger ein kaum wahrnehmbarer rosa Hauch. Er ließ sich nicht vor seiner Klasse von einem Anderen, besonders von einer Frau, aber vor allen Dingen von einer Muggel, maßregeln. Er ignorierte Cassy's Einwand und drehte sich wieder der Klasse zu.  
  
"Die Zutaten findet ihr im Buch auf Seite 142. Fangt an. Ich möchte Sie kurz sprechen, Miss Parker?"  
  
Cassy stand auf und hörte noch, wie Ron neben ihr zu Harry flüsterte: "Oh, oh. Das sieht nach Ärger aus."  
  
Sie folgte Snape in den angrenzenden Raum. Er stand dort, in seiner eindrucksvollen Größe mit verschränkten Armen und blickte sie wütend an. Cassy's Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Sie wollte keinen Ärger mit ihm.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht dulden, Miss Parker, dass Sie mich vor meiner Klasse unmöglich machen. Ich dachte, dass dies hier", und er machte eine umfassende Handbewegung, "für Sie interessant ist. Aber statt dessen sabotieren Sie meinen Unterricht. Es gestaltet sich doch schwierig, Sie in unsere Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Ich hatte immer meine Zweifel."  
  
Mit diesen Worten war er noch einige Schritte auf sie zu getreten, stand jetzt sehr dicht vor ihr und sah sie drohend an.  
  
Sie sah in seine kalten, aber vor Zorn leidenschaftlich schimmernden, schwarzen Augen. Sein ganzes Gesicht war in seiner Wut in Bewegung. Cassy hatte nur am Rande gehört, was ihn so aufbrachte. Er stand einfach zu nahe vor ihr. Ihr blieb die Luft für einen Augenblick weg. 'Reiß dich zusammen, Cassy', dachte sie und schluckte. Aber es war schwierig. Es ging ein undefinierbarer, aufregender Geruch von diesem Mann aus. Sie hatte ihn seit dem Vorfall in Ellen und Robert's Keller immer in der Nase. 'Wach' auf!', schalt Cassy sich, 'Er beschimpft dich gerade mit etwas, das er selbst angezettelt hat und du denkst darüber nach, wie er riecht'.  
  
"Nun, Professor Snape", erwiderte sie und wunderte sich, dass ihre Stimme so ruhig war - auch ohne den Gleichgültigkeitstrank. "Ich bin Ihnen sogar sehr dankbar, dass ich heute in Ihrem Unterricht zuschauen darf. Sie haben ein Fach, das sehr schwierig und sehr faszinierend ist. Aber ich komme mit Ihrer Art von Humor noch nicht ganz zurecht. Muggelwitze sind für Sie normal. Für mich leider nicht. Wenn ich Ihre Entrüstung richtig deute, dann hatten Sie gar nicht vor, mich zu beleidigen?"  
  
Lauernd schaute sie in sein Gesicht. Die Brücke, die sie ihm gerade gebaut hatte, war so breit, dass das Spaceshuttle dreimal nebeneinander darauf Platz gehabt hätte.  
  
Und Snape betrat sie. "Ähm, nun gut. Lassen wir es darauf beruhen", bog er die ganze Sache ab und ging zurück in den Klassenraum.  
  
Cassy folgte ihm und setzte sich wieder neben Longbottom. Der dickliche Junge zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er seine Zutaten sorgfältig zurecht machte und sie ganz nach Anweisung in den Kessel warf. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sagte leise: "Was ist mit Ihnen? Beruhigen Sie sich."  
  
In ihrem Unterricht lachte er öfter und versuchte nach besten Kräften mitzumachen. Sie erkannte ihn gar nicht wieder. Aber Cassy wusste nicht, dass in ihrem Unterricht den Leuten auch nicht regelmäßig Kessel um die Ohren flogen oder die Tränke garantiert ein anderes Ergebnis brachten, als das ursprünglich angestrebte. Neville hatte heftige Angst, dass Miss Parker seinen Trank probieren musste. Und das war Snape durchaus zuzutrauen.  
  
Neville sah sie dankbar an. Jedoch hatte Snape es bemerkt. Cassy hatte nämlich festgestellt, dass er regelmäßig zu ihnen hersah. Aber es hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun, denn er fixierte Longbottom mit einem lauernden Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
Er stand auf und kam zum Tisch. Nevilles Angst wurde größer. Er wurde abwechselnd weiß und rot und zitterte noch heftiger.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom", begann er mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme. "Wie ich sehe, hat Ihr Trank im momentanen Stadium genau die richtige Konsistenz. Wie kommt das?" Neville senkte den Kopf. Aber dann hatte er die Worte erfasst. Er schaute Snape direkt an und dann in seinen Topf, als ob er den Kessel zum ersten Mal sehen würde. Ob der Trank nun stimmte oder nicht, wusste er nicht. Aber Snape hatte nichts auszusetzen. Das war ein historischer Augenblick für Neville.  
  
"Ich denke, wir werden Ihren Trank an Miss Parker ausprobieren", wandte Snape sich an die Klasse. Und schon war Nevilles beginnendes Hochgefühl am versickern.  
  
Auch Cassy beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Was war, wenn der Trank genau das Gegenteil bewirkte und sie würde für die nächsten Stunden zur unberechenbaren Furie oder sie bekam blaue Haut oder dicke Furunkel würden überall auf ihrem Körper wachsen oder sie würde schrumpfen oder ...  
  
'Wehe, Neville, wenn du versagst', dachte sie. Aber dann sagte sie sich, dass Snape es bestimmt niemals zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas passierte. Oder vielleicht doch?  
  
Der Trank schien, Gott sei Dank, nur aus Kräutern zu bestehen und Neville gab sich alle Mühe ihn genau nach Buch zu Ende zu bereiten.  
  
Zum Schluss blubberte im Kessel eine königsblaue wässrige Tinktur und Professor Snape war tatsächlich zufrieden. Es gab aber keine Punkte für Griffyndor ...  
  
Er hob mit der Pipette etwas aus dem Kessel und füllte einige Tropfen in ein winziges Probierglas, das er Cassy gab.  
  
Sie hielt das Glas in zitternden Fingern. Die ganze Klasse stand um Nevilles Kessel herum und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Nun?" fragte Professor Snape und hob eine Augenbraue. Cassy nickte und schüttete die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug herunter. Sie schmeckte wie Hustensaft, aber mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack. Auf jeden Fall erträglich. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Das hatte sie Snape schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollen:  
  
"Wie lange hält die Wirkung an? Haben Sie auch einen Gegentrank?"  
  
Snape grinste hinterhältig. "Das kann Ihnen doch jetzt eigentlich egal sein, wo Sie den Trank bereits geschluckt haben. Also: Es gibt keinen Gegentrank und die Wirkung hält zwei Tage an."  
  
"Ist eigentlich wirklich egal", dachte Cassy, deren Gehirn jetzt anfing zu schweben, sich zu verabschieden und auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, da der Trank wirkte.  
  
Und mit diesem Gefühl ging sie zum Abendessen.  
  
Sie saß dort am Tisch und schaute den Anderen beim Essen zu, bevor sie sich mit unendlich langsamen Bewegungen selbst etwas auf den Teller auftat. Professor Snape taxierte sie ab und zu von der Seite und grinste vor sich hin.  
  
"Sie haben da einen Fleck", sagte er zu Cassy, die sich zum wiederholten Male die Suppe auf den Umhang gekleckert hatte.  
  
"Na, und?" sagte sie gleichgültig. Sonst interessierte es ihn ja auch nicht, ob und wie sie neben ihm saß. Da hätte sie nackt Handstand auf dem Stuhl machen können und es wäre an ihm vorbeigegangen. Snape verließ mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen den Speisesaal.  
  
Zwei volle Tage hielt die Gleichgültigkeit an. Es war für Cassy eine grauenhafte Zeit. Wann immer sie merkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, hatte sie sofort das Gefühl, dass es eigentlich sowieso egal ist.  
  
Unterricht konnte sie fast überhaupt nicht halten. Weil es sowieso egal war, was sie erzählte. Und es war egal, ob die Schüler es begriffen. Oder lernten.  
  
Dumbledore war verärgert und hatte Snape einen Rüffel erteilt. Den ließ er an Cassy wieder aus, in dem er ihre Punktabzüge für Slytherin einfach ignorierte. 


	7. Einsamkeit und Geselligkeit liegen dicht

Einsamkeit und Geselligkeit liegen dicht beieinander ...  
  
Die Slytherins verhielten sich in Cassy's Unterricht immer schlimmer. Ab und zu kam Malfoy gar nicht mehr. Oder Crabbe und Goyle legten sich mit dem Kopf auf das Pult und schliefen. Natürlich laut schnarchend.  
  
Cassy stand dann abends regelmäßig bei Snape auf der Matte und gab ihm die Punktabzüge bekannt. Er schüttelte jedes Mal den Kopf und sagte ihr, dass sie nicht so empfindlich sein solle.  
  
Die Gryffindors wurden langsam sauer und sagten Cassy, dass sie das nicht mehr mitmachen würden. Sie würden zu Professor McGonagall gehen. Auch bei den Hufflepuffs und den Ravenclaws hatte sich die Ungerechtigkeit von Snape herumgesprochen und die Schüler begannen dagegen zu rebellieren. Allerdings bei Cassy, nicht bei Snape.  
  
Drei Tage lang kontrollierte Cassy das Punktometer (wie sie es für sich nannte) und sah, dass die Ausschläge nicht besonders groß waren. Sicherlich zogen die anderen Lehrer auch Punkte ab, oder gaben welche dazu, aber bei den Slytherins ging es doch stetiger nach oben als bei den anderen.  
  
Dann kam der Tag, an dem die Slytherins gar nicht mehr in den Unterricht kamen und Cassy wusste, dass sie zu Dumbledore gehen musste und die ganze Sache melden. Aber das behagte ihr nicht. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, mit Snape von Kollege zu Kollege zu reden, ohne den Schulleiter hinzuzuziehen. Sie beschloss, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Je länger sie allerdings darüber nachdachte, dass er sie so sabotierte, desto wütender wurde sie.  
  
Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, war Cassy's Stimmung nahe dem Siedepunkt. Heute würde sie Professor Severus Snape die Meinung sagen. Und zwar gründlich. Sie nahm ihre Mappe und stapfte aus dem Unterrichtsraum direkt in die Kerker.  
  
***  
  
Sie stürzte in Snapes Büro. Er war gerade mit der letzten Klassenarbeit beschäftigt. Sie klopfte nicht und trat einfach so schwungvoll ein, dass die Tür mit einem satten Krachen an das dahinterstehende Regal flog. Vielleicht sollte er das Regal abbauen und die Wand mit Schaumgummi auspolstern, ging ihm kurz durch den Sinn. Sie baute sich vor seinem Tisch auf, ließ ihre Mappe mit einer herausfordernd langsamen Bewegung direkt auf seine Pergamente fallen, die er gerade bearbeitete und stützte die Hände auf die Tischplatte. Dann funkelte sie ihn wütend an.  
  
"Warum setzen Sie meine Punktabzüge nicht um? Die Punkteguthaben werden immer sofort von Ihnen eingesetzt. Warum nicht die Abzüge? Ihre Slytherins benehmen sich in meinem Unterricht wie die Axt im Walde! Alle anderen Professoren berücksichtigen meine Punktabzüge. Nur Sie nicht! Das hat jetzt zum Ergebnis, dass Ihre Slytherins machen, was sie wollen, kommen und gehen, wann sie wollen und überhaupt nicht mehr mitarbeiten. Die anderen Häuser sind stinksauer und das kann ich ihnen nicht einmal verübeln!"  
  
Snape hatte zuerst erstaunt geschaut, als das Gewitter begonnen hatte. Dann hatte er sich provozierend langsam in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und sah Cassy fast amüsiert an, dabei drehte er die Feder, mit der er korrigiert hatte zwischen den Fingern. Dass diese Frau ein solches Temperament hatte, hätte er nicht gedacht. Cassy tobte weiter. Sie schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch und sagte gerade mit erhobener Stimme: "Äußern Sie sich gefälligst dazu! Ich möchte nicht zu Professor Dumbledore gehen müssen. Ich werde Ihr Haus einfach nicht mehr mit Punkten belohnen. Wenn sie keine abgezogen bekommen, sollen sie auch keine dazu bekommen. Sie erinnern sich, dass auch Muggelkunde ein Prüfungsfach ist?", fragte sie ihn bewusst herausfordernd.  
  
"Aber ein sehr unwichtiges", warf er mit ruhiger Stimme ein und grinste süffisant.  
  
Das war für Cassy zuviel. Sie explodierte. "Es reicht jetzt, Professor Snape!!", schrie sie ihn an. "Seit ich hier bin, behindern Sie mich in meiner Arbeit. Dass Sie mich nicht mögen, haben Sie mir ja bei jeder Gelegenheit zu verstehen gegeben. Damit kann ich leben. Aber ich lasse nicht meine Arbeit von Ihnen sabotieren! Ich nehme meine Aufgabe hier sehr ernst!"  
  
"Komme ich ungelegen?", fragte eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür. Remus betrat den Raum.  
  
Snape und Cassy drehten sich um und gifteten Remus wie aus einem Mund an: "Ja!"  
  
Als er in ihre wütenden Gesichter sah, hob er beschwichtigend beide Hände und zog sich mit einem "Ok, ok, ich bin schon weg", aus dem Büro zurück. Draußen überlegte er, dass er sicherheitshalber in der Nähe bleiben würde, um die Reste der beiden nachher einzusammeln und sie zu sortieren.  
  
Er hörte Cassy's Stimme bis auf den Flur. "Ich werde jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen. Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind, die Punktabzüge durchzuführen, dann werde ich sie in Zukunft an ihn weiterleiten." Und Snape brüllte zurück: "Ich gehe am besten gleich mit. Ich habe diesen ganzen Rummel hier um Sie herum sowieso gründlich satt."  
  
Dann rannten beide stinksauer aus Snapes Büro Richtung Dumbledore. Na, der wird sich freuen, dachte Remus und trottete neugierig hinterher. Er entschied sich aber dann, in sein Quartier zurückzugehen und mit seinem Anliegen, das er an Severus hatte, lieber noch ungefähr zehn Stunden zu warten, damit er sich beruhigen konnte.  
  
Ohne zu klopfen stürmten sie in Dumbledores Büro. Da sie gleichzeitig durch den Türrahmen wollten, behinderten sie sich jedoch gegenseitig und fielen regelrecht in das kleine Zimmer des Schulleiters ein.  
  
Dumbledore hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und musste sich ein Grinsen verbeißen. Hatte Cassy es geschafft, Snape so richtig auf die Palme zu bringen? Guuut.  
  
Er sah in ihre wütenden Gesichter, als beide gleichzeitig losredeten und versuchten den anderen in der Lautstärke zu übertrumpfen. Dumbledore hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und sah beide geduldig an. Dann stieß Fawkes einen durchdringenden Ton aus. Er klang wie der Rundengong beim Boxen. Wie auf einen Schlag waren beide Streithähne ruhig.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich bitte", sagte Dumbledore und wies auf die Stühle vor seinem Tisch. Beide setzten sich mit vor Zorn geröteten Gesichtern und sahen ihn an.  
  
"Um was geht es? Und bitte einer nach dem anderen." Dann lehnte er sich zurück.  
  
"Sie kam eben in mein Büro geschossen und hat mich angebrüllt", fing Snape sofort an, damit Cassy erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen konnte. Sie hat mit der Faust auf meinen Schreibtisch geschlagen, wollte er noch sagen, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment zurück, weil es doch etwas kindisch klang.  
  
Dumbledore wandte seinen Blick Cassy zu.  
  
"Ich hätte es lieber zwischen uns geregelt", zischte sie Snape zu und sah Dumbledore an. "Er setzt meine Punktabzüge für Slytherin nicht um. Heute sind die Slytherins nicht zum Unterricht gekommen. Sie wissen, dass ich ihnen nicht schaden kann. Muggelkunde ist ein Prüfungsfach und sie werden durchfallen, wenn sie nicht kommen."  
  
"Aber ein sehr Unwichtiges", warf Snape wieder ein. Darauf hin schoss Cassy mit hochrotem Kopf abrupt von ihrem Stuhl hoch und sah ihn an, als würde sie sich gleich auf ihn stürzen und ihm eine heftige Tracht Prügel verpassen.  
  
"Nur ruhig", versuchte Dumbledore die Wogen zu glätten und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Professor Snape?" Er sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Sie vergibt die Punktabzüge für Lappalien. Kein normaler Lehrer einer Magierschule", und dabei legte er die Betonung auf 'normal' und 'Magierschule' und sah sie herausfordernd an, "würde Punktabzüge für solche Nichtigkeiten vergeben. Daher habe ich entschieden, dass die Punkte im Haus bleiben."  
  
"Die anderen Lehrer halten meine Punktabzüge für durchaus gerechtfertigt und setzen sie auch um", fauchte Cassy ihn wieder an.  
  
"Was sind das für Lappalien?" fragte Dumbledore sie direkt.  
  
"Malfoy stört permanent durch Zwischenrufe. Vor ein paar Tagen hat er mich vor der ganzen Klasse als ein 'Muggelflittchen' bezeichnet. Entweder schläft er oder er kommt zu spät oder er ist frech. Und die anderen Slytherins fangen so langsam an, seinem Beispiel zu folgen." Vielleicht hätte sie Snape immer und nicht nur ab und zu sagen sollen, für was die Punktabzüge sind. Von dem Muggelflittchen wusste er nämlich nichts und schaute unangenehm berührt auf seine Knie. Aber sie machte sich keine Illusionen, dass das viel geändert hätte. Vielleicht zwanzig Punkte Unterschied.  
  
"Professor Snape, ich halte das durchaus nicht für eine Lappalie. Und wenn die Schüler jetzt sogar dem Unterricht fernbleiben, ist das eine ernste Situation. Hogwarts hat einen Ruf zu verlieren. Seit Jahrhunderten bilden wir nur hervorragende Magier und Hexen aus. Ich weiß, was die Eltern sagen werden, wenn sie von ihren Schülern erfahren, welche Zustände hier herrschen. Ich musste schon Schwärme von Eulen beantworten, warum eine Muggel hier unterrichtet. Was glauben Sie, was auf mich - was auf uns alle zukommt, wenn die Schüler ihre Jahresziele nicht erreichen? Es geht um den Ruf unserer Schule!" Dabei sah er Snape sehr wütend an und fuhr fort: "Severus! Ich muss Sie auffordern, diese Punktabzüge unverzüglich nachzuholen. Und reden Sie ein ernstes Wort mit Ihren Slytherins. Vor allen Dingen mit Malfoy. Sein Verhalten kann doch nicht in Ihrem Interesse liegen. Es ist respektlos und entwürdigend. Ich möchte nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, diese Angelegenheit zu kontrollieren. Sie beide sind Kollegen und agieren zum Wohle der Schule und der uns anvertrauten Schüler. Persönliche Animositäten haben hier nichts verloren. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Dabei schaute er Professor Snape ärgerlich an. "Sie können beide jetzt gehen. Vertragen Sie sich."  
  
Als sie schweigend die Rolltreppe heruntergefahren waren und im Flur standen, drehte Severus sich um und fragte zornig: "Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?" Er blieb tatsächlich stehen und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
Cassy sah ihm ins Gesicht und sagte: "Nein, Professor Snape, bin ich nicht."  
  
"Was wollen Sie denn noch?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er gerade eine richtig saftige Rüge bekommen hatte und diese ... diese Muggel noch immer nicht genug hatte.  
  
"Ich hätte gern das Ganze zwischen uns beiden geregelt, ohne Dumbledore hinzuzuziehen. Das wäre mein wirklicher Wunsch gewesen", wiederholte Cassy noch eimal ihre Aussage aus dem Büro leise und ging niedergeschlagen mit gesenktem Kopf zurück in das Untergeschoss zu ihrem Appartement. Sie ließ Professor Severus Snape sehr nachdenklich im Flur zurück.  
  
Dann ging er in sein Büro. Sie hatte ihre Tasche auf seinem Schreibtisch vergessen in ihrer Wut. Er würde sie ihr morgen beim Frühstück geben. Heute würde sie sie nicht mehr bekommen. Es war für ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, dass Cassy ihn nicht bei Dumbledore kompromittieren wollte. Sie wollte diese Meinungsverschiedenheit mit ihm alleine ausfechten und er hatte es nicht verstanden. Es war nur eine Drohung gewesen, dass sie zu Dumbledore gehen wollte. Er hatte es natürlich sofort für bare Münze genommen und war losgerannt. Sie hatte wirklich traurig ausgesehen, als sie in ihr Appartement ging, dachte er, als ihm ihr hängender Kopf und die hängenden Schultern wieder einfielen, mit denen sie langsam den Flur entlang gegangen war. Aber er wollte sich nach dieser Rüge jetzt nicht auch noch wie ein Idiot fühlen! Dabei schlug er mit beiden Fäusten auf seinen Schreibtisch. Wie hatte Malfoy sie genannt? Ein Muggelflittchen? Also das ging doch weit über den Rahmen hinaus. Er musste ihn sich vorknöpfen.  
  
Wieder einmal brannte das Mal auf seinem Unterarm.  
  
***  
  
Als er in dem Raum apparierte, waren die meisten der anderen Todesser schon anwesend. Er nahm seinen Platz im Kreis ein und wartete auf die Ankunft des Meisters.  
  
Der Raum war ein hohes, rundes Gewölbe. Es musste sich um eine Art Mittelschiff eines riesigen alten Anwesens handeln. Die Wände waren mit Natursteinen gemauert ohne Fugen. An den Decken hatten sich ganze Sippen von Spinnen eingenistet und die Spinnweben hingen in langen Fäden herunter. Hin und wieder wehte eine Spinnwebe in eine der Fackeln, die in schmiedeeisernen schwarzen Ständern an den Wänden hingen und verglühte mit einem leisen Zischen. Der Raum hatte an zwei Seiten hohe Fenster, die im oberen Teil in einem Rundbogen endeten. Die kunstvollen Einlegearbeiten konnte man nur ahnen. Die Fenster waren völlig verdreckt. Die Luft roch modrig und abgestanden. In der Mitte war auf einem Podest ein schwarz-rot gemusterter Sessel wie ein Thron angebracht. An der einen Seite unter einem der Fenster stand ein Tisch, der aussah wie ein Altar oder Opfertisch. Die Schatten auf dem Fußboden zeigten, dass er viele Jahrzehnte in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden haben musste.  
  
In der Mitte des Kreises der Todesser begannen sich kleine Luftverwirbelungen zu bilden, die immer größer wurden und zu einer Säule zusammenwuchsen. In der Mitte der Säule war Lord Voldemort. Seine Konturen, die zuerst nur schemenhaft und durchsichtig waren, wurden immer fester. Nachdem er vollständig erschienen war, ging er geradewegs zu seinem Platz.  
  
Er setzte sich umständlich und sah den Kreis seiner Todesser lange schweigend und durchdringend an.  
  
"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es in Hogwarts etwas Neues gibt," begann er und blickte Snape dabei mit seinen roten glitzernden Augen an. "Ich finde es schade, dass meine Nummer 2 es bis heute nicht für nötig gehalten hat, mich davon zu unterrichten. Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Severus?"  
  
Snape gefror innerlich. Jetzt ruhig bleiben, sagte er sich. Die Frage musste ja früher oder später kommen. Malfoy hatte wahrscheinlich Voldemort schon lange davon unterrichtet, dass ein Muggel in Hogwarts war. Er hatte es bis heute nicht vertragen, dass der dunkle Lord Snape weder für sein Fehlen im Kreis beim Trimagischen Turnier größer bestraft hatte, noch dass er ihm den Vorzug gegeben hatte und ihn wieder zu seiner Nummer 2 gemacht hatte. Er, Snape, hatte es versäumt, seinen Meister rechtzeitig zu unterrichten. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.  
  
"Ja, mein Meister," sagte Snape und trat in den Kreis vor Voldemort. "Wir haben einen Muggel bekommen."  
  
"Und warum erfahre ich das nicht von dir? Und warum lebt dieser Muggel noch?" wollte Voldemort wissen und begann mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen. Snape wurde heiß und kalt, als er sah, wie der Stab immer öfter auf seine Brust zielte.  
  
"Dieser steht unter dem persönlichen Schutz von Dumbledore. Wenn ich ihn töten würde, wäre unserer Sache damit nicht gedient. Es wäre zu offensichtlich, dass ich etwas damit zu tun haben könnte."  
  
"Diese Antwort befriedigt mich keineswegs," zischte Voldemort und hob den Zauberstab. "Crucio."  
  
Severus sackte zusammen. Die Schmerzen waren höllisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Eingeweide würden einzeln mit Feuer versengt. Er schrie und wand sich auf dem Boden. Die anderen Todesser lachten. Sie ergötzten sich an dem Anblick des leidenden Menschen, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn ein Wehrloser gequält wurde. Als Voldemort dem Treiben eine Weile gelangweilt zugesehen hatte und über Severus' Worte nachdachte, nahm er den Fluch zurück.  
  
"Sag' mir, Severus, warum unserer Sache damit nicht gedient wäre?"  
  
Snape kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Beine und nahm alle Kraft zusammen, um hoch erhobenen Hauptes und gerade vor Voldemort zu stehen. Dennoch schwankte er ein wenig.  
  
"Wenn diesem Muggel etwas passieren würde, würden die Sicherungen rund um Hogwarts noch mehr verstärkt werden, ich würde aus dem Verkehr gezogen und könnte Euch keine Informationen mehr aus Dumbledores unmittelbarer Umgebung liefern und der Zugriff auf unser eigentliches Ziel, nämlich Potter, wäre um ein Vielfaches schwieriger," flüsterte Severus mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
"Hmm. Da ist was dran ..."  
  
"Erlaubt mir weiterzusprechen, mein Lord." Voldemort nickte. "Euer Informant hat nur halbe Arbeit geleistet, sonst hätte er Euch ebenfalls gesagt, dass ich den Muggel, wo es nur möglich war, schikaniert habe. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, ihm den Aufenthalt in Hogwarts zur Hölle zu machen. Und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wird er das Schloss freiwillig wieder verlassen." Snape holte Luft und er fügte hinzu: "Meister, dieser Muggel ist für uns außerdem völlig wertlos. Er hat keine magischen Verwandten und wird nie eine Rolle spielen in der magischen Welt. Es wäre Verschwendung, wenn wir für ihn unsere Todesser aussenden würden. Es gibt lohnendere Ziele."  
  
Snape hatte bewusst die neutrale Formulierung gewählt. Er wollte Voldemort nicht extra noch einmal darauf stoßen, dass es sich um eine Frau handelt. Frauen hatten bei seinen Einsätzen immer besonders zu leiden.  
  
"Nein," zischte Voldemort leise, "mein Informant hat ganz augenscheinlich wirklich nicht vernünftig recherchiert." Er warf eindeutige Blicke zu Lucius Malfoy. "Ich habe auch gehört, dass du häufig mit dem Muggel zusammen bist. Was hat es damit auf sich?"  
  
Er wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern schoss aus reiner Freude an den Qualen von Snape noch einmal den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn ab.  
  
Snape wehrte sich, brach aber wieder zusammen und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das Hirn aus der Schale gequetscht würde. Seine Knochen standen unter furchtbarer Belastung und seine Augen schienen von innen zu explodieren. Er hörte ein trockenes Krachen und wusste, dass sein Arm gebrochen war. Wie, wusste er nicht. Das Lachen der anderen Todesser kam verhaltener und freudloser. Wenn Voldemort so aussah wie jetzt, musste man vorsichtig sein. Man wusste nie, wer der Nächste war.  
  
Während Snape sich auf dem Boden wand und schrie, hörte er wie durch Watte Voldemorts eisige Stimme: "Nun, Malfoy. Was sagst du dazu?" Er blickte Malfoy drohend an. Malfoy wich zwei Schritte zurück und wurde langsam kalkweiß, als er merkte, dass sein hinterhältiges Handeln sich zu einem Bumerang entwickelte. "Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass du absichtlich meine Nummer 2 mit deinen halben Aussagen ausschalten wolltest?" Voldemort lächelte ihn gehässig an. Seine roten Augen glühten und es glitzerte die reine Mordlust darin. Mit vor Hohn und Zynismus triefender Stimme sagte er zu Malfoy: "Wir sind doch alle eine Familie, lieber Lucius. Das weißt du doch. Keiner verrät seinen Bruder."  
  
Im Grunde genommen war es Voldemort völlig egal, ob einer seiner Todesser einen anderen verriet. Loyalität ihnen gegenüber kannte er nicht. Sie waren Werkzeuge die ihm helfen sollten, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Es war ihm allerdings nicht egal, wer seine Nummer 2 war. Hier brauchte er einen fähigen Mann, der ihm seine Wünsche fast von den Augen ablas. Severus war in dieser Beziehung zwar etwas hölzern und eigenwillig. Aber das war Voldemort lieber als dieser Kriecher von Malfoy, der in plumper Art und Weise versuchte, Snape bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auszuschalten, ohne dem Lord davon einen erkennbaren Nutzen zu bringen. Je höher die Todesser in der Hierarchie stiegen, desto mächtiger waren sie und desto mehr Verantwortung hatten sie. Aber letzten Endes war für ihn heute das einzig befriedigende Gefühl, dass er zwei Männer quälen konnte. Mit vorgeschobenen Gründen. So lange er noch nicht offiziell in Erscheinung treten konnte, musste er sich auf seine Todesser verlassen können. Dazu gehörte, dass alle Informationen, die er geliefert bekam, perfekt waren.  
  
"Nein, mein Lord, das seht Ihr falsch," quiekte Malfoy panisch. Er sah sich nach Hilfe von den anderen Todessern um. Die hatten aber im Moment unglaublich interessante Dinge an der Decke oder ihren eigenen Füßen zu beobachten und er begriff, dass hier keine Hilfe zu erwarten war. "Ich wollte nur, dass Ihr schnell informiert seid, Meister."  
  
Der dunkle Lord nahm den Fluch von Snape, nachdem er mit Befriedigung festgestellt hatte, dass Snape kurz vor dem Kollabieren stand.  
  
"Nun?" wandte Voldemort sich an den schnell atmenden Snape, der vergeblich versuchte seine Gliedmaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und aufzustehen. Immer wieder brach er zusammen. Blut lief ihm in dünnen Rinnsalen aus den Ohren und der Nase. Sein linker Oberarm hing in einem seltsamen Winkel von der Schulter herunter. Sehen konnte er nur Umrisse. In seinen Augen waren unzählige Adern geplatzt und das Weiße war blutrot. Die Schmerzen waren noch nicht vorbei, aber erträglicher. Er ließ sich Zeit, um wenigstens auf die Knie zu kommen. Zeit, die er brauchte, um fieberhaft nachzudenken, was der Lord meinte. Dann begriff er.  
  
"Dumbledore ... hat mir diesen ... Job als Ehrenaufgabe zugeteilt," flüsterte er heiser. "Ich habe ... mich mit Sicherheit ... nicht darum gerissen."  
  
"Dann, mein lieber Severus, sieh' diese Bestrafung als Auffrischung deiner Loyalität zu mir an," sagte Voldemort mit einem sadistischen Grinsen. "Jetzt geh zurück nach Hogwarts. Du wirst von mir hören." Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: "Und überlass mir die Entscheidung, wer ein unwichtiger oder wichtiger Muggel ist." Dabei zielte er noch einmal nachdenklich auf Snape, entschied sich dann aber anders. Mit einem diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck an Malfoy gewandt sagte er: "Ich werde unserem guten Lucius hier noch eine Lektion erteilen müssen, wie man Informationen richtig auswertet. Nicht wahr, Lucius?"  
  
Snape wollte nicht mit ansehen, was Voldemort und seine Jünger mit Malfoy anstellten. Er blieb auf den Knien liegen, atmete heftig und konzentrierte sich, während Bewegung in den Kreis der Todesser kam. Sie ließen ihn einfach links liegen, als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden. Als er sich einigermaßen kräftig fühlte, desapparierte er sofort. Noch im Verschwinden hörte er die grauenvollen, gequälten Schreie Lucius Malfoys.  
  
Als er vor dem Haupteingang von Hogwarts erschien, brach er zusammen.  
  
***  
  
Remus wollte Severus noch etwas fragen, aber er war nicht in seinem Büro. Dann suchte er das Schulgelände nach Severus ab. Er konnte ihn nicht finden. Plötzlich hörte er schweres Flügelschlagen über sich. Eine schwarze Eule flog auf ihn zu. Instinktiv ging er auf Abwehr und zog vorsorglich seinen Zauberstab. Die Eule war nicht gerade klein. Er erkannte Cassy's Eule. Aratos landete in einem weiten Abstand von ihm und sah ihn unverwandt an. Dann startete er wieder, flog eine Runde und setzte sich wieder vor Remus. Nach der dritten Runde dämmerte ihm, dass der Vogel ihm etwas zeigen wollte und er sprach ihn an. "Was ist, mein Schöner. Was willst du mir zeigen?" Die Eule schaute ihn an und flog wieder los. In langsamen Kreisen lotste sie Remus vor das Tor.  
  
In dem Moment als Remus das Tor erreichte, erschien Severus mit einem leisen Plopp. Er stand kurz. Dann brach er in die Knie und fiel mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden.  
  
'Nein! Nicht schon wieder!' In Remus Gedanken schrie es. Es war genug. Was meinte dieser Mensch, was er noch beweisen müsste. In Remus' Augen hatte er seine Schuld schon viele Male abgetragen. Aber er hatte es angefangen und er musste es zu Ende führen. Er beschwor sofort die magische Trage herauf und verfrachtete Snape im Laufschritt in das Schloss zu Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Als Aratos gesehen hatte, dass Remus sich um Snape kümmerte, war er in die Eulerei zurückgeflogen.  
  
Poppy schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und überlegte laut und sarkastisch schimpfend, ob sie vor dem Schloss ein Zeltlazarett aufbauen solle.  
  
Denn irgendwann würde die Zeit bis zu ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr reichen.  
  
***  
  
Remus kam an diesem Abend zu Cassy ins Appartement. Sie hatte gerade eine Flasche Rotwein geöffnet, als es klopfte. Als sie Remus' verstörtes Gesicht sah, wusste sie, dass etwas passiert war. Sie bat ihn herein.  
  
"Voldemort hat ihn wieder erwischt", begann Remus leise. "Er sieht schlimm aus."  
  
Cassy holte ihm ein Glas und goß ihm etwas ein. Remus trank den Wein in großen Schlucken. Er sagte ihr, dass die Behandlung wohl einen vollen Tag dauern würde. Sie solle erst morgen zu ihm gehen, falls sie ihn besuchen wolle.  
  
"Da ist noch etwas", begann er. Cassy sah ihn an. Sie hörte an seiner Stimme, dass ihn etwas sehr beschäftigte.  
  
"Woher wusste deine Eule, dass Severus wieder einen Todessereinsatz hatte?"  
  
Cassy sah ihn völlig verwirrt an. "Was?", brachte sie nur heraus.  
  
"Aratos hat mich zu Severus geführt. Als ich ihn auf dem Gelände gesucht hatte, kam deine Eule und hat mich vor das Tor gelotst. In diesem Moment apparierte Severus und brach zusammen. Durch deine Eule haben wir keine Sekunde Zeit verloren. Woher wusste sie es?"  
  
Cassy war völlig ratlos. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Remus. Wirklich. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Aratos Snape kennt. Snape hat ihn nur einmal kurz auf meinem Schoß sitzen sehen, aber sich weiter nicht um ihn gekümmert."  
  
Remus nickte. Er würde herausfinden, was die Eule mit Severus verband.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Cassy sofort in den Krankenflügel. Dort traf sie Dumbledore auf dem Flur. Er kam gerade von Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Was ist mit Snape?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
Er hatte seine Ausführungen noch nicht geendet, als Cassy mit eiligen Schritten an ihm vorbei direkt in den Krankenflügel ging. Severus war wieder verletzt worden. Wann hatte das endlich ein Ende? Es war ihr egal, ob er ihre Anwesenheit wollte oder nicht. Sie wollte wenigstens wissen, wie es ihm ging.  
  
Als sie bei Madam Pomfrey ankam, wollte die sie abweisen. Aber Cassy bat sie so inständig, dass sie Snape sehen dürfe, dass die ältere Frau sie schließlich einließ.  
  
"Er schläft. Man hat ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet", informierte sie Cassy noch. Dann ging sie zurück in ihr Büro.  
  
Er lag in seinen Kissen und war noch blasser als sonst. Die Decke war verrutscht und Cassy sah seinen nackten Oberkörper. So viele Blutergüsse hatte sie noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen. Sie ging leise an sein Bett und sah mit einem traurigen, ergriffenen Blick auf Severus geschundene Brust. Dann deckte sie ihn behutsam zu und setzte sich auf einen bequemen Stuhl neben ihn.  
  
Cassy nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und streichelte sie. Seine Hand war sehr kalt. Zum ersten Mal sah sie die Tätowierung auf seinem Unterarm. Ein Angst einflößendes Bild. Wie konnte er sich nur so etwas Hässliches auf die Haut malen lassen. Dann dämmerte es ihr. Es musste das Erkennungszeichen der Todesser sein. Dumbledore hatte so etwas erwähnt, als er sie in groben Zügen über seine Tätigkeit informiert hatte. Sie schaute das Mal noch einmal abfällig, wie einen Feind, an und drehte seine Hand so, dass sie es nicht mehr sehen musste. Sie betrachtete Snape's asketisches, schmales Gesicht, das sie so mochte und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass es ihm bald wieder besser gehen würde. Lieber einen lebendigen, gehässigen Snape als einen toten. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Hatte sie sich nicht geschworen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, ihn wie einen Fremden zu behandeln? 'Toll, wie gut du deinen Vorsätzen treu bleibst, Parker', sagte das kleine Teufelchen in Cassy's Hinterkopf. Dieser unmögliche Mensch traktierte sie bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, weil er verletzt war. Cassy's Wissen, dass dieser unmögliche Mensch nicht so war, wie es den Anschein hatte, war ihr unerschütterlicher Antrieb, sich immer wieder um ihn zu kümmern. Immer wieder sah sie sein gequältes Gesicht, als er Ellen töten musste. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie den anderen Snape einmal an das Tageslicht holen konnte. Jetzt saß sie hier, weil sie wieder einmal dachte, dass es wichtig für ihn wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass jemand sich um ihn sorgte. Du bist ganz schön naiv, Parker. Er will dich doch gar nicht. Denk an das letzte Mal. Du bist ihm egal. Das kleine Teufelchen wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben. Aber das romantische Engelchen hatte in diesem Fall die Oberhand. Es holte aus, verpasste dem Teufelchen eine ordentliche Rechte, worauf dieses sich sofort auflöste. 'Du hast nichts zu verlieren, wenn du hier sitzt und es wenigstens versuchst,' flüsterte es Cassy ermutigend ins Ohr.  
  
Snape stöhnte leicht und öffnete die Augen. Er sah sie an, lächelte ganz kurz und schlief wieder ein. Seine Hand ließ er in Cassy's liegen. Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte gelächelt? Oder hatte er doch sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen? War hier wieder einmal der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken? Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie überhaupt erkannt hatte.  
  
Cassy stand auf und holte ein Glas Wasser bei Madam Pomfrey. Als er eine Stunde später wieder erwachte, half sie ihm, etwas zu trinken. Dann schlief er wieder. Auch jetzt wusste Cassy nicht, ob er sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Aber sie war schockiert, als sie seine blutunterlaufenen Augen gesehen hatte.  
  
Poppy kam ab und zu die Tür herein und sah nach beiden. "Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn er Schmerzen hat?" fragte sie Cassy. "Ich würde mich gerne einen Moment schlafen legen, weil ich noch eine lange Nacht haben werde." Cassy nickte.  
  
Irgendwann war auch Cassy in ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen. Noch immer hielt sie Snape's Hand in der ihren. Poppy kam mehrmals zwischendurch und rieb seinen Oberkörper mit einer desinfizierenden Flüssigkeit behutsam ein. Dann deckte sie ihn wieder zu und wollte leise gehen. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie Cassy wecken sollte, als sie jedoch sah, wie die junge Frau ihre Hand in die Snape's verschlungen hatte, ließ sie sie schlafen und deckte auch sie mit einer warmen Decke zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Hier in Hogwarts hatte sie gelernt, dass man bestimmte Situationen besser einfach vergisst oder zumindest nicht kommentiert.  
  
Es war schon hell, als Cassy aufwachte. Sie lag auf einem der Krankenbetten. Snape's Bett war leer. Etwas verwirrt blickte sie sich um.  
  
Gerade kam Poppy die Türe herein und begrüßte sie freundlich. "Guten Morgen! Professor Snape war so freundlich und hat sie auf das Bett gelegt, damit Sie ausschlafen können."  
  
"Wer? Professor Snape? Aber der war doch gestern noch so schwer verletzt!" Cassy sah die Heilerin ungläubig an.  
  
"Sie dürfen nicht von Ihrer Muggelmedizin ausgehen", sagte Madam Pomfrey leicht beleidigt, wobei sie das Wort Muggelmedizin sehr verächtlich aussprach. "Ich bin in der Lage über Nacht komplett neue Knochen wachsen zu lassen. Aber davon abgesehen, ist Severus auch nicht der Typ, der länger hier bleibt als unbedingt notwendig." Dabei verdrehte sie die Augen. "Sie haben auf jeden Fall noch genügend Zeit zum frühstücken. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Cassy bedankte sich und ging nach unten, um sich schnell frisch zu machen und noch rechtzeitig in die große Halle zu kommen.  
  
Snape saß am Tisch und aß etwas.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte sie freundlich. Er sah sie an und antwortete leise und zynisch: "Madam Pomfrey hätte als Betreuung auch ausgereicht. Es war völlig überflüssig, dass sie sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen haben."  
  
Dann stand er auf und ging. Cassy sah ihm nach und überlegte, ob sie ihn jetzt einfach wüst beschimpfen oder ob sie lachen sollte.  
  
Als Snape aufgewacht war und merkte, dass sein Arm wieder in Ordnung war und auch die Blutergüsse auf seinem Oberkörper sich zu vertretbaren blauen Flecken zurück entwickelt hatten, wollte er sofort in seinen Keller. Allerdings hatte er etwas Probleme mit der bis dahin gesunden Hand. Sie war merkwürdig schwer. Als er sie vorsichtig hob, hob er auch Cassy's Arm mit an. Sofort legte er seine Hand wieder zurück auf die Bettdecke. Einen Moment schaute er auf die kleine, schmale Hand, die in seiner lag und die Finger zwischen seine Finger verschränkt hatte. Ein komisches Gefühl durchzuckte ihn, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Er konnte sich nicht gleich entschließen, sie loszulassen. Dieses Mal verspürte er keine Abscheu vor dieser Berührung. Eher Neugier und ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit. Und außerdem schlief Cassy und bekam es nicht mit, ob ihre Hand eine Minute mehr oder weniger in seiner lag. Eigentlich hielt sie ja seine Hand, erklärte ihm sein Kopf gerade. Übrigens ungefragt. Er betrachtete kurz ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Sie war ... ja, wie sollte er das ausdrücken. Sie war gar nichts. Schluss. In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey herein und sah seinen fragenden Blick.  
  
"Sie hat gestern darauf bestanden, Sie zu sehen. Dann hat sie die ganze Nacht hier gesessen und sich um Sie gekümmert, bis sie irgendwann eingeschlafen ist."  
  
Er hatte also nicht geträumt, als er sie an seinem Bett gesehen hatte, denn erst heute Morgen war er das erste Mal wieder richtig bei Bewusstsein gewesen, wegen der schmerzstillenden und beruhigenden Trankmixtur, die Poppy ihm gestern ohne lange zu fragen fast gewaltsam eingeflöst hatte.  
  
Snape wartete einen Moment, bis Poppy sich umgedreht hatte, dann streichelte er über Cassy's Handrücken. Nur kurz. Es war ein Hauch. Ein einziger Strich. Ein verschwindender Moment. Wieso setzte sich diese Frau die ganze Nacht an sein Bett? Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre Hand vorsichtig aus seiner und stand auf. Sein Unterbewusstsein schloss jedoch auch in diesem Augenblick das Gefühl ein, das er hatte, als er Cassy am Bett sitzen sah. Er hatte sich gefreut. Ein ganz klein wenig. So konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er tatsächlich gelächelt hatte, als er die Augen dieses eine kurze Mal geöffnet hatte ...  
  
"Kann ich sie auf das Bett dort legen?" fragte er Poppy. Die Heilerin nickte. "Seien Sie vorsichtig. Sie müssten noch liegen."  
  
Snape hob Cassy behutsam auf und trug sie zu dem anderen Bett. Sie grunzte zufrieden und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine nackte Schulter und er spürte ihre warmes Gesicht, aber sie wurde nicht wach. Das waren für Severus zu viele Eindrücke auf einmal. Er legte sie so schnell auf das leere Bett, als hätte er einen besonders großen, widerwärtigen Ochsenfrosch im Arm und verließ fluchtartig den Krankenflügel, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte.  
  
Jetzt war er auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er ging zu Cassy zurück und sagte ihr, dass sie ihn heute Abend nach dem Unterricht vor dem Schloss treffen sollte. Er würde ihr gerne ein besonderes magisches Geschöpf zeigen.  
  
***  
  
Hagrid schaute sich noch einmal in seiner Hütte um. Es war alles ordentlich und aufgeräumt. Er wollte einen guten Eindruck machen. Professor Snape hatte mit ihm vereinbart, dass er Cassy den letzten der Knallrümpfigen Kröter zeigte. Hagrid hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, den Kröter nach dem Trimagischen Turnier im letzten Jahr zu, nun ja, eliminieren. So war dieses Geschöpf hinter Hagrids Hütte damit beschäftigt, in einem eigens dafür gebauten Pferch entweder einfach nur stundenlang still zu stehen, permanent im Kreis zu laufen oder durch eine Explosion an irgend einer Stelle seines Körpers ein paar Meter unkontrolliert in irgendeine Richtung zu fliegen und eventuell irgend einen Busch in Brand zu setzen. Wenn Hagrid beim Tee trinken aus dem Fenster sah, konnte er den Kröter in seinem Pferch beobachten. Wovon das Geschöpf sich genau ernährte, hatte Hagrid immer noch nicht herausgefunden. Er hatte ihn noch nie etwas fressen sehen. Aber es fiel ihm auf, dass im Umkreis des Pferches Kleintiere und auch diverse Pflanzen nicht mehr vorhanden waren.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. "Ah, das werden sie sein," ächzte Hagrid und erhob sich schwerfällig aus seinem Lieblingssessel. Fang, der Saurüde sprang auf und bellte und führte sich wie toll auf. "Was soll das Fang?" fragte er ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür. "Du kannst Snape nicht leiden und Miss Parker kennst du auch nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf über das offensichtlich hirnlose Benehmen seines Hundes.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, standen Ron, Hermine und Harry davor und grinsten ihn an. "Hallo Hagrid!" riefen sie. "Wir hatten mal wieder so richtig Lust auf Tee und Felsenkekse," sagte Ron schelmisch. "Äh, kommt rein," forderte Hagrid mit einer unbeholfenen Handbewegung das Trio auf. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum Fang sich so benommen hatte. Der saß denn auch mit wedelndem Schwanz, hängender Zunge, hechelnd und sabbernd halb auf Ron, der verzweifelt versuchte, den schweren Hund von seinen Beinen zu bekommen. Fang dachte aber gar nicht daran, so schnell von Ron abzulassen. Statt dessen fuhr er ihm mit seiner riesigen Zunge in unregelmäßigen Abständen quer durch das Gesicht oder über die Haare - was er halt gerade erwischen konnte.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Harry, dem das nicht ganz so herzliche Benehmen von Hagrid aufgefallen war. Er schaute Hagrid ins Gesicht und sah aus den Augenwinkeln im Hintergrund den Kröter nach einer mittleren Explosion am Fenster vorbeifliegen. "Kommen wir ungelegen?" "Nein, nein," versicherte Hagrid schnell. "Ich warte auf Professor Snape und Miss Parker. Er will ihr den Kröter zeigen. Wahrscheinlich hofft er, dass ihr dann die Lust ein für alle mal vergeht, noch weitere magische Geschöpfe zu sehen." Die drei grinsten sich wissend an.  
  
"Er muss Miss Parker doch das ganze Schuljahr über betreuen. Seit sie gekommen ist, faucht er sie an, benimmt sich unmöglich und lässt sie bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren, dass er überhaupt keinen Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft legt. Aber sie lässt sich einfach nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie bleibt freundlich und gelassen und behandelt ihn, als würde sie die Gemeinheiten gar nicht bemerken," erklärte Hermine dem aufmerksam zuhörenden Hagrid. Man konnte ein wenig Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme hören.  
  
"Und was Snape am meisten ärgert, ist, dass die Schüler Miss Parker mögen - außer den Slythis natürlich," fuhr Ron fort.  
  
Hagrid grinste. "Hat unser guter alter Severus etwa jemanden gefunden, der sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lässt?"  
  
"Jaah," sagte Harry gedehnt und blickte seine beiden Freunde an. "Wir glauben ..." dann brach er ab. Er schaute noch mal in die Runde. "Also wir glauben, dass Miss Parker sich in Snape verliebt hat." Schloss er seinen angefangenen Satz ab und sah Hagrid geheimnistuerisch an.  
  
Hagrid grinste und fragte, wie er denn darauf käme. Gerade als Harry seine Spekulationen zum besten geben wollte, klopfte es energisch an der Tür. Fang hatte aufgehört, Ron wie seinen Lieblingsknochen zu bearbeiten und knurrte.  
  
Hagrid öffnete. Professor Snape und Cassy standen davor.  
  
"Hallo Miss Parker," sagte Hagrid höflich und hielt ihr seine mülltonnendeckelgroße Hand entgegen.  
  
"Wo ist er?" fragte Professor Snape mit unverhohlener Ungeduld.  
  
Cassy ignorierte Snapes Verhalten und nahm Hagrids Hand zur Begrüßung. "Ich freue mich, Mr. Hagrid, dass Sie wieder Zeit für mich haben." Hagrids Gesicht nahm eine leicht rosa Farbe an.  
  
"Bitte kommen Sie doch herein. Ich habe extra etwas Tee aufgesetzt," lud Hagrid sie beide ein. Cassy konnte hören, wie Snape geräuschvoll einatmete. Sie drehte sich zu Hagrid um und sagte lächelnd: "Gerne kommen wir auf eine Tasse Tee herein, nicht wahr Professor Snape." Der nickte säuerlich grinsend, denn mit Hagrid wollte er sich nicht anlegen.  
  
Als sie in die Hütte traten, sah Cassy Ron, Hermine und Harry.  
  
"Ah, das magische Trio," witzelte sie freundlich. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Er mochte diesen Ausdruck nicht. "Nichts für ungut, Mr. Weasly," sagte Cassy lachend.  
  
Dann sah sie den Hund. Nein, es war wohl eher ein Kalb, das auf Rons Beinen lag und ihn ununterbrochen besabberte. Als der Hund Cassy's Stimme hörte, drehte er sich um und ließ von Ron ab, der sich stöhnend die eingeschlafenen Beine rieb. Langsam kam er auf Cassy zu und beäugte und beschnüffelte sie. Sie hielt ihm die Handflächen hin, damit er ihren Geruch aufnehmen konnte. Als der Hund Snape hinter Cassy sah, zog er die Lefzen hoch und begann wieder zu knurren. "Sei still, Fang," herrschte Hagrid ihn an. "Setzen Sie sich hierher, Professor Snape."  
  
Snape ging sichtlich unwohl an dem Hund vorbei, der ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Erst als Severus saß, wandte der Hund seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cassy zu und beschnüffelte sie weiter. Anscheinend gefiel ihm, was er roch, denn er legte sich, nein, er ließ sich ohne Vorwarnung krachend auf Cassy's Füße fallen. Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, denn der Hund war nicht leicht. Dann zog sie vorsichtig ihre Füße unter dem Kalb heraus und setzte sich in den riesigen Sessel, den Hagrid ihr anbot. Fang rutschte ihr hinterher und lag wieder den langen Weg auf ihren Füßen. Wenigstens besabberte er sie nicht.  
  
Sie schaute sich in der Hütte um. "Sie haben es sehr gemütlich hier, Mr. Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid wurde rot und nuschelte: "'s is' ja nur ein Raum unn der is' für mich in Ordnung."  
  
"Hagrid, wir gehen. Sollen wir morgen noch mal kommen?" Ron war die Neugier deutlich anzusehen. Er wollte wissen, was hier noch passierte. Hagrid nickte und brachte die drei vor die Tür. "Bis morgen!", rief er ihnen hinterher. Dann kam er zurück in die Hütte und gab Cassy eine Tasse Tee. Also es war eine Tasse aus Hagrids Sicht. Für Cassy sah die Tasse aus, wie eine Kinderbadewanne. Hagrid hatte sie vorsichtshalber nur ein Viertel gefüllt. Aber der Inhalt reichte immer noch für eine Nierenspülung. Snape wollte nichts trinken. Er tippte ungemütlich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, aber er traute sich nicht, mehr Geräusche zu machen, da Fang den Kopf hob und ihn sofort anknurrte. Cassy unterhielt sich mit Hagrid über die Geschöpfe, die er als Wildhüter zu betreuen hatte und wie gefährlich seine Aufgabe wäre. Dabei hielt sie die riesige Tasse auf ihrem Schoß und trank ab und zu einen Schluck. Fang hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wohl überlegt, dass es viel mehr Spaß machen würde, wenn er Snape ein bisschen taxierte und verunsicherte und hatte sich an ihn herangepirscht. Er lag direkt vor seinen Füßen und beobachtete ihn genau. Cassy hatte ihre stille Freude daran, dass der Zaubertränkemeister heute nicht schalten und walten konnte, wie er wollte.  
  
Plötzlich gab es eine Explosion hinter der Hütte und etwas knallte an die Rückwand des kleinen Häuschens, dass die Scheiben klirrten. Cassy war kreidebleich aufgesprungen. Die Tasse war ihr vom Schoß gefallen und zerbrochen. "Was war das?", fragte sie hektisch. "Ooch", meinte Hagrid. "das war der Knallrümpfige Kröter, den Sie sich anschauen sollen. Wie der Name schon sagt, knallt ab und zu mal sein Rumpf und explodiert `n bisschen. Kommen Sie her. Hier am Fenster können Sie ihn sehen."  
  
Cassy ging zum Fenster und was sie dort sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Im Pferch stand das wohl hässlichste Wesen, das Cassy jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war ungefähr vier Meter lang und hatte einen blauschwarzen Panzer um seinen hummerförmigen Körper. Überall wuchsen Beine oder so etwas ähnliches heraus. Ein Kopf war nicht auszumachen. Dieses Geschöpf sah aus wie ein Alptraum.  
  
"Für was ist er nütze?" fragte Cassy.  
  
"Das weiß niemand so genau", murmelte Hagrid in seinen wuchernden Bart, während er die Reste der Tasse einsammelte.  
  
"Das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Cassy bei ihm. "Ich werde Ihnen die Tasse ersetzen."  
  
Jetzt schaltete sich Snape das erste Mal in das Gespräch ein. Mit einem hinterhältigen Glitzern in seinen schwarzen Augen sagte er zu Cassy: "Kommen Sie, wir gehen raus und schauen ihn aus der Nähe an."  
  
"Nein, nein", wehrte sie ab. "Ich habe ihn von hier drinnen gesehen und das reicht mir. Wir können gerne ins Schloss zurückgehen. Ich möchte ihre Zeit nicht länger als nötig beanspruchen."  
  
Snape spürte, dass Cassy Angst vor dem Kröter hatte. Um so wohler fühlte er sich.  
  
"Haben Sie etwa Angst? Er steht in einem Pferch. Wir haben einen erfahrenen Wildhüter dabei. Was soll Ihnen passieren?"  
  
Cassy zog die Schultern zusammen und legte ihre Arme wie schützend um ihren Körper. Sie wollte nicht zu dem Kröter gehen. Sie hatte Angst! Aber Snape stichelte weiter.  
  
"Man muss sich auch mal die unangenehmen Dinge anschauen. Sie wollten doch ein realistisches Bild von Hogwarts und der Kröter gehört dazu, Miss Parker." Snape hatte die Stimme gehoben und prompt stand Fang in seiner vollen Größe vor ihm und knurrte ihn jetzt bedrohlich an. Er hatte die Lefzen bis über die Zähne gezogen und sein Gebiss entblößt. "Holen Sie Ihren Köter zurück, Hagrid", herrschte er Hagrid leise an.  
  
"Fang! Komm' her", befahl der dem Hund. Er sah Cassy's ängstliches Gesicht. Der Schreck stand noch immer darin geschrieben. "Meinen Sie nicht, Professor Snape, dass Miss Parker genug von dem Kröter gesehen hat?"  
  
Doch bevor Snape antworten konnte, hatte Cassy sich umgedreht und gesagt: "Sie haben natürlich recht, Professor Snape. Man muss sich auch die unangenehmen Dinge anschauen." Und mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und trat ins Freie. "Was ist? Kommen Sie nun oder nicht?", rief Sie den beiden Männern in der Hütte zu.  
  
Als sie zum Pferch kamen, drehte der Kröter gerade seine Runden. Er war wirklich abstoßend hässlich. Cassy ging noch ein wenig näher an den Pferch. Da blieb der Kröter stehen. Es gab eine laute Explosion und der Kröter flog direkt auf Cassy zu. Er knallte gegen die Holzpfähle des Pferchs, die unter der Wucht des Aufpralls durch das große Geschöpf zerbrachen. Ein Busch in der Nähe hatte Feuer gefangen, das sehr schnell um sich griff. Cassy war vor Schreck hingefallen. Der Kröter stieg mit seinen langen Beinen durch das Loch im Zaun und wälzte sich direkt auf Cassy zu. Er hatte sehr wohl ein Maul. Sie sah, wie es sich öffnete und schloss, wie bei einer Krabbe, während er auf sie zuglitt. Er hatte wohl beschlossen, dass sie seine nächste Mahlzeit wird. Hagrid und Snape kamen angerannt. Hagrid zerrte Cassy mit seinen großen Händen aus dem Gras und brachte sie aus der Gefahrenzone, während Snape seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und Stupor brüllte. Der Kröter blieb augenblicklich in der Bewegung stehen. Er war erstarrt.  
  
"Sie müssen ihn beseitigen", sagte er ärgerlich zu Hagrid. "Wenn wir nicht hier gewesen wären, wäre er vielleicht ausgebrochen und hätte richtigen Schaden angerichtet."  
  
Hagrid sah Snape kurz an und blickte dann zu Cassy. "Geht es Ihnen gut?" Cassy nickte mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Sie hatte sich so erschrocken, dass ihr schlecht war. Alles an ihr zitterte. Schweigend gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Als sie später in ihrem Appartement war, konnte sie sich noch immer nicht beruhigen. Sie lag im Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Dann fiel ihr der rote Trank von Dumbledore ein, den sie an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag bekommen hatte, als sie sich kennen lernten und sie nahm zwei Tropfen. Sie fühlte bleierne Schwere, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und schlief augenblicklich ein.  
  
***  
  
Die nächsten Tage sprach sie nur wenig mit Snape. Er war wohl wieder unterwegs und saß mit dunklen Ringen unter seinen geröteten Augen beim Essen. Er war noch giftiger als sonst. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie so viel vorzubereiten hätte, dass es nichts mit gemeinsamen Unternehmungen werden würde. In Wirklichkeit aber hatte sie gehofft, dass sie ihm Zeit zum Schlafen verschaffen konnte. Er sah aus, als würde er sofort im Stehen einschlafen, wenn er nicht aufpasste.  
  
Aber sie hatte ihm in die Augen geschaut und gesehen, dass er seine Fassade nur sehr mühsam aufrecht erhalten konnte. Dass er wie ein waidwundes Tier um sich biss. Als sie an diesem Morgen vom Frühstück aufstand, hob er kurz den Kopf und sah sie einfach nur an. Nur für einen kleinen Moment. Für diesen winzigen Moment gab es kein boshaftes Glitzern in seinen Augen, sondern nur Offenheit. Er sah so verletzlich aus. Sie spürte seine innere Unruhe, seinen inneren Kampf fast körperlich, wenn sie in seine Augen sah. Er war blass und hatte tiefe Sorgenfurchen im Gesicht. Ihre Hand bewegte sich instinktiv, um ihm über die Wange zu streicheln, sie senkte sie aber sofort wieder. Es war eine kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegung gewesen. Es tat ihr weh, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte. Dass er sich nicht helfen lassen wollte.  
  
Severus hatte die Bewegung dennoch gesehen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er inständig gehofft, dass sie es tun würde. Er hätte sich nicht gewehrt. Nur eine einzige mitfühlende Berührung. Als sie die Hand wieder senkte, wusste er, dass er dies selbst verschuldet hatte. Er fühlte sich so einsam, wie schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Leben.  
  
***  
  
Am Abend klopfte es an sein Büro. Als er öffnete, sah er erstaunt auf Cassy. Er ging von der Tür weg und ließ sie ein.  
  
"Hatten wir einen Termin?" fragte er sie müde und ging mit schleppenden Schritten wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Cassy. Sie blieb im Raum stehen und er hatte wohl nicht vor, ihr einen Platz anzubieten. In diesem Augenblick hatte Cassy einfach nur den Wunsch, wieder zu gehen. Sie hatte lange mit sich gehadert, ob sie wirklich zu ihm gehen sollte und ihm das Gespräch anbieten. Aber sein Blick beim Essen hatte ihr keine Ruhe gelassen. Sie hatte seine Einsamkeit gespürt, regelrecht greifen können.  
  
"Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie nicht Lust hätten, mit mir einen kleinen Abendspaziergang zu machen."  
  
"Warum?", fragte er lakonisch. "Dafür ist Remus doch zuständig, oder nicht?"  
  
Cassy sah ihn noch einen Moment an. Er hatte sich wieder über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und fing an seine Papiere zu sortieren. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ wortlos das Büro.  
  
Severus sah ihr nach. Er legte seinen Kopf resignierend in seine Arme auf dem Schreibtisch und atmete tief durch. Warum war er nicht einfach mitgegangen? Er fühlte sich doch einsam. Er hätte ja nicht reden müssen. Mit einer wütenden Armbewegung fegte er alle Pergamente vom Schreibtisch auf die Erde. Warum sollte er mit einer Muggel einen Abendspaziergang machen? Dann stand er schnell auf und holte seine Robe. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja noch einholen. Er verließ sein Büro und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Aber Cassy war bereits weg.  
  
Er blieb einen Moment zögernd in der Eingangshalle stehen und beschloss, da er sowieso schon angezogen war, an die frische Luft zu gehen. Ziellos lief er über das Gelände von Hogwarts.  
  
Der Lord bereitete sich auf eine große Sache vor. Aber keiner wusste, um was es ging. Auch Severus nicht, aber er hatte so seine Ahnungen. Die ganze Woche hatte er Einsätze gehabt, bei denen an den verschiedensten Orten Zauberer und Hexen observiert wurden. Allesamt waren einmal Anhänger von Voldemort gewesen. Zuerst hatte Severus gedacht, dass sie umgebracht würden, da sie sich vom Lord abgewandt hatten, aber Voldemort war in letzter Zeit nicht mehr ganz so mordlustig.  
  
Severus hatte begriffen, dass er nach einem bestimmten Schema vorging. Die richtigen Verräter hatte er alle nach und nach liquidieren lassen. Aber seine Todesser-Einheit war zu klein, um wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können. Er musste versuchen, seine Gefolgschaft auszubauen und schlagkräftiger zu machen. Dazu musste er auch die Anhänger wieder rekrutieren, die schon einmal zu ihm gestanden hatten. Sie sollten allerdings nur das Kanonenfutter in der finalen Schlacht stellen. Es war Voldemort egal, was aus ihnen wurde. Sie waren Rekruten. Seine Führungsriege hatte er ja zusammen. Nur die Soldaten fehlten ihm noch. Die Verbündeten, die er unter den Trollen und Kobolden gesucht hatte, waren noch dabei, sich gegenseitig zu bekriegen, da sie keine einheitliche Hierarchie hatten, mit der sie bei Voldemort antreten konnten. Von ihnen war vorerst keine Hilfe zu erwarten.  
  
Voldemort setzte auf ein altes Rezept. Seine Todesser kamen in die Häuser der früheren Anhänger und bedrohten sie. Meist waren die Menschen sehr schnell bereit wieder an Lord Voldemorts Seite zurückzukehren. Es gab als Alternative lediglich den Tod. Dann wurden sie angestachelt, die Nachbarn zu bespitzeln, damit keiner dem Netz entkommen konnte. So hielten sie sich alle gegenseitig in Schach, weil keiner dem anderen mehr traute. Als Faustpfand hatte Voldemort die Familien. Wenn es also Todessereinsätze gab, dann würde sich keiner weigern, daran teilzunehmen, sonst würden die Angehörigen sterben.  
  
Snape lief wieder einmal ein heftiger, unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte, wie viele Menschen er schon hatte bedrohen müssen. Immer in der Gewissheit, dass er sie so oder so in den sicheren Tod schickte. Die letzte Woche war besonders schlimm gewesen. Obwohl er die meisten davon überzeugen konnte, sich wieder dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen, war eben der ein oder andere uneinsichtig und musste direkt liquidiert werden. Das war mittlerweile Malfoys Aufgabe. Er hatte sich in den Status des Henkers aufgeschwungen und Severus war für jedes Mal auf makabre Weise dankbar, wenn er den Zauberstab für den unabwendbaren Fluch nicht heben musste.  
  
Der dunkle Lord war mit Snapes Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Severus hatte es geschafft, ihm eine große Menge neuer alter Anhänger zu bringen. Dass Snape's Antrieb nicht aus den gleichen Zielen wie Voldemorts kam, wusste der Lord nicht. Wer sich dem Lord noch einmal anschloss, hatte sein Ende zumindest erst einmal aufgeschoben und er hatte Severus Zeit verschafft. Zeit, die er, Dumbledore und die anderen brauchten, um Voldemort endgültig zu beseitigen und vielleicht deren Leben zu retten.  
  
Severus hatte so seinen Gedanken, dass es Voldemort im Grunde genommen gar nicht um Potter ging. Seine Attacken auf das Schloss lagen lange zurück und der kleine Potter hatte in den letzten Monaten auch keine Schmerzen mehr in seiner Narbe gehabt. Aber Dumbledore war ein alter Lieblingsfeind von Voldemort und so war es nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen, dass Hogwarts nicht doch noch ein Ziel für Voldemorts Angriffe werden würde. Severus betete inständig, dass das nicht passieren würde. Denn Hogwarts war sein Zuhause. Sein Einziges.  
  
Dann erreichte er den See. Er wusste von Remus, wo Cassy immer saß.  
  
Sie lag unter dem Baum am See. Ihre Robe hatte sie auf dem Gras ausgebreitet und sie hatte sich darauf mit den Ellbogen abgestützt, um in die Ferne zu schauen. Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie aufsehen. Sie glaubte, ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Da kam Professor Severus Snape die Wiese entlang direkt auf sie zu. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, als würde er überlegen, ob er näher kommen solle, dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Als er noch gut drei Meter von Cassy entfernt war, zog auch er seine Robe aus und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Er setzte sich und sah kurz wieder zu Cassy hinüber. Wieder hatte er diesen offenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Schön, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind", sagte Cassy leise. Er legte seine Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine und nickte leicht. Dann sah er geradeaus. Sein Blick war auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet und blieb dort haften. Cassy lächelte in sich hinein. Was musste er wieder für einen inneren Kampf ausgefochten haben, um bis hierher zu kommen. Sie ahnte nicht, wie leicht es ihm dieses Mal gefallen war. Einsamkeit ist eines der schlimmsten Gefühle, das einen Menschen heimsuchen kann. Wer einsam war, ging auch einmal ungewöhnliche Wege, um zu Gesellschaft zu kommen. Und Severus war einsam. Einsamer als je zuvor in seinem Leben.  
  
Lange saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen durchfluteten Snape. Hatte er sich jetzt eine Blöße gegeben, dass er trotzdem gekommen war? War er irgend jemandem Rechenschaft darüber schuldig, wo er hin ging? Es war für ihn wie eine Erlösung, dass er nicht alleine war. Nur zu wissen, dass wenige Meter weiter ein Mensch saß, der auch mit ihm reden würde, wenn Severus es nur wollte, war schon tröstlich. Er hing seinen Gedanken über Voldemort weiter nach. Es wurde langsam dunkel, die Grillen begannen zu zirpen und eine angenehme Stille legte sich über die Landschaft. Dann stand er auf und ging. Ohne Gruß. Wie immer.  
  
Cassy hatte die ganze Zeit über gar nichts nachgedacht. Das kam bei ihr selten vor, aber heute war es so. Als Snape hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden war, stand auch sie auf und ging ins Schloss zurück. Im Dunkeln mochte sie nicht alleine hier draußen sein. Wer weiß, was sich so alles anpirschen konnte.  
  
Aber Aratos hatte die ganze Zeit versteckt im Baum gesessen und die beiden Menschen beobachtet.  
  
Als sie in ihrem Appartement angekommen war, fand sie wieder ein Pergament mit dem unverkennbaren Siegel. Als sie es öffnete, kam ihr der vertraute, aufregende Duft von Severus aus dem Schriftstück entgegen. Sie las die Nachricht, bevor sie noch einmal mit geschlossenen Augen an dem Stück Papier roch. Gott, war sie albern, schalt sie sich in diesem Moment selbst.  
  
Morgen nach dem Mittagsunterricht vor dem Schloss. Ziehen Sie sich etwas Warmes an. S. Snape.  
  
Einer so freundlichen Einladung musste man einfach Folge leisten, dachte Cassy leicht zynisch und freute sich auf morgen.  
  
***  
  
Severus war in sein Appartement zurückgekehrt. Er hatte die Papiere vom Boden aufgehoben, sein Büro aufgeräumt und fühlte sich irgendwie besser. Dann hatte er sich spontan entschlossen, ihr etwas Besonderes zu zeigen. Als die Nachricht weg war, war er ärgerlich über sich selbst, dass er das gemacht hatte. Was er ihr zeigen wollte, machte er nämlich selbst sehr gerne und am Ende fand die Muggel auch noch Gefallen daran. Das war nicht gut durchdacht von ihm. Es war auch nicht sein Kopf, sondern sein Unterbewusstsein, dass kurz zu ihm durchdringen konnte und ihm die Idee eingepflanzt hatte. Jetzt war es wieder weggeschlossen und er ärgerte sich über den kurzen Augenblick seiner vermeintlichen Schwäche.  
  
Er setzte sich noch eine Weile in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin und dachte nach. Dann ging er zu Bett und schlief seit vielen Tagen endlich wieder einmal durch. Ohne Alpträume, ohne Voldemort und ohne Störung oder Schmerzen.  
  
***  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister stand bereits auf dem Hof, als Cassy kam. Sie hatte schon beim Frühstück bemerkt, dass er frischer aussah. Und er war wieder zynischer als sonst. Also musste es ihm besser gehen.  
  
"Na, hoffentlich frieren Sie nicht mit ihrem dünnen Umhang", bemerkte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Robe. "Kommen Sie mit. Das wird Ihnen garantiert Spaß machen."  
  
Also, wenn es Cassy 'garantiert Spaß machen' würde, dann würde wieder mal nur einer Spaß daran haben, nämlich Snape.  
  
Sie folgte ihm zu einem alten Schuppen. Er verschwand darin und kam mit einem Reisigbesen zurück, der einen unverhältnismäßig langen Stiel hatte. Sollte sie jetzt vielleicht den Hof fegen? Cassy wusste nichts von den Flugstunden der Schüler auf Hogwarts. Sie hatte auch damals versäumt, Madam Hooch genau zu fragen, welchen Sport sie unterrichte.  
  
"Madam Hooch hat mir ihren Tandem-Besen geliehen. Wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug".  
  
Cassy sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, als er ein Bein über den Besenstiel schwang. War das etwa wieder einer seiner schwer zu verstehenden Scherze? Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie sie hinter Snape auf dem Besen über den Hof galoppierte und der Zaubertränkemeister dabei wieherte wie ein Pferd. Aber er meinte es offensichtlich todernst, denn er sah sich nach ihr um und fragte ungeduldig: "Was ist? Brauchen Sie eine Sondereinladung?"  
  
"Ich, äh, was soll ich machen?" Cassy hasste es, wenn sie fragen musste.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. "Schwingen Sie ein Bein über den Besen, so wie ich und halten Sie sich fest."  
  
Cassy tat, wie ihr geheißen. Allerdings mit dem Festhalten war das so eine Sache. Sie räusperte sich. "Wo soll ich mich festhalten?" Snapes Geduld hatte offenbar schon wieder die Grenze erreicht. "Am Besenstiel oder an mir", schnappte er, als wäre Cassy das dümmste Wesen im ganzen Universum.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Cassy ihre Hände auf seine Hüften. Das schien ihr im Moment sicherer, als sich an diesem dünnen Besenstiel festzuhalten. Er blickte sich noch einmal um und stieß sich dann ohne Vorwarnung vom Boden ab. Cassy entfuhr ein Schrei. Dass der Besen fliegen würde, hätte er ihr wenigstens sagen können. Sie hasste Karussell fahren. Sie hasste Fliegen. Ihre Arme legten sich ganz um seinen Körper und sie hielt sich krampfhaft fest. Ihren Kopf hatte sie eng an seinen Rücken gelehnt. Bloß nicht nach unten sehen. Die Kurven, die Snape flog, waren atemberaubend. Es war wie Motorrad fahren. Nur dreidimensional, da es auch noch auf- und abwärts ging. Snape lenkte den Besen einmal um das Schloss und als er merkte, dass Cassy überhaupt keinen Spaß an dem Flug hatte, drehte er noch eine Runde über dem Gelände und dem See. Aber es gab noch einen anderen Grund, dass Snape diesen Flug ausdehnte. Er hätte es nur niemals zugegeben. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich eng an ihn gedrängt. Und er begann - wider seinen Willen - diese Nähe reizvoll zu finden. Er spürte ihre Wärme an seinem Rücken, spürte ihr Gesicht. Ihre warmen Hände auf seinem Bauch verursachten ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, an das er sich nur dunkel erinnern konnte. Es war ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das ihn überkam. Es war lange her, seit ihm das letzte Mal ein Mensch so nahe war, dass er ihn spüren konnte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Gefallen an der Nähe dieser Muggel bekam, brach er den Flug sofort ab.  
  
"Ich lande jetzt. Passen Sie auf."  
  
Cassy nickte nur. Es war ihr egal. Hauptsache wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ihr war furchtbar schlecht.  
  
Kaum standen sie auf dem Boden, rannte sie zum nächstbesten Busch und übergab sich hustend. Snape grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Der Busch hatte sich auf die Seite gedrückt und schüttelte sich, als Cassy weg war. Sie stellte sich mit den Händen auf ihren Oberschenkeln leicht gebückt hin und holte tief Luft.  
  
Er ging zu ihr und legte ihr unwillkürlich eine Hand auf den Rücken. Aber nur ganz kurz. "Geht es wieder?" Er hielt ihr sein Taschentuch hin.  
  
Cassy nickte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und säuberte ihren Mund. "Mir wird auch beim Karussell fahren immer schlecht", keuchte sie. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes rutschte ein großer Holzklotz, der in der Nähe stand, direkt hinter Cassy und sie setzte sich. Sie war leichenblass.  
  
"Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden mit sich?" fragte sie Snape herausfordernd mit zittriger Stimme. Der hatte seine alte Form wiedergewonnen und grinste überheblich. "Ja. Sehr. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen keinen weiteren Flug?" Cassy hätte ihm am liebsten den Besen von Madam Hooch ununterbrochen auf den Kopf gehauen. "Wenn ja, kotze ich Ihnen das nächste Mal ins Genick", gab sie schroff zurück.  
  
"Gehen wir ins Schloss zurück?" fragte Snape, der noch immer sichtliches Vergnügen an Cassy's Übelkeit hatte. "Es müsste jetzt gleich Abendessen geben. Ich glaube, heute gibt es eine richtig fette Nudelsuppe."  
  
Cassy sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn normalerweise hätte einäschern müssen. Ihre Augen waren vor Zorn rauchgrau geworden. Sie stand auf und schwankte ein wenig. Als Snape ihr helfend seine Hand auf den Arm legte, schüttelte sie diese mit einer heftigen Bewegung ab und zischte: "Ich kann alleine gehen." Und damit rauschte sie mit unsicheren Schritten an ihm vorbei. Und Snape grinste und folgte ihr.  
  
***  
  
Cassy hatte sich noch schnell umgezogen und Zähne geputzt. In der großen Halle waren schon fast alle anwesend. Aber es hatte noch kein Essen gegeben. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Snape, der sie aber nicht anblickte, sondern mit seinem leeren Teller grinste.  
  
Dumbledore stand auf. "Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen. Da der Halloween-Ball ja mittlerweile zur Tradition geworden ist und allen viel Freude macht, möchte ich Ihnen dieses Jahr schon früh sagen, dass Sie sich einen Partner bzw. Partnerin für diesen Abend suchen. Die ersten und zweiten Klassen dürfen noch nicht teilnehmen. Ausnahme ist, wenn ein älterer Schüler ab der dritten Klasse einen jüngeren einlädt. Festumhänge sind, wie jedes Jahr, vorgeschrieben. So. Und jetzt guten Appetit."  
  
Auf sein Schnippen hin füllten sich die Teller und Schüsseln. Es gab tatsächlich Nudelsuppe. Aber, Gott sei Dank, war die Auswahl an Speisen größer. Cassy hätte die Suppe nicht essen können.  
  
Sie dachte noch einmal an den Flug, während sie ihren Semmelknödel zerteilte. Ihr wurde jetzt erst bewusst, wie nahe sie wieder dem Zaubertränkemeister gewesen ist. Und er hatte kein einziges gehässiges Wort darüber verloren. Er hatte sich bestimmt auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie sich beide schon einmal so nahe waren! Seine Reaktion konnte sie sich lebhaft ausmalen. Mittlerweile wusste sie auch, warum Dumbledore ihr sein Versprechen, ihm nichts zu sagen, so schnell gegeben hatte. Cassy lächelte vor sich hin. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, wäre es ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, ihm wieder einmal so nahe gewesen zu sein. Wenn ihr bloß nicht schlecht geworden wäre.  
  
Als das Essen vorbei war, blieb Cassy noch sitzen. Die Halle leerte sich langsam. Snape hatte sich erhoben und war - wie immer - ohne einen weiteren Blick und Gruß gegangen.  
  
Bald saß sie alleine und schaute den Hauselfen beim Saubermachen zu. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, in ihr Appartement zu gehen.  
  
"Ich biete Ihnen wieder einmal zehn Penny für Ihre Gedanken". Cassy musste lachen. Remus stand hinter ihrem Stuhl. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört.  
  
"Was ist los? Heimweh?", fragte er.  
  
Cassy zuckte mit den Schultern. "An Tagen wie heute vermisse ich es, zu meinen Freunden zu gehen und zu reden. Oder in eine Kneipe zu gehen und etwas zu trinken und zu reden. Oder wenn es wenigstens einen Gemeinschaftsraum gäbe für Lehrer, wo man sich abends hinsetzt und den anderen beim Erzählen zuhören könnte."  
  
"Sie fühlen sich alleine, deutlich gesagt", stellte er fest. Sie nickte.  
  
"Kommen Sie! Wir gehen noch ein Stück spazieren und Sie erzählen mir, was Sie heute gemacht haben."  
  
Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich werde jetzt in mein Appartement gehen und lesen."  
  
Remus sah sie an. Etwas an ihr war anders als sonst. Sie wirkte so resignierend. Traurig. Es berührte ihn. Seine Gefühle für Cassy waren mehr als nur freundschaftlich und es tat ihm sehr Leid, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.  
  
"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte wieder.  
  
Nein. Gar nichts war in Ordnung. Severus Snapes abweisendes Verhalten nagte an ihr. Sie konnte tun, was sie wollte, es baute sich einfach kein Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Ihnen auf. Sie sollte aufgeben. Aber wer kann schon seine Gefühle einfach aufgeben?  
  
"Wissen Sie was? Wir beide gehen jetzt nach Hogsmeade, ein Bier trinken", versuchte Remus es noch einmal.  
  
Cassy sah ihn an. Warum eigentlich nicht? Genau das wollte sie ja. "Ich hole nur schnell einen wärmeren Umhang."  
  
***  
  
Als sie in Hogsmeade in den Drei Besen angekommen waren, fanden sie gleich einen Tisch hinter der Türe. Cassy blickte sich um. Der Schankraum war groß und mit ungefähr neun oder zehn Tischen bestückt. Die Luft war voller Rauch und an den Wänden hingen die unterschiedlichsten Bilder. Die Menschen auf einem der Bilder hatten gerade begonnen, eine Art Hockeyspiel in der Luft auf ihren fliegenden Besen zu veranstalten. Das Publikum war kunterbunt gemischt. Und es waren nicht nur Menschen hier. An der Theke stand lärmend ein Sartyr. Madam Rosmerta, die Wirtin, wollte ihm wohl nichts mehr zu trinken geben und so stampfte er mit seinen Hufen wütend auf den Boden und machte dabei einen Höllenlärm. An einem anderen Tisch saßen Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Madam Hooch. Letztere hatte einen hochroten Kopf. Ihre gelben Augen stachen dabei besonders aus ihrem Gesicht hervor. Aber sie war gut gelaunt, was wohl vor allen Dingen dem Getränk vor ihr zu verdanken war. Die drei winkten grüßend herüber. Kleine Wesen mit spitzen Ohren saßen an einem anderen Tisch und tuschelten permanent miteinander. Sie sahen aus wie die Sieben Zwerge aus Schneewittchen. "Was sind das für Geschöpfe?" fragte Cassy. "Das sind Zwerge", gab Remus verächtlich zurück. "Ich frage mich, warum sie dieses Gesindel überhaupt hier hereinlassen."  
  
"Was möchten Sie trinken? Ah, hallo, Remus! Du hast ein neues Gesicht mitgebracht" Madam Rosmerta war gerade an ihren Tisch getreten und musterte Cassy neugierig. "Wie heißen Sie, Schätzchen?"  
  
"Cassiopeia", gab Cassy zur Antwort. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass ihr voller Name in der Magierwelt weit weniger Aufsehen erregte, als die Kurzform.  
  
"Cassiopeia", wiederholte Rosmerta nachdenklich. Dann sah sie Remus an und dann wieder Cassy.  
  
"Den Gedanken brauchen Sie nicht zu Ende zu denken", sagte Cassy freundlich zu ihr. Remus fühlte sich durch Cassy's Aussage seltsam verletzt, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Die Wirtin lachte laut. "Gut. Oder schade. Dachte, es gäb' mal wieder was zu tratschen."  
  
"Also. Was darf es sein. Wir haben heute etwas Besonderes anzubieten: Johannisbeerwein."  
  
Hört sich gut an, dachte Cassy und nickte. Remus bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Sie unterhielten sich über allerlei belangloses Zeug und Remus erzählte Anekdoten aus seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts.  
  
Cassy erzählte ihm von ihrem Flug auf dem Besen und Remus lachte laut. Er konnte sich Severus lebhaft vorstellen. Und er wusste, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ein ausgezeichneter Flieger war. Lupin war ein charmanter und humorvoller Gesellschafter. Cassy mochte seine Art sehr und war froh, ihn zum Freund zu haben. Aber sie spürte auch, dass er ihr mehr Zuneigung als ein Freund entgegenbrachte. Das tat er unaufdringlich und einfühlsam. Meist kam in solchen Momenten in Cassy ein Gefühl des Bedauerns auf, dass sie Remus' Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte. Aber ihrer Zuneigung zu Remus fehlte das Feuer, das Prickeln, die Aufregung. Sie hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn er sie in den Arm nehmen würde.  
  
So kam ein Johannisbeerwein zum anderen. Es war schon ziemlich spät, als Remus sagte, dass sie jetzt gehen müssten. Der Pub würde gleich schließen.  
  
Die Kollegen waren schon vor zwei Stunden gegangen, mit Professor Hooch in der Mitte, die doch erhebliche Schlagseite hatte, wobei der kleine Professor Flitwick als linke Stütze im Ernstfalle keine große Hilfe wäre. Fliegen können hätte sie bestimmt nicht mehr ...  
  
Auch Cassy hatte einen Schwips. Sie kicherte über alberne Kleinigkeiten. Remus hatte ihr den Arm angeboten, den sie gerne annahm, weil es das Laufen in ihrem Zustand ein wenig vereinfachte.  
  
Als sie Hogsmeade verlassen hatten und auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren, sagte sie völlig übergangslos mit schleppender Zunge:  
  
"Wissense, Remus? Das Schlimme iss, dass ich ihn liebe, glaube ich. Aber er sieht mich nich' ma'. Für ihn bin ich nur ein dämlicher Muggel." Sie verstummte und schaute Remus schwankend an. "Ich klinge wie 'ne Fünfssehnjährige. Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte den blöden Wein nich' trinken soll'n. Ich werde dann immer schwermüdich."  
  
"Von wem reden Sie?" fragte Remus irritiert.  
  
"Von ...". Sie schwankte bedenklich und Remus hielt sie mit zwei Händen an den Schultern fest, bis sie wieder einigermaßen sicher stand. "Von SSev'erus, diesem el'nden Giftmischer."  
  
Lupin glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Cassy hatte sich in Snape verliebt?  
  
"Meinen Sie nicht, dass das eine Folge davon ist, dass Sie ihm das Leben gerettet haben?"  
  
Cassy schüttelte so entschieden den Kopf, dass Remus sie wieder festhalten musste, weil sie erneut bedrohlich schwankte. "Nein", sagte sie kurz und unterstrich das kurze Wort mit einer heftig ausholenden Armbewegung unter der Remus sich sicherheitshalber wegduckte. "Es sin' seine Aug'n, sein Gesicht, seine Stimme, seine Art zu gehen. Seine Gesten. Einfach alles." Wie er riecht, hatte sie sich gerade noch verkneifen können, trotz der weinseligen Stimmung.  
  
Remus grinste ein wenig enttäuscht vor sich hin. Na, ob das dem guten Severus gefallen würde? Obwohl er festgestellt hatte, dass Sev' eigentlich nie abfällig von Cassy gesprochen hatte, wenn er mit ihm alleine war. Die Muggel hatte sich also in ihn verknallt.  
  
"Können wir weiter?" fragte er. Eine Diskussion über dieses Thema jetzt mit ihr anzufangen, hatte nicht viel Sinn. Und er hatte nach diesem Bekenntnis auch nicht die Nerven dazu. Cassy setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. "Ich mache seine blöden Essperimente nicht mehr mit. Und seine doofen Viecher kann er sich auch annen Hut stecken."  
  
Endlich waren sie im Schloss angekommen. Remus brachte Cassy in ihr Appartement und half ihr noch aus der Robe. Dann brachte er sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie fiel wie ein nasser Sack auf ihr Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Er legte ihre Beine noch hoch und deckte sie zu. Dann ging er. Auf dem Weg in sein Quartier dachte er noch immer darüber nach, was Cassy ihm gesagt hatte. Es schmerzte ihn. Cassy hatte ihm allerdings auch nie falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Noch war ja keine Entscheidung gefallen. Er würde die beiden die nächste Zeit einmal genauer beobachten. Nein. Er würde Sev' genauer beobachten oder noch besser: Er würde ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fragen ...  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Cassy mit einem handfesten Kater. Heute war kein Unterricht. Sie blieb liegen. Als Dobby kurz hereinschaute, bat sie ihn, bei Madam Pomfrey ein Kopfschmerzmittel für sie zu holen. Johannisbeerwein. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sie sich.  
  
Dobby kam mit einer kleinen Phiole und einem Tablett voller Frühstück zurück. "Nur drei Tropfen", hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm eingeschärft und das gab er jetzt so an Cassy weiter.  
  
***  
  
Am Nachmittag klopfte es an die Tür und Remus Lupin stand draußen. "Darf ich reinkommen?" Sie nickte. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
"Bescheiden", antwortete Cassy. Lupin grinste.  
  
Sie machte eine Handbewegung zu den Sesseln hin und beide setzten sich.  
  
"Was habe ich Ihnen gestern Abend alles erzählt?" fragte sie Remus unsicher. Der lächelte und sagte: "Nur belanglose Dinge." Cassy schaute ihn misstrauisch an. "Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja, wirklich. Ich bin übrigens nur gekommen, weil ich Ihnen von Severus ausrichten soll, dass er sich mit Ihnen am kommenden Freitag nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht vor dem Schloss treffen will. Er möchte Ihnen die Niffler zeigen."  
  
"Wieder hässliche Viecher?" fragte Cassy, die sich nicht darüber wunderte, warum Snape ihr eine Woche vorher bereits wegen eines Ereignisses Bescheid sagte. Dann musste er wenigstens nicht beim Frühstück mit ihr reden. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Goldige Viecher. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie werden sie mögen."  
  
Er stand auf und ging. Und Cassy legte sich wieder ins Bett und pflegte ihren Kater. 


	8. Gewissen

Gewissen  
  
Als sie vor dem Schloss auf Snape wartete, sah sie die Slytherin- Fünftklässler, die wie zufällig über den Hof verteilt schienen.  
  
Sie fühlte sich in der Nähe von Draco Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen noch immer unwohl. Sie wusste, dass Malfoy sie seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts beobachtete und nur darauf wartete, ihr eins auszuwischen. Er wusste außerdem, dass ein Großteil der Punktabzüge, die Cassy als Bestrafungsmaßnahme für Slytherin an Snape weitergeleitet hatte, einfach von Snape ignoriert worden waren. Trotz des Rüffels von Dumbledore. Das machte ihn besonders selbstsicher. Snape argumentierte noch immer, dass man wegen solcher Lappalien keine Punktabzüge verhängen würde und kürzte oft die zu streichenden Punkte.  
  
Cassy hatte auch verstanden, dass die Messlatten, was Lappalien anging, unterschiedlich hoch gehängt wurden.  
  
Langsam schlenderte sie zur Mitte des Hofes. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, hörte sie Snapes dunkle, schnarrende Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Können wir? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Also das übliche Spiel dachte Cassy seufzend und wollte zu ihm gehen.  
  
Plötzlich war um sie herum lautes Knallen und Krachen. Überall flogen Feuerwerkskörper und Knallfrösche durch die Gegend. Cassy stand wie angewurzelt zwischen den Slytherins, die immer neue Feuerwerkskörper auf sie abschossen. Sie hatte eine tiefsitzende, panische Angst vor Feuer. Sie war vor Entsetzen völlig orientierungslos. Verschiedene Knallfrösche sprangen ihr zwischen die Füße, die Funken versengten ihre Robe und brannten sich mit dem Stoff in das Fleisch. Sie fühlte es nicht. Sie konnte nicht weggehen. In ihrer Panik war ihr klares Denken ausgeschaltet.  
  
Snape wusste um den Streich der Slytherins und blieb erst einmal stehen, um sich selbst ein wenig zu amüsieren. So ein kleiner Schock am Abend regte die Gehirnzellen an. Dachte er. Als er jedoch Cassy's panischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass hier etwas falsch lief. Sie stand wie angenagelt. Als ihre Robe durch einen Knallfrosch ein wenig Feuer fing, zeigte Cassy keine Reaktion. Sie blickte nur wild umher, wie in der Hoffnung einen Weg aus diesem Kreis zu finden. Mit schnellen Schritten war er hinter ihr und löschte das Feuer mit seiner Robe. Dann zog er sie an sich und legte seinen Arm schützend mit seiner Robe um sie herum. Ein solch panisches Gesicht hatten die Menschen immer, wenn er als Todesser bei ihnen eintraf. Es berührte ihn jedes Mal zutiefst.  
  
"50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin," fauchte Snape Malfoy an. Der hatte den größten Spaß an diesem Unsinn gehabt und war der Drahtzieher der ganzen Aktion. Als Cassy's Robe Feuer fing, hatte Draco den gleichen sadistischen Ausdruck seinen Augen, den Severus an Lucius so hasste.  
  
Die Slytherins sahen Snape ungläubig an. Wieso die Bestrafung? Er hatte es doch gewusst.  
  
"Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ging es nur um das ungefährliche Feuerwerk für drinnen. Um ein bisschen Knallerei," erklärte Snape zornig. "Das hier ist etwas anderes!" Damit zog er seine Robe von Cassy weg und entblößte deren angesengten Umhang und ihre verbrannten Beine. Ein ekelhafter Brandgeruch lag in der Luft. Cassy drängte sich weiter eng an Snapes Brust und zitterte und weinte und er legte instinktiv wieder den Arm um sie. Sie hatte noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Knallerei aufgehört hatte.  
  
"Na und?" sagte Malfoy völlig ungerührt mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und schaute ihn provozierend an. "Sind doch nur Muggelbeine."  
  
"Ich will Sie nachher in meinem Büro sprechen, Mr. Malfoy." Snape sah Malfoy mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und der Malfoy ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch voraussagte. Er sprach leise, aber jeder hatte ihn gehört. "Gehen Sie jetzt zurück in Ihren Turm. Die Vorstellung hier ist beendet."  
  
Dann nahm er Cassy kurzerhand auf den Arm und trug sie eilig zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin sprach er mit seiner dunklen Stimme leise und beruhigend auf sie ein. Doch Cassy beruhigte sich nicht. Heftiges Zittern schüttelte ihren Körper. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, drückte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und wimmerte vor sich hin. Die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen mussten unerträglich sein.  
  
"Wie ist das denn passiert?" fragte Madam Pomfrey, als Snape Cassy vorsichtig auf eines der Krankenbetten gelegt hatte.  
  
"Filibuster Feuerwerk," gab Snape zur Antwort. "Ein blöder Streich," setzte er unwillkürlich nach.  
  
"Damit haben Sie verdammt recht," antwortete Poppy und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie vorsichtig die versengten Robenstücke von Cassy's Beinen schnitt und für die spätere Behandlung sorgsam darauf achtete, wo sich der künstliche Stoff in ihre Haut eingebrannt hatte. Cassy's Körper bebte immer noch heftig und sie krallte ihre Hände in die weißen Laken des Krankenbettes.  
  
"Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte die Heilerin, der das ungewöhnlich heftige Zittern nicht entgangen war. "Ich ... habe ... Angst ... vor Feuer," flüsterte Cassy.  
  
"Sie hat einen Schock!" giftete Poppy Snape so heftig an, dass der unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. "Geben Sie mir mal die Flasche mit dem grünen Inhalt."  
  
Snape reichte die gewünschte Flasche herüber und sah, wie Poppy ein wenig in einen Becher schüttete, Cassy aufhalf und ihr die Flüssigkeit einflößte. Nach Cassy's Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schmeckte der Inhalt entsetzlich. Dann legte sie sich zurück und Madam Pomfrey setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Snape war unschlüssig, ob er gehen sollte. Zum ersten Mal seit Cassy's Ankunft in Hogwarts hatte er so etwas wie Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber. Nebenbei bekam er mit, dass Verwandte von Cassy bei einer Gasexplosion beinahe ums Leben gekommen waren. Sie war im Nachbarhaus und hörte heute noch den Ohren betäubenden Knall und sah das viele Feuer und ihre brennenden Verwandten.  
  
Es war, als hätte jemand Snape einen Schwinger in die Magengrube versetzt, als ihm auf einmal klar wurde, welche Qualen Cassy bei dem Kröter durchgemacht haben musste. Und er hatte sie für eine hysterische Ziege gehalten, als sie mehrfach versicherte, dass sie den Kröter eigentlich nicht sehen müsse. Sie muss völlig verängstigt gewesen sein. Er hatte sie ausgelacht und provoziert. Und doch ist sie letzten Endes mutig mit ihm zum Pferch gegangen und hatte sich das Geschöpf angeschaut. Die ganze Aktion ging ja auch prompt in die Hose.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er sich im Moment selbst ein paar Mal herzhaft geohrfeigt. Welche Gedanken hatte er auf einmal? Sie war eine Muggel.  
  
Als Cassy ruhiger und schläfrig wurde, nahm Poppy ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Snape ging. Es war, als hätte die Knallerei des Filibuster Feuerwerkes in seinem Gehirn ein paar verstaubte Durchgänge freigeblasen und etwas in ihm geweckt. Unwillkürlich ließ er die letzten Wochen mit Cassy Revue passieren und musste zugeben, dass sie ihn nie abweisend oder schlecht behandelt hatte - egal, wie mies er gelaunt war. Alle seine boshaften Experimente hatte sie mitgemacht, ohne zu zögern. Sie hatte ein feines Gefühl für Stimmungsschwankungen. Oftmals hatte sie einen Termin mit ihm genau dann abgesagt, wenn er gerade dachte, dass er heute diese Frau überhaupt nicht ertragen könne.  
  
Er hatte sich unmöglich benommen, mit dem Einfühlungsvermögen eines Amboss. Und doch hatte sie ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit ihr Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Vielleicht war er genau damit überfordert gewesen?  
  
Über was machte er sich eigentlich gerade Gedanken? Über eine Muggel? Aber auch sein zweites Ablenkungsmanöver gelang nicht.  
  
Es war Wochenende und noch früher Nachmittag. Mit wem konnte Snape reden? Er musste mit jemandem reden. Er war durcheinander und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Mit Dumbledore? Nein. Der hatte selbst genug um die Ohren, als dass er sich jetzt noch diesen Unsinn anhören musste, der wahrscheinlich klang, wie das Geschwätz eines pubertierenden Fünfzehnjährigen.  
  
Mit Remus! Remus Lupin hatte ihm immer seine Freundschaft angeboten und auch bei jeder Gelegenheit gezeigt. Wenn er jetzt mit einem Vorwand zu ihm kam, könnte er vielleicht versuchen, mit Remus darüber zu reden. Er würde ihn nicht auslachen und auch niemandem von diesem Gespräch erzählen.  
  
***  
  
Es klopfte an Lupins Tür. Wer, zum Teufel, störte ihn jetzt. Er wollte gerade ein Nickerchen machen. So schlurfte er in T-Shirt und Schlafanzughose an die Tür. Als er öffnete, stand Snape mit einer halben Flasche Whiskey davor. Das war's dann also mit dem Mittagsschlaf. Wenn Severus freiwillig und mit Alkohol kam, dann gab es einen für ihn schwerwiegenden Grund.  
  
"Ich wollte dein Angebot zum Reden annehmen." Er sah Remus mit einem so hilflosen Blick an, der einen Stein erweicht hätte. Lupin machte die Tür frei und ließ ihn ein.  
  
Er holte zwei Gläser und sie setzten sich an den Tisch, der in einen kleinen Erker des Zimmers eingepasst war. Es war ein heller Platz, da von drei Seiten das Tageslicht durch die Fenster fiel.  
  
"Eis?", fragte Lupin, aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dann holte Remus einen Krug mit Wasser und tippte ihn mit dem Zauberstab an. Die Flüssigkeit gefror augenblicklich und es begannen sich Risse in dem Eis zu bilden. Mit leisen krachenden und knirschenden Geräuschen zerfiel das gefrorene Wasser zu ungleichmäßig großen Eisstücken. Remus füllte sich das Eis ins Glas und schenkte sich und Severus ein.  
  
"Über was möchtest du mit mir reden?" fragte er den Zaubertränkemeister.  
  
"Über Cassiopeia Parker."  
  
Na, das konnte ein interessanter und langer Nachmittag werden, überlegte sich Lupin und lehnte sich zurück. Sicherheitshalber trank er einen großen Schluck und schenkte sich noch einmal nach.  
  
Snape nippte an seinem Whiskey und sah Remus an. Dann erzählte er ihm, was gerade vorgefallen war.  
  
"Ich komme nicht mehr zurecht damit. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen. Warum ist sie immer freundlich zu mir? Ich meine, wirklich freundlich. Warum macht sie den ganzen Unsinn mit, den ich mir ausdenke, um sie los zu werden?" Er blickte in sein Glas.  
  
Diese Frage beantwortete Remus ihm noch nicht. Er sollte ruhig noch ein bisschen leiden. Das war das Mindeste, was Remus im Moment für sich selbst tun konnte.  
  
"Sie ist eine verdammte Muggel", sagte er wie hilfesuchend, um wieder in sein altes Fahrwasser zu kommen. Aber er war schon zu weit herausgefahren, um den Weg zurück zu finden.  
  
"Und sie ist eine attraktive Frau mit Grips und Gefühl", beendete Lupin den Satz und konnte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Aber Severus war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er es gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"Severus, hast du dich eigentlich schon einmal gefragt, wie du sie behandeln würdest, wenn sie eine von uns wäre?"  
  
Warum sollte er solche Gehirnakrobatik vollbringen? Sie war keine von ihnen. Ende. Über Was-wäre-wenn, dachte er nicht gerne nach. Es brachte ihm früher oder später jedes Mal die schmerzliche Erkenntnis, dass auch er sein Leben hätte in andere Bahnen lenken können. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Die Was-wäre-wenn-Frage mochte er nicht.  
  
"Gut. Frage ich einmal anders herum. Kannst du Cassy nicht einfach als Menschen sehen? Nicht als Muggel. Sie hat zwar keine magischen Kräfte. Aber sie hat eine besondere Begabung."  
  
"Und was wäre das?", fragte Snape gedehnt und betont gelangweilt und trank wieder einen Schluck. Er wollte ihr keine Besonderheiten zugestehen. Egal, was es war.  
  
"Sie kann Stimmungen erfassen. Sie kann in Gesichtern lesen und Körpersprache verstehen. Sie weiß genau, wann du in Ruhe gelassen werden willst, wann du explodierst und wann dich Sorgen drücken. Verstehst du? Sie hat ein hoch ausgeprägtes Feingefühl für, ja, mir fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein, Stimmungen. Das ist etwas, was sogar vielen von uns fehlt." Dabei sah er Snape direkt in die Augen und ergänzte: "Und einigen von uns ganz besonders." Severus hatte den Wink sehr wohl verstanden, äußerte sich aber nicht. Remus fuhr fort: "Sie hat Fingerspitzengefühl. Instinkt. Und es verletzt sie zutiefst, wenn man sie dauernd abweisend behandelt." Diesen letzten Satz wollte er eigentlich gar nicht sagen. Der war ihm so rausgerutscht.  
  
"Aber wir wollten eigentlich über dich sprechen, nicht über Cassy", wechselte Lupin sofort das Thema, als er merkte, dass Snape ihn komisch ansah. War ihm hier etwas entgangen?  
  
"Du magst sie, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus ihn gerade heraus. Remus nickte. "Ja, aber sie erwidert meine Gefühle nicht", schloss er knapp. "Was bedrückt dich also genau, Sev'?"  
  
Severus schaute ihn noch einen Moment an. Er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass Remus nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Dann fuhr er aber fort: "Als ich heute ihre verbrannten Beine gesehen habe, habe ich mich gefragt, was eigentlich in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Nachts, unterwegs mit Voldemort, zerreißt es mich jedes Mal, wenn ich jemand anderem Schaden zufügen muss. Verstehst du, Moony? Und hier in Hogwarts benehme ich mich ihr gegenüber wie ein ... ", Severus fehlten die Worte. Er konnte Remus einfach nicht klar machen, was er wollte. Aber der hatte ihn längst verstanden. Severus war mit seinen Gefühlen völlig überfordert.  
  
"Weißt du, Remus", fing er erneut an und seine Augen bekamen einen träumerischen Ausdruck. " Als ich mit ihr mit dem Tandembesen geflogen bin, hat sie ihre Arme um mich gelegt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Sie war so warm und nah."  
  
"Und als du auf der Krankenstation gelegen hast, hat sie die ganze Nacht an Deinem Bett verbracht und dich versorgt. Und als du mit ihr bei dem Kröter warst, ist sie trotz ihrer Angst mit dir zu diesem Monstrum gegangen. Mein Gott, Sev'! Wach auf!" Remus wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, um Snape mehrmals mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Kopf zu klopfen, damit er wach wird.  
  
"Sie mag dich. Oder glaubst du, ein normal denkender Mensch hätte deine Schikanen alle mitgemacht, wenn es da nicht etwas Besonderes gäbe, für das sich das Schikanieren lassen lohnt?"  
  
Snapes Atem ging schneller. Er schaute Remus mit flackerndend Augen fast panisch an. "Ich will das aber nicht."  
  
"Weil sie eine Muggel ist, oder warum?" Remus merkte, dass er Snape provozieren musste. Dessen Kopf funktionierte erstaunlich langsam, wenn es um ihn selbst ging.  
  
"Nein. Weil ...", hilflos starrte er in sein Whiskeyglas. Aber die Antwort stand auch nicht auf dem Grund des Glases.  
  
"Weil du Angst davor hast, dass dich jemand um deiner Selbst willen mag", beendete Lupin den Satz leise. "Weil du Angst hast, es könnte dich noch einmal jemand so verletzten, wie Lilly Potter." Snape holte Luft und wollte etwas zu dem Thema sagen, aber Lupin schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. "Weil du Angst hast, dass du die Erwartungen, die eine neue Freundschaft oder Partnerschaft an dich stellen, nicht erfüllen könntest." Er holte Luft und sagte mit Nachdruck und Überzeugung: "Und das ist Unsinn. Es gibt nichts Schöneres auf der Welt, als wenn man sein Leben mit all seinen Unzulänglichkeiten und schönen Momenten mit jemandem teilen kann. Ob mit Freunden oder in der Liebe. Severus, nimm das Leben an. Du hast es verdient! Vertrau' ihr. Sie vertraut dir schon immer."  
  
Snape sah ihn an. Was bei Moony so einfach klang, würde für ihn Schwerstarbeit bedeuten. Wo sollte er beginnen? Wieso kannte Moony ihn so gut? Es war alles so verwirrend.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt zu ihr gehen und mich entschuldigen", sagte Severus, einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis folgend, und stand auf.  
  
"Ein guter Einfall", grinste Lupin ein wenig ironisch. Er brachte den Zaubertränkemeister an die Tür und schloss hinter ihm ab.  
  
Dann ließ er sich schwer auf den Stuhl am Tisch fallen und dachte eine Weile über seine eigenen Gefühle für Cassy nach. Und die waren wirklich tief und ehrlich. Severus hatte seinen Whiskey vergessen. Remus schenkte sich einen 8fachen ein. Er prostete einem imaginären Mittrinker zu und sagte leise: "Ich trinke auf dich, Cassy. Alles Gute." Und bevor die Träne seine Wange herunterlaufen würde, die sich gerade im Winkel seines linken Auges zu bilden begann, stürzte er den Whiskey in eine Zug herunter und schenkte sich nach.  
  
Und in seinem Schmerz leerte er die restliche Flasche.  
  
***  
  
Snape lief nach seinem Besuch bei Remus trotzdem noch fast drei Stunden über das Gelände von Hogwarts, um über das Gespräch nachzudenken und vor allen Dingen, um sich Mut zu machen. Und um sich vier kleine Worte in der richtigen Reihenfolge zurechtzulegen, die er sagen wollte. Es waren zwar nur vier Worte, aber die wollten wohl durchdacht sein. Im Moment hätte er lieber für Voldemort eine Armee von Kobolden erlegt, als sich bei dieser Frau zu entschuldigen.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy stand bereits vor seinem Büro als er zurückkam, um sich umzuziehen. Den hatte er ganz vergessen. Und eigentlich brauchte er ihn im Moment, wie ein Loch im Kopf. Aber er musste seiner Verantwortung als Hauslehrer von Slytherin nachkommen.  
  
"Kommen Sie rein," forderte er den Schüler auf.  
  
"Was war das heute auf dem Hof?" fragte er ihn, als beide in seinem Büro Platz genommen hatten. "Warum haben Sie das Feuerwerk ausgetauscht?"  
  
"Ich dachte, das würde Ihnen gefallen, wenn diese Muggel sich nicht nur erschrecken würde, sondern auch so ein bisschen Schmerzen hätte", sagte Malfoy wahrheitsgemäß und sah ihn begeistert an. Der Junge hatte es also ihm zuliebe getan. Er musste jetzt vorsichtig sein mit seiner Reaktion.  
  
"Ich werde die fünfzig Punkte Abzug auf zwanzig Punkte reduzieren. Sie müssen eine Strafe bekommen. Aber das nächste Mal, Mr. Malfoy, halten Sie sich an meine Anweisungen. Meine Entscheidungen haben in den meisten Fällen einen Sinn.", sagte er mit einem sarkastischen Tonfall. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Vater begeistert wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn durch sein unüberlegtes Handeln eine lange geplante Strategie zunichte machen würde." Malfoy hatte jetzt ungefähr den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Goyle, wenn ein Satz aus mehr als fünf Worten bestand. Snape seufzte und sagte: "Tun Sie einfach, was ich Ihnen sage. Ich habe meine Gründe." Jetzt hatte Malfoy begriffen. Snape entließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Büro. Als er in der Tür stand, rief er ihm hinterher: "Und schreiben Sie Ihrem Vater schöne Grüße von mir, wenn Sie ihm jetzt eine Eule schicken."  
  
Malfoy war weg und Severus legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Dieser kleine Mistkerl. Er hatte es nicht ihm zuliebe getan. Er hatte die Knallfrösche ausgetauscht, weil er mittlerweile genau so ein Sadist wie sein Vater war. Wenn Severus die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, hätte er Draco zu einer anderen Familie gegeben. Es war schade um den Jungen. Er war intelligent und noch zu erziehen.  
  
Dann ging er in sein Quartier, um sich umzuziehen. Er hatte dieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das einen erfasst, wenn man etwas Unaufschiebbares hinter sich bringen musste und nicht wusste, wie es ausgehen würde.  
  
***  
  
Cassy kam gerade aus einem wohltuenden Entspannungsbad. Es begeisterte sie immer wieder, in diesem großzügigen, im Boden eingelassenen Becken zu baden. Gott sei Dank, hatte Poppy die Verbrennungen so verarzten können, dass keine Narben zurückblieben. Sie beruhigte ihre noch immer aufgewühlten Nerven damit, dass es sich um einen Dumme-Jungen-Streich gehandelt hatte, dem man keine Bedeutung beimessen sollte. Ein Glas Rotwein und ein gutes Buch - ein stinknormales Muggelbuch mit dem Titel "Herr der Ringe" - würden ihr jetzt beim Abschalten helfen. Sie zog sich schnell ihren Hausanzug an und wollte es sich gerade gemütlich machen, als es an die Tür klopfte.  
  
Wer sollte jetzt noch kommen? Cassy ging zur Tür und öffnete. Vor ihr stand Severus Snape. Mit einem erstaunten Blick lud sie ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Eintreten ein. Zögernd betrat er ihr Appartement.  
  
"Möchten Sie sich nicht setzen?" fragte sie ihn und zeigte auf einen der beiden riesigen gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Das Feuer darin hatte das Appartement angenehm gewärmt und warf ein goldenes Licht in den Raum. Obwohl es Sommer war, wurde es in den alten Gemäuern des Schlosses nachts empfindlich kalt. Snape zögerte, ließ sich aber dann umständlich in einem der Sessel nieder. Sie setzte sich gegenüber und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Er sah müde aus.  
  
"Ich wollte gerade eine Flasche meines Lieblingsrotweines aufmachen. Südafrikanischer Edelrood. Möchten Sie ein Glas mittrinken?"  
  
Snape überlegte, ob er das tun sollte und nickte dann. "Gerne, danke," flüsterte er. Sie holte den Wein und begann ihn umständlich zu öffnen. Er sah ihr einen Moment zu und räusperte sich: "Darf ich Ihnen helfen?" Dankbar übergab sie ihm die Flasche und holte zwei Gläser. Snape murmelte etwas und tippte die Flasche mit dem Zauberstab an. Der Korken schob sich langsam und sachte aus der Flasche heraus und fiel auf den Tisch.  
  
Sie schenkte ein wenig Wein in sein Glas und bedeutete ihm, zu kosten. Snape trank einen winzigen Schluck und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sagte er:  
  
"Ein hervorragender Wein."  
  
Und zum ersten Mal, so lange sie in Hogwarts war, lächelte Snape. Er lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Ohne Häme, ohne Ironie, ohne Zynismus, ohne Gehässigkeit. Es war ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Cassy betrachtete ihn fasziniert. Seine tiefschwarzen Haare umrahmten sein schmales Gesicht wie ein Ebenholzrahmen ein kostbares Bild. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen jegliches Licht zu verschlingen. Das Feuer im Kamin zauberte ein aufregendes Licht- und Schattenspiel auf sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den hochstehenden Wangenknochen und ließ es wunderschön aussehen. Er blickte sie an und fragte - immer noch lächelnd - "Könnte ich noch etwas Wein bekommen?" Cassy wurde tiefrot, weil ihr jetzt erst bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn mit der Flasche in der Hand unverwandt angestarrt hatte. Hoffentlich hatte sie wenigstens den Mund zugelassen.  
  
"Ich, äh, bitte entschuldigen Sie, natürlich", stotterte sie. Sie füllte beide Gläser und setzte sich in ihren Sessel. Sie hielt ihr Glas ins Licht des Kaminfeuers. Der Wein hatte eine so vollkommene, tief-dunkelrote Farbe, dass das Licht ihn nicht durchdringen konnte.  
  
"Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich hier bin", begann Snape leise zu sprechen. Dabei starrte er unverwandt ins Kaminfeuer. Cassy sah kurz zu ihm. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass er keinen Blickkontakt beim Sprechen wollte, wandte auch sie sich wieder dem Flammenspiel zu.  
  
"Ich möchte mich ..." begann er und stockte. Dann leerte er sein Weinglas in einem Zug und schenkte sich nach.  
  
Sie schaute ihn an. Auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er noch niemals so verletzlich und offen war, wie in diesem Augenblick. Er hatte den Sprich- mich-bloß-nicht-an-Snape vor ihrer Türe, wahrscheinlich sogar in seinem Kerker gelassen. Sie hätte ihn jetzt gerne einfach in die Arme genommen und ihm gesagt, dass er schweigen solle. Und dass sie wisse, welche Hölle er durchlebte. Und dass sein unmögliches Verhalten nie ein Thema zwischen ihnen war. Naja. Fast nie.  
  
Aber sie hütete sich, im Moment irgend etwas zu sagen. Er hatte endlich den Mut gefunden, sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen. Er war zu ihr zu kommen, hatte seine Hand gehoben, an ihre Tür geklopft, gewartet und war eingetreten. Sie wollte diesen wunderbaren Moment nicht mit völlig überflüssigem Geschwätz zerstören. Sie wusste von Remus, dass er seit Jahren von seinen Mitmenschen immer wieder verletzt, benutzt, ausgebeutet und in die Ecke gestellt worden war. Niemanden - außer einigen ganz Wenigen - interessierte es, was er dachte oder fühlte, ob er Schmerzen hatte oder glücklich war, ob er gerade sein Leben riskierte oder schon längst tot war. Welche Überwindung musste es ihn kosten, aus diesen dunklen Tiefen seiner Seele, seinen immerwährenden schlechten Erfahrungen, noch einmal einen Versuch zu wagen und Vertrauen zu schenken. So oft war er enttäuscht worden.  
  
Er holte tief Luft und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an. "Ich möchte...", wieder verstummte er und drehte nachdenklich sein Weinglas in den Händen. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Er merkte, wie ihn der Mut verließ. Er stellte das Glas mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Tisch, stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
  
"Ich werde gleich morgen früh mit Professor Dumbledore reden, dass Sie von diesem unsinnigen Betreuungsauftrag mir gegenüber entbunden werden," sagte Cassy sanft und freundlich. "Ich möchte nur dann von Ihnen etwas gezeigt bekommen, wenn Sie das aus eigenen Stücken wollen."  
  
Snape war stehen geblieben, als sie zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um und kam zurück zum Sessel. Er holte erneut Luft. Man sah ihm an, dass es ihn unendliche Überwindung kostete, was er jetzt sagte: "Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für mein Verhalten entschuldigen." Dann packte er das abgestellte Glas Wein und stürzte auch dieses in einem Zug hinunter. Cassy nickte und lächelte. Sie machte erneut eine einladende Handbewegung auf den freien Sessel. "Bleiben Sie doch noch. Es ist so viel schöner, wenn man den Wein nicht alleine trinken muss."  
  
Severus sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an. War das alles, was sie zu sagen hatte, nachdem er sich am liebsten aufgelöst hätte, bevor er sich entschuldigte? Dann verstand er. Er verstand, dass es in ihren Augen nichts zu verzeihen gab. Dass sie ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Es war ganz einfach. Die Einladung zum Bleiben war ihre Antwort. Dann machte es irgendwo in seinem Kopf "Klick". Warum sollte er nicht bleiben? Er hatte sich doch so nach Gesellschaft gesehnt - vor allem in den letzten Wochen. Sie hatte ihn eingeladen und er würde diese Einladung annehmen. Er schaute sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln an und nickte: "Gerne."  
  
Nach einem fragenden Blick auf Cassy zog er seine Robe aus und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Eine unglaubliche Spannung fiel von ihm ab. Es war für ihn ein lange verschüttetes und aufregendes Gefühl, dass jemand ganz offensichtlich Wert auf ihn als Menschen, auf seine Gesellschaft legte und er wollte dieses Gefühl genießen. Er hatte soviel Grausames und Schlimmes erlebt in den letzten Monaten. Meist ging es an die Grenzen des Verkraftbaren. Und er war es so müde. Auch er hatte ein Recht auf Glück und er wollte dieses Geschenk, das sich ihm jetzt bot, das für ihn so kostbare Gefühl, willkommen zu sein, mitnehmen, es in sein Innerstes einschließen und bewahren. Moony hatte recht. Er wollte jetzt beginnen, das Leben anzunehmen. Es würde noch früh genug wieder in seine trostlosen Bahnen zurückkehren oder vielleicht auch sehr schnell enden.  
  
Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander und sahen den Flammen bei ihrem verzehrenden Spiel zu. Cassy hatte sein Glas nachgeschenkt. Ab und zu sah einer zum anderen hinüber. Und ab und zu begegneten sich flüchtig ihre Blicke. Für heute war alles gesagt. Jedes weitere Wort, jede gequälte Konversation hätte dieses hauchdünne Band, das heute durch den Mut von Severus geknüpft worden war, sofort und unwiderruflich zerrissen und seine Bereitschaft, sich noch einmal vertrauensvoll jemandem zu öffnen, wäre noch tiefer in sein Innerstes zurückgedrängt oder vielleicht sogar endgültig zerstört worden.  
  
Severus' Gesichtszüge begannen sich zu entspannen. Er schlief ein. Cassy lächelte. Der südafrikanische Rotwein tat sein Werk. Er hatte einen höheren Alkoholgehalt als normaler Wein und man durfte ihn nicht unterschätzen. Severus' gleichmäßige Atemzüge und das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers schafften eine Atmosphäre des tiefen Friedens und der Ruhe in Cassy's Zimmer und in ihren aufgewühlten Gedanken.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend, froh darüber, dass er es nicht wieder bemerkte. Keine Sekunde dieses friedlichen Augenblickes wollte sie verpassen. So saß sie lange Zeit und ihr Blick ruhte auf Severus' Gesicht. Als sie müde wurde, stand sie auf und wollte ihn mit einer Baumwolldecke zudecken. Das Geräusch, das sie beim Aufstehen machte, weckte ihn jedoch.  
  
Sein Blick war gehetzt und wirr. Mit ungelenken Bewegungen versuchte er sofort nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, was ihm bei der ungewohnten Umgebung aber nicht gelang. Cassy ging rasch zu ihm, legte ihm die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter und flüsterte "Schschhh. Sie sind eingeschlafen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Er sah sie an und langsam beruhigten sich seine Bewegungen als er erkannte, wo er war.  
  
"Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen," sagte Cassy. Er stand sofort auf. Auf dem Weg zur Tür zog er seine Robe an. Cassy begleitete ihn.  
  
"Gute Nacht und danke, dass Sie heute versucht haben, mich gegen das Feuer zu schützen," sagte Cassy leise. Kurz flammte wieder das Schuldgefühl in ihm auf. Er hatte doch von dem Streich gewusst, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, es ihr zu sagen. Er drehte sich um und schaute sie an. Da war es wieder. Dankbarkeit. Freundschaft? Vertrauen! "Danke für den Wein und ... Sie wissen schon." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen in Richtung seiner Räume davon.  
  
Als Cassy im Bett lag, holte sie sich noch einmal dieses umwerfende Bild vor Augen, wie das Kaminfeuer mit den Konturen seines Gesichtes gespielt hatte, welche Aufrichtigkeit auf einmal in seinen Augen gewesen war und sie wusste, dass sie seit diesem Augenblick endgültig und hoffnungslos verloren war. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Severus Snape ist einfach nur interessant. Er ist eine Herausforderung. Die Wahrheit war: Sie liebte ihn. Sie hatte ihn von dem Augenblick an geliebt, als sie das erste Mal bemerkte, welche Leidenschaft, Sensibilität und Verletzlichkeit dieser Mann vor der Welt versteckte. Und als sie zum ersten Mal an seinem Krankenbett in die unergründlichen Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen abgestürzt war. Sie schlief mit einem zufriedenen Gefühl ein.  
  
***  
  
Severus lag noch lange wach. Trotz der inneren Ruhe, die er aus Cassy's Appartement mitgenommen hatte, beschäftigte ihn das Gespräch mit Remus erneut. Nimm' das Leben an, hatte er gesagt. Er mag sie, aber sie erwidert seine Gefühle nicht. Auch das hatte Remus zu ihm gesagt. Wie fühlte Remus sich jetzt? Es war ihm vor lauter Durcheinander in den eigenen Gefühlen völlig entgangen, dass der Freund vielleicht selbst Hilfe brauchte. Er würde morgen noch einmal zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden. Vielleicht wusste Remus ja auch noch mehr? Immerhin war er oft mit Cassy zusammen gewesen. Nein. Er würde ihn nicht fragen. Er würde ihm zuhören und mit ihm reden, damit diese Sache nicht ihre aufkeimende Freundschaft belasten würde. Dann schlief er endlich ein. Aber nur kurz. Denn auch diese Nacht war er für Voldemort unterwegs.  
  
***  
  
Als Professor Dumbledore an diesem Morgen fröhlich in sein Büro kam, saß Cassiopeia schon dort und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Parker?" fragte er sie.  
  
Cassy antwortete nicht sofort. Sie hatte sich alles genau zurecht gelegt, was sie sagen wollte, aber jetzt war es doch schwieriger als sie dachte. Sie stand auf und ging zu Fawkes. Der Phoenix rieb augenblicklich seinen Kopf an ihrem Haar. Sie schlang die Arme um den großen Vogel und lehnte ihr Gesicht an seinen Körper. Dumbledore lächelte, als er sah, mit welcher Hingabe der Phoenix sich das Gefieder kraulen ließ.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass Sie Severus von seinem Betreuungsauftrag mir gegenüber entbinden," begann sie ohne Umschweife.  
  
Sie streichelte den Phoenix noch einmal ausgiebig und setzte sich dem Schulleiter dann gegenüber. Dieser fragte jedoch nichts, sondern blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Er war gestern Abend bei mir. Wir haben ein Glas Wein getrunken und ins Kaminfeuer gestarrt. Dann ist er eingeschlafen," versuchte Cassy so belanglos wie möglich zu erzählen. Dies war mit Sicherheit keine Erklärung, warum aus 'Snape' auf einmal 'Severus' in Cassy's Sprachgebrauch geworden war.  
  
Dumbledore grinste, sagte allerdings nichts. Er sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen. Als sie seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte sagte sie: "Naja, und er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für sein Verhalten seit ich hier in Hogwarts bin."  
  
Der Schulleiter nickte. Er war froh, dass Cassy es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn zum Nachdenken zu bringen und ihr Einsatz in den letzten Wochen war wirklich beachtlich hoch gewesen. Jede andere Frau hätte ihn längst zum Teufel geschickt.  
  
"Und Sie wollen sein Verhalten jetzt damit belohnen, dass Sie ihn von der Betreuung entbinden?" fragte er sie in diesem Moment bewusst provozierend und das Bild des väterlichen Freundes, das sich gerade in ihr aufgebaut hatte, zerplatzte sofort wieder.  
  
Einen Moment blickte sie ihn verwirrt an. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Was soll die Frage nach Belohnung? Ich verstehe Sie nicht! Ich hätte heute so oder so hier gesessen und hätte sie darum gebeten. Es war außerdem nicht meine Idee, ihn damit zu betrauen. Das haben Sie getan. Er hat so viel um die Ohren. Er braucht nicht noch einen 'Auftrag'. Ich habe es nicht mehr ertragen, dass er sich unter Zwang mit mir abgeben muss. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie schwierig und belastend diese Situation auch für mich die ganze Zeit war? Zu wissen, dass seine kleinen und großen Gemeinheiten hauptsächlich aus dieser unsinnigen Aufgabe entstanden sind. Bis gestern Abend wusste ich nicht, ob ich überhaupt jemals die Chance bekomme, den echten Severus Snape kennen zu lernen. Ich konnte ihm all die Zeit für sein Verhalten nicht einmal böse sein." Sie dachte einen Moment nach und ergänzte: "Bis auf die Sache mit diesem blöden Besen!"  
  
Dumbledore sah sie ernst an.  
  
"Sie mögen ihn sehr, nicht wahr?" Das hatte er schon festgestellt, als er Cassy unter diesen unseligen Umständen das erste Mal kennen gelernt hatte. Und er hatte gesehen, wie sie ihn in der Halle beim Essen immer wieder verstohlen ansah.  
  
"Ja," antwortete sie, blickte kurz nach unten und sah Dumbledore dann gerade in die Augen. "Ja, ich mag ihn wirklich sehr", bekräftigte sie noch einmal ihre Aussage mit fester Stimme. Der Phoenix legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an. "Er weiß immer noch nicht, dass ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe, nicht wahr?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das soll auch so bleiben," sagte Cassy leise. "Ich möchte nicht, dass er es jemals erfährt. Und entbinden Sie ihn bitte von dieser Betreuung."  
  
Dumbledore blickte sie lange schweigend an. Als er jedoch ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, nickte er. "Allerdings unter einer Bedingung." Sie sah ihn kurz überrascht an. "Was meinen Sie?" Dumbledore grinste wieder. "Diese Betreuung wird nicht offiziell beendet. Das ist eine Abmachung zwischen Ihnen, Snape und mir." Cassy lachte. "Wenn das alles ist? Damit kann ich leben." Und einen Moment wunderte sie sich über diese Vereinbarung. Aber sie wusste, dass der Schulleiter für alles seine Gründe hatte.  
  
"Gehen wir frühstücken?" fragte er und stand auf. Sie lächelte und nickte. "Gehen wir frühstücken," antwortete sie.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore hatte direkt nach dem Frühstück mit Snape auf dem Flur gesprochen und sie hatte gesehen, wie ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Dann sah er zu ihr herüber - und hob kurz grüßend die Hand.  
  
Die nächsten Tage sahen sie sich nicht. Cassy war es Abends jetzt langweilig. Aber auch Severus saß in seinem Büro und wusste nichts so recht mit sich anzufangen. Irgendwie war die Luft raus. Es war kein Muss mehr da, sondern ein Kann.  
  
Remus ging beiden aus dem Weg. Cassy wusste nicht warum, ließ ihn aber in Ruhe.  
  
***  
  
Sie hatte gerade Unterricht in der fünften Klasse. Draco Malfoy lümmelte wie immer auf seinem Stuhl mit den Füßen auf dem Tisch, als Snape in ihren Unterricht kam. "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor Snape?", fragte Cassy freundlich. In diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Schlag. Draco war mit seinem Stuhl umgefallen. Als er Snape die Tür hatte reinkommen sehen, wollte er so schnell wie möglich die Beine vom Tisch bekommen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.  
  
"Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", herrschte Snape über die Tischreihen Draco Malfoy an. "Sie wissen wohl nicht, wie Sie sich im Unterricht zu benehmen haben." Und zu Cassy gewandt sagte er: "Sitzt er etwa immer so in Ihrem Unterricht?" Cassy sah ihn etwas verständnislos an. Hatte er ihr eigentlich ein einziges Mal zugehört, als sie mit den Punktabzügen zu ihm gekommen war? Nach dem Streit damals waren die Slytherins wieder alle komplett erschienen, aber Malfoy hatte ihr seinen Unmut bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gezeigt. Und das Füße-auf-den-Tisch-legen gehörte dazu. Würde sie jetzt Snape's Frage mit ja beantworten, würde Malfoy einen Rüffel bekommen und sie hätte wieder darunter zu leiden. Würde sie mit nein antworten, würde Malfoy hämisch grinsen, denken, dass Cassy Angst vor ihm hätte und sie würde trotzdem ihr Fett weg bekommen. Also sagte sie "Ja, aber wir arbeiten daran, nicht wahr Mr. Malfoy." Snape warf ihm noch einen langen, nicht deutbaren Blick zu und sagte zu Cassy: "Darf ich Sie bitte kurz sprechen?"  
  
"Schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf Seite 112 auf und lest schon einmal das Kapitel über Telefone." Dann folgte sie Snape auf den Flur.  
  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie in Hogwarts war, stand er ihr mit einem entspannten Gesicht gegenüber. Er holte tief Luft. Wieder merkte sie, wie schwer ihm das alles fiel. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie Lust hätten, mit mir heute Abend einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen?"  
  
Cassy freute sich und das konnte er unzweifelhaft von ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl zuckte durch seinen Magen, als er ihre offenkundige, ehrliche Freude sah. Sie verabredeten sich nach dem Abendessen. Severus drehte sich, wie immer, grußlos um und verschwand Richtung Keller. Cassy ging wieder in ihr Klassenzimmer zurück.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht beschloss sie, endlich zu Remus zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, was mit ihm los sei. Es schmerzte sie, dass er ihr seit ein paar Tagen aus dem Weg ging.  
  
Als sie an seinem Appartement angekommen war, klopfte sie. Die Tür ging auf und - Severus kam heraus.  
  
"Was machen Sie hier?", fragte er erstaunt. Cassy war zu überrascht, um ihm die gleiche Frage als Gegenfrage zu stellen.  
  
"Hmm, also. Ich wollte mit Professor Lupin reden." Sie hörte im Hintergrund ein dunkles Grollen. Snape stand in der Tür wie eine alte deutsche Eiche und dachte überhaupt nicht daran, Cassy einzulassen.  
  
"Miss Parker, bitte gehen Sie." Er blickte kurz über seine Schulter. "Ich sehe Sie dann beim Abendessen." Ohne ein Wort von ihr abzuwarten, schloss er die Tür vor ihrer Nase und ließ sie stehen. Cassy schüttelte den Kopf und tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie merkte, dass die Wochen in Hogwarts so langsam zu wirken begannen. Sie wunderte sich einfach nicht mehr so recht. Vielleicht würde sie beim Abendessen mehr erfahren. Aber auf jeden Fall konnte sie ihn nachher fragen, wenn er sie zum Ausflug abholte.  
  
***  
  
Als er zum Abendessen kam, setzte er sich - wie immer - wortlos neben Cassy. Sie tippte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und flüsterte: "Was ist mit Remus?" Er schaute von seinem Essen hoch und sagte genau so leise: "Bitte fragen Sie mich nicht. Ich kann im Moment nicht darüber reden. Aber so bald es ihm besser geht, können Sie ihn fragen." Damit zog Cassy sich auf ihren Platz zurück und ließ ihn den Rest seines Abendessens in Ruhe. Er verließ sofort die Halle als er aufgegessen hatte und eilte sich, in sein Büro zu kommen. Er musste prüfen, ob er für Remus noch Erleichterung finden konnte. Aber er stellte fest, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte.  
  
Severus experimentierte seit einiger Zeit mit dem Werwolfbanntrank herum und suchte nach einer Formel, die Remus drei Monate am Stück von seinem Leiden befreite. Er hatte den festen Ehrgeiz, dem Freund zu helfen.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin war ein Werwolf. Ein Crinos. Eines jener Lebewesen, die tagsüber als normale Menschen unter den anderen Menschen lebten und sich bei Vollmond in riesige aufrecht gehende Wolfsmenschen verwandelten. Immer auf der Suche nach Blut. Nicht mehr fähig, auch nur eine einzige menschliche Regung zu spüren, bis der Vollmond um ist bzw. der Tag anbricht. Dann verwandelten sie sich zurück und konnten sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Werwölfe genossen in der Zauberergesellschaft einen schlechten Ruf. Sie galten als unzuverlässig und wahrheitsscheu.  
  
Nachdem Severus seine neue Formel ausprobiert hatte, bat er Remus um sein Einverständnis für dieses Experiment. Remus nickte. Drei Monate am Stück ohne Verwandlung wären für ihn wie ein Gottesgeschenk gewesen. Die Verwandlungen waren immer sehr kräftezehrend und wenn Severus ihn nicht mit einem Kräfte aufbauenden Trank versorgen würde, wäre Remus in den Tagen, an denen er sich doch verwandelt hatte, krank und völlig kraftlos gewesen. Er war schon als Kind von einem Werwolf verletzt worden und hatte sich seine gesamte Schulzeit damit herumgeplagt. Dumbledore hatte ihn seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts machen lassen, obwohl er davon wusste. Man hatte ihm eine alte Hütte zur Verfügung gestellt, in der er in den drei Tagen seiner Verwandlung bleiben konnte. Damals hatte er drei sehr gute Freunde, die ihm in dieser Zeit zur Seite standen. Sie bildeten sich selbst zu Animagi aus. Das sind Zauberer, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können, denn der Werwolf greift keine Tiere an. So konnten ihm seine Freunde Gesellschaft leisten, ohne dass sie verletzt wurden und gleichzeitig aufpassen, dass Remus nicht die Hütte verließ. Wenn er sich verwandelt hatte, heulte er nachts sehr oft. Die Bewohner von Hogsmeade begannen die wildesten Geschichten um die Hütte zu erzählen. Aber keiner von ihnen traute sich in die Nähe. Man hatte das Gebäude die "heulende Hütte" getauft. Die Bewohner erschreckten ihre Kinder damit. "Wenn du jetzt nicht brav bist, kommst du in die heulende Hütte." So oder ähnlich drohte man ihnen, wenn man mit normalen Erziehungsmaßnahmen nicht weiter kam.  
  
Der normale Werwolfbanntrank war von Severus jetzt schon so perfektioniert worden, dass Remus sich in Vollmondnächten nicht mehr verwandelte, sich nicht einmal mehr sehr müde oder träge fühlte. Er musste den Trank allerdings an diesen Tagen im Abstand von zwölf Stunden regelmäßig einnehmen und er musste immer heiß sein. Außerdem schmeckte das Gebräu widerlich und man konnte den Geschmack nicht verfeinern, da die Zugabe von Zucker ihn sofort unbrauchbar machte.  
  
Severus hatte Remus den neuen Trank mitgebracht und der hatte ihn langsam geschluckt. Heute Abend war wieder Vollmond, allerdings war der Mond noch nicht aufgegangen. Als der Trank nach wenigen Minuten zu wirken begann, wurde Remus auf einmal blass. Er ließ den Becher fallen und griff sich an den Hals. Severus sah den Freund schockiert an und ging sofort zu ihm. Er nahm ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Remus! Was ist los!", rief er ihn immer wieder an. Aber Remus konnte ihm keine Antwort gegen. Er röchelte, als hätte große Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass Severus ihn sofort mit einem Bann belegen oder fesseln sollte, falls es schief geht. Und es ging schief. Und zwar gründlich.  
  
Remus Körper begann sich zu krümmen. Sein Röcheln war in ein heiseres Atmen übergegangen und er stöhnte. Er musste unglaubliche Schmerzen haben. Severus fesselte ihn sofort mit den magischen Schnüren aus seinem Zauberstab und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Hektisch suchte er die Phiole mit dem normalen Werwolfbanntrank, die er eingesteckt hatte. In Remus Gesicht begannen Haare zu sprießen. Seine Nase, sein Mund und sein Kinn zogen sich langsam mit einem unangenehmen, gummiartigen Geräusch nach vorne und bildeten eine Wolfsschnauze aus. Seine Zähne wurden immer länger und seine Hände verwandelten sich in scharfe Klauen. Als die Verwandlung vollendet war, lag Remus als Werwolf im Bett. Er war hässlich, fand Severus mit einem Blick auf das Bett, während er noch immer die Phiole suchte. Der gutaussehende Freund mit den glänzenden blauen Augen war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Auf dem Bett lag eine Bestie. Er sah den lauernden, mordlüsternen Blick, der in die Augen des Werwolf einzog, als er Severus musterte. Der Werwolf begann, an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen und grollte dumpf. Severus hatte beschlossen, dieses haarige Ding nicht als Remus zu bezeichnen. Das hatte sein Freund nicht verdient. Endlich fand er den richtigen Werwolfbanntrank und hoffte, dass dieser die Rückverwandlung einleiten würde. Mit einem gemurmelten Befehl erhitzte er den Trank, den er zuvor in einen Becher geschüttet hatte. Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. Wie brachte er den wütenden Werwolf dazu, diesen Trank zu sich zunehmen. Der Werwolf tobte immer heftiger auf seinem Bett herum. In Severus hatte er sozusagen sein Abendessen gesehen und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Seine animalischen Instinkte trieben ihn zu immer größeren Kraftanstrengungen, um den Fesseln zu entkommen. Severus hoffte, dass sie hielten. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und sagte "Stupor". Der Werwolf lag augenblicklich ruhig. Severus wusste, dass Werwölfe hinterlistig waren. Er näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett und berührte die erstarrte Schnauze des Werwolfes kurz mit dem Zauberstab. Der Werwolf bewegte die Augen nicht. Ein gutes Zeichen, dass der Fluch ihn wirklich komplett gelähmt hatte. Als Severus die Schnauze mit dem Zauberstab berührt hatte, um den Lähmzauber teilweise zurückzunehmen, zog der Werwolf sofort die Lefzen hoch und fletschte die Zähne. Severus hatte einen langen Schlauch mitgebracht. Den versuchte er dem Werwolf zwischen die Zähne zu stecken, aber es gelang ihm nicht sofort. Der Bann hatte zwar sogar den Kopf der Bestie fixiert, aber er schnappte nach dem Schlauch und der rutschte immer wieder aus seinem Maul heraus. Da klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Wer, verdammt noch mal, musste ausgerechnet jetzt kommen? Er öffnete und Cassy stand vor der Tür und wollte Lupin sprechen. Er konnte sie jedoch abwimmeln, aber sie hatte das dumpfe Grollen gehört, dass der Werwolf in diesem Moment ausgestoßen hatte. Er war erleichtert, dass sie ohne Fragen wieder ging.  
  
Dann hatte er es geschafft. Der Schlauch war im Hals des Werwolfes und Snape hatte die Schnauze wieder mit dem Bann belegt. Er band die Schnauze mit dem Schlauch darin fest zu. Mit dem Lähmfluch konnte der Werwolf nicht schlucken, also musste er den Bann für die Schnauze wieder lösen, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass das Band um die Schnauze des Werwolfes fest genug war. Der Rest ging problemlos. Er schüttete den heißen Trank langsam in den Schlauch und der Werwolf musste ihn schlucken, ob er wollte oder nicht. Es dauerte eine Weile und zu Severus' Erleichterung, begannen die Haare des Werwolfes sich zurückzubilden. Er hob den Lähmzauber auf und zog vorsichtig den Schlauch aus dem Maul des Wolfes. Das Band, das sie zugehalten hatte, fiel von selbst herunter, nachdem sich die Schnauze und alle weiteren Merkmale völlig zurückverwandelt hatten, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
  
Remus war wieder ansprechbar, aber er war sehr erschöpft. Er blickte sich im Bett um und meinte mit Blick auf die Fesseln. "Hat wohl doch nicht so hingehauen?" Severus schüttelte traurig den Kopf und befreite den Freund sofort von den magischen Schnüren. "Ich werde das noch hinbekommen, Moony. Glaube mir. Das ist ein Versprechen." Dann stellte er Remus die Phiole mit dem restlichen Trank auf die Anrichte neben dem Bett und schärfte ihm ein, dass er in zwölf Stunden den nächsten nehmen müsse. Remus nickte müde. Er kannte das Ritual. Es begleitete ihn schon sein Leben lang. Er stellte sich den Chronometer, dass der ihn pünktlich wecken würde und schlief augenblicklich ein.  
  
Severus stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Bett von Remus. Dann holte er eine Decke, deckte Remus zu, verließ leise das Zimmer und ging zum Abendessen. 


	9. Gefühle

Gefühle  
  
Es war Zeit für seinen Ausflug. So nervös war er noch nie. Er war ständig in seinem Büro auf und ab gegangen, hatte Bücher wieder gerade hingestellt, Skulpturen gedreht und zum tausendsten Mal auf seine Planetenuhr an der Wand geschaut. Dann war es so weit.  
  
Lächelnd schloss er ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Cassy's Appartement. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, ging er gerade an der großen Halle vorbei, als er in den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Es folgte ihm jemand, der versuchte die Rüstungen als Deckung zu benutzen. Er war klein, wasserstoffblond und hatte hellblaue Augen. Das konnte Snape zwar nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass Draco mal wieder hinter ihm herschnüffelte. Seit sein Vater von Voldemort bestraft worden war und Snape dafür die Schuld gab, spionierte er ihm ständig hinterher. Er sollte ihn bei etwas erwischen, was seinem Vater einen Vorteil bei Voldemort brachte. Draco machte das Ganze keinen Spaß. Er mochte Snape und hatte mit seinem Vater diskutiert, dass er seinem Hauslehrer nicht nachstellen würde. Aber Lucius Malfoy hatte seine eigenen Mittel, um seinem Sohn klar zu machen, dass er erwartete, dass seine Forderungen auch erfüllt würden. So spionierte Draco eher freudlos hinter Snape her und gab sich auch keine besondere Mühe, sich gut zu verstecken. Dann erreichte Snape Cassy's Appartement mit Malfoy im unfreiwilligen Schlepptau.  
  
***  
  
Es klopfte. Das musste Professor Snape sein. Cassy schnappte ihren Umhang im Vorbeigehen und öffnete.  
  
„Hallo!"begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. Er brummte nur etwas und drehte sich um. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie den hellblonden Haarschopf von Draco Malfoy hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. Er spionierte also mal wieder. Sofort war ihr sein abweisendes Verhalten verständlich. „Wohin gehen wir?" fragte sie ihn. „Kommen Sie einfach mit."Obwohl er sich Mühe gab, abweisend zu klingen, gelang es ihm nicht recht. Seit dem Abend bei ihr war etwas anders. Sein sich selbst schützendes Verhalten hatte sich in der Stille von Cassy's Appartement verändert. Es war aufgeweicht. In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich irgendwie wohl und es war schwer, sie dann niederträchtig zu behandeln. Er ging zur Treppe und Cassy trottete in respektvollem Abstand hinter ihm her.  
  
Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie Malfoy auch gesehen hatte. Aber das ging nicht. Sie würde sich sonst verraten. Also folgte sie ihm schweigend. Sie gingen in den ersten Stock und als sie an der Treppe nach links abbogen in den Gang zum Astronomieturm, hatte Cassy's Herz einen Hüpfer gemacht. Am Ende des Flures drehte er sich zu ihr um, aber bevor er sie ansprach, sah sie seinen Blick, der über sie hinweg glitt und den Flur noch einmal aufmerksam beobachtete. Draco war weg.  
  
„Es ist sehr dunkel in diesem Treppenaufgang. Bleiben Sie dicht hinter mir – ich habe Licht mitgenommen, aber es ist nur schwach."Er sah sie an und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Und es gibt keine Trickstufen."Cassy dachte kurz an diesen Tag und sie musste lachen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen Spaß machte, ohne sie verletzen zu wollen. Sie fühlte sich so seltsam. Der Mann vor ihr war nicht der Severus Snape, den sie in den vergangenen Wochen ertragen hatte. Er lächelte, er war aufmerksam. Sie spürte, dass auch er Spaß an dem Ausflug heute Abend hatte. Ohne Zwang. Ohne Druck. Sie lernte gerade den Mann aus dem Keller ihrer Freunde kennen.  
  
Snape hatte lange überlegt – immerhin ganze vier langweilige, Cassy-lose Tage – ob er etwas mit ihr unternehmen sollte. Zwischendurch verfiel er ab und zu in seine alte Denke und beschimpfte sich, warum er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken um diese Frau machte. Aber genau dann schlich sich wieder dieses Gefühl bei ihm ein, das er hatte, als sie ihn zum Bleiben eingeladen hatte und die Ruhe, die er empfunden hatte, als er mit ihr vor dem Kamin saß. Etwas in ihm stieß ihn geradezu mit sanfter Gewalt darauf, dieses neue, eigentlich alte, aber auf jeden Fall verdrängte Gefühl auszukosten. Es war das Gefühl, einem Menschen wichtig zu sein. Er war ihr wichtig. Wie oft hatte sie ihm das in der Vergangenheit gezeigt. Aber Remus hatte recht. Er hatte Angst davor, dass es wieder in einem Desaster enden würde, wenn er eine Freundschaft aufbaute und seine Gefühle offenbarte.  
  
Irgendwann fiel ihm sein erster Blitzrundgang mit ihr ein und ihr Gesicht, als er den Astronomieturm erwähnt hatte. Es war ein Leuchten darüber gehuscht. An dieses Leuchten erinnerte er sich wieder, als er in seinem Appartement mal wieder vor Langeweile quer in seinem Sessel gammelte und nicht wusste, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren und Voldemort verhielt sich auch ruhig. Gott sei Dank.  
  
Er war bereits heute Mittag auf dem Turm gewesen und hatte ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen. Jetzt öffnete er die knarrende Türe zum Turmaufgang und flüsterte „Lumos", worauf ein dünner Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab in das Dunkel fiel. Cassy stieg hinter ihm die Treppen hinauf. Es war ein endloser Weg. Warum gab es bei Dumbledore eine Rolltreppe und hier musste man sich abkämpfen? Endlich waren sie auf der Plattform angekommen. Cassy atmete tief die frische warme Luft ein. Vor allen Dingen, weil sie völlig außer Atem war. Snape schaute sie einen Moment amüsiert an. „Keine Kondition?"fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wartete noch einen Augenblick. Dann hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder im Griff. „Muss mal wieder joggen gehen", meinte sie. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte: „Was müssen Sie?"Cassy musste lachen. Normalerweise stellte sie die Was?- Fragen. „Dauerlauf, um die Kondition zu verbessern", gab sie ihm erklärend zur Antwort. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Komische Muggelangewohnheiten", brummelte er vor sich hin und ging zum Geländer.  
  
Cassy schaute sich um. Zum Sterne gucken war es noch zu hell. Sie mussten noch warten. Es war ein klarer Abend und einer dieser wundervollen Momente, die man so selten bewusst erlebte. Am Horizont kämpfte der Tag noch gegen die Nacht an. Vom tiefen Dunkelrot über Dunkelblau bis zum samtenen Schwarz reichte die übergangslose Farbpalette am Himmel. Der Wind wehte warm über die Plattform und spielte mit Snapes langen Haaren. Ihr Blick blieb an ihm hängen. Wie immer. Er sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Seine große, schlanke, aufrechte Gestalt, der wallende, im Wind flatternde Umhang, die langen Haare – alles war eine schwarze Silhouette in den Farbschattierungen der untergehenden Sonne. Ein fantastisches Bild, das gemalt werden müsste, dachte Cassy. Unvergänglich festgehalten. „Sie starren mich schon wieder an", riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Betrachtungen. Er hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und lehnte sich mit aufgestützten Händen an das Geländer, dabei sah er sie aufmerksam an. Cassy lächelte. Sie hatte seine Bewegung gesehen und deshalb kam diese Ansprache für sie nicht ganz unerwartet. „Nein. Ich schaue Sie nur an, weil ich gerade daran gedacht hatte, wie sehr es mich gefreut hat, dass Sie mich zu diesem Ausflug eingeladen haben."Er drehte sich wieder um. Sie sollte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass er tatsächlich Freude verschenkt hatte. Hätte er jetzt etwas sagen müssen? Dann spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich. Sie hatte sich zu ihm gestellt und ihre Hände ebenfalls auf das Geländer gelegt. „Es ist ein wunderschöner Sonnenuntergang, nicht wahr?"Er nickte und beide blickten sie schweigend in die Ferne. Severus rückte ein winziges Stück von ihr ab. Sie war ihm zu nahe. Cassy bemerkte die Bewegung sehr wohl, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Sie musste mehr auf seine persönliche Distanz achten, die er für sich so dringend brauchte, dachte sie.  
  
Dann war es endlich Nacht. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und gemeinsam in die Dunkelheit auf den langsam verglühenden Horizont gesehen. Snape stieß sich vom Geländer ab und ging zu einem großen verhüllten Gegenstand. Er zog die Plane herunter und Cassy sah ein erstaunlich modernes Teleskop. Nachdem er die Plane sorgfältig zusammengefaltet und weggelegt hatte, stellte er sich an den Sucher und machte noch ein paar Feineinstellungen. Cassy hatte sich – in gebührendem Abstand – zu ihm gestellt und schaute ihm zu. Dann trat er zurück und gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung und einem feinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu verstehen, dass sie durchschauen solle. Sie blickte durch den Sucher und dort war sie. Groß und schön und Erinnerungen erweckend. Die Cassiopeia.  
  
Das Sternbild war auch mit dem bloßen Auge zu erkennen. Aber durch das Teleskop sah man noch viele andere Sterne der Milchstraße, die einen schimmernden, glitzernden Vorhang hinter dem Sternenbild abgaben. Das große W. Eingerahmt vom diamantenen Funkeln unzähliger weiter entfernter Sterne und Galaxien. Ein würdiger Rahmen für eine nicht ganz so würdevolle Legende. Die Erinnerung an ihren Vater blitzte wieder auf. Er war mit ihr unzählige Male im Planetarium gewesen und hatte ihr die Sternbilder gezeigt und erklärt. Sie fühlte sich melancholisch, aber auch glücklich, dass Severus ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, ihren Vater lebendig in ihre Erinnerungen zu holen. Sie trat zurück und schaute ihn freudig an. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und schaute ihm in die Augen. Er senkte den Blick und fragte genauso leise, ob sie jetzt gehen wolle. Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollen Sie schon gehen?"Aber auch Severus verneinte mit dem gleichen feinen Lächeln, mit dem er ihr das Teleskop freigegeben hatte. Cassy räusperte sich und sagte: „Ich zeige Ihnen die Andromeda. Das ist die einzige Galaxie, die wir mit einem normalen Teleskop sehen können. Möchten Sie?"Snape nickte. Er freute sich, dass seine Überraschung gelungen war und dass sie mit ihm länger hier blieb, als er insgeheim erhofft hatte.  
  
Er wusste, wo die Andromeda lag. Er kannte die Sternbilder alle. Unzählige Stunden hatte er in seiner Einsamkeit hier oben verbracht und sie betrachtet und sich auf einen dieser Sterne gewünscht, damit sein Dasein hier endlich ein Ende hatte. Cassy schraubte an dem Teleskop herum und stellte es ein. Dann sah er durch den Sucher. Es war die Andromeda. Sie schauten sich noch eine ganze Weile die verschiedensten Sternbilder an. Cassy war begeistert, wie gut er sich am Himmel auskannte. Mit seiner dunklen Stimme erzählte er zu dem einen oder anderen Bild eine kleine Geschichte und sie hörte ihm fasziniert zu. Sie hätte seiner aufregenden, samtigen Stimme ewig zuhören können, selbst wenn sie ihr das Telefonbuch von London vorgelesen hätte.  
  
Beim Bild des Chiron im Sternbild des Zentaurus waren sie sich nicht einig. Cassy zeigte ihm ohne Teleskop direkt am Himmel den Sternenhaufen, den sie für Chiron hielt. Snape stand hinter ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. Seiner Meinung nach lag das Bild etwas weiter links. Cassy konnte nicht sehen, wo er genau hinzeigte. In ihrem Wortgefecht kam er ihr immer näher und stand zum Schluss so nahe hinter ihr, dass er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, seinen Arm direkt neben ihrem Gesicht ausgestreckte und sagte, während er selbst die Richtung mit seinem Arm fixierte, dicht an ihrem Ohr: „Jetzt schauen Sie genau an meinem Arm entlang. Dann sehen Sie das Bild von Chiron."Cassy gab sich alle Mühe und tatsächlich. Er hatte recht. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Er senkte seinen Arm und Cassy drehte sich lachend zu ihm um. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, wie nahe er ihr gekommen war und abrupt nahm er seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und trat zwei Schritte zurück. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er. Cassy sah ihn an. „Wofür?"An seinem verschlossenen Gesicht sah sie, dass sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekommen würde und dass es für heute für ihn genug war.  
  
Der Zauber des Augenblicks war verflogen. Sie kehrten beide zurück in die nüchterne Wirklichkeit auf dieser kahlen Plattform auf dem Astronomieturm, über die ein kühler Wind fegte. Er holte die Plane, deckte das Teleskop sorgfältig ab und forderte sie zum Gehen auf. „Wir haben morgen sicher beide einen anstrengenden Tag", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zum Treppenabgang des Turms. Cassy stimmte ihm zu und sie gingen zurück. Er brachte sie noch an ihr Appartement. „Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend", sagte Cassy, aber nicht, ohne vorher verstohlen den Gang auf und ab geblickt zu haben, ob sie wieder beobachtet wurden.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Abend klopfte es bei Cassy an die Tür. Remus stand davor. Er sah müde und mitgenommen aus.  
  
„Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"  
  
„Selbstverständlich. Komm' rein."Cassy gab die Tür frei und Remus trat ein. Sie hatte sich gerade von Dobby eine große Kanne Tee machen lassen und klingelte noch einmal nach ihm wegen einer weiteren Tasse. Remus ließ sich in den angebotenen Sessel fallen.  
  
Dann setzte Cassy sich gegenüber. „Geht es dir wieder besser, Remus? Du siehst sehr müde aus", sagte sie mitfühlend. Seit einiger Zeit waren sie zum ‚Du' übergegangen. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben, ohne eine besondere Aufforderung. Remus nickte.  
  
„Cassy, ich weiß nicht, wie ich beginnen soll."Dabei sah er Cassy mit unruhigen Augen an, ohne weiter auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Sie schaute ihn weiter konzentriert an. So schlimm konnte es nicht sein, was er ihr zusagen hatte. Oder wollte er ihr etwa sagen, was er für sie fühlte? Cassy hoffte inständig, dass er nicht deshalb gekommen war.  
  
„Ich bin ... Gestern war Severus bei mir, um mir zu helfen. Er hilft mir schon die ganze Zeit, weil ich sonst jeden Monat zu Vollmond eine Verwandlung durchmachen muss. Dank Sev' bleibt mir das erspart."Er stockte wieder. „Ich bin kein richtiger Mensch."In Cassy's Kopf arbeitete es. Zu Vollmond? Da hatte sie doch etwas gelesen. Was war das nur gleich? Aber Lupin sprach in diesem Moment weiter. „Ich verwandle mich in einen Werwolf", brach es aus ihm heraus. Als Cassy jedoch nicht reagierte, außer, dass sie etwas blasser geworden war, sah er sie überrascht an. „Hast du gar nichts dazu zu sagen?", fragte er sie.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich etwas dazu sagen, Remus? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nicht glücklich darüber bist. Muss sich jetzt etwas zwischen dir und mir ändern, wo ich dein Geheimnis kenne?"Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Werwölfe sind nicht besonders beliebt in unserer Welt."Er lächelte schwach.  
  
„Remus, das ist mir egal. Ich mag dich sehr gerne und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich meine Einstellung zu dir ändern sollte, jetzt, wo du mir dein Geheimnis anvertraut hast. Du warst schon ein Werwolf, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben und ich habe es nicht gewusst. Also ändert sich auch jetzt nichts zwischen uns. Jedenfalls von meiner Seite aus."Remus sah sie dankbar und erleichtert an. Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Eine Zeit lang sahen beide vor sich auf den Boden. Das heißt, Remus blickte müde und erschöpft vor sich und nahm erneut mit matten Bewegungen einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, die er mit zwei Händen zum Trinken festhielt. Cassy überlegte, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, da er offensichtlich sehr erschöpft war. Aber die Gelegenheit erschien ihr günstig, da er schon mal da war.  
  
„Warum gehst du mir in den letzten Tagen aus dem Weg, Remus?", fragte sie ihn geradeheraus. Diese Frage kam sehr überraschend und er empfand sie im Moment fast wie eine Attacke. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich heute mit zwei Problemen auseinandersetzen sollte und er war einfach zu erschöpft dazu. Die nicht geplante Werwolfverwandlung und seine Erkenntnis, dass Severus Cassy mochte, hatten ihn ungeheure Kräfte gekostet. Körperlich, wie auch seelisch.  
  
„Das hast du falsch empfunden", sagte er daher lahm und nicht sehr überzeugend. „Ich hatte mit meiner Verwandlung zu tun und bin noch immer sehr müde."  
  
Cassy sah Remus sehr aufmerksam und mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Bitte komm' zu mir, wenn du bereit bist, mit mir zu reden. Du bist mir wirklich sehr wichtig. Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde bleiben", sagte sie ihm leise und er sah in ihrem Gesicht die Aufrichtigkeit, die ihre Worte mit Nachdruck unterstrichen. Sie kam nicht auf die Idee, dass sein Verhalten genau damit zu tun hatte, worüber auch sie mit ihm heute Abend nicht sprechen wollte. Cassy dachte eigentlich, sie hätte ihn unbeabsichtigt verletzt bei einem ihrer letzten Treffen, obwohl sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, womit.  
  
Remus beschloss in diesem Moment, ihr auch weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Art machte ihn verrückt. Warum beschimpfte sie ihn nicht einfach? Sie sollte richtig wütend auf ihn sein. Das hätte die ganze Angelegenheit wesentlich erleichtert für ihn. Es hätte ihm die gedankliche Trennung von Cassy vereinfacht. Aber ihr Mitgefühl und die ehrliche freundschaftliche Zuneigung, die er auf ihrem Gesicht sah und die sie ihm mitteilte, machte ihn geradezu krank. Er hatte längst erkannt, was Severus so eisern versuchte, vor sich selbst zu verleugnen. Für ihn, Remus, würde es die Hölle sein, wenn er die beiden auch noch zusammen sehen müsste.  
  
Er wechselte das Thema und nach einer kurzen Kunstpause unterhielten sich die beiden so angeregt wie immer. Remus ging sehr spät in seine Unterkunft zurück und saß dort noch lange Zeit in seiner Sitzecke und dachte nach. Wie sollte er es unter einen Hut bringen, dass Cassy ihn sehr mochte, ihn als Freund schätzte, ihn aber nicht liebte? Am besten alles auf sich zukommen lassen. Das hat schon immer geholfen. Und die nächsten Wochen wollte er Cassy wirklich aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort hatte Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle zu sich gerufen.  
  
„Ich will, dass ihr zu unseren Verbündeten geht und prüft, ob sie sich inzwischen einig geworden sind", sagte er ohne Einleitung, als die drei in seinem Hauptquartier apparierten. „Diese Warterei und dieses Versteckspiel verderben mir langsam die Laune. Ich will den Ungläubigen und Zweiflern endlich zeigen, dass ich wieder da bin." Trotzdem wusste er ganz genau, dass er noch immer nicht seine ganze Kraft gesammelt hatte und sich gedulden musste. Und Geduld war etwas für Voldemort, was er in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr hatte. Er sah sich seinem Ziel schon zum Greifen nahe und musste sich zusammen nehmen, dass er auch weiterhin überlegt taktierte.  
  
„Was ist mit den Dementoren?"fragte Crabbe in diesem Moment. Entgegen seinem Sohn war er doch mit etwas Intelligenz gestraft.  
  
Die Dementoren waren die Wachen von Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Sie ernährten sich von den glücklichen Gefühlen ihrer Gefangenen. Sie nahmen sie durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit in sich auf. Zurück blieben bei den Gefangenen nur die schlimmen, grauenhaften, irgendwann selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken. Oftmals erlebten sie die schlimmsten Momente ihres Lebens immer und immer wieder. Wenn man tagein, tagaus nichts weiter als Qual, Angst, Resignation empfindet, stumpft man irgendwann ab oder der real wahrnehmende Verstand verabschiedet sich komplett. Die Höchststrafe für ein Vergehen war der Todeskuss der Dementoren. Ein Todesurteil wäre für den Betroffenen eine Gnade gewesen. Die Seele des Gefangenen wurde durch den Dementor abgesaugt und zurück blieb eine leere menschliche Hülle, die nicht mehr denken oder empfinden konnte, die keine Erinnerungen und keine Zukunftspläne mehr hatte. Der Geist dieser Menschen war ausgelöscht. Sie vegetierten vor sich hin, wie lebende Tote.  
  
„Unser Verbindungsmann im Ministerium bringt es nicht auf die Reihe, sie wirklich davon zu überzeugen, sich uns anzuschließen, weil die Kobolde, Trolle und auch die Riesen uns noch nicht offiziell folgen. Diese Dementoren sind zwar hirnlose Kreaturen, aber sie werden erst kommen, wenn sie sicher sind, dass sie auch einen Vorteil davon haben. Egal, auf welcher Seite."Malfoy nickte. Er kannte den Verbindungsmann im Ministerium und hatte ihm schon Druck gemacht, aber sie hatten sich einen wirklich unfähigen Verbündeten ausgesucht und sie konnten ihn nicht so schnell los werden, denn er hatte seinerseits hervorragende Kontakte in die einzelnen Völkergruppen, aber er war nicht sehr durchsetzungsfähig und brauchte immer viel zu lange Zeit.  
  
„Was ist mit Snape?", fragte Malfoy lauernd. Voldemort sah ihn an und meinte: „Was soll mit ihm sein, Lucius? Hast du schon wieder ins Auge gefasst, ihn zu diskreditieren?"Lucius schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. „Nein. Ich meine nur, weil er doch die Nummer 2 ist, sollte er einen der Einsätze führen." „Er kann die nächste Zeit nicht aus Hogwarts geholt werden. Ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore Verdacht schöpft und dein Junge liefert uns seit Wochen die gleichen Informationen, nämlich, dass er alles tut, um nicht aufzufallen."  
  
Voldemort sah Malfoy abschätzend an. Sein Hass auf Severus war gefährlich und würde vielleicht noch einmal ihre Aktionen in Gefahr bringen, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Aber er brauchte Malfoy noch wegen seiner Verbindungen im Ministerium. Andererseits musste er dringend mit Severus sprechen, wie man Malfoy im Zaum halten konnte, bevor er zum unkalkulierbaren Risiko wurde.  
  
Er sah die drei Todesser an und sagte: „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich erwarte positive Nachrichten von euch!"Allerdings wusste er, dass er mindestens für die nächsten vierzehn Tage bis drei Wochen Ruhe halten und abwarten musste.  
  
Die drei nickten und desapparierten wieder.  
  
***  
  
Severus hatte sie am Morgen vor dem Frühstück im Flur vor der großen Halle abgepasst. Sie hatte ihn schon von weitem an der Säule gelehnt stehen sehen. Da er ihr entgegenschaute, wusste sie, dass er auf sie wartete und ihr Herz machte einen ordentlichen Sprung. Sie hatten die letzten Tage fast jeden Abend Spaziergänge über das Hogwartsgelände unternommen und dabei mehr als einmal Draco und seine Schatten ausgetrickst, die ihnen mehr oder weniger unauffällig gefolgt waren. Sie hatten viel miteinander gesprochen, hatten immer öfter auch gemeinsam mal etwas zu lachen und entdeckten gemeinsame Vorlieben. Severus taute so langsam auf und Cassy freute sich darüber. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich so grundsätzlich geändert, dass sie wirklich manchmal dachte, er wäre nach dem Abend in ihrem Appartement ausgetauscht worden. Wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten, schauten sie jeder in eine andere Richtung oder gifteten sich an. So wurde der Schein gewahrt. Es war wie eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung zwischen den beiden. Severus hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, warum Cassy sein Spiel mitmachte und ihn nicht fragte, warum er sie in Gesellschaft weiterhin so schlecht behandelte. Dann wieder rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie eigentlich immer einfühlsam auf ihn eingegangen war. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie das Ganze für eine notwendige Reaktion auf seinen neu gewonnenen Mut, was das Vertrauen in seine Mitmenschen anging. Und eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht hinterfragen. Er genoss es einfach, dass sie ihn wortlos verstand.  
  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich, aber leise. Er schaute sich wieder erst einmal um und als er sah, dass niemand da war, grüßte er lächelnd zurück: „Guten Morgen. Ich will heute Abend zu Madam Sprout in die Gewächshäuser gehen. Mir fehlen einige Kräuter und für Sie gibt es dort eine Menge interessanter Dinge zu sehen. Haben Sie Lust, mich zu begleiten?"  
  
Cassy sah ihn freudig an. Was für eine Frage! „Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Wann treffen wir uns?"Sie verabredeten sich direkt nach dem Abendessen. Cassy sollte eine alte Robe anziehen, da es in den Gewächshäusern auch etwas zu arbeiten gab. Sie freute sich schon sehr und das konnten ihre Schüler den ganzen Tag im Unterricht spüren. Sogar Slytherin bekam seit langem wieder einmal Punkte.  
  
***  
  
Madam Sprout begrüßte sie freundlich. Sie sahen sich nur sehr selten. Eigentlich nur bei den Mahlzeiten. Um so mehr freuten sich die beiden Frauen, dass sie jetzt ein bisschen miteinander reden konnte. Severus wurde langsam ungeduldig und fragte sich leicht eingeschnappt, warum er Cassy überhaupt mitgenommen hatte. Er fragte recht unwillig, ob er schon vorgehen solle. Die beiden Frauen beendeten ihr Gespräch und Professor Sprout schickte sie in Gewächshaus sieben. Cassy musste grinsen, da sich gerade mal wieder der alte Snape an die Oberfläche gekämpft hatte. Aber nur sehr kurz.  
  
Als sie in das genannte Gewächshaus kamen, standen dort Unmengen von Pflanzen, die Cassy in ihrer Vielfalt gar nicht erfassen konnte. Aber ihr Blick wurde sofort von einer ganz bestimmten Sorte angezogen. Severus ging ihr voraus und ging genau auf diese Pflanzen zu. Sie waren nicht einfach grün oder gelb. Sie vereinten alle Spektralfarben in ihrer Gestalt und egal, wie genau Cassy auch hinschaute, sie behielten ihre Farbe nicht, sondern wechselten sie ständig sanft ineinander überfließend. Die langen, kräftigen Stiele teilten sich nach oben und aus den seitlich herauswachsenden Ästen bildeten sich tischtennisballgroße, behaarte Kugeln aus, die sehr seidig und weich wirkten. Man hatte das Bedürfnis, diese Kugeln sofort anzufassen und zu streicheln oder durch die Finger gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Allerdings hatte Cassy zwischenzeitlich doch so viel in Hogwarts gelernt, dass sie lieber erst einmal wartete, was Severus mit diesen Pflanzen machte, bevor sie ihrem neugierigen Bedürfnis nachgab und diese Kugeln berührte.  
  
„Ich habe Professor Sprout versprochen, dass wir die Puschelbommler umpflanzen", sagte Severus in diesem Moment. Puschelbommler? Was für ein beknackter Name, dachte Cassy. Aber irgendwie passte er zu diesen beknackten Pflanzen. Als sie nämlich näher kam, fingen diese Dinger an, in ihren Töpfen hin und her zu zucken. Wie diese künstlichen Batterie betriebenen Kakteen, die man kaufen konnte, bewaffnet mit einem Sombrero, einem Poncho und einer Gitarre in den stachligen Armen. Wenn man sie einschaltete, dann spielten sie „La Cucaraca"in einer die Ohren beleidigenden, miserablen Qualität und zuckten dabei mehr oder weniger rhythmisch in ihren Plastiktöpfen hin und her. Die Puschelbommler spielten zwar keine mexikanischen Sauflieder, aber sie girrten. Anders konnte man diesen hellen, schwirrenden Ton nicht bezeichnen. Cassy hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Ton mit ihren Körperschwingungen den Einklang suchte. Ein sehr eigenartiges, angenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, als sie den Pflanzen zuhörte.  
  
Sie näherte sich den Bommlern - Cassy hatte für sich entschieden, dass sie die Pflanzen in der Kurzform benennen wollte, das andere Wort war ihr einfach zu doof - um sie genau anzuschauen. Plötzlich wurde eine der Pflanzen tief dunkelblau und hörte auf zu zucken, dafür standen die Haare der Kugeln strack ab und zitterten leicht. Cassy bekam einen Schreck und schaute sich ängstlich um. Sie hatte doch gar nichts gemacht. Severus war in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben, um Pflanzmaterial und neue Töpfe zu holen. Als er sich jetzt umdrehte und wieder auf den Tisch blickte, sah er die Pflanze und dann sah er Cassy an. Die hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
„Damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Ich habe sie nicht berührt, ehrlich!" Severus grinste. Er grinste tatsächlich so richtig frech. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich und es machte ihn um Jahre jünger. So musste er als Schuljunge ausgesehen haben, dachte Cassy hingerissen. In seinen glücklichen Zeiten.  
  
„Ich weiß. Diese Pflanzen reagieren auf Menschen", erklärte er noch immer grinsend aus der Entfernung. „Sie sollten diesen mit in Ihre Unterkunft nehmen. Er sendet einen Ton aus, der Ihnen tiefe Entspannung bringt. Der Ton dieser Pflanze hat genau Ihre Körperfrequenz."  
  
Cassy überlegte, ob sie so ein zuckendes Teil in ihrem Appartement haben wollte, und entschied sich dagegen.  
  
„Ist er beleidigt, wenn ich ihn nicht mitnehme? Oder schadet es ihm?", fragte sie Severus beinahe kindlich naiv und leise, weil sie nicht wusste, ob die Pflanze sie hören konnte. Der lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es gefiel ihm, wenn sie ihre Unsicherheit nicht verbergen konnte. Dann fühlte er instinktiv ihr tiefes Vertrauen zu ihm und dass sie seinen Schutz brauchte. Und er fühlte, dass nie Berechnung in ihren Reaktionen lag, die ihn animieren sollten, etwas zu tun, was er vielleicht gar nicht wollte.  
  
„Sie ist sehr nützlich, wenn man ständig unter innerer Spannung steht, aber ich möchte so ein zirpendes Ding auch nicht in meinen Räumen haben."Damit sah er ihr einen Moment lächelnd tief in die graublauen Augen. In Cassy's Magen bildete sich gerade wieder die kleine Zementkugel heran, die immer schnell wuchs, wenn Severus sie so anschaute und sie senkte den Blick. Er tat das in letzter Zeit öfter und Cassy war sich sicher, dass er es mit Absicht tat, weil sie dann immer sehr verlegen wurde und einen roten Kopf bekam.  
  
Severus näherte sich dem Tisch und schlagartig hörten von den mindestens fünfzig Bommlern ungefähr zehn auf zu zucken und wurden dunkelblau.  
  
„Sie haben ja einen ganzen Fanclub", meinte Cassy lachend. Severus grinste noch immer vor sich hin.  
  
„Beim Umtopfen gibt es einen Trick", lenkte er von den dunkelblauen Pflanzen ab. „Sie müssen die Pflanze genau am Kreuzpunkt einer Verzweigung anfassen und leicht drücken, damit sie aufhört zu zucken. Sie bekommen sie sonst nicht aus dem Topf heraus. Am einfachsten ist es natürlich, wenn wir erst einmal unseren Fanclub, wie Sie ihn nennen, umtopfen, denn der bewegt sich sowieso nicht."Dabei schmunzelte er wieder und griff sich den ersten Bommler. Die ruhigen Bommler waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit umgepflanzt. Jetzt ging es an die Beweglichen. Cassy sah Severus genau zu. Er traf immer sofort den Punkt, der den Bommler ruhig stellte. Aber so oft Cassy auch zupackte - und sie hatte dabei Angst, die Pflanze zu verletzen - der Bommler zuckte, als bekäme er es bezahlt und hielt sich stur in seinem Topf fest. Sie wollte schon resigniert aufgeben, als Severus plötzlich hinter ihr stand. So dicht, wie er noch nie freiwillig bei ihr war! Sie konnte seinen aufregenden Duft riechen und spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Ihr Herz begann in einem Stakkato zu schlagen, dass sie Angst hatte, er würde es hören. Der Einfluss der Bommler war wohl doch nur begrenzt, was die innere Ruhe anging ...  
  
„Ich zeige es Ihnen", sagte er sanft. Dann nahm er ihre Hand, griff mit ihr zusammen blitzschnell zu und hatte den Bommler am Kreuzpunkt. Seine Hand war angenehm kühl und seine Nähe grub Cassy's Inneres lückenlos um. Sie konnte im Moment alles - aber sie konnte sich ganz bestimmt nicht auf diese idiotisch zuckende Pflanze konzentrieren. Sie musste ihre Augen schließen und tief durchatmen, um ihren Gefühlen Herr zu werden, die sie zu überwältigen drohten. Es wäre eine Drehung und sie könnte sich an ihn schmiegen. Er war eine Drehung von ihr entfernt und doch waren es unüberbrückbare Welten. Gerne hätte sie sein Gesicht gesehen, um zu wissen, ob es ihn Überwindung kostete, sich ihr so zu nähern oder ob es spontan aus dem Impuls heraus geschehen war, dass diese verdammte, unnütze, verblödete Pflanze endlich einen neuen Topf bekam.  
  
Severus war froh, dass Cassy ihn nicht sehen konnte. Als er sah, dass sie mit den Pflanzen nicht zurecht kam, ging ihm kurz durch den Kopf, dass er ihr den Griff am besten zeigen konnte, in dem er ihre Hand führte. Das brachte aber mit sich, dass er sie würde berühren müssen. In der vergangenen Zeit war die Distanz, die er für sich brauchte immer geringer geworden und er hatte Cassy immer näher zu sich gelassen. Er hatte immer wieder wahrgenommen, wie sehr sie auf ihn geachtet hatte und er war ihr dankbar dafür. Aber wenn er jetzt ihre Hand nehmen würde, wäre keine Distanz mehr da. Sein Herz hatte angefangen schneller zu schlagen und kleine Stiche - die nicht ganz unangenehm waren - fuhren durch seinen Magen, als er sich dennoch entschloss, ihr zu helfen. Kurz war noch einmal sein Verhalten bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Krankenzimmer in ihm aufgeflackert und hatte ihn erneut zögern lassen. Dann fiel ihm das zweite Mal im Krankenzimmer ein und sein Gefühl der Freude, dass sie seine Hand gehalten hatte - die ganze Nacht - überkam ihn wieder.  
  
Jetzt hob er mit ihr gemeinsam die Pflanze aus dem alten Topf und steckte sie in den vorbereiteten neuen. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, bis die Pflanze eingegraben war. Dann ließ er sie langsam los und seine Fingerspitzen strichen absichtlich für einen winzigen Augenblick über ihren Handrücken, als er seine Hand zurückzog. Die Berührung ihrer Haut war ihm sehr angenehm und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren verspürte er nicht mehr den drängenden Fluchtinstinkt, der ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er die Wärme eines anderen Menschen fühlte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er den frischen Duft ihrer Haare eingeatmet und sich gefragt, wie lange es wohl her war, dass er außer seinen Zaubertränken überhaupt etwas anderes gerochen hatte. Er konnte ihre Wärme durch seine Kleidung spüren und er wollte dieses Gefühl noch eine Weile genießen. Sein ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr wegen der wiederentdeckten Empfindungen und Eindrücke, die auf ihn einbrachen.  
  
„Wollen wir noch einen Zweiten gemeinsam umtopfen, oder möchten Sie es alleine probieren?"fragte er Cassy leise mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Er war so dicht an ihrem Ohr, dass sie wieder die Augen kurz schloss und sie konnte nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung einen tiefen Seufzer unterdrücken. Ihre Beine waren wie Gummi und sie konnte sich nicht setzen.  
  
„Ich probiere es jetzt alleine", gab sie ihm mit leicht zitternder Stimme zur Antwort. Er trat enttäuscht und schnell einen Schritt zurück. Aber Cassy wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie musste ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen. Das gelang ihr nicht, so lange Severus so dicht hinter ihr stand. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie sich am liebsten für sämtliche restlichen Pflanzen auf ganz Hogwarts dämlich angestellt, damit er so dicht bei ihr bliebe und ihre Hand hielte. Aber sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion, wenn sie sofort ja sagte. Also wollte sie wenigstens versuchen, einen Bommler selbst umzupflanzen, damit Severus sah, dass sie sich Mühe gab, etwas zu lernen.  
  
Aber auch bei diesem Bommler traf sie den Kreuzpunkt wieder nicht, obwohl sie sich anstrengte. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die dunklen Augen. „Würden Sie es mir noch einmal zeigen?"bat sie leise und sah nach unten. So entging ihr der kurze freudige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht über ihr Versagen. Diesmal war er nicht aus der Schadenfreude darüber entstanden, dass sie unfähig wäre. Diesmal war es die Freude, dass er dieses faszinierende Gefühl der selbst gewählten Nähe noch einmal erleben konnte. Noch vier weitere Bommler wurden in dieser aufregenden Gemeinschaftsarbeit umgesetzt - und sie ließen sich beide viel Zeit dabei -, dann war für Severus wieder die Grenze erreicht. Er gab sich Mühe, sie nicht abrupt loszulassen, da er derjenige war, der damit angefangen hatte und er wollte sie nicht erschrecken oder ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Er hatte diese Nähe sehr genossen, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit machte sich jedes Mal ein Gefühl in ihm breit, als hätte er etwas angestellt. So hatte er sich als Kind gefühlt, wenn er etwas Verbotenes getan hatte und er Angst hatte, dass man ihn dafür bestrafen würde.  
  
„Ich muss noch einmal kurz etwas holen", sagte er heiser und Cassy wusste, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Sie nickte und packte den nächsten Bommler. Im Umdrehen bemerkte er noch lächelnd, dass sie diesmal sofort den richtigen Punkt erwischt hatte. Dann ging er nach draußen, an die frische Luft. Er legte seine Hände verschränkt in seinen Nacken, atmete tief durch und blickte an den sternklaren Himmel. Noch einmal ließ er die soeben erlebten Eindrücke auf sich einwirken - sie waren so intenisv und wundervoll. Er hätte sie in den Arm nehmen können. Welche Gedanken gingen ihm da durch den Kopf? Eine Muggel in den Armen halten? Was hatte diese Frau nur an sich, dass er so gerne mit ihr zusammen war? Hätte er sein Unterbewusstsein gefragt, es hätte ihm darüber einen endlosen und mit Sicherheit sehr interessanten Vortrag halten können. Aber er wollte es nicht wissen. Noch nicht. Er war nicht bereit dazu und deshalb hatte auch jetzt die zweite Hälfte Snape keine Chance ihm ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Aber sie würde ihre Chance noch bekommen.  
  
Dann ging er zurück in das Gewächshaus. Er durfte Cassy nicht zu lange alleine lassen. Es gab auch noch ein paar nicht so freundliche Pflanzen dort, von denen er ihr nichts erzählt hatte, um sie nicht zu ängstigen. Und als er das Haus betrat, sah er, dass er gerade im richtigen Moment gekommen war.  
  
Cassy hatte leise vor sich hinsummend die Bommler weiter umgepflanzt und fühlte sich einfach fantastisch. Auf einmal spürte sie eine Berührung auf ihrer Schulter und eine zweite auf ihrer Hüfte. Im allerersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass Severus zurückgekommen war und es sich anders überlegt hätte. Dann hörte sie zwei klatschende Geräusche und die Berührungen verschwanden sofort. Cassy drehte sich schnell um und sah gerade noch, wie eine recht große Pflanze, die ungefähr vier Meter von ihr entfernt stand, ihre beiden Tentakel einzog. Sie wurde vor Schreck blass und schwankte ein wenig.  
  
„Das ist George", erklärte Severus ihr eher beiläufig. „Er hatte noch kein Abendessen."  
  
Dann trat er einen Schritt auf Cassy zu. Er sah die Aufregung in ihrem Gesicht und legte ihr in einer unendlich langsamen, Überwindung kostenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter und fragte mitfühlend: „Sind Sie wieder ok?"Cassy nickte und sofort nahm er die Hand zurück. Dann schweifte sein Blick über die Bommler und er meinte: „Wenn Sie wollen, machen wir Schluss und topfen morgen den Rest um?"Cassy nickte und sie gingen zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Seine Kräuter hatte er heute jedenfalls nicht mitgenommen.  
  
***  
  
Sie verbrachten noch eine Menge gemeinsamer Zeit in den Gewächshäusern. Eine Menge aufregender, spannender Zeit, in der sie beide viel miteinander redeten und sich immer besser kennen lernten. Cassy fühlte sich nicht selten wie ein Schulmädchen, das mit ihrer ersten großen Liebe zusammensein durfte. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren in der letzten Zeit so intensiv geworden, dass sie ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung und ihre Gedanken auf das Äußerste zusammennehmen musste, um sich weiter auf die von Severus gewählte Distanz einzulassen. Er nahm ihr den Atem, wenn er sie ansah. Wenn er sie berührte, brannte diese Stelle auf Cassy's Haut noch eine Weile angenehm nach. Wenn sie an einer entlegenen Stelle spazieren gingen und er ihr den Arm anbot, musste sie sich beherrschen, dass sie nicht zu dicht neben ihm lief oder seinen Arm streichelte. Was Severus fühlte, konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Er war zuvorkommend, aufmerksam und hilfsbereit. Aber das war ein guter Freund auch. Sie registrierte jedoch jeden noch so kleinen Erfolg in seinem Verhalten. Aber immer, wenn sie gerade dachte, er würde anfangen, ihr liebevolle Gefühle entgegen zu bringen, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er wieder einen Schritt zurück machte. Eines allerdings machte sie wirklich glücklich: Er kam freiwillig.  
  
Die warmen Tage des Spätsommers vergingen und Severus musste nicht zu Voldemort. Zwischendurch hatte er eine kurze Nachricht von ihm bekommen, dass für die nächsten Wochen keine Einsätze anstehen würden. Voldemort wollte warten, was mit seinen Verbündeten ist. Und das lief anscheinend nicht planmäßig. Severus war sehr froh, dass er eine Verschnaufpause hatte und widmete sich mit wachsendem Interesse Cassy und seinen wiederentdeckten Gefühlen.  
  
Wenn er abends in sein Appartement ging, konnte er meist nicht einschlafen. Er hatte angefangen, Cassy zu vertrauen, sie zu mögen. Obwohl er es nicht schaffte, diesen Gedanken weiterzudenken. Er blockte ihn ab. Dazu war die Erinnerung an Lilly noch immer zu schmerzhaft. Er versuchte an Cassy wie an eine gute Freundin zu denken und sie auch so zu behandeln. Aber das funktionierte nicht, da er merkte, wie sehr er ihr Zusammensein genoss und dass er sich immer wieder dabei ertappte, dass er das unbewusste Bedürfnis hatte, sie zu berühren. Wenn es ihm bewusst wurde, zog er sich sofort in sich zurück. Ab und zu raffte er seinen Mut zusammen und gab seinem Bedürfnis nach. Dann legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter oder bot ihr den Arm an, sich bei ihm einzuhängen. Cassy versuchte, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen und er konnte die Berührungen bestimmen und auch deren Intensität.  
  
Remus vergrub sich in Arbeit. Er begann jetzt schon seine Prüfungen vorzubereiten und wann immer Cassy oder auch Severus fragten, ob er irgendwo mit hinkäme, wimmelte er sie ab.  
  
Weiterhin gab Severus sich alle Mühe, dass niemand - vor allem der kleine Malfoy nicht - mitbekam, dass er doch fast jeden Tag mit Cassy etwas unternahm. Sei es das Gewächshaus, sei es, dass sie spazieren gingen oder dass er abends zu ihr ins Appartement kam und mit ihr redete.  
  
***  
  
„Was haben Sie heute für mich?"fragte sie ihn neugierig. „Lassen Sie sich überraschen. Es wird nicht einfach,"antwortete Severus sehr ernst. Diesmal entging Cassy der Schalk in seinen Augen.  
  
Er steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen gellenden Pfiff aus. Cassy musste darüber lachen, dass er auf zwei Fingern pfeifen konnte. Normalerweise hätte sie den Ton aus dem Zauberstab erwartet. In Erwartung des Kommenden hatte sie sich unwillkürlich ein wenig näher zu ihm gestellt. Er ließ sich ihre Nähe gefallen. Als er auf ihren wirren Haarschopf herunterschaute, musste er lächeln. Sie war wieder ängstlich. Er legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Sie hörten aus dem Unterholz näherkommende, krachende und schleifende Geräusche. Dann schob sich langsam und misstrauisch umherblickend ein Wesen zwischen den Bäumen hervor, von dem Cassy dachte, dass es nur in griechischen Mythen existieren würde. Es war ein Zentaurus. Ein Wesen halb Mann, halb Pferd. Nach Cassy's Geschichtswissen liebten diese Geschöpfe nicht nur das Kämpfen, sondern auch das Trinken. Ein paar von ihnen waren Sterngucker und diese interessierten sich normalerweise für nichts, das näher war als der Mond. Wenn sie redeten, sprachen sie meist in Rätseln und man musste schon genau hinhören, wenn man Informationen haben wollte. Der geschichtlich Berühmteste von ihnen hieß Chiron. Der Sage nach lehrte er Achilles, Herkules und andere griechische Helden das Jagen, die Medizin und die Musik. Es heißt, dass der Göttervater Zeus Chiron nach dessen Tod im Sternbild des Zentaurus verewigte. Die Zentauren gaben sich normalerweise nicht mit Menschen ab. Das war unter ihrer Würde.  
  
Und jetzt stand ihr ein solches Geschöpf leibhaftig gegenüber. Es war atemberaubend. Snape ging dem Zentaurus entgegen.  
  
Die beiden schüttelten sich herzlich die Hände und sie sah, wie Severus dem Zentaurus freundschaftlich auf die Schultern klopfte und ihm etwas gab. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile in einer kehligen Sprache, die Cassy noch nie gehört hatte.  
  
Sie nutzte die Zeit, um den Zentaurus eingehend zu betrachten. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Severus. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm war sein menschlicher Oberkörper stämmiger und ausgesprochen muskulös. Seine Haut sah aus wie bronzefarbener Samt. Sein Oberkörper ging fließend über in einen schlanken Pferdekörper von kastanienbrauner Farbe. Das Fell glänzte in der Sonne. Das schmale Gesicht des Zentaurus war majestätisch schön. Er hatte eine hohe Stirn, eine schlanke Nase und einen Mund, den permanent ein Lächeln zu umspielen schien. Die Farbe seiner Augen konnte Cassy selbst aus dieser Entfernung genau bestimmen. Sie waren stahlblau. Lange, blonde, gelockte Haaren fielen ihm über die Schultern auf die Oberarme. Unwillkürlich drängte sich ihr für einen kurzen Moment das Bild von Gilderoy Lockhart auf, das ihr in der Bibliothek zugezwinkert hatte und von dem Severus ihr mit einem abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck erzählt hatte, was für eine Flasche er in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen war. Und welchen eigentlich sadistischen Spaß er daran gehabt hatte, ihm in einem Duell mal zu zeigen, wie man wirklich gegen die Dunklen Künste vorgeht. Außerdem hätte er seine Haare immer auf Rollen gedreht, damit sie besonders schön lockig wurde. Von den Farben, die Lockart's Roben hatte, wollte er gar nicht reden. Es war keine einzige schwarze dabei, dafür flieder, mintgrün oder rosa. Severus hatte bei diesen Erzählungen einen richtig angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck bekommen. Nun, sie glaubte nicht, dass der Zentaurus mit Lockenwicklern rumhantieren würde. Mit dem Lächeln, das dieser absurde Gedanke auf ihr Gesicht holte, kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
In diesem Moment drehte sich Severus um und rief nach ihr. „Cassy, kommen Sie bitte. Ich möchte Ihnen Ronan vorstellen." Seit einiger Zeit nannten sie sich bei ihren Vornamen, wenn sie alleine waren. Er hatte es ihr in einem harmonischen Moment im Gewächshaus angeboten und Cassy hatte sich sehr gefreut.  
  
Sie kam näher und streckte dem Zentaurus die Hand hin. Der nahm sie mit einem festen Griff und schüttelte sie heftig. Er sagte etwas, das Cassy nicht verstehen konnte. Sie blickte Severus an.  
  
„Ah, Moment,"sagte er. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab an Cassy's Hals und murmelte: Lingua.  
  
„Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen,"hörte Cassy auf einmal den Zentaurus mit seiner tiefen sonoren Stimme sagen.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und sagte: „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!"Dabei sah sie den Zentaurus aufmerksam an, ob er sie verstanden hatte. Es war kein Problem, die kehligen Laute der Zentaurensprache zu sprechen, zu verstehen und sogar zu denken. Sie drehte sich noch einmal nach Severus um und schaute ihn begeistert an. Der lächelte ein wenig und zog sich zurück.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich dem Zentaurus zu. Sie unterhielt sich mit ihm. Fragte ihn nach seiner Lebensweise, Familien, Hierarchien, Traditionen und allem, was ihr sonst noch so einfiel. Er gab ihr bereitwillig und ausführlich Auskunft. Seine Art war unterhaltsam. Er schmückte seine Antworten mit kleinen Scherzen aus und erzählte kurze Anekdoten, um Cassy bestimmte Dinge etwas besser zu veranschaulichen. Severus hatte sich zwischenzeitlich ins Gras gelegt, seitlich auf seine Ellbogen gestützt und hörte den beiden zu. Irgendwann begann das Gespräch zu stocken.  
  
„Was möchten Sie noch wissen?"ermunterte Ronan sie.  
  
Cassy bekam einen roten Kopf und murmelte: „Danke! Sie haben mir schon so viel Ihrer Zeit geschenkt."  
  
„Nein, nein. Sie haben doch noch eine Frage. Also raus damit."  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und fragte mit hochrotem Kopf: „Darf ich Sie einmal berühren?"  
  
Der Zentaurus warf den Kopf in den Nacken, trampelte mit seinen Vorderhufen in den weichen Boden und lachte schallend.  
  
„Wenn das alles ist!"Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung.  
  
Cassy ging langsam um den still stehenden Zentaurus herum und strich sachte über sein Fell. Es war glatt, aber drahtig. Es ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn darum gebeten hatte.  
  
Als sie wieder vor ihm stand, nahm Ronan ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Sie wollte sie wegziehen, aber er hielt sie fest im Griff, dabei sah er sie herausfordernd grinsend an. Cassy wäre am liebsten in den Erdboden versunken. Dann führte er ihre Hand einmal von seiner linken zur rechten Schulter und zurück über seine breite Brust und ließ sie los. Es war eine sehr intime Geste, die Cassy noch mehr Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte, wenn noch etwas Blut dazu in ihrem Körper übrig gewesen wäre, um in den Kopf zu schießen - es befand sich nämlich bereits alles oben. Der Zentaurus hatte eine überraschend weiche Haut.  
  
„Vielen Dank,"murmelte Cassy und vermied es, Ronan anzuschauen – auch Severus' säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck war ihr entgangen. Sie wünschte sich im Moment auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Globus oder besser des Universums.  
  
Ronan allerdings war der Gesichtsausdruck von Severus nicht entgangen. Es gab wohl einen wunden Punkt in Severus' Gefühlen. Er würde den Zaubertränkemeister ein wenig ärgern, hatte er gerade beschlossen, denn Severus hatte ihn auch schon öfter aufgezogen. Daher wandte er sich an Cassy und sagte: „Ich denke, Sie sollten mir das Gleiche entgegenkommender Weise auch erlauben, meinen Sie nicht?"Cassy verstand ihn nicht gleich und sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an. Doch sie begriff schnell, was er meinte, als er auf sie zukam und die Hände nach ihr ausstreckte. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich zu Snape um. Dessen Gesicht hatte jetzt einen finsteren Ausdruck angenommen. Er war zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden und er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
Sie hatte sich das selbst eingebrockt mit ihrer unstillbaren Neugier. Wie fühlt sich ein Zentaurus an? Was für eine hirnrissige Idee! Sie war doch nicht im Streichelzoo. Der Zentaurus war ein intelligentes Geschöpf. Es war respektlos, was sie getan hatte. Ihr Mund war bei ihrer Bitte wieder einmal schneller als ihr Gehirn gewesen. Augenscheinlich musste sie da durch. Allerdings würde sie dem Zentaurus einen handfesten Kinnhaken verpassen, wenn er sie an einer Stelle anfasste, wo es sich nicht gehörte.  
  
Gerade als Ronan Anstalten machte, mit seinen Händen durch ihre Haare zu fahren, rief Snape scharf: „Ronan! Lass' die Spielchen!"  
  
Aber Ronan dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören und begann, mit seinen Fingern durch Cassy's Haare zu streichen. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand Snape zwischen Cassy und dem Zentaurus und hielt seinen Arm fest. Er schaute Ronan giftig an, dabei zog er Cassy schützend hinter seinen Rücken und drängte sie ein wenig ab. Es hatte ihn spontan ein Gefühl heißer Wut erfasst, wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte, als er sah, dass Ronan Cassy berührte. Er war eifersüchtig, aber das war ihm im Moment nicht bewusst.  
  
„Ich denke, es reicht. Miss Parker kennt deine Art von Humor nicht.", blaffte er Ronan an.  
  
„Was soll das, Severus? Sie ist eine interessante Frau. Hast du sie dir überhaupt schon einmal genau angeschaut?", provozierte Ronan ihn frech grinsend.  
  
Snape gab ihm keine Antwort, blieb zwischen Ronan und Cassy stehen und sah den Zentaurus weiter finster an.  
  
„Komm, Severus. Sag' es mir. Warum willst du es nicht?" Ronan hatte jetzt bemerkt, dass er bei Snape einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Mit der ihm angeborenen Charaktereigenschaft, bei seinen Mitmenschen bzw. Mitgeschöpfen wunde Punkte aufzudecken und denjenigen dann durch Sticheleien aus der Reserve zu locken, setzte er nach: „Komm' sag' es mir. Du bist mir eine Antwort schuldig und das weißt du!"  
  
Snape wurde zusehends nervöser. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. War er Ronan eine Antwort schuldig? Eigentlich ja. Es war mehr als entgegenkommend, dass der Zentaurus sich hierfür zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Aber andererseits stocherte Ronan mit seinem widerlichen Grinsen gerade in Snapes Gefühlsleben herum. Da hatte er nichts verloren. Es machte ihn wütend, dass jemand versuchte, ihn hinter seiner Fassade hervorzuziehen. Es machte ihn auch wütend, dass er jetzt zu Handlungen gezwungen wurde, die er nicht kontrollieren und durchdenken konnte. Und es machte ihn vor allen Dingen wütend, dass er wütend war und nicht genau wusste, warum. Die Situation entwickelte sich insgesamt in eine Richtung, die Snape nicht mochte - Ronan drängte ihn in die Enge.  
  
„Weil ich es nicht will,"sagte er daher stur und schaute Ronan weiter giftig an, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser endlich aufgab. Dem war die gute Laune nach wie vor nicht vergangen und er schaute Snape fest in die Augen. Immer noch mit diesem im Augenblick für Snape so ekelhaft wissenden Grinsen. Er wollte gerade dem Impuls folgen, einfach zu gehen. Aber auch das ging nicht. Er konnte nicht immer gehen, wenn es für ihn unangenehm wurde. Er konnte und wollte Cassy nicht hier alleine lassen und Ronan war sein Freund.  
  
Was in Severus' Kopf vor sich ging, konnte Cassy nur ahnen. Beinahe hätte sie sich eingemischt, um den sich anbahnenden Streit zu beenden. Eigentlich war sie der Auslöser gewesen und das war ihr sehr unangenehm. Dann fühlte sie, dass sie sich raushalten musste. Severus focht gerade eine hitzige Schlacht in seinem Inneren durch. Sie konnte ihn nur von der Seite sehen, aber auf dieser Hälfte seines Gesichtes spiegelte sich die komplette Bandbreite an Gefühlen wider, die einen Menschen in einer solchen Situation bewegen konnten. Es würde auf der anderen Hälfte mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht anders aussehen.  
  
Snape's Denken, seine Beherrschung setzten plötzlich, als Folge seiner völligen Überforderung, für einen Augenblick aus, und seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade bröckelte sekundenschnell wie alter Putz. In diesem Augenblick reagierte nur sein Instinkt und er drehte sich zu Cassy um und mit dunkler, heiserer, vor Überwindung gequälter Stimme brach es aus ihm hervor:  
  
„Weil ich nicht will, dass dich ein anderer Mann anfasst."  
  
Jetzt war es endlich raus. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte gesagt, was er sich im Kopf nicht eingestehen wollte und was sein Unterbewusstsein für ihn die gesamte Zeit gesammelt und aufbewahrt hatte und ihm schon so lange versuchte mitzuteilen.  
  
Ronan war für ihn im Augenblick völlig uninteressant. Ihn interessierte nur noch Cassy's Reaktion.  
  
Und die hatte in ihrem Leben noch niemals ein aufrichtigeres und schöneres Liebesgeständnis bekommen.  
  
Er blickte ihr ängstlich in die Augen. Aber sie lächelte ihn vertrauensvoll und überglücklich an und statt einer Antwort hob sie langsam eine Hand und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. Er schloss bei der ersten Berührung seine Augen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er seine Hände um ihre Hüften gelegt und zog sie fest an sich, um dann seine Arme ganz um sie zu legen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken, während sie ihren Kopf eng an seine Brust schmiegte. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Augenblick gehofft! Cassy sog mit jedem Atemzug seinen undefinierbaren Duft, den sie so mochte, tief ein. Sie konnte die Schauer spüren, die ihr Streicheln durch seinen Körper schickte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter dem dünnen Stoff und Cassy fühlte ihr Spiel, während er ihren Kopf fest an seine Brust drückte und mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange streichelte. Sie hörte und spürte, wie schnell sein Herz schlug. Severus hatte sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben und atmete tief ein. Sie roch nach Blumen und Sommer. Er bemühte sich, seine Selbstbeherrschung zurückzubekommen, während er sie zärtlich streichelte. Vertrauen und Geborgenheit waren die ersten Gefühle, die er verspürte, als er sie in den Arm genommen hatte. Sie hüllten ihn ein und durchdrangen ihn. Sie halfen ihm, seine Ruhe wiederzufinden in der Fülle von Eindrücken, die jetzt wieder auf ihn einstürzten. Und er spürte ganz langsam, wie aufregend Cassy war. Wie aufregend die Linien ihres Körpers verliefen, denen er mit seinen Händen mittlerweile immer wieder sanft folgte. Beide versanken in der intensiven Umarmung und den Zärtlichkeiten des anderen. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Ihre Hände erfuhren behutsam gegenseitig ihre Körper durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleidung. Es war ein unbeschreibliches, sinnliches Erlebnis.  
  
Ronan sah sich die beiden Menschen einen Moment in der innigen Umarmung an und grinste vor sich hin. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ taktvoll und leise die Lichtung in Richtung Verbotenem Wald. Seine Hand schloss sich dankbar um die kleine Phiole, deren Inhalt seinem Weib helfen sollte, in Kürze ihr erstes Kind möglichst schmerzfrei auf die Welt zu bringen.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste sich Severus langsam und vorsichtig von ihr, als hätte er Angst, eine schnelle Bewegung könnte sie beide in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen. Er legte ihr zwei Finger unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn ansah. Und Cassy sah in seine schwarzen, unergründlichen, schimmernden Augen! Sie sah tiefe Liebe und Leidenschaft, die sich - wie befreit von ihrem Gefängnis - klar und greifbar in ihnen spiegelten. Severus' Duft, der Sonnenuntergang, die restliche Wärme des Tages und vor allem dieser unglaubliche Blick schwemmten in Cassy das letzte bisschen Zweifel und Unsicherheit weg. Sie schaute ihn mit großen, tiefblauen Augen an und erwartete angespannt und schnell atmend die erste Berührung seiner Lippen, als sich sein Gesicht langsam dem ihren näherte. Er küsste sie. Zuerst behutsam und abwartend. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Dann wurden seine Küsse fordernder und leidenschaftlicher und sie ließ sich in die Gefühle sinken, die ihren Verstand wie eine Sturmflut wegrissen.  
  
Plötzlich trat Severus kurz einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Er hatte Cassy's Gesicht in seine Hände genommen und streichelte mit zitternden Fingern über ihre Haare. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte er leise mit überwältigter Stimme und einem liebevollen Lächeln. "Dann sag' nichts", flüsterte Cassy glücklich und verschloss ihm vorsichtshalber den Mund mit einem weiteren endlos langen Kuss. Cassy verlor langsam die Kontrolle über sich, nein, eigentlich gab sie sie freiwillig ab. Sie zog Severus vorsichtig mit sich hinunter in das hohe Gras. Ihre Lippen glitten langsam über seinen Hals und sie fing an, sein Hemd zu öffnen und seine nackte Brust zu küssen, wobei sie der Linie der geöffneten Knöpfe mit ihren Lippen folgte und ihn gleichzeitig streichelte. Er seufzte tief auf. Seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken wurden intensiver in ihren Bewegungen, er bog seinen Kopf zurück und streckte ihr verlangend seinen Körper entgegen. Die Berührungen ihrer warmen Lippen entflammten in ihm eine nie dagewesene Leidenschaft und Hitze. Seine Bedenken, seine Ängste vor diesen Berührungen, vor dem körperlichen Zusammensein zerschmolzen zu nichts in den überwältigenden Gefühlen, die über ihn hereinbrachen. Es gab für ihn nur das Hier und Jetzt. Und Cassy war sich sicher, dass er heute ihr Zusammensein nicht wieder abrupt beenden würde. Er hatte seine Schatten besiegt. Sicherlich nicht alle, aber der Anfang war gemacht. Er packte Cassy und drehte sich um. Einen Moment blickte er lächelnd auf sie hinab und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, bevor er sie innig küsste. Immer wieder. Er öffnete ganz langsam ihre Bluse und seine Hände begannen zärtlich ihren Oberkörper zu streicheln, während er unverwandt in Cassy's tiefblaue Augen schaute. Seine warmen Hände waren so sanft in ihren Berührungen, dass Cassy tief aufseufzte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen schlanken, sehnigen Körper und als er sich herunterbeugte, um sie wieder zu küssen, fühlte sie seine weiche, warme Haut wie brennend auf der ihren. Beide ließen sich vertrauensvoll aufeinander ein. Sie öffneten ihre Seelen füreinander und ließen sich gegenseitig fallen.  
  
Ein Strudel von unbeschreiblich schönen Gefühlen verschmolz beide und riss sie miteinander fort. Ihre Körper streichelten sich im steigenden Rhythmus gegenseitig. Es gab keine Welt mehr um sie herum. Es gab nur sie beide und sie waren eins.  
  
***  
  
Als Cassy und Severus später auf seinem Umhang, zugedeckt durch ihren Umhang, im Gras lagen, waren beide einfach nur glücklich und sehr zufrieden. Es war längst stockdunkel und die Sterne funkelten am samtschwarzen, klaren Nachthimmel. Der Vollmond erhellte die Umgebung mit seinem bleichen, silbernen Licht und ließ die Konturen des Waldes wie einen Scherenschnitt aussehen. Die noch immer warme Luft war erfüllt von Nachtgeräuschen. Cassy ließ Severus' lange schwarze Haare, die sich über ihren nackten Oberkörper ausgebreitet hatten, durch ihre Finger gleiten. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust gelegt und war eingeschlafen. Sie hörte seinem regelmäßigen Atem zu und wieder senkte sich diese tiefe Ruhe auf sie nieder. Gleichklang. Noch immer eins.  
  
Selbst im Schlaf hielt Severus sie fest, als hätte er Angst, sie wäre nicht mehr da, wenn er die Augen aufmachte. Cassy lächelte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie den Augenblick verpassen, in dem er die Augen öffnete und sie ihn zärtlich begrüßen konnte ...  
  
***  
  
Als Severus eine halbe Stunde später erwachte, tat er dies ruhig und ohne die übliche Panik. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Es war wirklich passiert. Er schloss die Augen wieder und überlegte, dass er mindestens für die nächsten sechzig Jahre hier liegen bleiben wollte. Genau so, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Mit Cassy.  
  
Cassy hatte bemerkt, dass Sev' aufgewacht war, aber sie wartete noch eine Weile, bis sie ihn ansprach.  
  
„Na, Schlafmütze,"sagte eine leise, zärtliche Stimme und eine kleine Hand streichelte seinen nackten Rücken. „Hast du neue Energie getankt?"Er hörte auch den frechen, frivolen Unterton heraus. Dann hob er seinen Kopf, sah Cassy mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und überlegte kurz, ob er eine entsprechende Antwort geben sollte. Statt dessen rutschte er blitzschnell ein Stück höher, stützte seine Arme links und rechts von ihrem Kopf auf und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er streichelte ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare und küsste sie noch einmal lange und leidenschaftlich.  
  
„Wir sollten langsam ins Schloss zurückgehen,"keuchte Cassy als er sie losließ und machte ihm durch einen sanften Biss in seine Unterlippe unmissverständlich klar, dass sie jetzt aufstehen wollte.  
  
„Ich bleibe für immer hier,"murmelte Severus und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf seinen Umhang zurückfallen.  
  
„Ok,"sagte Cassy lachend und zog ihren Umhang von ihm weg.  
  
Severus schaute an sich herunter und entschied, dass er doch mit ins Schloss gehen würde - angezogen.  
  
***  
  
Als sie im Haus waren, wünschte Cassy ihm eine Gute Nacht. Als sie sich jedoch auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihm noch einen Kuss zu geben, wehrte er sie ab und schaute schnell nach links und rechts.  
  
Cassy war so überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die sie empfand, dass sie jede Vorsicht außer Acht ließ.  
  
„Bitte", sagte er. „Es tut mir Leid. Lass' uns morgen miteinander darüber reden. Ich habe dir noch so viel zu sagen.  
  
Cassy nickte und ließ sich von ihm zu ihrem Appartement bringen.  
  
Dann kuschelte sie sich mit einer warmen Decke noch einen Moment in ihren Sessel und dachte an den vergangenen Tag und vor allen Dingen den vergangenen Abend. Aber es gab nichts mehr nachzudenken und zu analysieren. Sie war einfach nur glücklich und müde. Sie lächelte vor sich hin und schlief wieder mit diesem warmen, geborgenen Gefühl ein. In diesem riesigen Sessel.  
  
***  
  
Auch Severus hatte sich auf sein Bett geworfen und blieb noch eine Weile mit seinem Kopfkissen im Rücken sitzen. Wie weich sich ihr Körper angefühlt hatte. Wie zärtlich sie mit ihm umgegangen war. Wie anschmiegsam sie auf seine im ersten Moment unbeholfenen Aktionen eingegangen war. Wie hingebungsvoll sie war, als er seine Sicherheit zurückgefunden und selbstbewusst die Regie übernommen hatte. Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, dann legte er sich das zweite Kissen, das er noch in seinem Bett hatte, auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Er war überglücklich.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Severus bereits beim Frühstück. Sie begrüßte ihn freundlich und er antwortete mit einem Blick, der einem auch den schönsten Tag vermiesen würde.  
  
Was sollte das? Ein unangenehmer Verdacht kam ihr. War das gestern vielleicht alles nur eine einmalige Angelegenheit? Sie dachte nach. Nein. Das war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Gott, sie war doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Konnte sie denn jetzt nicht einmal die einfachsten Zeichen lesen?  
  
Es war allerdings schwierig, wenn man gerade vor wenigen Stunden die aufregendste, innigste und zärtlichste Liebesnacht seines Lebens verbracht hatte, noch einigermaßen vernünftig zu denken. Vor allen Dingen, wenn der Mann, mit dem man sie verbracht hatte, keinen halben Meter entfernt saß und so tat, als müsste er sein Frühstück neben einem ansteckend Kranken einnehmen. Und so fiel Cassy in ihrer völligen Verwirrung, die naheliegendste Lösung für Snapes Distanz vorerst nicht ein. In ihrem Kopf sang ein Chor von ungefähr sieben Millionen Sängern und Sängerinnen und dieser Chor sang so laut, dass er andere Gedanken einfach übertönte. Cassy war noch immer so gefangen in den Gefühlen der letzten Nacht, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, einen einzigen logischen Gedanken bis zu Ende zu denken. Severus' abweisendes Verhalten hatte einfach keine ernüchternde Wirkung auf sie.  
  
„Bitte kommen Sie heute Nachmittag in mein Büro, Miss Parker. Ich möchte mit Ihnen die nächste Woche besprechen", sagte er so genervt wie immer und nickte ihr zu. Immerhin. Dann ging er zum Unterricht.  
  
Den ganzen Tag verfolgte ihn ihr verängstigtes Gesicht. Es hatte ihn alle Überwindung gekostet, wieder den alten Snape hervorzukehren. Aber er konnte nicht anders reagieren, als er es getan hatte. Er musste sie beschützen und heute Mittag würde er mit ihr ein paar Regeln vereinbaren müssen. Er war unkonzentriert und angespannt und hatte allen Häusern, einschließlich seinem eigenen bis zum Abend insgesamt hundertfünfzig Punkte abgezogen.  
  
Es war wohl auch der längste Tag, den Cassy je in Hogwarts hatte hinter sich bringen müssen. Die Unterrichtsstunden zogen sich wie Kaugummi. In ihrem Gehirn hatten sich anscheinend einige Kilogramm Watte angesiedelt, die sie vom logischen Denken abhielten. Sie war so unkonzentriert, dass Hermine nach dem Unterricht zu ihr kam und sie fragte: „Bitte, Miss Parker, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"Und nach einem Zögern setzte sie hinzu: „Hat Professor Snape Sie wieder fertig gemacht?"  
  
„Vielen Dank", sagte sie lächelnd zu Hermine. „Aber es geht mir gut. Es ist heute einfach nicht mein Tag und ich denke, ich werde früh schlafen gehen." Dabei musste sie sich zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht loslachte, weil Hermine den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Nur nicht so, wie Hermine vielleicht dachte.  
  
Endlich war Nachmittag. Mit klopfendem Herzen und ihrer Aktentasche machte sie sich auf den Weg in Severus' Büro. Die Watte in Cassy's Kopf hatte so langsam nachgelassen. Sie wurde durch bohrende Angst ersetzt und dieses Gefühl machte ihr das normale Denken auch nicht leichter. Die Tür zu seinem Büro war angelehnt und so trat sie nach kurzem Klopfen und Warten ein.  
  
„Hallo?"rief sie.  
  
„Geh' ruhig schon rüber ins Wohnzimmer", rief Severus aus irgendeiner Ecke seines Büros. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Er suchte offensichtlich etwas, denn es rumorte laut.  
  
Sie war noch nie in seinen Privaträumen gewesen, wurde ihr jetzt bewusst. Entweder waren sie in seinem Büro oder, nachdem er damals bei ihr war, hatte sie ihn öfter zu sich eingeladen. Sie hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er froh, war, wenn er die Zeit, bis er in die Kerker musste, rausschieben konnte.  
  
Es war ein gemütlicher und sehr ordentlicher Raum. Die Einrichtung war ähnlich, wie die in Cassy's Appartement. Auch die Anordnung. Ein großer Kamin. Davor zwei Sessel mit einem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte. Hinter den Sesseln stand eine Anrichte. Die Wände waren mit Regalen bis unter die Decke voll gestopft mit Büchern, mit unterschiedlich farbigen Flüssigkeiten gefüllten Flaschen und verschiedenen Skulpturen. Keine eingelegten Hirne, keine ausgestopften kleinen, abartigen Geschöpfe, nichts irgendwie Ekelhaftes oder Schleimiges. Das hatten die Schüler ein ums andere Mal gemunkelt. Noch nie war jemand von ihnen hier gewesen. Die Zusammenstellung der Farben war geschmackvoll. Neben dem Kamin stand statt eines Regales eine kleine Anrichte. Darüber hing ein großes Portrait von einer schwarzhaarigen Frau. Sie schaute Cassy mit dem gleichen abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck an, der Severus so zu eigen war. Insgesamt hatte sie eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Die schwarzen Augen, die hochstehenden Wangenknochen und die kaum wahrnehmbare Abwärtskrümmung im Nasenrücken. Sie ging auf das Bild zu und betrachtete es eingehend. Die schwarzhaarige Frau stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute Cassy genauso aufmerksam an.  
  
Sie hörte Severus hereinkommen, aber sie drehte sich nicht um, denn noch immer hielt der Blick des Portraits sie fest. Er trat hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen. All' ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet gewesen.  
  
„Das ist meine Mutter", sagte er leise. „Es ist das einzige Bild, das ich von ihr habe."  
  
Die Frau im Bild hob kurz die Hand und ein Lächeln flackerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihr Gesicht. Dann sah sie so streng aus, wie vorher.  
  
„Warum spricht das Bild nicht, wie die anderen im Schloss?"fragte Cassy. „Oh", lachte Severus. „Es ist zu einer Zeit gemacht worden, als unsere Fotografie noch nicht so weit war."Und Cassy dachte darüber nach, wie wohl die Stimme von Severus' Mutter geklungen haben musste.  
  
Er drehte Cassy langsam zu sich um, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände, schaute ihr lächelnd in die Augen und küsste sie lange, innig und zärtlich. Cassy dachte, ihre Beine würden sie nicht mehr tragen, wenn er nicht sofort aufhörte. Dann zog er sie wieder in seine Arme und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.  
  
„Das war gestern das Unbeschreiblichste, was mir je passiert ist", flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen. Dabei wiegte er sie ganz leicht hin und her. Sie hörte genau, dass das Erlebte ihn bis in sein Innerstes berührt hatte. Cassy konnte nur nicken. Sie war überglücklich, dass sich alles nicht nur als Ausrutscher herausstellte. Seine Nähe war so beruhigend und sie fühlte sich geborgen in seinen Armen.  
  
„Severus. Du hast gesagt, wie müssen miteinander reden. Was ist los?" fragte sie ihn leise.  
  
Er ließ sie los. „Es geht um unser ... Es ist wegen der Kollegen ... Wegen der Schüler ... Verdammt. Wie soll ich es sagen? ... Ich möchte, dass wir nach außen hin einfach Kollegen bleiben. So gehen wir unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg. Es wird nicht für immer so sein. Aber wenigstens für die nächste Zeit. Bitte vertrau' mir." Seine Stimme begann gehetzt zu klingen. Ängstlich. Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihr von seiner Aufgabe zu erzählen. Er wollte die Gefühle nicht zerstören, die er so hart erarbeitet hatte. Sie würde ihn vielleicht sofort wieder verlassen, wenn sie die Wahrheit kennen würde. Eigentlich war sie so ganz anders als Lilly, aber wer weiß, wie sie auf Gefahr reagieren würde?  
  
Cassy, die durch das liebevolle Geständnis von Severus endlich wieder voll umfänglich über ihr Gehirn verfügte, wusste sofort, warum er die Kollegen vorgeschoben hatte. Draco unterrichtete seinen Vater von allem, was in Hogwarts geschah. Und wenn er erfuhr, dass Severus und sie ... Voldemort würde es erfahren und Cassy wäre tot und Severus auch. Einfache Schlussfolgerung. Warum war sie heute morgen nur so schwer von Begriff gewesen? Hatte sie ihren Verstand auf der Wiese beim Verbotenen Wald gelassen? Ein bisschen schon, dachte sie und noch einmal flackerte die Erinnerung an diese unglaublichen Gefühle, die sie letzte Nacht überschwemmt hatten, in ihr auf. Auf diese Lösung hätte sie eigentlich heute morgen selbst kommen können.  
  
„Einverstanden", erwiderte Cassy. „Du weißt, dass ich Dir schon immer vertraue", schloss sie lächelnd. Sie konnte seine Angst spüren und entschied sich, dass sie auf sein vorgeschobenes Argument mit den Kollegen eingehen würde.  
  
Severus wollte ihr gerade noch etwas sagen, als sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog und er sich an seinen rechten Unterarm griff. Er stand auf.  
  
„Du musst gehen, Cassy."Er wurde hektisch. „Bitte sag' Dumbledore, dass ich heute Abend noch einmal weg musste."Damit schob er sie bestimmt und ohne Duldung von Widerspruch zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Sie stand verwirrt im Flur und schaute auf die verschlossene Tür. In diesem Moment hörte sie Schritte den Gang entlang kommen. Es war Lupin.  
  
„Hallo, Cassy. Auch zu Severus?"Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zeigte stumm auf Severus' Tür und schaute Remus fragend mit offenem Mund an. Der bemerkte endlich ihre Verwirrung. Nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, was gerade vorgefallen war, ergriff Lupin ihre Hand und zerrte sie die Treppe hoch.  
  
„Komm mit! Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore."  
  
Unterwegs erklärte er ihr, was passiert war. Es war das erste Mal für Cassy, dass sie mitbekam, wie dieses Monster - Voldemort - Severus rief. Es erschreckte sie, dass es für ihn so schmerzhaft war. 


	10. Das Einhorn

Das Einhorn  
  
Als Severus spät in der Nacht vor den Toren des Schlosses apparierte, wartete Remus bereits auf ihn.  
  
Snape sah seltsam entspannt aus. „Wartest du schon lange, Moony?"fragte er Lupin lächelnd mit seinem Spitznamen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Heute hatten wir nur zu beobachten. Wenn Voldemort wirklich dort zuschlagen will, wo ich war, wird Dumbledore die Möglichkeit haben, viele Leben zu retten, wenn es so weit ist", schloss er mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. Remus lief eine unangenehme Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Es war für Snape ein Glücksgefühl, wenn er zurückkam und niemanden hatte umbringen müssen. Eine bizarre und für ihn nicht nachvollziehbare Vorstellung.  
  
Remus klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Komm, du musst noch etwas schlafen. Der Unterricht beginnt schon in wenigen Stunden."  
  
Severus lief geistesabwesend neben ihm her und murmelte vor sich hin. „Ich muss noch vorsichtiger werden. Voldemort ist misstrauisch. Es sind viele Einsätze schief gegangen in letzter Zeit. Aber die wenigsten davon durch mich. Wir müssen noch einen anderen Maulwurf haben. Das kann für mich hochgefährlich werden. Allerdings lagen die Fehler meist bei der anderen Einheit, die unterwegs war. Ich muss das beobachten, damit nicht mir noch ein Strick daraus gedreht wird ... Lucius würde nämlich gerne auf meinem Grab tanzen."Es schienen ihn viele Eindrücke zu beunruhigen, die Remus zusammenhanglos erschienen. Das letzte Mal, dass sie beide sich ausführlich ausgetauscht hatten, lag auch schon lange Zeit zurück. Im Moment erschien Severus ihm seltsam verwirrt, so, als würde er neben sich stehen. Er würde morgen mit ihm reden. Aber Severus war nicht verwirrt. Sein Instinkt war wach geworden. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Er musst herausfinden, wer die Einsätze sabotierte, sonst wäre er als Nummer 2 bald wieder das Ziel von Voldemort.  
  
Im Schloss angekommen, verabschiedete sich Remus von Snape. „Ich habe Cassy versprochen, ihr zu sagen, wenn du gut angekommen bist."Severus zögerte einen Augenblick. „Weiß sie, wo ich war?", fragte er Remus leise. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du solltest es ihr bald sagen, Sev'. Sie wird es verkraften."Severus nickte. Dann straffte sich seine Haltung und er ging in Richtung Kerker davon.  
  
In seinem Appartement angekommen, klingelte Remus nach Dobby, gab ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament, auf dem nur stand: „Alles in Ordnung"und Cassy fand am nächsten Morgen die erleichternde Nachricht direkt auf dem Nachtisch.  
  
***  
  
In den nächsten Wochen war Severus' Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe zu vergleichen mit dem Durst der Wüste nach Wasser. Es waren so endlos viele Jahre vergangen, ohne dass jemand seinen Körper berührt, gestreichelt oder gehalten hatte. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie das ist. In seinem Kopf war auf der Lichtung beim Verbotenen Wald der Damm gebrochen, der all die Jahre seine Gefühlswelt nur mit spärlichen Rinnsalen von Emotionen versorgt hatte. Jetzt hatte Severus alle Mühe, die Flut unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die ihn zu ertränken drohte, vor allem, wenn er mit Cassy zusammen war.  
  
Wenn sie zusammen auf der Couch saßen und lasen oder Musik hörten, suchte er immer irgendwie Körperkontakt zu ihr, wenn sie nicht gerade sowieso auf seiner Brust lag und er sie streicheln konnte. Er ließ sich in ihre Wärme sinken und vergaß dabei Raum und Zeit. Alles an ihm gierte nach ihrer Liebe und Nähe. Dabei beobachtete er Cassy jedoch aufmerksam, weil er sie mit seinen Gefühlen nicht ersticken wollte. Moony hatte gesagt, nimm' das Leben an. Er hatte nicht vor, es wieder aus der Hand zu geben.  
  
Es waren diese kleinen Berührungen, die ihm sagten: Du bist nicht allein. Es waren diese kleinen Berührungen, die er am Anfang nicht haben wollte, aus Angst vor den Gefühlen, die sie freisetzen würden. Es waren diese kleinen Berührungen, die er jetzt nicht mehr missen wollte. Bei denen er sich fragte, wie er all die Jahre ohne sie hatte leben können.  
  
Wenn sie sich liebten, war es für Severus, als würde er in eine andere Welt abtauchen. Cassy's sanfte Stimme, ihre weiche Haut, ihre Anschmiegsamkeit, ihre Wärme, aber auch ihre immer wieder überraschenden Ideen und Initiativen machten jede Nacht, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis. Er liebte sie wirklich. Tief. Innig. Verschmelzend. Aufrichtig.  
  
Besiegelnd würde er es ihr auch irgendwann sagen mit den drei kleinen magischen Worten, die es in jeder der beiden Welten gab und die in jeder der beiden Welten den gleichen ganz besonderen Zauber hatten. Aber jetzt noch nicht.  
  
***  
  
Es klopfte. Severus sah kurz von seinem Buch auf und wollte aufstehen. Aber Cassy winkte ab. „Bleib' sitzen. Du musst mit dem Trank für Remus weiterkommen. Ich wimmle denjenigen ab."Dann ging sie zur Tür. Hermine stand davor. Diesmal ohne die beiden Jungs. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Miss Parker", begrüßte sie Cassy mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme. Cassy trat einen Schritt in den Flur hinaus und schaute, ob doch jemand in der Nähe war. Sicherheitshalber fragte sie noch einmal: „Sind Sie alleine, Miss Granger?"Die Schülerin sah sie ein wenig befremdet an, dann nickte sie. „Es hat mich auch niemand gesehen, als ich hierher geschlichen bin", dann senkte sie schuldbewusst den Kopf und fuhr leise fort „ich weiß nämlich, dass ich nicht mehr in den Gängen unterwegs sein darf, aber es ist wirklich wichtig."Cassy sah Hermine an und sah die Aufrichtigkeit in ihrem Gesicht. Sie mochte das Mädchen sehr. „Kommen Sie rein, Miss Granger. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", lud sie sie schließlich ein.  
  
Sie hatte einen Moment mit sich gehadert, ob sie sie wirklich einlassen sollte, aber Hermine schien etwas zu bedrücken und sie wollte sie nicht im Flur abfertigen. Gerade Hermine war jetzt in einem Alter, wo man besonders aufmerksam und sorgfältig zuhören musste, weil Unsicherheit auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenwerden für die Schüler eines der ausgeprägtesten Gefühle war, das sie ständig begleitete und mit dem sie nur schwer umgehen konnten. Wenn einer ihrer Schüler das Gespräch mit ihr suchte, widmete sie sich ihm immer in einer gemütlichen Umgebung, damit er seine Scheu ablegen konnte. Dafür hatte sie sogar in ihrem Büro noch etwas am Mobiliar ändern lassen. Sie hatte zwar an Dumbledore's Gesicht gesehen, dass er nicht darüber begeistert war, aber er hatte sie dann doch unterstützt, nachdem sie ihm ihre Gründe einleuchtend schildern konnte. Ein Bücherregal wurde entfernt, dafür hatte sie eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit Kissen und einem kleinen Tisch bekommen. Eine solche Atmosphäre machte es ihren Schülern leichter, ihr mitzuteilen, was sie bedrückte oder die Schüler nahmen Anregungen und Kritik von Cassy besser auf. Sie wusste von ihren Kollegen, dass diese ihre Idee für völlig versponnen und verweichlichend hielten. Gespräche führte man seit Jahrhunderten in Hogwarts immer streng am Schreibtisch, wo es überhaupt keine Möglichkeit für die Kinder oder Jugendlichen gab, wirklich frei zu erklären, was sie dachten oder wollten. Der Weg von der Tür zum Tisch war außerdem meist so weit angelegt, dass man unwillkürlich mutlos in die Knie sank, bis man am Schreibtisch angekommen war und sich sein Anliegen unterwegs mindestens hundert Mal anders überlegen konnte. Jetzt allerdings war Cassy's Büro schon abgeschlossen und kalt und sie entschloss sich, in Hermines Fall ihrem Instinkt zu vertrauen und sie einzulassen. Sie konnte Severus kein Handzeichen mehr machen, dass er sich verkrümeln sollte. Sie konnte lediglich kurzen Blickkontakt mit ihm aufnehmen und er zuckte die Schultern und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie Hermine reinlassen solle, da er mitbekommen hatte, wer vor der Tür stand.  
  
Hermine trat ein und blieb erstaunt stehen. Professor Snape saß in einem der Sessel. Was Hermine aber wirklich aus der Fassung brachte war, wie er dort saß. Er saß quer in dem riesigen Sessel und hatte die Beine auf der Sitzfläche angezogen. Auf seinen Knien lag ein großes Buch in dem er aufmerksam las und sich Notizen machte. Sein Umhang lag achtlos hingeworfen auf einem Stuhl am Fenster. Sein schwarzes Hemd war bis zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft und seine Schuhe lagen unordentlich übereinander vor dem Sessel. Auf dem Tisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln stand eine Flasche Rotwein mit zwei halb gefüllten Gläsern. Er arbeitete sehr konzentriert und strich sich hin und wieder eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich komme ungelegen?", stellte Hermine schüchtern fest. Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. „Allerdings, Miss Granger, habe ich Sie nur eingelassen, weil ich weiß, dass Sie diskret und vertrauenswürdig sind."Sie schaute Hermine aufmerksam an. Das Mädchen nickte und errötete. Sie hatte verstanden. Kein Wort - auch nicht zu Ron und Harry.  
  
Severus schaute kurz aus seinem Buch auf. „Hallo Hermine!", sagte er lächelnd und hob grüßend die Hand mit dem Federkiel. Das war für Hermine zuviel. „Das ist doch nicht Professor Snape", flüsterte sie Cassy zu. „Wer steckt hinter dieser Verwandlung?"Cassy lachte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie nicht einfach Hermines Idee aufgreifen und die Schülerin belügen sollte, aber sie brachte es nicht fertig. Außerdem: Wer sollte für die Verwandlung herhalten und warum saß er dann in Cassys Appartement? Sie hätte immer noch sagen können, dass beide etwas für den Unterricht vorbereiten würden. Aber ohne Schuhe? Mit Rotwein und vor allen Dingen ohne Robe und mit halb aufgeknöpftem Hemd? Wie man es drehte und wendete. Cassy weihte Hermine unterbewusst willentlich in ihr Geheimnis ein. Sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, weil sie sich zu dem Mädchen von Anfang an hingezogen fühlte. Hermine war in ihrer Entwicklung ihrem Alter um Längen voraus. Das merkte sie auch immer im Unterricht und irgendwie kam in diesem Moment in Cassy das Gefühl hoch, wie sehr sie Ellen vermisste. Sie sehnte sich nach einer Freundin. Denn im Grunde genommen war sie auf Hogwarts immer noch alleine. Remus gab sich zwar alle Mühe, ihr ein Freund zu sein, aber das war einfach nicht das Gleiche. Ob allerdings dafür eine Schülerin geeignet war, hatte Cassy sich lange gefragt. Ausschlaggebend war letzten Endes, dass Hermine nicht an ihrem Alter gemessen werden durfte. Und Freundschaft nicht nach Alter fragte. Genauso wenig wie Liebe.  
  
„Doch. Er ist es wirklich. Kommen Sie. Setzen Sie sich. Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"Damit führte sie Hermine an den kleinen Esstisch am Fenster und bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Dann nahm sie Severus' Umhang, warf ihn in ihren leeren Sessel und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl. Hermine war so überrascht, eigentlich eher schockiert, über Professor Snapes Aufzug, dass sie sich nicht einmal fragte, was er eigentlich hier tat.  
  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit ihrem Anliegen nicht lieber wieder gehen sollte, zumal es nicht ganz legal war, was sie Cassy fragen wollte. Cassy sah ihren Blick auf Severus und sagte: „Ignorieren Sie ihn einfach. Er ist nicht da." In dieser Aussage wurde Hermine instinktiv die Vertraulichkeit zwischen den beiden bewusst, da Severus seelenruhig in seinem Stuhl sitzen blieb und weder sofort vor Wut wie eine Rakete durch die Decke schoss, noch eine bissige, verletzende Bemerkung von sich gab, nicht mal einen tödlichen Blick. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht. Und er musste es gehört haben.  
  
In höchstem Maße verunsichert wegen der seltsamen Situation und mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf Professor Snape begann sie: „Hagrid hat uns erzählt, er hätte ein verletztes Einhorn hinter seiner Hütte. Und da Sie mir mal gesagt hatten, dass Sie gerne eines sehen würden, dachte ich, ob Sie nicht mit Ron, Harry und mir mitkommen wollen und es anschauen?"Damit warf sie wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf Severus. Aber der war nach wie vor in sein Buch vertieft.  
  
Ein Einhorn! Cassy's größter Traum, was die magischen Geschöpfe anging, würde in Erfüllung gehen. Hermine hatte sie vor einiger Zeit einmal gefragt, welches Fabelwesen sie wirklich gerne einmal sehen würde. Ein Einhorn, war Cassy's spontane Antwort gewesen und Hermine hatte verträumt gelächelt und gesagt: „Ich auch." Cassy sah Hermine an und sagte: „Ja! Ich komme sehr gerne mit. Wann gehen wir los?"  
  
„In einer Stunde treffen wir uns vor der Tür."Hermine schaute noch einmal auf Professor Snape. Der sagte in diesem Moment, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen: „Ich komme auch mit, wenn es recht ist."  
  
Hermine blickte bestürzt auf. Was würden Ron und Harry sagen, wenn sie mit Snape im Schlepptau vor der Schule stand. Die würden das überhaupt nicht gut finden.  
  
„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, Miss Granger", sagte Severus, der Hermines Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Er legte aufreizend langsam sein Buch weg und nahm den überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck und Ton an, den er immer im Unterricht pflegte. „Ich werde Sie heute Abend nicht bei dem Einhorn sehen und Sie haben mich hier nicht gesehen. Ist das ein Deal?" Dabei hatte er eine so ölige Stimme, dass Cassy ihn spontan hätte heftigst ohrfeigen können. Er zog arrogant eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Hermine mit einem kalten Blick an, der ihr gar keine andere Wahl ließ, als eingeschüchtert zu nicken.  
  
Allerdings sah sie dabei fast erleichtert aus, weil der alte Snape offensichtlich noch existierte. Sie ging schnell zur Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Turm, um die Jungs zu holen. Was sie gesehen hatte, war für sie so ungeheuerlich, dass sie es ihnen sowieso nicht erzählt hätte. Sie hätten es ihr nämlich nicht geglaubt ... Als Hermine die Tür geschlossen hatte, sahen Cassy und Sev' sich an und fingen an zu lachen. „Severus, das war gemein. Gehst du nachher wirklich mit?"  
  
„Ja. Auch ich habe noch nie ein Einhorn aus der Nähe gesehen. Es müssen wundervolle Tiere sein, wenn Hagrids Erzählungen stimmen. Allerdings wirst du mit dem Kroppzeug vorgehen und ich komme ein paar Minuten später nach. Und jetzt gehe ich in mein Büro und schaue nach, ob ich etwas finde, was Hagrid bei der Behandlung des Einhorns hilft."Er knöpfte sein Hemd zu, zog seine Schuhe an, nahm seinen Umhang und das Buch unter den Arm und sah wieder aus wie – ja – wie Professor Snape eben auf dem Weg zum Unterricht.  
  
Bevor er die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte zu Cassy mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem fragenden Gesicht: „Was heißt eigentlich ‚ignorieren Sie ihn'?"Cassy lachte und scheuchte ihn mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Raum. „Denk' einfach mal drüber nach!"  
  
***  
  
Fast zeitgleich kam Cassy mit den Schülern vor dem Schloss an. Die drei grüßten schon von weitem und waren genauso aufgeregt wie sie. An Hagrids Hütte angekommen, ging die Diskussion los, wer zuerst in die Hütte gehen sollte. Nicht, weil jeder der Erste sein wollte, sondern weil der Erste auch automatisch derjenige war, der Fang abbekam.  
  
Mit einem berechnenden Grinsen hatte Ron beschlossen, dass Cassy zuerst gehen sollte. Heute wollte er die dreieinhalb Tonnen Hund nicht wieder auf seinen Beinen liegen haben. Von dem literweisen Gesabber direkt in seine Haare und seinen Kragen ganz zu schweigen. Uuääh, dachte Ron und schüttelte sich. Harry und Hermine waren sehr schnell von Ron's Idee zu überzeugen und unterstützten ihn bei seinem Vorhaben tatkräftig und so schoben sie Cassy vor sich her, als sie zu Hagrids Hütte kamen. Cassy klopfte an die Tür und wühlte etwas aus ihrem Umhang, das sie in der verborgenen Hand hielt. Auch sie hatte sofort an Fang gedacht und sich von Dobby etwas für den Hund aus der Küche bringen lassen. In der Hütte schlug Fang wie toll an und sprang krachend von innen gegen die Tür. Die vier gingen sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück. Sie hörten Hagrids ärgerliche Stimme und konnten an den Geräuschen hinter der Tür hören, dass er wohl mit dem Hund um die Vorherrschaft an der Türklinke rangelte. Dann öffnete Hagrid. Dass er zerzaust aussah war eigentlich nichts Neues. Aber man konnte ihm tatsächlich noch die Spuren des Kampfes mit Fang ansehen. Er hielt den Hund im Genick fest und bat die vier herein.  
  
Fang wedelte so heftig mit dem Schwanz, dass sein ganzes Hinterteil hin- und herschwenkte. Er hatte einen verführerischen Duft aufgenommen und der kam direkt von Cassy. Der Hund ignorierte entgegen seinem sonstigen Verhalten erst einmal Ron, Harry und Hermine und konzentrierte sich voll auf Cassy. Sie ließ die Schüler vorbei und blieb direkt an der Tür stehen. Dort stellte sie sich in Position und sah Hagrid an. „Lassen Sie ihn ruhig los", forderte sie den Wildhüter auf. Hagrid schaute sie zweifelnd an und fragte: „Sicher?"Cassy nickte. Hoffentlich ging ihre Strategie auf, sonst würde sie in wenigen Sekunden auf dem Rücken liegen, mit einer Sabbermaschine in der Größe und der Gewichtsklasse eines Kalbes auf der Brust. Die drei Schüler hatten sich in ihre Ecke verdrückt, wo sie immer saßen, wenn sie Hagrid besuchten und schauten dem Schauspiel zu. Dann ließ Hagrid den Hund los. Mit einem Satz wollte er sich auf Cassy stürzen. Sie blieb stehen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung und sagte scharf: „Sitz, Fang!"Der Hund bremste quasi im Flug ab und kam vor ihr schlitternd zum Stehen. Er hatte den Befehl natürlich nicht verstanden, aber Cassy's Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel zu, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte und sie hatte irgendwo etwas zu fressen. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht benehmen würde, dann bekäme er es vielleicht nicht, denn er ging fest davon aus, dass es für ihn war. Also setzte er sich lieber wie ein Musterhund auf einer Ausstellung in Positur und rührte sich nicht. Er schaute sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf und treuen Augen an. Langsam drehte Cassy ihre Hand nach vorne und hielt ihm die kleine Kalbfleischpastete hin. Mit der anderen hatte sie den Zeigefinger erhoben, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sitzen bleiben sollte. Fang kannte auch die Muggel-Hunde-Erziehungs-Zeichensprache nicht. Er gierte ausschließlich auf die Pastete. Und es war ihm eigentlich völlig schnuppe, was Cassy wollte. Er hatte jetzt lange genug gewartet und diesen Unsinn mitgemacht. Mit einem schnellen Schnapp hatte er nicht nur die Pastete in der Schnauze, sondern auch Cassy's gesamte Hand. Die war völlig überrascht und schaute auf ihren Arm, der bis über die Armknöchel in Fang's Maul verschwunden war. Fang hatte die kleine Pastete mit seiner überdimensionalen Zunge einfach aus Cassy's Hand geschabt, ohne Cassy irgendwie zu verletzen und hatte das kleine Gebäck in einem Stück heruntergeschluckt. Eigentlich hatte er fast nichts von dem gemerkt, was gerade durch seinen Hals gefallen war, aber es hatte wirklich gut gerochen. Sie zog ihre Hand aus der Hundeschnauze und betrachtete den Sabber und die restlichen aufgeweichten Pastetenkrümel darauf mit einem tief angeekelten Gesicht. Als die anderen Cassy's Gesichtsausdruck sahen, fingen sie alle laut an zu lachen und Hagrid zeigte ihr grinsend, wo sie die Hände waschen konnte. Fang allerdings blieb brav zu Cassy's Füßen sitzen. Man wusste ja nie, ob es nicht doch noch etwas abzustauben gab.  
  
„Woher wussten Sie das?", fragte Ron erstaunt und in seinem Hinterkopf hatte sich gerade der Gedanke gefestigt, dass er Hagrid's Hütte nur noch mit Fresszeug bewaffnet betreten würde. Cassy musste lachen. „Psychologie. Funktioniert bei Schülern übrigens auch. Zwar nicht mit Pasteten, aber mit Punkten."In diesem Moment klopfte es. Fang hob den Kopf und knurrte. Cassy wusste, dass Severus kam, als sie Fang's drohendes Knurren hörte.  
  
***  
  
„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", hörten sie Hagrid sagen. Fang war aufgestanden und sein Rückenfell sträubte sich. Wieder hatte er die Lefzen hochgezogen und ließ sein Furcht erregendes Gebiss sehen. „Leg dich hin", befahl Cassy dem Hund mit leiser Stimme und ihre Hände griffen erneut in den Umhang. Als Fang diese Geste sah, ließ er sich wieder vorwarnungslos auf ihre Füße fallen, wobei Cassy schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Severus allerdings war auf das Höchste erstaunt, dass er sich einmal nicht mit dem dämlichen Köter von Hagrid herumschlagen musste. Er mochte den Hund nicht und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
  
„Ich habe gehört, sie hätten ein verletztes Tier und wollte Ihnen bei der Behandlung helfen, Hagrid."  
  
„Das muss Gedankenübertragung sein, Professor. Ich hatte nämlich vorhin überlegt, dass ich sie ganz gut dabei brauchen kann. Ich bin echt froh, dass sie da sind. Wir warten jetzt nur noch auf Poppy."In seiner Sorge um das Einhorn fragte Hagrid sich nur kurz, woher Snape von dem Tier wusste, aber da Poppy und Snape sich öfter sahen, nahm er an, dass sie ihn informiert hatte.  
  
„Poppy? Ist das Tier so schwer verletzt?"Mit diesen Worten von Severus waren die beiden in den Raum eingetreten und Cassy sah, wie betrübt Hagrid nickte. Er zog ein tischtuchgroßes Taschentuch aus seiner Hose und schnäuzte sich, dass man den Eindruck haben konnte, in der kleinen Hütte wäre ein Orkan ausgebrochen. Severus hatte eine Ledertasche umhängen, in der Glas klimperte und ging dem schnäuzenden Hagrid sicherheitshalber ein wenig aus der Schusslinie. Dann blieb sein Blick auf Cassy hängen. Seine Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, als hätte er gerade ein Nest mit besonders widerlichem und hartnäckigem Ungeziefer in Hagrid's Hütte entdeckt.  
  
„Aaah, Miss Parker. Überall dabei, wo es was zu sehen gibt, nicht wahr?" Snapes Ton war schmierig und seine kalten Augen blieben herausfordernd auf ihr ruhen. Hermine fragte sich einen Moment verwirrt, ob das vorhin in Cassy's Appartement nicht doch jemand anderer als Professor Snape war.  
  
„Aaah, Professor Snape. Immer bemüht, dass Ihnen ja nichts entgeht, was auf dem Schlossgelände so passiert, nicht wahr?", gab Cassy zuckersüß lächelnd zurück. Die drei Schüler unterdrückten nur mit Mühe ein Kichern und Severus sah sie mit einem solch' giftigen Blick an, dass Cassy unwillkürlich unwohl wurde. Er beherrschte diese Schauspielkunst meisterhaft.  
  
„Und was habt ihr um diese Uhrzeit hier noch verloren?"raunzte er die drei Schüler an. Die zuckten zusammen und wollten gerade Antwort geben, als Hagrid sich einmischte. „Die drei sin' auf meine Bitte hier. Iss'en Sonderkurs für magische Geschöpfe."Severus konnte nichts mehr sagen und stand mal wieder auf verlorenem Posten. „Gehen wir endlich?", fragte er Hagrid leicht ungeduldig und Fang hob bei seinem unfreundlichen Ton knurrend den Kopf. Da klopfte es wieder und Madam Pomfrey war endlich da.  
  
***  
  
Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg. Bevor sie jedoch gehen konnten, hatte Fang überlegt, dass die ganze Aktion auf gar keinen Fall ohne ihn stattfinden würde und stand startbereit an der Tür. Hagrid nahm ihn im Genick und bedeutete den anderen, schon rauszugehen. Dann brach erneut ein unglaublicher Ringkampf zwischen ihm und dem Hund aus, aber zum Schluss war Hagrid vor der Tür und Fang drinnen. Der Hund heulte wie ein Wolf über die Ungerechtigkeit, dass er nicht mitdurfte und sprang noch einmal mit seinem gesamten Gewicht von innen so fest gegen die Tür, dass sie wackelte. Dann hörten sie etwas zu Bruch gehen. „Dieser verdammte Hund", knurrte Hagrid sauer. „Er zerlegt mir garantiert wieder die Einrichtung, weil es nicht nach seinem Kopf geht."Dann seufzte er tief und ging mit der Gruppe um die Hütte.  
  
***  
  
Hagrid hatte einen Holzverschlag gezimmert, in dem das verletzte Einhorn lag. Er und Severus gingen zuerst hinein. Sie hatten die Schüler, Poppy und Cassy gebeten, vor der Tür zu warten, bis das Einhorn beruhigt und behandelt worden war. Diese sehr scheuen, stolzen Geschöpfe ließen sich normalerweise nur von Jungfrauen anfassen und bändigen.  
  
Als Hagrid den Verschlag betrat, hob das Einhorn kurz den Kopf, aber es blieb ruhig liegen. Erst als Severus eintrat, wurde es unruhig. Er kniete sich neben das Tier und sprach beruhigend auf es ein. Das Einhorn versuchte ihn zu attackieren, aber es war zu schwach, als dass es ihn verletzen konnte. Seinem scharfen, spitzen Horn ging Severus jedoch trotzdem sorgfältig aus dem Weg. Dann sah er die Verletzungen. Es waren viele kleine Schnitt- und Schürfwunden am Bauch, die Hagrid alle schon fachkundig versorgt hatte, allerdings war der mit einem Stock fixierte Vorderlauf des Einhorns in Tücher gewickelt, die mit einer silberfarbenen Flüssigkeit durchtränkt waren. Mit Einhornblut.  
  
„Es muss fürchterlich gestürzt sein. Sein Bein ist mehrfach gebrochen und ich habe die Blutung zwar stoppen können, aber sie bricht in regelmäßigen Abständen wieder auf. Ich dachte eigentlich, ich könnte es alleine wieder fit bekommen, aber mit den Blutungen komme ich nicht zurecht, dazu fehlt mir die Medizin."Hagrid hatte sich schwer neben Severus auf die Knie fallen lassen und Severus hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn die Wände des Verschlages kurz gebebt hätten. Er sah den Zaubertränkemeister abwartend an.  
  
„Ich habe eine blutstillende Tinktur mitgebracht. Die können Sie übrigens nachher behalten. Schauen Sie Poppy zu, wie sie angewendet wird. Es ist ganz einfach. Es kann auch bei Menschen angewandt werden", erklärte Severus und öffnete seine Tasche. Einige der Dinge würde Poppy auch dabei haben, aber er hatte einen besonderen Beruhigungstrank dabei, der auch größere Geschöpfe für eine längere Zeit ruhigstellen konnte. Er stellte mehrere kleine Flaschen auf den Boden, und fischte den schwarzen Trank dazwischen heraus. „Halten Sie es ruhig. Ich werde ihm zuerst den Beruhigungstrank einflößen."Hagrid versuchte mit seinen großen Pranken behutsam den Kopf des Tieres zu halten und ihm das Maul zu öffnen, aber das Einhorn wehrte sich verbissen. Man sah ihm an, dass es alle Kräfte mobilisierte, um sich gegen die unerwünschte Berührung zu wehren. Und der gutmütige Hagrid brachte es einfach nicht fertig, das Einhorn richtig fest zu halten. Er hatte Angst, dass er seine Kraft nicht kontrollieren konnte und es verletzen würde. Nach einer Weile sagte Hagrid: „So hat es keinen Zweck."Er seufzte: „Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn wir eine Jungfrau hier hätten. Die könnte mit dem Tier machen, was sie wollte." Severus überlegte nur sehr kurz, stand auf und ging vor die Tür. Die kleine Gruppe sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber er ging direkt auf Hermine zu. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Miss Granger", sagte er, nahm sie bei der Hand und schleppte sie mit in den Verschlag. Die Anderen ignorierte er einfach.  
  
„Was war denn das?", fragte Poppy Cassy. Die zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wir werden es erfahren, Madam Pomfrey. Sie kennen Professor Snape doch besser als ich."  
  
Hagrid sah erstaunt auf Snape, der mit Hermine im Schlepp wieder in den Verschlag trat. „Ich denke, Miss Granger wird uns versuchen zu helfen", sagte er bestimmt und hoffte inständig, dass er sich in Hermine nicht täuschte. Sie war stehengeblieben und sah das Tier hingerissen an. „Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie und hatte ihre Hände auf ihre Brust gelegt.  
  
„Aber es ist krank, Miss Granger und braucht unsere Hilfe", holte Snape's schneidende Stimme sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Sie können es vielleicht dazu bewegen, dass es das Maul öffnet und den Beruhigungstrank schluckt."  
  
„Warum ich, Professor?"Snape schluckte. Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren. Es war ihm peinlich, aber als er gerade zu einer kilometerweit an der Wahrheit vorbeigehenden Antwort ansetzen wollte, holte Hagrid aus der peinlichen Situation heraus, was nur herauszuholen war. Er hatte voll Mitleid das Einhorn angeschaut und sagte jetzt aus tiefstem Herzen überzeugt und ohne nachzudenken: „Weißt du, Hermine, weil nur eine Jungfrau es anfassen und beruhigen kann. Also tu' dein Bestes."Dabei blickte er weiter mit einem Herz zereißenden Ausdruck auf das verletzte Tier.  
  
Hermine sah von Snape zu Hagrid und wieder zu Snape. Sie war tief rot geworden, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann sah sie Snape mit einem kessen Grinsen an und meinte mit dem gleichen öligen Ton in der Stimme, den Severus normalerweise gepachtet hatte: „Ihr Vertrauen ehrt mich, Professor Snape." Jetzt war es Severus, der eine Gesichtsfarbe hatte, gegen die eine überreife Tomate blass und farblos wirkte. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufbrausen und wütend werden. Erstens wäre das Einhorn wahrscheinlich vor Schreck durch die geschlosse Wand des Verschlages geflohen. Zweitens hatte Hermine ihn bei Cassy gesehen und Severus war nicht so vertrauensseelig wie Cassy. Daher wollte er lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen und schluckte seine bissige Bemerkung herunter, bevor er daran erstickte. Stattdessen sah er tatsächlich verlegen auf seine Schuhe und Hermine machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Schadenfreude, dass Professor Severus Snape jetzt einmal am eigenen Leib eine Situation erlebte, in die er sonst seine Schüler mit Freude schickte. Seine Verlegenheit war ihr eine Genugtuung für die ganzen Gemeinheiten, die sie in den letzten fünf Jahren über sich ergehen lassen hatte, ohne sich wehren oder rechtfertigen zu können. Und außerdem hätte sie nicht im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass der fahlhäutige Professor Snape zu einem solchen Farbenspiel in seinem Gesicht fähig wäre ... Sie kniete sich neben das Einhorn und begann seinen Kopf zu streicheln. Es hielt ganz ruhig und sah Hermine an, dabei schnaubte es leise. Severus hatte sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff – den schadenfrohen Blick von dieser Göre würde er so schnell nicht vergessen.  
  
„Das Einhorn muss diesen Trank schlucken. Wenigstens ein paar Tropfen. Aber geben sie ihm so viel, wie Ihnen möglich ist", sagte er sanft zu Hermine und reichte ihr die Phiole. Sie schaute ihn noch einmal grinsend an, dann hob sie den Kopf des Einhorns und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß, dabei sprach sie ständig beruhigend auf das Tier ein. Sie zog dem Einhorn an der Seite die Oberlippe hoch und begann, die schwarze Flüssigkeit in sein Maul zu tropfen. Als einiges zwischen seine Zähne gesickert war, leckte das Einhorn mit seiner großen Zunge herum und schluckte die Tropfen. Diese Prozedur wiederholte Hermine noch dreimal. Dann nahm Snape ihr den Trank weg und sagte, dass es genug sei. Die Augen des Fabelwesens wurden langsam trübe und fielen zu. Hermine war völlig hingerissen von dem wunderschönen Tier und streichelte es auch jetzt noch beruhigend weiter, wo es bereits schlief. Jetzt konnte Poppy mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen. Hagrid war glücklich, dass Hermine das alles so gut hinbekommen hatte.  
  
„Ich hatte mich noch nie in dir getäuscht, Hermine", polterte er jetzt und war sich der Peinlichkeit immer noch nicht bewusst, die er in den Raum zurückholte. Hermine nickte nur und starrte angestrengt auf den schönen Kopf des Einhorns. Während Severus auffallend schnell zur Tür ging und Poppy reinholte. Cassy und die beiden Jungs mussten sich noch ein bisschen gedulden.  
  
Nach einer Stunde kam Poppy heraus und holte auch die drei Wartenden herein. Als Cassy das Einhorn sah, war sie überwältigt von seiner Schönheit. Es war so rein weiß und silbern, dass man denken konnte, die eigenen Augen hätten die Fähigkeit, Farbe zu sehen verloren. Es lag eine weiß-blaue Korona um den Körper des Tieres, wie der Kranz, der an sehr kalten Wintertagen um den Vollmond lag. Es war überirdisch schön. „Es sieht so unschuldig aus", sagte Cassy leise, Hermine grinste Snape noch einmal spöttisch an und sagte: „Ja, nicht wahr? Und es kann auch nur von Jungfrauen beruhigt werden." Snape warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu, aber seit dem Moment, wo er einen roten Kopf bekommen hatte wegen ihr, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr so ernst nehmen. Cassy sah das Blickspiel der beiden nicht, weil sie das Einhorn inständig betrachtete. Auch Harry und Ron waren tief beeindruckt. Alle berührten das schlafende Tier mit äußerstem Respekt. Cassy war in der Zwischenzeit zu Hermine gegangen, die immer noch auf der Erde kniete mit dem Kopf des Tieres auf ihrem Schoß und ging neben ihr in die Knie.  
  
Das Einhorn wurde langsam unruhig, zuckte mit den Läufen und dem Kopf und schnaubte. Der Trank begann nachzulassen und es öffnete die Augen. Hagrid nahm Harry und Ron zur Seite und bat die beiden, schon einmal in die Schule zurückzukehren, da für das Tier jetzt zu viele Leute hier waren. Auch Poppy verabschiedete sich. Sie wollte die Jungs mit ins Schloss nehmen. Die Drei verließen mit Hagrid den Verschlag. Der wollte nachschauen, was Fang von seiner Einrichtung übrig gelassen hatte. Hermine sollte zur Beruhigung des Einhorns noch einen Augenblick bleiben.  
  
Das Einhorn bewegte seinen Kopf auf einmal ruckartig und bevor Cassy reagieren konnte, hatte das scharfe Horn ihren Oberschenkel durch die Robe und die Baumwollhose eine Handbreit aufgeschlitzt. Hermine drückte geistesgegenwärtig ihre Hand auf die klaffende Wunde. Das Horn hatte wohl eine Arterie getroffen, anders war die Menge von Blut nicht zu erklären, die jetzt zwischen Hermines Fingern hervorquoll. Severus war kreidebleich geworden und sofort aufgestanden. Cassy blickte im ersten Moment völlig teilnahmslos auf die Wunde, als würde das Bein gar nicht ihr gehören. Dann wurde sie blass. Hermine schob sie mit sanftem Nachdruck vom Einhorn weg, das jetzt wieder völlig ruhig da lag und legte Cassy hin. Das war innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschehen und Cassy bewunderte das Mädchen insgeheim wegen ihrer Geistesgegenwart.  
  
„Miss Parker, bitte bewegen Sie sich nicht und Sie, Hermine", in seiner Aufregung vergaß er das arrogante ‚Miss Granger' - „pressen weiter die Hand auf die Wunde", sagte Snape mit beruhigender, dunkler Stimme. Dann verließ er sofort den Verschlag, um Poppy zu holen. Sie konnte noch nicht weit sein.  
  
„Halten Sie still, Miss Parker", wiederholte Hermine noch einmal Snape's Worte und nahm eine Hand von Cassy in ihre, um sie zu trösten. „Professor Snape wird sofort mit Hilfe da sein."Dabei drückte sie mit der anderen Hand mit aller Kraft die Wunde zusammen. Cassy hatte nur einen sehr kurzen Schockmoment und wollte Hermine diese Arbeit abnehmen, aber das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, drückte sie sanft zurück auf das Stroh und sagte: „Lassen Sie mich. Ich habe die Sache im Griff. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Cassy lächelte. Hermine war so ruhig und überlegen. „Es geht mir gut."Wie alt war sie? Fünfzehn? Aber nur nach Jahren - nicht nach Reife. Nach einer Weile sagte Cassy: „Ich finde es bewundernswert, wie Sie die Nerven in einer solchen Situation behalten." Hermine lachte und antwortete: „Meine Eltern sind beide Ärzte - Zahnärzte. Da bekommt man doch Einiges mit. Vor allem, wie man Patienten ruhig hält." Cassy schmunzelte, dann begann die Wunde zu brennen und ziehen und sie verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. „Ich frage mich nur, warum ich nicht einmal etwas anschauen kann, ohne, dass mir irgend etwas Unangenehmes dabei zustößt?" Hermine sah sie fragend an. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass einige der Ausflüge, die Cassy mit Severus gemacht hatte, auch unangenehme Seiten bereit gehalten hatten.  
  
„Lieben Sie Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine in diesem Moment geradeheraus und schaute sie neugierig an. Irgendwie hatte der heutige Abend ihr einfach keine Ruhe gelassen und jetzt war sie mit Cassy alleine und wollte es wissen. Nur für sich. Zur Befriedigung ihrer Neugier. Cassy schloss kurz die Augen und wollte gerade antworten, als der Verschlag wieder aufging und Severus mit Hagrid und Poppy hereinkam. Hermine hätte die drei am liebsten mit dem Erstarrungsfluch belegt. Es war doch so romantisch und jetzt würde sie wieder nicht erfahren, was wirklich los war.  
  
Poppy nahm Hermines Hand kurz von der Wunde und besah fachmännisch den Riss, aus dem in regelmäßigem Takt das Blut pulsierte. „Ist nicht so schlimm", meinte sie beruhigend zu Cassy. Dann bat sie Hermine, ihre Hand noch einmal so lange draufzudrücken, bis sie sich vorbereitet hatte. Unter Cassy's Bein hatte sich nun doch schon ein mehr als handtellergroßer Blutfleck ausgebreitet. Severus hatte sich in den Halbschatten des Verschlages zurückgezogen und sah alles andere als arrogant oder selbstgefällig aus. Es war ihm nicht möglich, ein teilnahmsloses Gesicht zu machen. Hermine sah ihn kurz an und Cassy musste ihr die Frage nicht mehr beantworten. Sorgenvoll sah er Poppy bei der Behandlung zu. Aber sie hatte das Ganze routiniert im Griff. Sie nahm Cassy den Umhang ab und schnitt ihr kurzerhand das Hosenbein ab, damit sie besser an die Wunde kommen konnte. „Sieht auch als kurze Hose ganz nett aus", kommentierte sie Cassy's Gesichtsausdruck, als sie das Hosenbein in die Ecke warf. Sie nahm die gleiche Phiole aus Severus' Tasche, mit der sie das Einhorn behandelt hatte und erklärte Hermine, dass sie die Wunde kurz loslassen sollte, damit Poppy die Flüssigkeit daraufschütten konnte. Die Blutung stoppte sofort an den Stellen, wo die Flüssigkeit auftraf. Danach murmelte sie etwas und verschweißte mit einem dünnen Strahl aus ihrem Zauberstab, der einem Laser sehr ähnlich war, die Wunde. Cassy hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, als die Tropfen der Flüssigkeit ihre Haut berührten und das Verschweißen der Wunde hatte sie gar nicht gespürt. Nicht erspart blieb ihr allerdings der unangenehme Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, den diese Zauberaktion hinterließ.  
  
Cassy sah kurz zu Severus. Er verstand ihren Blick und sagte: „Wenn Sie ruhig alle schon vorgehen würden", sagte er zu Poppy, Hermine und Hagrid. „Ich werde auf Miss Parker aufpassen und sie mit ins Schloss nehmen."Dabei sah er Cassy mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, als hätte er große Zweifel, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war ohne Hilfe freihändig zu laufen. „Wir räumen nur noch ein wenig auf."Poppy nahm die im Moment doch sehr schwerfällige Hermine am Arm und zog sie fast gewaltsam aus dem Verschlag. „Ab jetzt. Ins Schloss. Es reicht für heute", hörten Severus und Cassy die energische Stimme der älteren Frau. In der Tür wandte Hermine sich noch einmal um und grinste Cassy und Severus verschwörerisch an. Dann ging sie. Hagrid war schon vorausgegangen, weil Fang in seinem Zorn Hagrid's halbe Einrichtung in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte und er mit dem unmöglichen Hund jetzt noch ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden hatte. Er wusste, dass er sich auf Professor Snape verlassen konnte und dieser den Verschlag sorgfältig verschließen würde.  
  
***  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Severus Cassy noch einmal und hatte sie bei den Schultern genommen. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Boden des Verschlages mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt.  
  
Cassy nickte. „Alles ok." Dann kniete Severus sich noch einmal neben das Einhorn und streichelte es. Auch er war beeindruckt von der Schönheit und Vollkommenheit des Geschöpfes und wollte es noch einen Augenblick in Ruhe ansehen, ohne, dass er sich im Beisein der Anderen verstellen musste, als würde ihn das alles nicht interessieren. Das Tier hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig gelegen und sich nicht mehr bewegt. Es hatte wohl gemerkt, dass ihm niemand Schaden zufügen wollte. Jetzt schnaubte es ein wenig und ließ sich Severus' Streichelei gefallen. „Morgen früh bist du über den Berg", hörte Cassy Severus mit sanfter Stimme auf das Einhorn einreden. Dann stand er auf und half auch Cassy auf. Als sie so dicht vor ihm stand, mit einem langen und einem kurzen Hosenbein, war es ihm egal, ob Hagrid noch einmal kommen würde. Er nahm Cassy in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich hatte Angst um dich", flüsterte er ihr zu und drückte sie an sich.  
  
***  
  
Als er mit ihr auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss war, schmerzte plötzlich das Mal. Unwillkürlich griff er an seinen Unterarm. Cassy hatte die Bewegung gesehen und sah ihn nervös an. „Was hast Du?", fragte sie ihn ängstlich. Sie wusste, was er hatte und sie wollte nicht, dass er gehen würde.  
  
„Es ist nichts", gab Severus zur Antwort.  
  
Er war sehr müde von seinem Einsatz bei Hagrid, aber er musste gehen. Als er in Cassy's aufgeregtes Gesicht sah, hob er die Hand und streichelte ihre Wange. „Wir müssen reden, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Wartest du auf mich?"Cassy nickte. Dann hörte sie Flügelschlagen über sich und wusste, dass Aratos im Anflug war und Severus begleiten würde. Er übergab ihr seine Tasche mit den Zaubertränken und hetzte im Laufschritt vor die Tore Hogwarts. Sie würde auf ihn warten. Jetzt musste sie aber erst einmal schnellstmöglich Dumbledore und Remus Bescheid geben.  
  
***  
  
In ihrem Appartement ging sie hin und her und war mehr als einmal versucht, vor der Tür auf Severus zu warten, aber das ging nicht. Es war gespenstig ruhig. Es war immer ruhig, wenn man auf etwas wartete. Die Zeit schien mit besonderem Sadismus ihren Takt zu verlangsamen und die Sekunden und Minuten schlichen träge dahin. Nach einer Stunde ruhelosen hin- und hertigerns wurde sie langsam müde. Es war auch schon sehr spät. Mitternacht war längst vorbei. Die Narbe an ihrem Oberschenkel hatte angefangen zu schmerzen und sie kuschelte sich mit einer dicken Decke in ihren Sessel. Diese Warterei machte sie verrückt. Sie versuchte sich mit einem Buch abzulenken, aber es gelang nicht. Severus würde ihr wahrscheinlich heute Abend sagen, wohin er immer verschwand. Wie gerne würde sie ihm das ersparen, aber durch ihre Entscheidung, dass er nicht wissen sollte, wer sie war, musste sie ihn kommen lassen. Viele Male schon hatte sie sich sehr elend gefühlt, weil er ihr mittlerweile vertraute und sie doch mehr wusste, als sie ihm gegenüber zugeben konnte. Belog sie ihn eigentlich dadurch? War das wirklich Lügen? Hintergehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Einerseits ja, andererseits vielleicht. Nein? Nein, konnte man nicht sagen. Aber Cassy konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie hatte diesen Weg - mit Unterstützung und Einverständnis von Dumbledore - gewählt und sie war sich sicher, dass Severus es ihr zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht verzeihen würde, wenn er die tatsächlichen Umstände ihres Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts erfahren würde und dass sie sie mit voller Absicht so lange vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Irgendwann würde sie es ihm aber sagen müssen. Nur jetzt noch nicht, in dieser wundervollen Zeit, in der sie mehr Liebe und Geborgenheit erfahren hatte als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Er war der Mann, nach dem sie sich schon immer mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens gesehnt hatte und sie würde einen Weg finden, ihm auch dieses letzte Geheimnis schonend zu offenbaren. Aber eben jetzt noch nicht. Irgendwann. Vielleicht.  
  
Dann war sie doch eingeschlafen und Severus hatte sich mit einem simplen Öffnungszauber Zutritt verschafft, weil er mit Cassy reden musste. Als er sie schlafend sah, überlegte er kurz, ob er das Gespräch nicht auf morgen verschieben sollte, aber dann weckte er sie sanft auf und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.  
  
Er schilderte ihr in stockenden Worten und ohne sie anzusehen, was er tat, was er früher einmal war, was er jetzt sein musste und was er nie wieder sein wollte. Cassy war froh, dass Dumbledore sie vorgewarnt hatte und dass sie sein wahres Empfinden im Haus ihrer Freunde hatte sehen können. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn unter anderen Umständen jemals hätte lieben können, ob sie sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hätte, sein wahres Ich erkennen zu wollen. Niemals hätte sie ein einziges Wort seines Bedauerns geglaubt. Und sie schämte sich, als sie merkte, dass sie doch nicht so vorurteilsfrei war, wie sie immer von sich behauptete. Wie sehr ihn seine Aufgabe belastete, hatte sie in den vergangenen Monaten immer und immer wieder gespürt. Als er seinen Bericht geendet hatte, stand er sofort auf und wollte gehen. „Severus, warte."Er blieb mit gesenktem Kopf an der Tür stehen, dann drehte er sich langsam um. Cassy legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog sein Gesicht zu sich herunter. Dann küsste sie ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Du musst da nicht alleine durch. Ich bin immer für dich da."Er umarmte sie kurz und lächelte sie dankbar, aber irgendwie distanziert an. Das Geständnis war ihm nicht leicht gefallen und er wollte jetzt alleine sein.  
  
Was hätte Cassy ihm auch sagen sollen? Dass alles nicht so schlimm war? Das wäre die größte Verhöhnung aller Opfer gewesen, die bis heute durch Voldemort gestorben waren. Dass alles vorbei geht? Das wusste Severus selbst. Dass alles ein gutes Ende nehmen wird? Das wäre reine Selbsttäuschung gewesen.  
  
Cassy blieb nachdenklich zurück, weil der Vorfall bei Ellen und Robert noch einmal in ihr Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt war. Es war aber irgendwie schon so lange her ... Ewigkeiten? In einem anderen Leben? Ganz bestimmt.  
  
Und sie merkte mit leiser Bestürzung, dass der Gedanke der heißen Rache für ihre Freunde abgekühlt war im Laufe der Zeit. Er war zurückgetreten hinter den Gedanken der quälenden Angst und Sorge um den Mann, den sie liebte.  
  
***  
  
Das Wetter wurde kälter und ungemütlicher. Zwischendurch musste Severus immer mal überstürzt weg, kam aber ohne größere äußerliche Blessuren zurück. Die seelischen waren dafür um so schlimmer. Besonders, wenn sogar kleinste Kinder umgebracht wurden.  
  
Von Anfang an war er direkt nach den Einsätzen immer in seine Unterkunft gegangen. In seinem Büro hatte er jedes Mal angefangen, irgendwelche Tränke zu brauen, um seine aufgewühlten Nerven zu beruhigen. Das Geräusch der blubbernden Flüssigkeit hatte dabei eine äußerst entspannende Wirkung auf ihn. Dieses Geräusch war in den vergangenen Jahren sein Inbegriff eines Zuhause geworden. Jetzt war es nicht nur die Gewohnheit, die ihn in sein Büro trieb - er konnte Cassy nicht mit seinem Erlebten belasten.  
  
Er blieb mit seinen niederschmetternden Gefühlen wieder alleine.  
  
***  
  
Cassy sah sich das eine Weile an. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er, trotz seiner aufflammenden Gefühle und der Liebe, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, noch immer nicht in der Lage war, seine tiefsten Ängste mit ihr zu teilen. Dazu war er einfach viel zu lange alleine gewesen. Wenn er in Gedanken versank, sah sie sein mitgenommenes Gesicht und wusste, dass er wie ein Bessessener daran arbeitete, seine frischen Erlebnisse in den Griff zu bekommen. Wie lange konnte er das noch mit sich selbst ausmachen. Konnte er das überhaupt schon einmal wirklich mit sich selbst ausmachen oder versanken diese Eindrücke gnädig in seinem Unterbewusstsein und er musste sich nicht mehr darum kümmern? Seine Erlebnisse wurden immer grausamer, weil Voldemort immer menschenverachtender agierte. Cassy spürte seinen Konflikt mit der ihr angeborenen Sensibilität und es machte sie rasend, dass einem Menschen so etwas angetan wurde. Vor allen Dingen einem solch wundervollen Menschen, wie Severus. Sie musste mit ihm reden, um ihm zu helfen. Von alleine würde er nicht kommen. So saß sie eines Abends entschlossen in seinem Appartement, als er von einem Einsatz zurückkam. Überrascht, unterschwellig ärgerlich fragte er sie, wie sie hereingekommen war, aber sie gab ihm keine Antwort. Sie konnte auf seinem Gesicht sehen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht passte, dass sie ohne zu fragen hierher gekommen war.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", begrüßte sie ihn. Sie nahm seine Hände und blickte ihn eindringlich an. Aber er wich ihrem Blick aus. Er blieb einfach stehen. Er wich ihr vor allen Dingen aus, weil er sich schämte. Weil er sie nach dem heutigen Einsatz, wo wieder ein Mensch getötet wurde und er wieder nichts dagegen tun konnte, einfach noch nicht anschauen konnte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, schuldig, schuldig.  
  
„Du musst da nicht alleine durch", wiederholte sie ihr Angebot leise und sanft und streichelte seine Wange. Als er noch immer nicht reagierte, aber auch nichts sagte, legte sie ihre Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn an sich. Severus verhielt sich völlig steif, fast abwehrend. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ihre Anwesenheit empfand er in seinem aufgewühlten Zustand als aufdringlich. Sie war einfach in seine Unterkunft gekommen und hatte ihn überrumpelt. Seine Unterkunft war noch immer seine Trutzburg, in die er sich jederzeit zurückziehen konnte und in der er sich sehr geborgen fühlte, auch wenn es manchmal nach außen einen anderen Eindruck erweckte. Gequält schloss er die Augen. Als Cassy das sah, krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen. Sie würde ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall alleine lassen, auch wenn seine ganze Körperhaltung diesen Wunsch unmissverständlich ausdrückte. Wenn sie jetzt ging, würde er nicht nur über seinen Einsatz nachdenken. Er hätte auch ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber.  
  
Und sie wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, ihm etwas zu sagen, was sie bis heute nicht über die Lippen gebracht hatte, obwohl sie so oft zusammen waren. Instinktiv spürte sie, dass dies jetzt der richtige Moment dafür war.  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Mit einer Hand strich sie die schwarzen Haare aus seinem schmalen Gesicht und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen. Er hielt die Augen auch weiterhin geschlossen.  
  
„Severus, ich liebe Dich", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr das Herz jeden Moment aus der Brust springen würde.  
  
Er rührte sich nicht, öffnete die Augen und schaute sie für einen langen Moment mit einem Blick an, der eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Liebe, Angst und Vertrauen ausdrückte. Cassy merkte, wie ihr Mut sie verließ. Doch bevor sie ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht nehmen konnte, kam Bewegung in seine Haltung.  
  
Diese drei kleinen magischen, verzaubernden Worte, die er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, von ihr zu hören – sie hatte sie gesagt. Jetzt. Jetzt, wo er sie wirklich brauchte.  
  
Seine abwehrende Haltung löste sich auf. Er holte tief Luft, nahm ihre Hände und küsste zärtlich ihre Handflächen. Dann zog er Cassy fest an sich und flüsterte ihr mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als alles, alles andere auf dieser Welt. Das musst du mir glauben."  
  
Cassy nickte ergriffen. Warum mussten diese zukunftsbewegenden Geständnisse bei ihnen beiden immer in solchen extremen Stresssituationen kommen? Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich möchte bei dir und für dich da sein, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, verstehst du? Dafür hat man jemanden, der einen liebt und dem man vertraut. Man teilt mit ihm Freude und Leid. Es frisst mich innerlich auf, wenn ich sehe, wie sehr du leidest."Severus hatte seinen Umhang mit einer schnellen Bewegung abgelegt und Cassy wortlos auf den Teppich vor dem brennenden Kamin gezogen. Er hatte sich in ihre Arme gekuschelt, wie ein Kind und sie hielt ihn so fest sie konnte. Sein Gesicht hatte er in ihre Halsbeuge gedrückt und er spürte ihren Puls. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Haut. Er zitterte erst leicht, dann immer heftiger und Cassy hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst. Das Zittern und sein unregelmäßiger Atem vermittelten ihr schonungslos und grausam, welche Qualen Severus durchstand. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, weil sie mit ihm litt. Sieh hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er irgendwann daran zerbrechen könnte. Aber sie würde für diesen Mann kämpfen. Um ihn kämpfen. Sie brauchte ihn mehr als alles andere in ihrem Leben und niemand würde ihn ihr nehmen. Severus ließ sich einfach in ihre Wärme und ihre Umarmung fallen. Sie hüllte ihn ein, gab ihm Kraft. Er hörte in ihrer Nähe auf zu denken und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Moment. Er versank in tiefer Geborgenheit. Wieder wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr sie sich von Lilly unterschied. Wann endlich würde er Lilly vergessen können und keine Vergleiche mehr zwischen ihr und Cassy anstellen? Er schämte sich deshalb ein wenig. Allerdings wusste er nicht, dass auch diese Gefühle normal waren und seine mühsame Arbeit reflektierten, sein Urvertrauen mit Cassy's Hilfe ganz sachte und langsam zurückzugewinnen. Schweigend hatte sie begonnen seinen Rücken zu streicheln, bis sie merkte, dass seine Anspannung langsam nachließ und er leise und stockend zu erzählen begann. Es wurde ein langer Bericht. Sie hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und musste sich zusammennehmen, weil ihr Hass auf Voldemort sich ins Unermessliche steigerte.  
  
***  
  
Momentan waren es nur kleine Aufträge, die er für Voldemort zu erledigen hatte. Er sollte Pläne besorgen von verschiedenen Burgen und Schlössern rund um Hogwarts und die Flurpläne der Ländereien. Außerdem sollte er sich in den nächsten Wochen unauffällig das eine oder andere Anwesen anschauen und mit den Plänen vergleichen. Welches Ziel Voldemort damit vor Augen hatte, konnte Severus nur schwer einschätzen, aber eines war klar: Hogwarts lag genau im Zentrum zwischen den Anwesen. Gerne hätte er Malfoy die Aufgabe, sich um Abtrünnige zu kümmern, alleine übertragen, aber da die Unberechenbarkeit dieses Mannes immer schlimmer wurde, war das unmöglich. Auch Voldemort war über Malfoy's Benehmen in letzter Zeit beunruhigt. Von den Reisen war er früher zurückgekehrt, weil seine unbeherrschte und arrogante Art beinahe noch einen Konflikt zwischen den Todessern und den Trollen ausgelöst hätte. So hatte Crabbe ihn unter einem Vorwand zurückgeschickt und den Meister unterrichtet. Jeden anderen hätte Voldemort schon durch den Wolf gedreht, aber Lucius' Verbindungen waren einfach zu gut und seine Arbeit, die er sonst leistete, war ohne Beanstandung und für den Meister auch oft sehr unterhaltsam und amüsant – auf seine eigene abstoßende Weise. Lucius war mit dem Töten ein bisschen zu schnell zur Hand. Severus hingegen wog Situationen ab. Er ging mit Hirn an die Sache und hatte dadurch in letzter Zeit mehr als einmal für Voldemort einen wertvollen Verbündeten zurückgewinnen können. Er war um jedes Leben dankbar, das er retten konnte. Egal wie.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle, sowie der Verbindungsmann aus dem Ministerium waren noch immer auf Tour, um neue Verbündete zu rekrutieren. Aber vorerst mussten sie ihre Zeit damit verbringen, die zerstrittenen Parteien wieder an einen Tisch zu bekommen.  
  
***  
  
Wie immer an Halloween stand der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade auf dem Plan. Cassy war nur einmal mit Lupin in dem Ort gewesen und hatte keine besonders guten Erinnerungen an den Tag danach. Als sie in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde vor dem Besuch merkte, dass ihr doch niemand bei den Ausführungen „Besuch von öffentlichen Veranstaltungen"so richtig zuhörte, klappte sie kurzerhand ihr Buch zu und blickte in die Klasse.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, Sie erzählen mir ein bisschen von Hogsmeade. Sie hören mir sowieso nicht zu."  
  
Die ganze Klasse lachte und der Unterricht war gelaufen. Sie hörte viel Interessantes und amüsierte sich wieder, dass hier die gleichen Geschäfte für die Schüler der Renner waren, wie in ihrer Welt. Die Süßigkeiten und die Scherzartikel.  
  
Severus kündigte ihr beim Abendessen laut, deutlich und damit hochoffiziell mit dem üblichen abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck an, dass er mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, um ihr den Ort zu zeigen. Höchstens für zwei Stunden. Es hatten genügend Leute zugehört und Cassy's Herz machte einen Sprung. Dann warf er ihr einen Blick zu, als würde er sie neben Pest und Heuschrecken für die größte Plage halten, die über die Menschheit hereinbrechen konnte.  
  
Cassy freute sich. Sie konnten offiziell zusammen etwas unternehmen. Dass Severus wieder einmal die ganze Zeit ein mieses Gesicht machen musste, störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Man gewöhnte sich im Laufe der Zeit an alles ...  
  
***  
  
„Schau dir nur dieses Kleid an, Sev'", flüsterte Cassy ganz begeistert. Das Kleid war wirklich sehr schön. Es war schlicht, rubinrot und je nachdem wie das Licht darauf fiel, bekam es schwarze oder dunkelblaue Schatten. „Schschsch,"machte Severus genervt und drehte sich sicherheitshalber, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand sie gehört hatte. Und vor allem dass niemand sie sah, wenn sie jetzt in dieses Geschäft gehen würden. Auf der Treppe hatte er es sich jedoch anders überlegt und Cassy gesagt, dass er lieber draußen warten würde. Das wäre sicherer. In Wahrheit war er sehr verlegen gewesen, mit Cassy in das Geschäft zu gehen und ein Kleid zu kaufen.  
  
Als sie den Verkaufsraum betrat, kam ihr die Besitzerin, eine Hexe, ungefähr in Cassy's Alter entgegen. „Ich möchte gerne das rote Kleid aus dem Fenster probieren", sagte Cassy. Die Hexe nickte und holte es. „Ich denke, es wird Ihnen genau passen", sagte sie, als sie Cassy kurz mit Fachfrauenblick musterte. Cassy ging sich umziehen und die Hexe behielt recht. Es passte ganz genau. Sie stellte sich vor den magischen Spiegel und während sie schaute, drehte sich ihr Spiegelbild langsam in alle Richtungen und bewegte sich, damit sie das Kleid von allen Seiten betrachten und beurteilen konnte, wie es wirkte. Eine tolle Erfindung, fand Cassy. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie sich in den Muggel-Kaufhäusern oder Boutiquen selbst mit zwei Spiegeln jedes Mal den Hals verrenkt hatte, um zumindest einen eingeschränkten Blick darauf zu bekommen, wie man mit der Kleidung von hinten aussah, war das eine Revolution. Das bodenlange Kleid war sehr schmal. Der Rock war direkt unter dem Busen angeschnitten und hatte in der Mitte eine versteckte Falte. Von weitem sah es sehr eng aus, fast wie ein Schlauch, kimonoähnlich, aber wenn Cassy sich bewegte, ging diese eine Falte auf und erlaubte seiner Trägerin sich ohne Zwang zu bewegen. „Würden Sie es mir zurücklegen? Ich kann es aber erst nächste Woche abholen", sagte sie der Verkäuferin. Die nickte. Dann verließ Cassy das Geschäft.  
  
„Es hat ganz genau gepasst", erzählte sie Severus leise und begeistert. „Ich habe es mir zurücklegen lassen. Vielleicht können wir es ja irgendwie die nächsten Tage abholen?"Severus brummte ein „Ja, vielleicht"und machte sich mit ihr auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Er würde das Kleid nicht die nächsten Tage abholen. Er hatte damit spontan eine andere Idee.  
  
In den kommenden Tagen hatten alle so viel mit den Vorbereitungen für Halloween zu tun, dass Cassy das Kleid in Hogsmeade schlichtweg vergaß. Sie war sehr glücklich, dass sie diesmal zum Mithelfen aufgefordert wurde und fühlte sich im Kreise ihrer Kollegen wohl. Naja, bis auf Professor Binns. Der sprechende Nebel machte ihr nach wie vor Angst. Aber durch seine gasförmige Konsistenz konnte er zu den Vorbereitungen nicht viel Hilfreiches beisteuern, außer die Kollegen mit seiner monotonen, einschläfernden Stimme jedes Mal an den Rande eines Komas zu bringen. 


	11. Weihnachten und andere Überraschungen

Weihnachten und andere Überraschungen ...

Diesmal waren nicht so viele Todesser anwesend, wie sonst. Crabbe und Goyle fehlten immer noch. Aber auch Malfoy war nicht gekommen. Der Lord hatte ihn nicht gerufen. Lucius' verändertes Verhalten wurde zu einem Risikofaktor für die ganze Gruppe, für das gesamte Unternehmen. Er wollte sich über ihn Gedanken machen, wenn das hier vorbei war.

Erstaunt sah Severus sich kurz um. Es musste wieder das alte Gemäuer sein, aber diesmal war es ein anderer Raum. Er war groß und düster und roch feucht. In der Mitte stand ein riesiger schwarzer ovaler Tisch, um den genau so riesige schwere Stühle mit teilweise zerschlissenen Polstern angeordnet waren. So musste die Tafelrunde von König Artus ausgesehen haben, dachte Severus kurz. Wobei ihn an der Geschichte eher Merlin interessierte, als die Ritterschaft.

An den Wänden waren verschiedene kunstvoll gearbeitete Schilde in gleichmäßigen Abständen angebracht, die jeweils von genauso kunstvoll geschmiedeten, gekreuzten Schwertern flankiert waren. Jedes war für sich ein Meisterwerk, ein Unikat. An den Griffen der Schwerter hingen unterschiedliche Wappen. Sie waren die letzten Zeugnisse längst vergangener Familien, Traditionen und Konflikte. Die Farben hatten im Laufe der Zeit gelitten und waren verblasst und vergraut. Genau wie die wahrscheinlich ehemals lebendige und aufregende Geschichte, die sie aus dieser bewegten Zeit erzählen könnten. In den freien Räumen zwischen den Waffen waren schmiedeeiserne Fackelhalter angebracht, in denen die schwarzen Pechfackeln im flackernden Schein jetzt vor sich hinrußten und die Wände mit einem senkrechten Streifen, der sich nach oben verjüngte, hässlich Schwarz beschmutzten.

Überall lag der Staub fingerdick und in den Ecken hatten sich die Spinnweben zu dicken, grauen Vorhängen entwickelt. Nur die Tischgruppe in der Mitte war gesäubert. Dennoch machte der gesamte Raum einen sehr ehrwürdigen, Respekt einflößenden Eindruck. Dies war genau der richtige Rahmen für Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort saß bereits auf einem der Stühle und bedeutete Severus mit einer sparsamen Handbewegung, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Er kam der Aufforderung mit einer kurzen Respekt gebietenden Verbeugung nach. Voldemort sah ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf und aufmerksamen roten Augen an und meinte: „Was ist los, Severus? Langen Tag gehabt?" Snape sah ihn an und nickte. Hatte er da tatsächlich einen Ansatz für eine normale Unterhaltung gehört? Der Lord sah ihn weiterhin an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Hatte bei Hagrid wieder krankes Viehzeug zu versorgen", log er müde. Voldemort sah, dass Snape blasser als sonst war. Er entschied, dass er ihn heute Abend nicht länger als nötig hier behalten und ihn lieber später noch einmal rufen würde. Was er ihm mitzuteilen hatte, war so ungeheuerlich, dass er einen aufnahmefähigen Snape brauchte, der seinen Grips und seine Logik zu einhundertfünfzig Prozent verfügbar hatte. Auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger kam es da nicht an. Voldemort wusste auch, dass er Severus in den vergangenen Wochen viel zugemutet hatte und er entschloss sich jetzt – aus rein eigennützigen Gründen – ihn bis im neuen Jahr in Ruhe zu lassen. Zum einen hatte er seine Vorbereitungen noch nicht abgeschlossen. Zum anderen hatte er ja noch William mit seiner Einheit. Die wurden nicht so häufig strapaziert, wie die Truppe um Snape. Zum dritten hatte er sich eine Hexe zur Unterstützung geholt, die ihn behandelte, damit er endlich wieder zu Kräften kam. Und die hatte ihm gesagt, dass es noch ein Weilchen dauern würde, bis er wieder vollumfänglich seine Magie einsetzen konnte. In endlos langen Sitzungen arbeitete sie daran, die Banne von Voldemort zu nehmen, die der Schutzfluch von Lilly Potter über ihn gelegt hatte.

Aber selbst jetzt, geschwächt, wie er war, war er gefährlicher als die meisten anderen Zauberer und das wusste Voldemort auch. Nur, um seinem wirklichen Widersacher gegenüberzutreten reichte das eben nicht ...

Dann stand Voldemort auf und sah in die Runde. Severus war der letzte gewesen.

"Wir haben einen neuen Bruder, den wir in unserer Mitte aufnehmen wollen. Er hat sich als würdig erwiesen, uns beizutreten."

Würdig erwiesen, hieß bei Voldemort, er hatte entweder etwas besonders Sadistisches getan oder er hatte ihm besonders wertvolle Informationen unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens geliefert oder er hatte jemanden ans Messer geliefert, der dem Lord schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war, an den er aber nicht herankommen konnte.

Voldemort nickte Severus zu. Severus wollte nicht wissen, welche „Verdienste" das neue Mitglied sich erworben hatte. Das war genau das, was er heute Abend noch gebraucht hatte. Er hatte einen schönen Nachmittag bei Remus verbracht und sie hatten sich seit langer Zeit wieder einmal richtig intensiv unterhalten. Dann hatte er sich gefreut, den Abend mit Cassy verbringen zu können. Severus war einfach völlig lustlos, nach diesem ruhigen, perfekten Tag jetzt ein solch' anstrengendes Ritual durchzuführen und er war es müde, für so einen Unsinn gerufen zu werden. Jeder Andere konnte das Ritual auch durchführen. Er musste aufpassen, dass seine Lustlosigkeit sich nicht in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

Also holte er Luft, gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und stand auf. Er begann mit den Vorbereitungen zur Zeremonie. Der Diener von Voldemort wartete bereits mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Phiole mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit stand, hinter ihm und er trug die neue Todesserrobe für das neue Mitglied zusammengefaltet unter dem Arm. Severus nahm ihm die Sachen ab und der Diener wieselte lautlos und geduckt davon, um schwere Kristallkelche auf dem Tisch zu verteilen und mit einer trägen dunklen Flüssigkeit zu füllen.

Dann kam er mit einer kleinen Trommel zurück. Er stellte sich neben Severus und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Severus blickte sich nach dem neuen Mitglied um. Am anderen Ende des ovalen Tisches war ein Stuhl aus dem Kreis entfernt worden. In dieser Lücke stand der junge Mann und blickte schüchtern über den Tisch. Severus konnte seine Nervosität bis an seinem Platz spüren. Er ging langsam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn. Es war ein ungefähr achtzehnjähriger junger Mann mit roten Haaren und unzähligen Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Im ersten Augenblick dachte er schockiert, er hätte einen Weasley vor sich. Ron's Geschwister, einschließlich Ron, waren allesamt rothaarig und sommersprossig. Aber er erkannte erleichtert, dass der junge Mann niemand aus der Weasley-Familie war. Er kannte ihn auch nicht aus Hogwarts. Dann war er hinter ihm angekommen und der junge Mann drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte er ihn mit donnernder Stimme.

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und sah Snape ein wenig ängstlich an.

Die anderen Todesser grinsten. Sie kannten das Ritual und niemand führte es so feierlich und würdevoll durch, wie Severus.

„Theodor", gab der junge Mann ihm leise zur Antwort.

Severus drehte sich der Magen um, als er kurz daran dachte, dass er in ungefähr diesem Alter auch vor der damaligen Nummer 2 gestanden und vor Angst gezittert hatte.

„Theodor, du weißt, dass du jetzt einen Schwur ablegen musst und damit das unauslöschbare Zeichen deiner Zugehörigkeit zu uns empfängst?"

Wieder nickte Theodor.

„Dann wollen wir beginnen."

Er bedeutete Theodor, seinen Unterarm frei zu machen. Severus legte ein Stück dunkelgrünen Samt auf einen kleinen Zusatztisch, den Voldemorts Diener schon bereit gestellt hatte und bettete den Unterarm von Theodor auf das Tuch. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Es war das Ritual, dass Voldemort und alle Todesser sehen konnten, wie das Mal tätowiert wurde. Er sah den Jungen mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck an. Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen zu den Todessern zu gehen. Er sollte in seinem Alter eigentlich Recht von Unrecht unterscheiden können. Aber Severus wusste, dass er ihn nicht verurteilen durfte. Er wusste es aus eigener Erfahrung. Trotzdem machte es ihn immer wütend, weil es ihn an seine eigene verblendete Zeit bei Voldemort erinnerte und Voldemort verblendete auch heute noch die Menschen. Und nicht nur die Jugend. Er versprach ihnen einen Sinn in ihrem Leben. Reichtum. Macht. Und das alles innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Wer, der keine Lebensperspektive hatte, war nicht aufnahmebereit für solche Worte und glaubte sie nur allzu gerne?

Severus hob den Zauberstab. Er nickte Voldemorts Diener zu und der begann mit einem leisen Trommelwirbel.

„Schwörst du, unsere Bruderschaft mit deinem Leben zu schützen?",  
dabei nickte er ihm zu. Theodor verstand und antwortete.  
"Ich schwöre."  
Zischen. Verbrannte Haut. Der Totenkopf.  
Kleine Dampfwölkchen stiegen auf und es stank Übelkeit erregend nach verbranntem Fleisch. Und er sah im Gesicht des jungen Mannes die Schmerzen, die ihm das Zeremoniell zufügte.  
Voldemort hatte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf gesetzt.  
Leiser Trommelwirbel.

"Schwörst du, unseren Meister mit deinem Leben zu schützen?"  
"Ich schwöre." Mühsam beherrschter Gesichtsausdruck.  
Zischen. Verbrannte Haut. Der Mund im Totenkopf.  
Leiser Trommelwirbel.

"Schwörst du, unsere Ziele unbeirrbar zu verfolgen, auch wenn es dich das Leben kostet"?  
"Ich schwöre". Offensichtliche Qual in seinen feuchten Augen.  
Zischen. Verbrannte Haut. Die Schlange.  
Leiser Trommelwirbel.

"Schwörst du, dafür zu sorgen, dass in deiner Familie das Blut rein bleibt, auch wenn du dafür töten musst"?  
"Ich schwöre". Gequältes Flüstern.  
Zischen. Verbrannte Haut. Die Zunge aus dem Schlangenmaul.  
Das Mal war komplett.  
Der Trommelwirbel ebbte leise ab und verstummte ganz.

„Sei uns willkommen." Damit gab Severus Theodor einen schweren Kristall-Weinkelch in die gesunde Hand und er selbst hob seinen Kelch, der von Voldemorts Diener vorbereitet auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, in die Runde. Die anderen Todesser taten es ihm nach. Sie tranken eine Kräutermixtur, die benebelte und schwere Halluzinationen hervorrief. Ausgerechnet heute hatte er kein Gegenmittel dabei. Die Vereidigung war überraschend angesetzt worden. Normalerweise pflegte der Lord dieses Ritual anzukündigen und Severus konnte sich mit entsprechenden Gegenmaßnahmen wappnen.

Es war Sitte, dass die Kelche in einem Zug geleert wurden. Die zähe Flüssigkeit war Übelkeit erregend süß. Die Todesser pflegten nach einer Neuaufnahme noch ausgiebig zu feiern. Das Halluzinogen senkte die Hemmschwelle des Einzelnen auf das unterste Niveau und rief bei jedem eine andere Wirkung hervor. Die einen wurden träge, bewegungslos, versanken in tiefe Apathie und kämpften mit depressiven Träumen. Die anderen wussten vor Kraft und Motivation nicht, was sie mit sich anfangen sollten.

Severus jedenfalls wusste, dass das Gift bei ihm eine tiefe Teilnahmslosigkeit, verbunden mit Halluzinationen und Bewegungsunfähigkeit verursachen würde. Voldemort hatte neuerdings darauf bestanden, dass das Gift in dieser hohen Konzentration in den Trank kam, damit die Todesser wirklich neben sich standen in der Zeit, in der es wirkte und Severus konnte nichts dagegen machen, weil der Lord den Trank oft auch zu sich nahm und sofort merkte, wenn etwas damit nicht stimmte. Er hatte eine ausgesprochen sadistische Freude daran zu sehen, wie aus den ihn umgebenden Menschen durch das Halluzinogen andere Persönlichkeiten wurden. Er nahm es auch in Kauf, dass der eine oder andere von der hohen Dosierung ernsthaft Schaden nahm. Zwei seiner Todesser waren bei den letzten Feiern nicht mehr aus dem Koma erwacht und auch Severus Gegengifte konnten ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Voldemort genoss geradezu, was seine Todesser anstellten, bei denen das Gift einen ungeheuren Kraftschub erzeugte. Sie fühlten sich unbesiegbar und ließen diese Energie dann meist an Wehrlosen aus. Wie die Auswirkungen dieser „Feiern" abliefen, konnte am nächsten Tag in jeder einschlägigen Tageszeitung der Muggel und im Tagespropheten unter den Schlagzeilen nachgelesen werden. Und es waren keine guten Nachrichten.

„Sei uns willkommen", wiederholten die Todesser einstimmig und tranken. Severus stellte den schweren Kristallkelch zurück auf den Tisch. In seinem Magen hatte sich eine tiefe Übelkeit ausgebreitet und er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Würgen. Vor allem, weil er wusste, was heute Nacht noch auf ihn zukam.

Theodor stand die ganze Zeit stumm mit einem vor Schmerz zur Grimasse verzerrten Gesicht vor der Runde der Todesser, aber man hörte keinen Laut von ihm.

Aber das Zeremoniell war noch nicht abgeschlossen.

Voldemort stand auf. Mit einer theatralischen Bewegung begann er mit seinen knochigen, dünnen Fingern den Ärmel seiner Robe hochzukrempeln und legte sein Todessermal frei. Es war, sinnbildlich gesehen, die Mutter aller Dunklen Male und konzentrierte besondere magische Kräfte im Schlangenkopf. Severus ging zu Voldemort und verbeugte sich kurz. Der Lord hielt Severus einen kleinen goldenen Dolch hin. Severus nahm den Dolch und schnitt in Voldemorts Tätowierung direkt im Kopf der Schlange ein Stück Haut auf und ließ das Blut von Voldemort in eine Vertiefung auf der Klinge des Dolches laufen. Mit diesen Tropfen ging er zu Theodor zurück.

Severus sah dem jungen Mann in die Augen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er das Blut Voldemorts auf Theodors offene Wunde am Arm aufgetragen. Es zischte kurz, ein bisschen Dampf stieg auf und kleine rosa Blasen brodelten an der Stelle auf. Dann war das Blut verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Die Reaktion war aus medizinischer Sicht nicht normal und schon gar nicht erklärbar. Voldemort stand unter einem so ungeheuer massiven Magiepotenzial, dass sein Blut auch nicht als normal bezeichnet werden konnte. Severus konnte die Panik im Gesicht von Theodor ausmachen. Der junge Mann fühlte, wie etwas Fremdes sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und vom ihm Besitz ergriff. Das Blut Voldemorts, das in die offene Wunde eindrang, stellte die mentale Verbindung zum Lord her. Das war der Grund, warum Voldemort seine Todesser an jeden x-beliebigen Platz rufen konnte, ohne dass sie wussten, wo es hinging. Die Herstellung der Verbindung zu Voldemort bedeutete auch gleichzeitig fast das Ende der Zeremonie.

Bei Theodor begann das Halluzinogen bereits zu wirken. Seine Augen wurden unruhig und trübe. Wenn man das Gift öfter zu sich nahm, reagierte der Körper mit einer gewissen Resistenz darauf, die sich von Mal zu Mal steigerte, daher waren die erfahrenen Todesser, einschließlich Severus noch bei vollem Verstand.

Severus wusste, dass die Schmerzen der Verbrennungen im Arm für den Jungen noch immer unerträglich sein mussten und bemerkte insgeheim anerkennend die tadellose Haltung, die er an den Tag legte.

Jetzt gab es nur noch die kleine Phiole auf dem Tisch. Severus nahm sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hielt sie in die Runde der Todesser.

„Hiermit besiegeln wir den Schwur."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Phiole und goss den Inhalt über die Tätowierung. Theodor zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne ein, als die Flüssigkeit auf seine verbrannte Haut traf. Die Tinktur hatte mehrere Aufgaben. Sie brachte die Tätowierung in Verbindung mit Voldemorts Blut und einem Zauberspruch zum glühen, wenn der Lord rief, aber sie nahm auch die Schmerzen und desinfizierte und versiegelte die Wunde. Severus konnte den sich entspannenden Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sehen, als die Flüssigkeit augenblicklich wirkte und ihm Erleichterung brachte. Severus Zauberspruch und die kurze Berührung mit seinem Zauberstab nahm er schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Er hatte einen hochroten Kopf von der Aufregung und den Schmerzen. Allerdings waren seine Bewegungen langsamer und träger geworden und er hatte aufgehört zu zittern.

Dann nahm ihm Severus seinen Umhang ab und kleidete ihn in die Todesserrobe. Als er damit fertig war, drehte er sich um, stellte Theodor vor sich, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und sagte: „Begrüßt unseren neuen Bruder in unserer Mitte."

Die Todesser klopften alle mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Tisch und Voldemort war aufgestanden.

„Willkommen", sagte er mit glühenden Augen und gab dem jungen Mann mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er sich auf einen besonderen Platz neben ihn setzen sollte. Schwankend nahm Theodor seinen Platz ein. „Du wirst Williams Einheit zugeteilt", teilte er ihm noch mit. Dann sah er seine Todesser an.

„Das war es für heute. Ihr könnt schon mal anfangen zu feiern. Severus, komm mit."

Severus folgte Voldemort in den Nachbarraum und sah noch, wie Voldemorts Diener verschiedene Karaffen Wein auf den Tisch stellte und den Todessern einschenkte.

Voldemort wandte sich ohne Umschweife flüsternd an ihn.

„Du weißt, dass wir einen Verräter unter uns haben?"

Severus schluckte leicht und nickte. Nicht nur einen.

„Ja, Meister. Ich recherchiere schon eine Weile, um es herauszubekommen, aber er ist sehr geschickt."

Voldemort sah ihn durchdringend an. Aber Severus direkte Antwort besänftigte ihn, auch, dass er sich bereits um die Angelegenheit kümmerte. Dann fuhr Severus fort: „Meine Einheit ist sauber. Er muss in Williams Einheit sein. Ich werde mit Bill reden, damit er die Augen aufhält."

Voldemort nickte. „Kümmere dich darum. Meine Geduld ist arg strapaziert und du weißt, was das heißt."

Severus nickte und ein unangenehmes Ziehen kroch durch seine Brust.

„Es ist zu viel daneben gegangen in letzter Zeit und hat meine Pläne um Monate zurückgeworfen. Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens Crabbe und Goyle mit ermutigenden Nachrichten zurückkommen." Dabei hatte seine Stimme einen solch unangenehmen Unterton bekommen, dass Severus lieber nicht in der Haut der beiden stecken wollte, wenn sie mit schlechten Botschaften zurückkamen.

Dann gab Voldemort ihm mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er gehen konnte. „Du bist von der Feier entbunden."

Severus nickte dankbar und desapparierte.

Am Fenster saß Aratos und beobachtete alles ganz genau. Als er Voldemorts Handbewegung gesehen hatte, machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Heute war keine Gefahr mehr zu erwarten.

Als Severus vor Hogwarts rematerialisierte, war er alleine. Es warteten heute weder Remus noch Cassy auf ihn. Warum war ausgerechnet heute niemand da? Er brauchte jetzt dringend Hilfe. Das Halluzinogen begann zu wirken. Und er wusste, dass er sich nicht im Griff haben würde. Er versuchte auf dem schnellsten Wege seine Unterkunft zu erreichen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall von den Schülern morgen früh in der Eingangshalle gefunden werden. Es blieb ihm nur noch wenig Zeit.

Und er musste reden. Ein junger Mensch hatte sich an den Rande des Abgrunds begeben und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Mit hastigen Schritten rannte er ins Schloss, seine Umgebung immer weniger real wahrnehmend. Er stolperte mehrmals auf dem Weg, fiel aber nicht hin. In seinem Kopf hatte sich der Wille manifestiert, sein Appartement noch zu erreichen. Auf der Treppe zu seiner Unterkunft war er bereits nicht mehr Herr über seine Motorik und hielt sich krampfhaft am Geländer fest, aber die Treppe schwankte vor seinem geistigen Auge. Sie verzog sich. Er konnte kein klares Ziel ausmachen, wo er seinen Fuß hinsetzen konnte, trat vorbei und fiel schwer die Stufen hinunter. Unten blieb er einen Moment liegen und fixierte die Tür zu seinem Büro. Sie schien kilometerweit entfernt zu sein und veränderte ununterbrochen ihren Standort.

„Cassy, wo bist du heute nur?", flüsterte er verzweifelt, „So hilf mir doch!"

Er robbte weiter auf seine Tür zu.

„Cassy, ich brauche dich."

Seine Gedanken begann abzudriften. Wer war Cassy nochmal? Wo wollte er eigentlich hin?

‚Severus, halt durch. Nur noch wenige Meter!' Er peitschte sich selbst vorwärts und schob sich unbeirrbar auf die Tür zu seinem Appartement zu, und er mobilisierte all seine Willenskraft, um gegen die Wirkung des Giftes anzukämpfen. Er wusste, dass das nahezu sinnlos war und dass er das Unvermeidliche nur noch sehr kurz hinauszögern konnte. Es würden ihm nur noch wenige Augenblicke klaren Verstandes bleiben. Er würde das Gegengift im Schrank nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen.

Mit letzter Kraft erreichte er die Tür und zog sich hoch. Schwankend betrat er sein Appartement. Für ihn sah der Raum aus, wie der Eingang zu einer Geisterbahn. Alles war perspektivisch verzogen und schief. Schwarze Schatten mit roten Augen lösten sich aus den Ecken und liefen hämisch lachend und flüsternd auf ihn zu. Sie streckten ihre Finger nach ihm aus und wollten ihn mitzerren. Sein Herz raste. Durch den unnatürlich hohen Puls fühlte er Beklemmungen in der Brust und die grauenhaften Schatten, die er sah, wurden immer realer.

‚Nein. Das ist nicht wirklich! Nimm dich zusammen!' Er rief nach Dobby. Das war das Letzte, das er noch fähig war, zu tun. Dann fiel er zu Boden.

Als der kleine Elf den Professor auf dem Boden liegen sah, schloss er als erstes die Appartementtür. Dann rannte er sofort zu ihm. Severus murmelte mit starren Augen etwas vor sich hin. Dobby beugte sich vor und hörte, dass er ununterbrochen Miss Parkers Namen rief. Der Elf überlegte nicht lange und rannte zu Cassy.

Aratos hatte Snape genau beobachtet. Als er durch die Tür in das Schloss hineingestolpert war, flog die Eule zu einem kaputten Fenster in einem der Türme und gelangte ins Innere des Gebäudes. Im Sturzflug fegte sie rücksichtslos durch die leeren Gänge direkt in die Kerker. Sie kam gerade an, als der kleine Hauself sich misstrauisch im Flur umsah und hastig die Tür von Severus' Unterkunft schloss. Dann flog Aratos einen eleganten Bogen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Snape war versorgt.

„Miss Parker!", rief Dobby. Er stand auf Cassy's Brust und rüttelte mit aller Kraft an ihr herum. „Miss Parker!" Cassy erwachte und Dobby's grüne, tennisballgroße Augen nahmen ihr ganzes Blickfeld ein. Sie zuckte augenblicklich hoch und der kleine Elf purzelte nach hinten über ihre Bettdecke weg. Er stand wieder auf und sprang aus dem Bett.

Dobby ignorierte Cassys Schrecken. „Bitte, kommen Sie! Professor Snape ist krank."

Ihr Verstand war sofort hellwach. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Dobby mit vom Schlaf noch rauer Stimme und rieb sich die Augen, da sie noch nicht klar sehen konnte.

„Dobby weiß es nicht, aber der Professor liegt auf dem Boden und sieht sehr krank aus."

Cassy überlegte nicht lange. Sie schickte Dobby weiter zu Madam Pomfrey und rannte, nur mit ihrem Nachthemd und einer im Vorbeirennen hastig gegriffenen Robe bekleidet, und ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten, direkt in die Kerker.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie Severus auf dem Fußboden auf dem Rücken liegen und kniete sich sofort neben ihn. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, aber er nahm sie nicht wahr. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich Schweiß gesammelt und lief in Tropfen an seinen Schläfen hinunter in seine auf dem Boden ausgebreiteten Haare. Das ganze Gesicht war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen. Sein Atem ging unnatürlich schnell und unregelmäßig und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bei den tiefen Atemzügen, wie im Fieberwahn. Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine Halsschlagader und fühlte seinen trommelnden Puls. Ab und zu zuckte Severus. Sein starrer Blick machte ihr Angst. Sie hörte ihn ununterbrochen nur ihren Namen flüstern und dass sie ihm helfen solle. Ihr Herz krampfte sich vor Angst zusammen. Sie holte ein Handtuch und einen feuchten Lappen aus seinem Badezimmer und kniete sich neben ihn. Sachte hob sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und begann, ihm die glühende Stirn und sein Gesicht zu trocknen und mit dem feuchten Tuch zu kühlen. Dabei sprach sie leise auf ihn ein.

Als würde ihre Stimme zu ihm durchdringen, lüftete sich für einen Moment der Schleier in seinen schwarzen Augen und er sah sie bewusst an.

„Cassy, bitte hilf' mir!", flehte er verzweifelt und krallte sich mit einer Hand schmerzhaft in ihren Arm. Dann kehrte die Leere in seine Augen zurück und er starrte wieder stumpf vor sich hin. Seine Hand erschlaffte und fiel zu Boden. Sie streichelte ihn, kühlte seine Stirn weiterhin und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Wo, verdammt noch mal, blieb Madam Pomfrey nur?

Was hatte Voldemort mit ihm gemacht?

In Cassy begann sich wieder ohnmächtiger Zorn wie eine glühende Welle auszubreiten, als sie auf den hilflosen Severus sah, von dem sie nicht wusste, was er hatte und ob er es überleben konnte.

Wenn Voldemort jetzt neben ihr gestanden hätte - beim Leben ihrer Mutter - sie hätte ihn umgebracht!

Endlich ging die Tür auf und Poppy stürzte mit einer großen Tasche herein. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er redet wirres Zeug und erkennt mich nicht." Cassys Stimme zitterte und sie war vor Angst um ihn den Tränen nah.

Poppy's Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich jedoch. „Ist er von einem Einsatz zurückgekommen?"

Cassy nickte.

Poppy nickte auch. Wissend und Angst vertreibend. „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Kindchen. Er musste wieder ein Halluzinogen schlucken. Das haben wir gleich." Sie wühlte mit flinken Fingern in ihrer Tasche und holte eine Phiole mit einer lila Flüssigkeit heraus. Die nahezu lakonische Art der Heilerin und ihre Routine, die sie ein ums andere Mal an den Tag legte, beruhigten Cassy sehr und sie entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Halten Sie ihn bitte fest. Er muss einen Teil davon schlucken, um das Gift zu neutralisieren und sein Herz zu beruhigen." Cassy nahm sein schmales, blasses Gesicht in ihre Hände, streichelte mit dem Daumen seine erhitzte Wange und hörte Poppy bei ihrer nicht enden wollenden, wirklich unflätigen Schimpfkanonade über Voldemort und seine Methoden zu.

Die Heilerin schüttete etwas von dem Trank auf ihre Hände und rieb Severus' Schläfen und Stirn damit ein. Dann öffnete sie ihm mit einem geübten Griff den Mund und flößte ihm vorsichtig die Medizin ein. Severus schluckte die Flüssigkeit. Er starrte noch immer mit ausdruckslosen, trüben Augen vor sich hin, allerdings schwieg er jetzt.

Poppy sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sein Brustkorb begann sich zu beruhigen und sein unruhiger, fast hechelnder Atem wurde leiser. Sie nickte zufrieden und instruierte Cassy: „Wenn er jetzt erwacht, geben Sie ihm noch diesen Trank hier und bleiben Sie bei ihm. Das Gift in seinem Körper und die Reaktion mit dem Gegengift wird ihn viel Kraft kosten und ihn sehr hektisch und unruhig machen." Sie verstummte einen Moment und sah Cassy mit einem ermunternden Lächeln an. „Ich habe ihn schon einige Male darauf behandeln müssen. Aber er wird es sicher als angenehmer empfinden, wenn er aufwacht und weiß, dass er von Ihnen betreut wird. Bleiben Sie bei ihm, bis er ganz sicher schläft. Sollte es noch Probleme geben, Krämpfe, Schmerzen oder irgend etwas in diese Richtung, schicken Sie mir sofort Dobby. Gute Nacht." Damit gab sie Cassy eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit und ließ sie alleine bei Severus zurück. Sie wusste, dass die junge Frau mit ihm zurechtkommen würde, und sie könnte noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, um ihn morgen weiter zu behandeln, falls nötig.

Cassy fühlte sich zuerst überfordert mit der Situation. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Poppy Sev niemals ihrer Obhut überlassen hätte, wenn sie nicht sicher wäre, dass Cassy alles im Griff hätte. Und so beruhigte sie sich etwas. Noch immer saß ihr die Angst im Herzen. Sie hatte noch niemals einen Menschen in einer so hilflosen Situation gesehen. Sie sah ihm weiterhin in die Augen, um eine Veränderung festzustellen. Dann sah sie den Glanz und damit seinen Verstand langsam in seine Augen zurückkehren. Er blickte sie an und lächelte verzerrt.

„Cassy! Ich dachte, ich hätte geträumt!", flüsterte er kraftlos und hob eine Hand. Aber bevor er ihr Gesicht berühren konnte, hatte Cassy die Hand genommen und legte seinen Handrücken an ihre Wange. Sie war sehr erleichtert.

Er blieb noch einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und Cassy streichelte sein Gesicht, das wieder eine normale Temperatur hatte. Dann half sie ihm langsam aufzustehen. Er war sehr unsicher auf den Beinen. Cassy stützte ihn und brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Sie half ihm, sich auszuziehen. Als sie mit dem Ellbogen an seinen Rücken stieß, stöhnte er gequält auf. „Ich bin die Treppe heruntergefallen", erklärte er ihr auf ihren fragenden Blick, während sie ihm half, seine Schlafkleidung anzuziehen. „Gibt morgen bestimmt ein paar richtig dicke, blaue Flecken." Dann kroch er völlig erschöpft unter seine Bettdecke. Als er sich mit einem Seufzer in die Kissen hatte sinken lassen, sah er sie mit seinen schwarzen, schimmernden Augen an und fragte fast flehend: „Bleibst du?"

Cassy nickte. „Natürlich." Sie zog ihre Robe aus, schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Er kuschelte sich an sie und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Eine Weile streichelte sie sachte, wegen des Treppensturzes, beruhigend seinen Rücken. Dann begann er leise und abgehackt zu erzählen. Cassy wollte schon sagen, er solle ruhig sein und sie würden morgen darüber sprechen, aber sie wusste, dass er sein Gewissen erleichtern musste, sonst würde er gar keine Ruhe finden.

„Ich habe heute einen jungen Mann für die Todesser geweiht." Er presste seine Augen zusammen und begann wieder zu zittern. Cassy drückte ihn unwillkürlich noch fester an sich.

„Er war ungefähr so alt, wie ich damals. Und ich bin sicher, er weiß auch nicht, was er da tut." Seine Vergangenheit kochte in ihm hoch und seine Stimme versagte. Die beiden Gifte schienen seinen gesamten Körper in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Ein heftiges Zittern hatte ihn ergriffen. Er rollte sich fast zusammen und machte sich ganz klein, damit er ihre Wärme überall an seinem Körper spüren konnte. In seiner Verzweiflung kroch er fast in Cassy hinein. Dann fiel ihr der Trank ein, den Poppy ihr gegeben hatte und sie löste sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umklammerung. Severus nahm den Trank ohne Widerspruch zu sich. Dann klammerte er sich wieder an Cassy. Während sie über seine Haare streichelte, liefen ihr verstohlen zwei verzweifelte Tränen über die Wangen, weil sie ihn am liebsten aus Hogwarts weggebracht hätte.

Irgendwo hin, wo er wirklich zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

Irgendwo hin, wo sie beide ungestört glücklich sein könnten.

Voldemort, Dumbledore, die dunkle Bedrohung – all' das war ihr im Moment wirklich verdammt egal.

Severus' Leben war das Einzige, was für sie zählte.

Seine Bewegungen und das Zittern beruhigten sich nach und nach. Seine Stimme wurde undeutlicher. Seine Anspannung ließ nach. Seine zusammengekrampfte Körperhaltung entspannte sich und er lag ruhig und beinahe zufrieden in Cassy's Armen mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und hatte sich in ihre Halsbeuge geschmiegt. Irgendwann war er endlich eingeschlafen, aber bis sie sich aus seiner Unterkunft schleichen konnte, dauerte es noch eine Weile, weil Severus sie auch im Schlaf nicht losließ. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an ihn gekuschelt und wäre geblieben. Warum tat sie es nicht einfach? Es ging nicht. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Dann war sein Atem endlich tief und gleichmäßig. Sie lauschte ihm noch einen Moment, um ihre eigene Ruhe zu finden, dann ging sie.

Völlig erschöpft und frustriert sank sie in ihrem Appartement auf ihr Bett. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Wie lange sollte das noch gehen?

Er würde daran zerbrechen.

Früher oder später, würde er es nicht mehr verkraften können.

Dass er ihr vertraute und seine Sorgen mit ihr teilen konnte, schob den seelischen Exitus nur hinaus. Es würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Ob sie mit Dumbledore reden sollte? Aber was brachte das. Sie konnte nicht einfach über Severus' Kopf hinweg irgend etwas tun. Außerdem waren ihre Reaktionen rein emotionaler und egoistischer Natur und würden bei Dumbledore sowieso kein Gehör finden. Das Wohl eines Einzelnen stand für ihn in diesem Kampf nicht zur Debatte, wenn dabei die Menschheit vor der dunklen Bedrohung gerettet werden konnte.

Was Severus tat, war ihm – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – und Lilly konnte nicht der einzige Grund sein – so wichtig, dass er bereit war, dafür zu sterben oder sich in ein seelisches Wrack verstümmeln zu lassen.

Sie war allerdings ganz und gar nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren.

Und ihr Kampfeswille trat wieder zu Tage.

Dann schlief sie endlich doch noch ein.

Ihr war auch bewusst geworden, dass er heute zum ersten Mal direkt nach ihr gerufen hatte. Er brauchte sie. Ihre Anwesenheit begann für ihn selbstverständlich und sogar notwendig zu werden. Trotz des ganzen Grauens ein Hoffnung gebendes Gefühl.

Als sie erwachte, war es schon Zeit für den Ausflug mit Hermine. Frühstück konnte sie vergessen. Allerdings wollte sie noch schnell nach Severus sehen, bevor sie ging. Sie sah sich sorgfältig um und schlich in das untere Stockwerk.

Er hatte vor einiger Zeit einen Zauber auf seine Appartementtür gelegt, der Cassy den direkten Zutritt ermöglichte, weil sie nicht zaubern konnte. Es war für den Notfall gedacht und hatte heute morgen seinen Zweck mehr als erfüllt. Als sie die Unterkunft betrat, lag Severus noch in seinem Bett und schlief. Er hatte sich tief, wie Schutz suchend, in seine Bettdecke vergraben und lag auf der Seite. Sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete liebevoll sein schmales, blasses Gesicht. Gott, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Dann streichelte sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange und wollte wieder gehen.

„Danke, dass du da warst", flüsterte eine müde Stimme hinter ihr, als sie gerade aufgestanden war. Sie drehte sich um und Severus schaute sie verschlafen an. Cassy ging noch einmal zurück, setzte sich erneut auf den Bettrand und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Verzeih' mir." Sie sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen und sah seine Erschöpfung. „Ruh' dich aus, Sev", sagte sie mit leiser, sorgenvoller Stimme. „Du bist doch sicher noch sehr müde?"

Severus nickte. Ja, das war er wirklich. Er fühlte sich völlig kaputt. Aber er hatte sich für heute etwas vorgenommen und das würde er auf jeden Fall erledigen. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte ihre warme Hand noch einmal über sein Gesicht streicheln. Sie war heute morgen wieder für ihn da gewesen, ohne zu fragen und ohne zu urteilen. Er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Cassy verließ leise das Appartement.

Hermine wartete schon auf sie. Beide hatten sich in dicke Umhänge gemummelt, weil es krachend kalt war. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schritten und vor ihrem Mund bildeten sich dichte weiße Atemwolken. Aber es war ein strahlender Vormittag und Cassy war wieder einmal beeindruckt vom Farbenspiel um das Schloss. Die Hänge waren mit Schnee überzogen und hatten weiche Konturen bekommen. Der Himmel leuchtete in Hellblau, das zum Horizont hin in Azurblau überging. Die Sonne zauberte mit ihren Strahlen ein Glitzern und Funkeln auf den Schnee und die verschneiten, kahlen Bäume, dass Cassy dachte, sie würde in einer Märchenwelt spazieren gehen.

„Es ist aber wirklich saukalt", sagte Hermine gerade neben ihr. In Cassy's Kopf machte es Plopp und ihre fantasievollen Gedanken kehrten in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Haben Sie sich nicht warm genug angezogen?", fragte sie besorgt. „Wollen wir zurückgehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Winter gibt es nicht genügend Kleidung, dass es mir wirklich warm wäre", sagte sie bibbernd. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich. Sie murmelte _„caldus"_ und ein roter Kreis löste sich aus ihrem Zauberstab, der immer größer wurde, sich einmal um Hermine legte und dann verschwand. „Wärmezauber", erklärte sie grinsend und mit wesentlich entspannterem Gesicht. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Cassy. „Wollen Sie auch?"

Cassy traute den Zauberstäben noch immer nicht, hob abwehrend beide Hände und sagte lächelnd. „Danke, ich friere nicht."

Lieber hätte sie einen zwei Kilogramm schweren Eiszapfen an der Nase mit sich herumgeschleppt, als sich von einem Blitz, der wie ein rotes Ei aussah, einhüllen zu lassen.

Dann waren sie in Hogsmeade angekommen. In dem kleinen Dorf herrschte schon ein reges Treiben. Heute war Markt. Händler hatten ihre Stände am Straßenrand aufgebaut und riefen ihre Waren aus. Cassy betrachtete staunend die Vielfalt an Waren, die sich vor ihr auftat. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, warum die Händler so dünn angezogen waren und fragte Hermine. Die grinste verschmitzt vor sich hin. „Ich wundere mich, dass Sie immer noch fragen", antwortete sie vorwitzig.

Cassy fing an zu lachen und meinte: „Muggel lernen so etwas wahrscheinlich nie."

Dann betrachteten sie von Stand zu Stand gehend die ausgestellten Waren. Paradiesvogelküken in den schillerndsten Farben, die angeblich neuesten Roben vom berühmten Modeschöpfer Draziw Terces (Cassy hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wer das sein sollte), Amulette, die alle möglichen schädlichen Einflüsse fernhalten sollten und ihren Trägern ein sorgloses Leben zusicherten, Zutaten für Zaubertränke - und ein Stand mit Büchern.

Als Hermine diesen Stand sah, ging eine sonderbare Veränderung mit ihr vor. Sie hatte auf einmal den Ausdruck eines Geiers im Gesicht, der ein wundervoll verwestes Aas erblickt hatte, das ihm ganz alleine gehörte. Mit leicht nach vorn geneigtem Kopf und einem stieren Blick stapfte sie direkt auf diesen Stand zu. Wenn sich ihr jetzt jemand in den Weg gestellt hätte, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich umgewalzt. Cassy lief hinterher, amüsiert über die Veränderung, die mit dem Mädchen vor sich ging. Dann begann Hermine in den Büchern zu wühlen. Der Händler sah sie an und redete auf sie ein. „Würden Sie mich bitte in Ruhe schauen lassen", fuhr sie ihn an. Sie war vollkommen in ihrem Element. Der Händler zog sich zurück und beäugte Hermine misstrauisch, die sehr aufmerksam zwischen den Büchern stöberte und leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und Cassy schaute in der Zwischenzeit dem Treiben auf dem Markt interessiert zu.

Dann stieß Hermine einen entzückten Schrei aus und Cassy fuhr zusammen. Sie drehte sich zu Cassy um und sagte: „Das hier ist es. Das wird ihm bestimmt Freude machen." Das Buch hatte den langweiligen Titel ‚Seltene Kräuter und deren Verwendung'. Es war in Leder gebunden und hatte die handliche Größe eines Taschenbuches. Es sah sehr alt aus.

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass es eher etwas für Professor Sprout wäre?", fragte Cassy leicht zweifelnd. Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „In diesem Buch stehen auch uralte Zaubertränke, die heute gar nicht mehr zu finden sind. Ich habe den Hinweis darauf in einem Zaubertränkebuch in der Bibliothek gefunden. Aber in keinem Buchladen war es zu finden. Es wird nicht mehr gedruckt und es existieren nur noch ein paar Restbestände davon auf der Welt."

Der Händler hatte mitbekommen, dass es sich hierbei ganz offensichtlich um ein sehr seltenes Buch handelte. Als Hermine sich umdrehte und fragte, was es kosten würde, nannte er eine so horrende Summe, dass Hermine ihn ansah und ihn fragte, ob er sich gerne mit der Marktaufsicht auseinandersetzen wollte. Der Händler wurde leicht blass und nannte einen wesentlich niedrigeren Preis. Aber Hermine war auch hier nicht zufrieden und feilschte, was das Zeug hielt. Zweimal warf sie ihm das Buch vor den Bauch und drehte sich zum Gehen, aber der Händler holte sie zurück mit einem kaum spürbar niedrigeren Preis. Cassy war völlig fasziniert. Hermine beschimpfte den Händler und sagte ihm, welchen Schund er ansonsten auf seinem Tisch liegen hätte. Dann wieder drehte sie sich um und rief laut über den Markt, dass er ein Gauner wäre, der armen, harmlosen Hexen das letzte Hemd ausziehen wolle. Dem Händler brach langsam der Schweiß aus und zum Schluss überließ er Hermine das Buch für einen sehr geringen Preis. Cassy hatte den Eindruck, dass er Hermine am liebsten noch Geld auf das Buch draufgeklebt hätte, nur damit sie endlich ging.

Hermine zog mit triumphierendem Gesicht ab und übergab Cassy das Buch. „Wo haben Sie so handeln gelernt?", lachte Cassy und gab Hermine das Geld zurück.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ich merkte, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, welche Schätze er zwischen dem ganzen Schrott auf seinem Tisch vor sich hat, hatte ich auch keine Mühe mehr, ihm einen anderen Preis aus den Rippen zu leiern." Sie grinste wieder verschmitzt. „Der erste Preis, den er nannte, war durchaus angemessen und selbst der war eigentlich noch niedrig. Vielleicht leiht Professor Snape mir das Buch mal aus?"

"Da müssen Sie ihn schon selbst fragen", lachte Cassy.

Es war schon spät geworden. „Ich lade Sie zum Essen ein in die ‚Drei Besen', einverstanden?"

Hermine nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Gerade als sie in die Tür zu den Drei Besen eintraten, entging ihnen der große, schlanke Mann mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren, der sich – nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück gestärkt - gut gelaunt auf den Weg zu einem Bekleidungsgeschäft machte. Sie hatten sich nur um wenige Sekunden verpasst.

Severus trat in das Geschäft ein und sah sich um. Hoffentlich sah ihn niemand hier. Er hatte in einer Ecke gewartet, bis auch der letzte Kunde das Geschäft verlassen hatte. Jetzt war Mittagszeit und die vom Markt außergewöhnlich belebten Straßen begannen sich zu leeren. Die freundliche Hexe, die schon das letzte Mal da war, lächelte ihn an. „Haben Sie noch das rote Kleid, das im Schaufenster stand? Meine Kollegin hat es vor einiger Zeit hier probiert?" sprach er sie an. Die Hexe überlegte einen Moment, aber dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der vor dem Geschäft stehen geblieben war. Sie ging an das Regal, zog das Kleid heraus und faltete es noch einmal auf, dass Severus es ganz sehen konnte. Er empfand es mit seiner dunkelroten Farbe und der Schlichtheit, die es ausstrahlte umwerfend schön. „Ist das auch noch die gleiche Größe?"

Die Hexe nickte. „Es gibt nicht viele Frauen in Hogsmeade, die in diese kleine Größe hineinpassen", sagte sie anerkennend, als sie sich wieder an Cassy erinnert hatte. Sie war froh, dass das Kleid doch noch geholt wurde. Sie hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, es noch verkaufen zu können.

Er bezahlte das Kleid und wollte gerade gehen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Da war doch noch etwas gewesen ... Richtig! Weihnachten sollte man Geschenke festlich einpacken. Man konnte sie nicht einfach unter den Arm klemmen und dem Beschenkten mit einem beiläufigen, lapidaren ‚Da' oder ‚Hier isses' auf den Tisch werfen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man ein Geschenk einpackte und sah sich schon bis zu den Waden in seinem Büro in Geschenkpapier stehen und völlig entnervt den Zauberstab schwingen, aber das Papier würde tun, was es wollte.

Die Hexe hatte sein Zögern bemerkt. Wenn Männer Frauenkleider kauften gab es dafür meist einleuchtende Gründe. Der Naheliegendste war natürlich, dass es ein Geschenk war. Daher fragte sie freundlich: „Soll ich es Ihnen in Geschenkpapier packen?"

Erleichtert ging er zurück und legte das Kleid auf den Tisch.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Daraufhin begann das Kleid sich selbst erneut zusammenzufalten. Dann kam ein Bogen dunkelblaues Geschenkpapier angeflattert, die Papierkanten muteten dabei wie die eleganten Schwimmbewegungen eines Manta an. Das Papier schob sich unter das Kleid und rollte und drehte sich raschelnd. Als es fertig war, lag ein Geschenk mit dem Aussehen eines überdimensionalen Bonbons vor Severus auf dem Tisch. An den beiden Enden war es mit üppigen goldenen Schleifen versehen und auf dem Papier funkelten unzählige Sterne.

Severus schoss augenblicklich beim Anblick der schillernden Punkte eine Idee durch den Kopf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, tippte das Papier an und die schimmernden Punkte begannen sich zum Sternbild der Cassiopeia zusammenzufügen.

Die Hexe sah ihm interessiert zu. „Es muss eine besondere Frau sein, die ein solches Geschenk bekommt", sagte sie und schaute ihn lächelnd an.

Er verkniff sich gerade noch ‚Das ist sie' zu sagen und sagte: „Keine Ahnung. Ich hole das Geschenk nur für einen Freund ab." Damit verließ er das Geschäft.

Er hätte singen können.

Das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren.

Unterwegs kam er noch an einem anderen Geschäft vorbei. Ein spontaner, sehr zärtlicher Gedanke ließ ihn eintreten und noch etwas Weiteres kaufen. Das würde Cassy sicher gefallen. Und er freute sich wie ein Kind auf den Weihnachtsabend.

In den ‚Drei Besen' hatten Cassy und Hermine einen Platz in einer Ecke gefunden. Dafür, dass es Mittagszeit mitten in der Woche war, war die Kneipe brechend voll. Das hing wohl mit dem Markt zusammen. Einmal im Monat fand er statt und aus der näheren bis weiten Umgebung kamen die Hexen und Zauberer, um hier ihre Einkäufe zu tätigen. Der Markt hatte den Ruf, besonders gut sortiert zu sein. Und wenn man die Händler etwas intensiver fragte, wechselten unter der Hand auch illegale Waren wie Dracheneier oder Ähnliches den Besitzer.

„Hatten Sie eigentlich in der ganzen Zeit nie das Bedürfnis, auch zaubern zu können?", fragte Hermine sie, als sie auf das Essen warteten.

Cassy dachte nach. „Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Ich wünschte nur, ich würde einige Dinge einfach besser verstehen. Zum Beispiel, warum Bärwurz und Drachenhaut ein Medikament ergeben, während Drachenhaut und Ingwerwurzel mit noch einer weiteren Zutat ein tödliches Gift ergibt. Aber zaubern? Nein. Ich habe es nicht vermisst." Sie hatte schon durch ihre abgrundtiefe Angst vor den Zauberstäben nicht näher darüber nachgedacht.

Hermine nickte. „Wenn Sie möchten, bringe ich Ihnen die Grundkenntnisse in den Kräutern bei", bot sie an.

Cassy lächelte dankbar. Was Kräuter anging, hatte sie einen ausgiebigen Intensiv-Kurs in den Gewächshäusern bei Madam Sprout absolviert ...

Dann bekamen sie ihr Essen und unterhielten sich wieder über die Schule. Hermine erzählte Cassy, wie cool und abgefahren Remus seinen Unterricht hielt und Cassy entging nicht der Hauch von Rot, der kurz über Hermines Gesicht flog. Sie lächelte das Mädchen an. Aber Hermine hatte schnell das Thema gewechselt und wollte jetzt unbedingt etwas über Cassy und Severus erfahren. Ihre Neugier war groß, trotzdem traute sie sich nicht, Cassy alles zu fragen, was sie interessierte, da es zum Teil doch recht indiskret war. Dennoch fragte sie für Cassy's Empfinden sehr ausführlich. Dort, wo sie es verantworten konnte, gab sie Hermine bereitwillig Auskunft. Was sie ihr nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte, sagte sie dem Mädchen ganz offen und Hermine akzeptierte das ohne weiteren Kommentar. Sie fühlte sich wohl in Cassys Gesellschaft und war stolz auf das Vertrauen, das sie ihr entgegenbrachte.

In der Zwischenzeit war Severus wieder auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er in die ‚Drei Besen' gehen sollte, aber alleine dort zu sitzen, hatte er keine Lust.

Als sie fertig waren, fiel Cassy ein, dass sie für Remus noch etwas besorgen wollte. Aber was? Hier war es fast noch schwieriger als für Severus. Sie wusste nicht, ob Remus gerne las. Sie wusste auch nicht, welche Hobbys er hatte. Was wusste sie überhaupt von ihm? Sehr wenig, stellte sie leicht erstaunt fest.

Hermine machte sie während der Diskussion auf die völlig zerschlissene Büchertasche von Remus aufmerksam, über die die Slytherins sich, zu Hermines Ärger, ständig lustig machten. Allen voran Draco. Genau eine solche Büchertasche wollte Cassy jetzt für ihn besorgen. Natürlich in neu, versteht sich. Sie überlegte noch kurz, ob das ein zu persönliches Geschenk war. Aber sie verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Remus war ja auch ein besonderer, persönlicher Freund. Also ging sie mit Hermine noch einmal über den Markt. Als sie an dem Stand mit den Büchern vorbeikamen und Hermine noch einmal verlangend auf die Auslagen sah, entging Cassy nicht das panische Zucken des Verkäufers, als er den Blick des Mädchens sah und das erleichterte Gesicht, als sie dann doch weiterging. Dieser Kelch war an ihm vorübergegangen. Es war heute das erste und wahrscheinlich auch das letzte Mal, dass er seine Waren hier in Hogsmeade feil geboten hatte.

Sie fanden noch eine schöne, glatte Ledertasche, die aus einem Stück genäht war. Dann liefen sie zurück zum Schloss.

Der 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag war angebrochen und Cassy lief aufgeregt in ihrem Appartement hin und her. Dobby hatte für eine zusätzliche Sitzgelegenheit gesorgt, eine kleine Couch für zwei Personen, und er hatte auch einen weiteren Stuhl für das Abendessen in das Appartement gebracht. Cassy hatte Tannenzweige, verziert mit Weihnachtskugeln oder ähnlichem, dekoriert und in einer Ecke stand ein kleiner, üppig geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie aus Hogsmeade drei Flaschen Johannisbeerwein geschickt, mit der dringenden Empfehlung, ihn gut dosiert zu genießen und Aratos hatte das Paket mit zwei weiteren Schuleulen abtransportiert. Zurück bekam sie ein kleines Paket mit einem dunkelblauen schlichten Shiftkleid aus kühler Rohseide und einen endlos langen Brief ihrer Mutter.

Mit den Kollegen, die nicht in Urlaub oder nach Hause gefahren waren, hatten sie gestern Abend in Dumbledores Unterkunft gemeinsam Weihnachten gefeiert. Der Schulleiter meinte, die Froße Halle wäre zu unpersönlich für die wenigen Leute, da die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen eigene Parties veranstaltet hatten. Es gab Eierpunsch nach einem alten Familienrezept der Dumbledores. Cassy vermutete, als sie den ersten Schluck davon getrunken hatte, dass Eier darin die kleinste Rolle spielten. Aber das Getränk war süffig und sie hatten alle reichlich davon genossen.

Flitwick hatte einen richtigen Schwips und wollte Professor McGonagall dauernd zum Tanzen animieren. Die hatte überhaupt keine Lust und sagte Flitwick, dass sie einen Bandscheibenvorfall bekäme, wenn sie mit einem solchen Zwerg Jive tanzen solle. Daraufhin war Flitwick wieder einmal beleidigt und hatte Madam Hooch bekniet. Die schüttelte so heftig und andauernd verneinend den Kopf, dass es Cassy nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie irgendwann ohnmächtig vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. Flitwick war so klein, wie er penetrant war ...

Sogar Severus lachte und machte seine kleinen, bissigen Scherze. Er war ganz anders, wenn keine Schüler dabei waren. Viel offener, entspannter. Cassy hatte mit Remus getanzt und Severus hatte ein finsteres Gesicht aufgesetzt, das nicht gespielt war. Dann hatte sich Professor Dumbledore angestellt und zwischendurch hatte Flitwick sie dann doch am Wickel. McGonagalls Ahnung mit dem Bandscheibenvorfall war gar nicht so weit hergeholt. Noch ein Tanz und Cassy wäre der Rücken abgebrochen und sie konnte Flitwick ja schlecht auf den Arm nehmen.

Spät am Abend - nach diversen Gläsern Dumbledore'schen Eierpunsches ging sie zu Severus und zog ihn von seinem Platz. Wie schon an Halloween sträubte er sich und wollte nicht tanzen. Aber die leicht angetrunkenen Kollegen hatten schon den ganzen Abend unter seinem Zynismus zu leiden gehabt und zahlten es ihm jetzt heim. Sie feuerten ihn an und er hatte keine andere Wahl, als mit Cassy mitzugehen. ‚Das Leben kann manchmal hart sein', dachte er still vergnügt und ließ sich von Cassy auf den freien Platz zum Tanzen ziehen.

Ausgerechnet jetzt kam natürlich ein langsames Musikstück und Cassy hatte den Verdacht, dass Professor Dumbledore daran nicht ganz unschuldig war. Er saß nämlich mit einem breiten, selbstzufriedenen Grinsen und einer leuchtend roten Nase auf seinem Stuhl, schaute sie einmal kurz über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille an und prostete ihr mit dem Eierpunsch so heftig zu, dass die Hälfte des Glasinhaltes im hohen Bogen aus dem Glas schwappte, sich über Professor Flitwicks Glatze ergoss und den Armen beinahe unter der Tür aus Dumbledores Wohnzimmer hinausschwemmte.

Flitwick sah ihn daraufhin unglaublich wütend an, während der Eierpunsch langsam von seinen Augenbrauen und Ohren in seinen Kragen tropfte, und Dumbledore sagte mit todernstem Gesicht: „Uups. Tschuldigung."

Und die ganze Gesellschaft prustete los und kringelte sich vor Lachen.

Severus und Cassy hatten die Szene von der Tanzfläche aus beobachtet und hatten beide ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Es war ein endlos langes Lied und sie mussten sich zusammennehmen, dass sie sich nicht ununterbrochen in die Augen schauten. Allerdings waren die angetrunkenen Kollegen alle sehr ausgelassen und hatten ihr Interesse an den beiden durch Dumbledores Missgeschick sehr schnell verloren. Ziel ihres Spottes war jetzt der kleine Professor.

Man wollte ihm für die nächste Party Muggelschwimmärmel kaufen, damit er nicht ertrank, wenn mal ein Schnapsglas umfiel.

Und so unbeobachtet zog Severus Cassy eng an sich heran und streichelte mit dem Daumen unauffällig über ihren Rücken. Und Cassy schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss das geborgene Gefühl, das sich bei der langsamen Musik, seiner konsequenten Führung und den Bewegungen seines Körpers in ihr ausbreitete. Die Kollegen gröhlten im Hintergrund herum und hatten ihren Spaß mit Flitwick.

Beinahe hätte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

Jetzt suchte Cassy lange in ihrem Kleiderschrank herum, was sie heute anziehen könnte. Dann fiel ihr wieder das dunkelblaue, enge Kleid von ihrer Mutter ein. Das würde sie heute Abend tragen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Remus kam als erster. „Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er und umarmte Cassy kurz. Dann drückte er ihr drei Flaschen Wein in den Arm. „Die sind für heute Abend und ...", er winkte mit seinem Zauberstab „den hier habe ich auch noch für dich. Du hast mir einmal gesagt, wie gern du diese Blumen an Weihnachten hast." Und ein 1,50 m hoher, dichter Weihnachtsstern rutschte mit einem grässlich schabendend Geräusch über den Steinboden durch die offene Tür in Cassy's Appartement. Er hatte einen solchen Umfang, dass Cassy sich den Impuls verkneifen musste, nach einem Baumhaus und dessen Bewohnern darin zu suchen. Remus dirigierte die Pflanze mit seinem Zauberstab neben den Kamin. Mit diesem Weihnachtsstern war die Dekoration des Zimmers perfekt. Er war das fehlende i-Tüpfelchen. Cassy bedankte sich bei Remus. Dann drückte sie ihm sein Geschenk in die Hand und sah in seinem Gesicht die Freude darüber aufleuchten. Während er es öffnete, klopfte es wieder und Severus trat ein. Er hatte drei Anläufe nehmen müssen bis er hier war, weil ihm jedes Mal Schüler auf dem Gang entgegengekommen waren. Er hatte noch schnell mit keifender Stimme ein paar weihnachtliche Punktabzüge verteilt für ‚rumlungern an Feiertagen in den Gängen' und ‚anwesend sein, wo ein Snape herumlief', aber er war wirklich furchtbar nervös.

Er hatte schon überlegt, ob er dazu verdammt sei, den gesamten Abend immer nur bis kurz vor Cassy's Appartement zu kommen, um sich dann herumzudrehen, ihr Geschenk hinter seinem Rücken oder unter der Robe zu verstecken – dass er aussah von der Seite, als wäre er im achten Monat schwanger oder hätte einen Buckel – und so zu tun, als müsste er in eine völlig andere Richtung gehen. Das Geschenk hatte daher etwas gelitten und war verknautscht.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er leise, als Cassy die Tür geschlossen hatte, und sah sie mit leuchtenden, schwarzen Augen erwartungsvoll an. Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn kurz und zärtlich auf den Mund. „Wünsche ich dir auch." Dann hielt er ihr unsicher das in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Paket hin. Cassy musste lachen, als sie die Cassiopeia auf dem Papier erkannte. Sie nahm es entgegen und begann, es mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln auszupacken. Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Keine Regung ihres freudig geröteten Gesichtes wollte er verpassen, wenn sie das Päckchen aufmachte. Wer von beiden in diesem Moment aufgeregter war, konnte man nicht genau sagen.

Cassy hatte die Schleifen gelöst und das dunkelblaue Papier abgewickelt, als sie das Kleid mit einem Handgriff auseinander faltete und rief: „Severus! Dass du daran gedacht hast!" Sie kam auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn mit dem Kleid in der Hand und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann sah sie sich das Kleid noch einmal an und freute sich darauf, wenn sie es das erste Mal tragen konnte.

Remus hatte der Szene mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln zugeschaut und fragte jetzt mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Gibt es hier auch etwas zu essen oder soll ich euch gleich alleine lassen?" Severus grinste ihn an, knuffte ihn mit der Faust auf den Oberarm und zog noch etwas aus seiner Robe hervor.

Cassy überlegte kurz, ob Severus in seiner Robe ganze Geheimgänge hätte, denn irgendwo mussten die Pakete ja lagern, die er ständig hervorholte.

Remus grinste, als er die ungelenk in leicht verknittertes Weihnachtspapier eingedrehte Flasche sah und bedankte sich. Es war garantiert eine Flasche von dem Whiskey, den beide gerne tranken. Sein Vorrat neigte sich nämlich dem Ende zu. Vor allen Dingen, da Severus doch öfter bei ihm war. Dann wandte er sich wieder Cassy's Paket zu. Er schnürte es ganz auf und meinte: „Jetzt kann ich endlich meine alte Tasche entsorgen. Herzlichen Dank, Cassy. Sie ist wirklich schön." Und er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. Cassy sah in seinen Augen, dass er sich ehrlich freute. Die beiden Männer zogen ihre Roben aus und Cassy musste sich bei Sev's Anblick wieder einmal zusammennehmen. Er hatte eine enge schwarze Hose an und einen schwarzen, ebenso eng anliegenden Pullover mit einer Art Stehkragen.

Und wie er so vor ihr stand mit seinen schmalen Hüften und breiten Schultern und diesem liebevollen, zärtlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, mit dem er sie ansah, hätte sie glatt auf Remus' Angebot zurückkommen können. Nämlich das Essen ausfallen lassen ...

Cassy klingelte nach Dobby, Remus entkorkte die erste Flasche Wein und Severus räumte das Geschenkpapier weg, damit sie mit dem Essen beginnen konnten. Sie hatten unglaublich viel Spaß. Sev' und Remus erzählten Geschichten von Hogwarts von früher und Cassy hörte beiden aufmerksam zu. Ständig hatten sie etwas zu lachen. Wider Erwarten behielt Cassy heute ihr Essen bei sich. Desto mehr war sie davon überzeugt, dass ihre Übelkeit vom Stress kam, denn jetzt waren Ferien und sie mussten nicht ganz so intensiv aufpassen, da Draco Malfoy und seine Schatten nach Hause gefahren waren. Nach dem Essen – keiner von ihnen hätte auch nur noch einen einzigen Löffel Eis oder irgend etwas heruntergebracht, setzten sie sich auf die Sitzgruppe am Kamin. Remus setzte sich auf einen Sessel und Cassy und Severus auf die Couch. Allerdings jeder artig in seine Ecke - Remus sollte sich wohl fühlen.

Da klopfte es an der Tür. Sie sahen sich an und Severus ging sicherheitshalber in ein anderes Zimmer. Hermine stand vor der Tür. Sie war alleine. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Miss Parker. Aber ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit für Sie, die ich abgeben wollte." Damit hielt sie Cassy ein Paket unter die Nase.

Cassy sah über Hermine hinweg den Gang entlang und fragte: „Sind Sie alleine?"

Das Mädchen nickte. „Ich habe aufgepasst, dass mir niemand folgt", sagte sie Cassy in einem verschwörerischen Flüsterton und die musste schmunzeln. Sie gab die Tür frei und bat Hermine hinein. Sie begrüßte Remus mit einem "Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Lupin," und lief leicht rot an, als Remus lächelnd zurückgrüßte. Sie blieb abwartend im Zimmer stehen, bis Cassy ihr den Platz in dem noch freien Sessel anbot. Da Hermine sowieso wusste, dass Severus hier war, kam er aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück. „Hallo Hermine", grinste er sie mit seinem freundlichsten Weihnachtsgesicht an. Sie schaute ihn wieder mit großen Augen an, als hätte sie es mit einem Fabelwesen zu tun und gurgelte irgendeinen nicht verständlichen Gruß. Hermine sah, dass er keine Robe trug und stellte zum ersten Mal fest, dass er mit dem Lächeln und den „engen Klamotten" eigentlich gar nicht so unattraktiv war. Daraufhin bekam sie wieder einen roten Kopf.

Severus hatte einen diebischen Gefallen daran, dass das Mädchen in seiner Gegenwart so verunsichert und verlegen war. Ihre Selbstsicherheit nach dem Erlebnis bei dem Einhorn hatte nicht lange angehalten. Dafür hatte er schon in Zaubertränke gesorgt. Und so ein wenig kam bei ihm instinktiv wieder der Schikanier-Snape hervor. Es machte ihm als Mann einfach Spaß, dass er diese Wirkung auf sie hatte. Es gab biologisch bedingte Eigenschaften, die über die Jahrmillionen wahrscheinlich niemals in der Evolution eine Veränderung erfahren würden ...

„Möchten Sie ein Glas Wein mittrinken?", fragte er Hermine daher mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Sie nickte leicht mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck und schaute ihn unverwandt an. Remus grinste in sich hinein und Cassy hätte die beiden Männer am liebsten mit den Köpfen zusammengeschlagen, weil sie sich auf Kosten von Hermine lustig machten.

Sie machte das Paket auf und war erstaunt. Unzählige verschiedene Sorten von Weihnachtsplätzchen lagen in einem kleinen Teller. „Hermine! Das ist toll. Herzlichen Dank!" Cassy's Mutter buk nämlich keine. Hermine freute sich und trank einen kleinen Schluck Wein. „Meine Großmutter schickt mir jedes Jahr so viele davon, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wohin damit. Sie schmecken wirklich klasse, aber bis Ostern kann ich sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich freue mich, wenn Sie sie mögen." Das Gespräch war mit Hermines Kommen etwas versickert. Sie merkte es und verabschiedete sich sehr bald wieder. Auch Remus ging kurz darauf. Er hatte einen Schwips und meinte, er wolle heute Abend noch ein wenig den Mond anheulen.

Dann waren Cassy und Severus alleine. Dobby hatte längst abgeräumt und war verschwunden. Auch Severus war angetrunken. Sein Gesicht war vom Rotwein leicht gerötet und er schaute sie mit einem ganz eindeutigen, lüsternen Funkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen an. Als sie von der Tür zurückkam, hatte Severus sich bereits in eine Ecke der Couch gelümmelt. Ein Bein auf der Couch, eines unten. Er hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und sah sie mit diesem eindeutigen Blick an. Sein einer Arm lag lässig über der Lehne und der andere lag auf seinem Bauch. Cassy kam zur Couch und krabbelte vom anderen Ende auf allen Vieren auf Severus zu. „Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte sie, als sie über ihm ankam. „Ich weiß", gab er leise zur Antwort und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus.

Blitzschnell hatte sie sich zurück gesetzt und hielt ihm das verpackte Buch hin. „Nicht was du denkst. Das Andere wirst du dir erarbeiten müssen", sagte sie mit einem nicht minder eindeutigen Grinsen.

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und sah mit ernstem Gesicht abwechselnd Cassy und dann das Geschenk an, aber er rührte sich nicht. Er blieb einfach sitzen.

„Bitte, Severus, es ist für dich", sagte Cassy noch einmal mit leiser, zärtlicher Stimme. Sie forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, das Geschenk zu nehmen. Er sah das Päckchen wie etwas Gefährliches an, etwas, das sich bestimmt auflösen würde, sobald er es berührte. Sehr zögerlich hob er den Arm und nahm es mit leicht zitternden Fingern entgegen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er anfing, es auszupacken. Er hatte es in seinen Schoß gelegt und betrachtete es eine Weile. Cassy sah es in seinem Gesicht arbeiten. Jetzt, beim Auspacken, sah er sie mehrmals unsicher an, fast, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte sich einen Spaß mit ihm machen und dieser für ihn so einmalige Augenblick würde zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase. Cassy sah diesen Blick und etwas in ihr zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, weil dieser wundervolle Mensch in einer solchen Situation, die für andere völlig normal war, beinahe hilflos wirkte.

Als er das Buch in der Hand hielt, sah sie die Freude auf seinem Gesicht. Er öffnete zweimal den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

„Wo hast du das her? Das fehlt mir schon seit Jahren. Nirgends habe ich es bekommen können!"

Cassy grinste frech. „Du weißt, dass es in Hogsmeade einen Markt gibt?", fragte sie ihn leicht provozierend. Er lächelte. „Du brauchst nur mit Hermine über eben diesen Markt zu gehen. Allerdings glaube ich, dass der Stand mit den Büchern nicht mehr so schnell kommt." Dann erzählte sie Severus die Geschichte und er lachte.

Hermine. Er konnte sich das Mädchen tatsächlich lebhaft dabei vorstellen, wie sie den Stand mit den Büchern umgegraben hatte. Vorsichtig legte er das Buch weg, strich noch einmal mit den Fingern gedankenverloren über den ledernen Umschlag und sein Blick verweilte darauf. Sein erstes Geschenk seit unzählbaren Jahren. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Dann kehrten seine Gedanken zu Cassy zurück.

Er legte sich wieder so lasziv auf die Couch und sah sie an. Sie krabbelte erneut über ihn und schaute tief in seine schwarzen, schimmernden Augen. Ein angenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in seinem Nacken aus, als er in ihre jetzt zur Abwechslung tiefblauen Augen über sich sah und für einen Moment verlor er sich wieder in ihnen. Er hob seine Hand und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen ihrer weichen Lippen nach und Cassy schloss bei dieser Berührung ihre Augen. Dann fuhr er mit den Händen langsam über ihren Rücken und zog sie an sich. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Kopf anhob, um sie zu küssen, zog sie ihren Kopf provozierend ein Stück zurück. Er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Es fehlten jedes Mal nur wenige Millimeter. Sie schauten sich lächelnd und lauernd an. Dieser betörende Geruch nach Kräutern und Rauch, der wieder von ihm ausging, und sein verlangendes Funkeln in den Augen, hatten sie so richtig auf Touren gebracht. Dann glitt sie mit ihren Händen unter seinen schwarzen Pullover über seine nackte Haut und streichelte seinen Oberkörper. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er den Pullover über seinen Kopf gestreift und mit der anderen Hand Cassy an sich gezogen. Dieses Mal war er es, der Cassy ständig auswich, wenn sie ihn küssen wollte. Es war ein aufreizendes Spiel. Er wollte ihr Kleid öffnen. Aber es gab keinen Reißverschluss. Es hatte auf der Rückseite unzählige Knöpfe, die man alle – aber auch wirklich alle – öffnen musste. Das Kleid saß an Cassy fest als wäre es mit ihr verschweißt. Entnervt ließ er das Kleid erst einmal in Ruhe und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Cassy amüsierte sich im Stillen über seine Ungeduld. Er schaute in ihre tiefblauen Augen und versank darin, wie in einem Ozean. Der kühle, raschelnde Stoff von Cassy's Kleid auf seinem nackten Oberkörper verschaffte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer nach dem anderen. Dann stand er langsam auf und schob sie unter Küssen und Streicheln ins Schlafzimmer.

Unterwegs griff er seinen Zauberstab von der Anrichte neben der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und schaffte das Problem mit den vielen Knöpfen an Cassy's Kleid ein für alle Mal aus der Welt. Sie fielen einer nach dem anderen in kurzem Rhythmus ab, legten eine eindeutige Spur bis ins Schlafzimmer und er hatte keine Probleme mehr mit dem widerspenstigen Stoff.

Cassy war auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen. Sie hatte einen Arm über ihn gelegt und hielt ihn fest. Vorsichtig legte er ihren Arm zurück und zog seinen unter ihr heraus Er flüsterte _„Lumos"_, um ein paar Kerzen im Schlafzimmer anzuzünden, damit er aufstehen konnte. Als er sie so friedlich schlafend auf der Seite liegen sah, beugte er sich noch einmal über sie und küsste sanft ihre Wange. Jede Minute dieses Weihnachtsabends mit ihr hatte er genossen. Er betrachtete Cassy noch eine Weile - sie lächelte im Schlaf - und musste sich dann aufraffen, dass er wieder in sein Appartement ging.

Eine Überraschung hatte er noch für sie. Es war das kleine Geschenk, das er in dem anderen Geschäft in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte. Den ganzen Abend hatte er überlegt, wann er es ihr geben sollte. Irgendwie hatte es nach dem Kleid nicht gepasst und später auch nicht. Jetzt war er froh darum, dass er es noch hatte. Er hoffte, sie würde sich freuen, wenn sie erwachte und es sah. Er ging in Cassy's Büro und holte ein Stückchen Pergament. Dann schrieb er mit seiner akkuraten Handschrift zwei Zeilen darauf und stellte das kleine Präsent auf ihren Nachttisch.

Bevor er ging, sah er Cassy noch einmal liebevoll an und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Seine Hände fuhren zart über ihren nackten Rücken und er deckte sie fest zu, dass ihr nicht kalt wurde. Cassy seufzte im Schlaf und drehte sich herum. Wie gerne würde er jetzt bleiben und morgen neben ihr aufwachen. Er sah das zufriedene Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und mit diesem Eindruck machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Unterkunft.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie alleine. Wie immer. Sie räkelte sich im Bett herum. Sie hatte Weihnachten und Ostern an einem Tag gehabt, wenn sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Aber eigentlich waren alle Nächte mit Severus aufregend. Immer wieder fiel ihm etwas Neues ein, wovon Cassy dachte, dass es sie an den Rande des Wahnsinns bringen würde.

Ihr Blick schweifte gedankenverloren durch ihr Schlafzimmer und blieb an ihrem Nachttisch hängen. Sie richtete sich auf. Dort stand eine kleine Schmuckschatulle auf einem kleinen Pergament. _„Ich hoffe, du hast daran genauso viel Freude, wie ich sie beim Kaufen hatte. Frohe Weihnachten. S."_

Cassy öffnete die Schmuckschatulle mit klopfendem Herzen. Er hatte ihr Schmuck gekauft. Etwas, was sie nie erwartet hätte. In der Schatulle lag eine filigrane goldene Halskette mit einem fingernagelgroßen, ovalen Anhänger. Sie hob die Kette heraus und fuhr aus einem Impuls heraus mit dem Zeigefinger über die polierte Goldoberfläche des Anhängers. Daraufhin bildeten sich zwei Schlangen aus, die von zwei Seiten in den Anhänger gekrochen kamen, sich dann verspielt ineinander verschlangen und das Siegel von Severus darstellten. Dann öffneten die Schlangen in der Mitte einen freien Raum und ein wunderschön gestaltetes ‚C' erschien. Cassy war hingerissen. Der Wert dieses Geschenkes war für sie unermesslich. Es war der Gedanke, der Severus dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr etwas so Schönes, Persönliches und Liebevolles zu schenken.

Nach einem Moment waren die Schlangen verschwunden. Sie strich wieder über das Oval und das Schauspiel begann von Neuem. Cassy schaute sich die Schlangen noch mindestens sechsmal an. Ihr ‚C' war eingeschlossen in seine beiden ‚S'. Er würde sie beschützen. Cassy war vor Freude so überwältigt, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Sie stand auf, ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig. So lange niemand den Anhänger berührte, würde auch niemand erfahren, dass dieses Geschenk von Severus war. Vielleicht funktionierte er sowieso nur bei ihr. Sie musste Severus fragen. Heute Abend. Vielleicht. Dann legte sie die Kette um ihren Hals, prüfte allerdings sicherheitshalber noch einmal mit diversen Berührungen, ob die Schlangen auch wirklich nicht aus Versehen sichtbar werden konnten und bemühte sich, ein normales Gesicht zu machen, wenn sie jetzt zum Frühstück in die Halle ging.

Severus hatte die Kette um Cassy's Hals gesehen und ihr Gesicht sagte ihm alles, als sie ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte. Er war sehr glücklich, dass seine Überraschung so gelungen war.

Und er zeigte ihr das mit einem richtig verbissenen, miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck.

/tmp/uploads/184569.doc


End file.
